


咏叹调

by miyawx



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 82
Words: 19,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyawx/pseuds/miyawx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一篇报社文，十分凶残，凶残得程度请参考那篇3p生子文，在此基础上X十倍。ABO设定，无三观，剧情神展开混cp，生子天雷，确定能接受后进</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

开始之前解释一下ABO：Omega世界观设定：全部的人类都分为6种性别，他们或多或少都具有两性特征，男性女性更多是从外观上加以区分的：（重点介绍男性）  
Alpha男性：女性部分的生殖器官不发挥作用或者天生缺失。男性部分的器官大于普通标准，包括结。从社会学上来说：因为他们从不会怀孕，所以他们一直以来都被指定为战士或者领导者的角色（没错，性别歧视）。他们同样（并且仍然）看上去普遍比其他人优越。Beta男性：同时拥有男性和女性的生殖器官，并且都能发挥作用，但是他们很少散发出发情的气味并且很少发情。他们可以毫无负担地享受性爱，并且可以不经结合随意交配。他们可以怀孕并且组建家庭但生育率不高。是不错的工作者。Omega男性：同时具备男性和女性的生殖器官，他们生育率高，有强烈的发情期并且让人分心，直到跟他人（通常是某位Alpha）结合为止。通常情况下，他们忙于怀孕和分娩不被认为适于参加工作。是所有的男性性别中最稀少的。  
补充设定，一只Alpha可以有多只Omega，但是Omega和一只Alpha交配后，不能再和其他的ALpha在一起（不高兴你打我啊！）

 

越前刚走Seigaku总部大楼，就闻到一股浓郁的香味。看着身边同事神魂颠倒的样子，他了然地勾起唇角：一只Omega发情了。  
越前龙马是一只Beta，这个世界最平凡的种族，没有Alpha强大的力量，也没有Omega致命的吸引力，大多数的Beta都是平凡而自卑的，但是越前却庆幸自己是一只Beta，这让无需受发情期的困扰，相比普通的Beta，他对此更加绝缘，常有人讽刺他根本就是性冷感。越前通常还以一个讽刺的笑，发情期什么的，不是野兽才有的么。内心里，越前对Alpha所谓的强大十分不屑，那是出生决定的事情，除去华丽的外表，他们与野兽无异。  
大厅里已经乱成一团，越前看到某人被簇拥着送进电梯，身后跟着几只精神恍惚Beta。这只Omega很强大，发情期初期对Beta的影响都那么巨大，越前好奇地看了眼，隐隐认出他是手冢的配偶菊丸英二。

手冢国光是他的上司。身为三大帮之一的Seigaku的首领，手冢国光是一只无比强大的Alpha，他的强大不仅源于遗传，更在于他雷厉风行的行事作风和杀伐决断的魄力，这让越前对他的评价比一般人高一点点。现在他的面瘫上司正坐在他面前，用冰冷的声音向他下达指令：“我的线人称Hyoutei会与Rikkai联手，你要潜入Hyoutei埋伏在迹部身边收集情报，必要的时候破坏掉他们的联盟。”  
“为什么让我去，据我所知，迹部景吾好美人，随意派一个Omega过去成功的机率不比我大？”  
“是让你以迹部的私人保镖的形式潜入，乾会跟你具体说明。”手冢

 

原本平静的眼神带了丝轻蔑，越前读懂了里面的意思：就算让你去色诱，你有这个本事吗。  
越前耸耸肩：“我知道了，还有事吗，没事我就先走了。”

“等等。”手冢站了起来，指指墙角的小凳子：“趴那儿。”  
越前翻了个白眼：“你的配偶发情，你要找我发泄？”  
“英二的发情期太长，现在情况紧急，我不能擅自离开。”手冢已经在解皮带了，英二突然的发情让他也有些分心，急需解脱，而越前不会轻易怀孕，自然是最好的发泄对象。这已经不是第一次了，手冢的动作告诉越前没有逃脱的可能，他不甘不愿地在小凳子上趴好，忍不住抱怨：“好歹也让我躺沙发上吧。”

“沙发是英二的，我可不想让你在上面留下气味。”手冢不耐烦地解释道，没有准备就这样直接进入。越前闷哼一声，紧紧咬住自己的手臂，手冢不喜欢他发出声音，只要发出一点声音，遭受的处罚越前不敢回想。所以，尽管身体像是被撕成了两半，手臂被咬出血来，他也不敢松口。凳子被猛烈的冲刺带动摩擦着地板，发出刺耳的“吱呀”声，越前任凭手冢粗暴的动作，双眼无神地看着墙角爬来爬去的蚂蚁，那是一只工蚁吧，越前无聊地想着。还有，Alpha果然是禽兽。

手冢摸着越前背部柔软的皮肤，即使没有Omega特有的迷情气味，紧窒滚烫的甬道也舒服得让他不舍得离开，他可以想象此刻那双清澈见底的眼睛里面有着什么，什么也没有。手冢发现自己看不透越前，他粗暴对他，他无所谓，他温柔对他，他也不惊喜，好像这个世界没有能够让他开心或者悲伤的事情。那双眼睛好像是这个世界最光滑纯净的东西，没有一丝风景能够在上面停留。这样的越前让他有了从未有过的无力感，也就愈加有征服的欲望。他对这具身体越来越着迷，即使没有受影响，也会想要他。这可不是一个好现象。身为领导者，手冢十分克制自己的欲望，就连配偶的发情期也尽量缩短，他不允许自己有弱点。

不过，也没什么。手冢看着越前天鹅般修长的脖颈，想着的却是那出著名的芭蕾舞剧中黑天鹅倒下时候的凄美。迹部是什么样的人他再清楚不过，Seigaku派到迹部身边的，能够在获取情报后而顺利脱身的，到目前为止，人数为零。


	2. 第一章（未完）

无聊的宴会无聊的人，忍足兴致阑珊地叼着牙签寻找好友，意外地发现本该左拥右抱的drama queen正安静地坐在角落里做沉思者状。  
“扔下客人躲到这种地方好吗？”  
迹部唇角轻轻勾起：“发现一只可爱的小老鼠。”  
“嗯哼？”忍足在迹部身边坐下，顺着他的视线看到一名身着白色西服的少年正站在长餐桌前，他双手背在身后站得笔直，像是最尽职的保安。突然，少年左右看了一下，快速从餐桌上拿起一个鱿鱼圈塞到嘴里，然后若无其事地走开。忍足差点笑出声。没几秒又见那少年晃悠回来，动作敏捷地抓起一块鸡胸肉，瞬间他的腮帮子高高地鼓起，咀嚼的同时少年金色的大眼还灵活地转动着察看敌情。忍足看得有趣，摸着下巴道：“看他的服装应该是这个酒店的保安，溜进顾客的宴会偷吃东西，要是报告他们经理，会发生什么有趣的事呢？”  
“酒店保安？这么个小东西？”  
“怎么，你对他有兴趣？”  
“无聊而已。”  
忍足的眼镜闪过一道冷光：“存在感这么弱，应该不是Omega。”

“那又怎么样？本大爷早就厌烦Omega发情期交配那一套，莫名其妙散发点荷尔蒙就想诱惑本大爷？”身为领袖的迹部景吾极其自制，就像手冢不肯为菊丸的发情期而放弃工作一样，迹部也不愿意被性欲左右神智，Omega对Alpha无关爱情的吸引对迹部来说简直就是一种情感绑架。  
“可是在床上没那么方便吧。”  
“自己开发不是更有趣？况且——”迹部突然笑了起来：“真是不华丽的小鬼。”忍足抬头望去，看到他们谈论的少年正吐着舌头疯狂地用手扇风，右手手指上还粘着一点绿色的东西，芥末酱⋯⋯  
忍足用手指点着额头，避免笑出声来：“看这智商，应该不难到手。宴会结束后我帮你找经理问问他的名字。你现在该去当个合格的主人了吧。”  
“本大爷自己会解决，你现在再去确认一遍现场的保卫，这一次的宴会绝不能出意外。”  
这是冰帝和立海几代人你死我活的敌对后第一次尝试和平谈判，迹部不抱期待，也不想看到立海的人在自己的地盘上遭到袭击。

然后某些人似乎觉得自己有这个能力挑战他的权威，骚乱最开始是一位女性Omega尖叫倒地，她的周围迅速围满了人，下意识以为她到了发情期，迹部正要让人带她下去，一道白色的影子冲进人群，紧接着一声枪响，围观的群众尖叫着四处逃散。迹部看到之前的那名少年正和一名黑发男子扭打成一团。  
爆炸声四起，烟雾弥散遮盖了视野，整栋大楼开始摇晃。  
“侑士！”迹部狠狠推开身边的人往外冲去，余光瞥见黑漆漆的枪口正对着自己。他随手拉过一个人推向行刺者，路人甚至来不及发出叫喊便倒地而亡。那人跨过尸体追寻迹部，迹部被逼到墙角无路可逃。突然出现的白色人影一脚踢飞他的手枪，顺势握住那人的手臂用力一折。转身面对迹部命令道：“跟我走！”  
迹部吃惊地发现那人居然是先前的少年，他警惕地盯着少年道：“你到底是谁！”  
“保护你的，快跟我走！”少年不等迹部再说话，一把拉过他的手向外冲去，同时拔出腰间的手枪头也不抬地射击，正悄悄接近迹部的行刺者应声倒地。他带着迹部灵活地避开人群和爆炸点，轻松地解决幽灵般扑过来的行刺者，迹部吃惊地发现少年几乎不需要瞄准却弹无虚发。

少年带着迹部刚逃到酒店外就遇到慌张赶来的忍足，忍足看起来十分狼狈，衣衫凌乱，额头还在流血。

“是立海的人，他们毁约了。”忍足英俊的面孔因为极度的愤怒而扭曲。迹部强忍怒气道：“召集我们的人立即撤退，把尸体都带上，这一次本大爷和他们不死不休！”说完率先转身，却发现自己的手还被少年紧紧握着，来不及思考命令已经脱口而出：“你和我们一起走。”  
少年盯着忍足脚下一具尸体，好半天才低声道：“那是队长？”  
迹部皱起眉：“人死不能复生。”  
少年抬头茫然地看着他：“他死了我找谁要工资？”  
迹部：“……”

“立海那边的消息，他们的首领幸村精市被袭击，受了重伤。”  
“这么说不是立海的人干的？”  
“谁相信他们啊，那帮人向来狡猾，也许是他们假装的呢。”  
“如果是真的话，死了这么多兄弟，一定要让他们血债血偿！”  
“够了，穴户向日，事情没查清楚前，不要妄下定论。”迹部严厉地呵斥道：“死了的兄弟，本大爷一定会给他们一个交待，先散了吧，回去安抚手下的伤员，该赏的赏，别亏待了。侑士留下。”

等众人义愤难平地离开，迹部才叹了口气，一直笔挺的背佝偻下去，露出疲倦的神态。  
“这件事你怎么看？”  
忍足眼里泛过一道冷光：“幸村精市会轻易受伤吗，他那条毒蛇，地球人死光了他估计还能蹦达两下。”  
“本大爷也怀疑立海，必须探清虚实。但如果真不是立海干的，你觉得谁会有这样的实力同时对我们两家下手。”  
忍足沉默，两人视线相对，从彼此的眼神里读出了同样的讯息：青学。

“对了，那个小鬼呢，带他进来见我。”  
“你说你带回来的那个小孩子？”忍足皱着眉想了想：“不能让他进主楼，我把他安排在右翼了。我打个电话让管家送他过来。”  
迹部点头，半分钟后忍足嘴角抽搐地挂断电话：“那个小孩要不到工资就跑掉了。”  
迹部：“……”


	3. 第三章

迹部是在立交桥的桥洞里找到越前的，当时他正蹲在一根废弃的水泥管上舔着冰淇淋，一边把妙鲜包分给几只瘦骨嶙峋的奶猫。猫咪怕生，听到脚步声全都跳上水泥管躲在越前身边，有一只还趴到越前脑袋上，绿色的大眼不善地瞪着迹部，一边发出“呼哧呼哧”的声音。  
“本大爷不是让你等着吗，为什么逃跑。”  
“你谁啊。”  
迹部：“……”  
“本大爷是迹部景吾!你居然敢忘了本大爷！”  
越前眯起眼，上上下下打量了他好几遍，露出一个恍然大悟的表情：“你是那只猴子山大王，抱歉抱歉，上次见到你的时候，你没那么，”越前顿了顿：“好看。”  
迹部本已经气急，听到越前的夸赞却又意外地觉得受用。他哼了一声道：“本大爷当然华丽，你还没回答本大爷，为什么擅自离开。”  
“这个啊，你的管家说你们不管工资，我待着也没事干啊。你找我有什么事吗？”

“当我的保镖。”  
越前愣了一下：“你那么多的保镖还差我一个。”  
“越前龙马要杀的人上帝也救不活，越前龙马要护的人阎王也抢不走。”迹部看着越前傲慢道：“当本大爷的私人保镖，我可以提供给你最优渥的薪水。”  
“不要！”  
“理由。”  
“你还差得远呢。”  
迹部点头：“只用金钱就想打动你确实还差得远呢。如果我能让你的恋人享受到最好的治疗与照顾呢。”  
“我的恋人？”越前一瞬间短路，又立刻反应过来。  
[“你的恋人患了重病，你为了救治你的恋人，才去当杀手用命换钱。迹部控制欲极强，只要你有弱点，让他觉得你是可以被控制的，就很容易取得他的信任。”  
“我没有恋人。”  
“放心，资料我们已经全部安排传了一分到你的电脑里，回去背熟。另外，这个项链给你，里面有你假恋人的照片，照片背面涂了无色无味的毒药。一旦你的任务失败被人发现——”  
“我就服毒自尽？”  
“那是为了你好，迹部对待叛徒的手段，你不会想见到。”  
“还差得远呢。”]

越前摸着小小的吊坠，表情冰冷：“你调查我。”  
他的小动作自然逃不过迹部的观察，迹部露出一个了然的笑：“怎么样，越前龙马。”  
越前跳下水泥管，慢慢走到迹部面前站直，金色的大眼直勾勾地盯着迹部，继而勾起一个讽刺的笑：“迹部大爷盛情邀请，我怎么能拒绝呢。”迹部抬起右手打了个响指，立刻一辆黑色的车子停到他身后，迹部拉开后驾座的门，躬身做了个“请”的姿势，越前轻哼上车。  
车子缓缓启动，向着传说中的冰帝之城飞驰而去。

“作为本大爷的私人保镖，你以后就住本大爷的外间。”迹部一边交待越前该做的事情一边领着越前进卧室：“里面的房间是完全隔离的，没有本大爷的允许你进不来，如果有急事要见本大爷内线又打不通的话，你就在这里敲三下知道吗？”迹部指着门边一幅玫瑰花油画。  
越前嘲讽道：“我还兼门童啊，要加工资。”  
迹部没好气地敲了一下他的脑门：“斤斤计较的小鬼。”推门而入，越前傻眼了，华丽的水晶灯具，宽大柔软得让人恨不得上去打两个滚的柔软大床，还有，大床正对着的手冢国光等身巨幅照。

迹部景吾居然暗恋手冢国光，迹部暗恋手冢迹部暗恋手冢迹部暗恋手冢一行字手拉手在越前脑海转圈跳舞。迹部没注意越前的神情，他给自己倒了杯水在沙发上坐下，随手拿起一把飞镖对着手冢的照片扔。  
越前：“……”  
“你的枪法有多准。”  
越前回过神来，得意道：“你让我打左眼，我是绝对不会打到右眼去的。”  
“展示给本大爷看。”迹部递过一支飞镖。越前摇摇头掏出枪：“左边右边。”  
“左边。”  
越前闭眼扣动扳机，手冢下体左边位置被轰掉一个洞，右边毫发无损。  
“……”迹部不自然地调整了一下坐姿：蛋疼。

第一夜太平无事。一大早越前就被叫醒，迹部已经不见了，几个穿着猫儿装的女性Omega抱着一套白色的西服让越前换上。  
“少爷让您去会议室见他。”  
“有什么事吗？”  
“对不起，我们不知道。”  
越前挥手示意她们下去，将西装仔细地检查了一遍，确定没有被安装任何的窃听器才换上，在女仆的指领下去往会议室。  
会议室里已经坐满了人，戴眼镜的男子一见到他就吹了声口哨，笑道：“小白桦。”越前看了他一眼，走到迹部身边，迹部看起来心情很好，伸出手来帮他整理好领带，赞扬道：“这身衣服挺适合你的。”  
越前身材瘦小了点，但是站得笔直，神采奕奕，还真像是春日暖阳下一棵生机勃勃的小白桦，说不上多美丽，但看着就心情好。

“你找我来干什么？”  
“晚上我们要去参加不动峰大小姐橘杏的订婚宴，你和本大爷一起去。”迹部打了个手指，立刻有人推了辆轮椅过来。  
“这是什么意思？”  
“本大爷在上次袭击中受了重伤，所以我的保镖与我时刻不离。还有，你的任务不只是这样。”迹部喊来忍足给越前仔细解释。不动峰是新崛起的门派，但是实力很强，尤其是他们的首领橘吉平，他妹妹的订婚宴三大门派的首领都会去，迹部为了制造自己赢弱的假象，便以轮椅的形象出现。忍足交待一番后越前大概知道了自己要做什么，却不明白这么做的用意。

有些人过来攀谈，迹部会让他站到轮椅前面，有的时候又让他站到身后，有的时候和越前表现得十分亲密，交头接耳十分耐心地给他接受每个人的身份地位。到一位右手缠着绷带的男子出现的时候，迹部低声对他说道：“你现在出去玩十分钟，随便你干什么，十分钟后来接我。”

越前点头从迹部身后退开，隐约听到迹部称呼那人为“白石”。

感觉自己喝得有点胀，越前朝侍者打听清楚方向便朝卫生间走去。一路上不断有人朝他投去探寻的目光，显然迹部对他的态度已经引起很多人的兴趣。越前按照迹部的吩咐记下主动跟他打招呼的人的相貌。  
拐过一个弯，越前突然感觉到身后有动静，刚抬手想要防卫，手就被制住。  
“是我。”那人低声道。  
“手冢！”越前诧异。手冢拉着他闪进一个房间，把他压在门板上，还没动作就听越前叫苦：“你轻点儿，我要尿出来了。”  
手冢：“……卫生间在那儿。”  
越前一溜烟跑了。终于得到释放，他舒服地叹口气，手冢不知道什么时候走到他身后，刚想要抱住他。越前下意识转身，全尿在手冢身上。  
“噗嗤。”越前乐不可支：“是你自己站到我身后的。”  
“你就笑吧，反正待会儿你得舔干净。”  
“谁会舔了。你有什么事，没事我走了。”  
“尿完了是吗？别穿裤子了。”手冢猛地抱起越前。  
越前恼火地大叫：“你疯了吗！我会被迹部发现的！”

“那是你的事。”手冢抱着越前出去把他扔到床上，脱了上衣欺身压上。越前放弃了争论，乖乖解自己的纽扣，又拉开手冢的皮带，他早已经见识够了这个男人的固执自我，与其浪费时间跟他争辩，不如早点完事。越前的顺服让手冢满意，低头不住地吻他，又吸又舔地玩弄他的唇。越前喘着气避开：“别舔，肿了会被发现。诶，你直接来吧，我没多少时间。”  
“就这么急着回到他身边吗？”手冢佯装恼火把越前像个玩偶似的抱起来翻身，顺手拉掉越前的裤子，膝盖顶开他的大腿，稍一用力便顶了进去。  
越前闷哼一声，手冢拉过被子一角：“咬着。”  
beta没有Omega自动分泌汁液的本事，手冢的又异常粗大，越前被顶得眼前发黑，全身痉挛颤抖不已只好拼命咬着被子。  
感觉到手冢的结在他的体内渐渐膨胀，将他固定，巨大的阳根顶进捅进最深处，越前眼泪都出来了，忍不住求饶：“别用那个，痛……”  
手冢一手抓住越前的双手，扣过头顶压在床上，另一只手抓着他的头发把他的脸侧过来，低头跟他接吻。一直到越前停止了哭泣，手冢才放开他，按着他的腰开始狠狠抽插。越前闭上眼，双手死死揪着被子，不容挣扎无法抵抗的侵略让他无助而绝望。  
“看着我。”手冢的手指按着越前的眼睑逼迫他睁开眼睛：“看清楚占有你的人是谁，看清楚你的位置。”越前张着嘴，迷茫地看着此刻正凌驾于自己身体的男人。  
“告诉我，你是谁的。”手冢猛地挺身，越前扭动身体想要逃跑，手脚都被手冢桎梏着无处可躲，他羞耻地转头把脸埋在被子里。这动作彻底激怒了手冢，他轻轻抽出又整根撞进去，如此几十回，全部射进越前体内。好一会儿，他平静下呼吸，松开越前的手，白皙的手腕上清楚地留下五个指印，像在控诉手冢的暴行。越前躺了一会儿，颤颤巍巍地起身下床，他被弄得两腿发软，还得用力夹紧防止里面的东西出来，艰难地去够被扔到最里面的衣服，拉扯到伤口，他痛得龇牙咧嘴，手冢总算是好心帮忙，替他把衣服拿过来。

“迹部的伤是真的吗？ ”  
“假的。那个蛋糕吃吗。”  
“你吃吧。”手冢把蛋糕推给越前，越前啃了两口，又弄了一点在他的衣领上。手冢看着他的动作，伸手用手指沾了一点巧克力抹在越前嘴角。  
“你可以告诉迹部，幸村精市生了重病，并非像外界传闻的那样受了重伤。”  
越前停下动作，看着手冢：“上次袭击不是立海做的？”  
“应该不是。我们在立海的线人称幸村精市得病已久，很可能性命不保，这也是为什么立海急着和冰帝讲和的原因。”  
“姆。”  
“你还要让迹部对青学的怀疑降到最低，最近这段时间我们没办法跟他起冲突。”  
“我该怎么做。”  
“你自己想办法。”  
越前似笑非笑地看着手冢：“我发现做首领也不是太难，只要一句你自己想办法就可以解决了。”  
手冢严厉地看了他一眼：“你在我身边这么多年，应该有这个能力。”顿了顿，他提醒道：“最近出现了一些莫名其妙的人，擅长刺杀，乾正在调查你在迹部身边要小心。”  
“还差得远呢。”越前摸着他的项链：“放心，我不会连累你的。我走了。哦，对了，我觉得迹部暗恋你。”  
手冢：“……”

回到大厅，欢声笑语依旧，没有人察觉到越前短暂的失踪。越前在一个角落找到迹部，他正和一个神情严肃的男人说话，看到越前不满地皱起眉：“怎么去那么久。”  
“迷路了。”  
“迷路？我看你又跑到厨房偷吃了吧，过来。”迹部拍拍轮椅扶手，示意他弯腰：“满嘴的奶油味，脸上还带点心，跟个小孩子似的。”迹部大手捧着越前的脸，舌头轻轻舔去越前嘴边的巧克力。  
越前：“……”  
“很甜。”迹部放开越前对那男人道：“这是我的助理，小孩子嘴馋，一不留神就跑去偷吃了。越前，这位是立海的真田弦一郎。”  
“立海大的皇帝？”  
真田的眼神如刀一般扫视越前：“越前，你和越前南次郎有什么关系。”  
越前耸耸肩：“谁知道呢。”感觉到迹部的手指在他手心轻轻勾动，越前知道这是让他立刻带人离开的意思，他趴到迹部耳边，撒娇道：“好无聊啊，我们回去吧。”迹部宠溺地拍拍他的手：“真是任性的小家伙。真田，本大爷先走了，替我问幸村好。”  
“我会告诉他的。”

一离开真田的视线，越前便好奇地问道：“幸村是立海大的那位神之子吗？他没过来？是真的生病了吗？”  
“生病？谁告诉你他生病了。”  
“我刚才在厨房的时候，听到两个奇怪的人说——”  
“奇怪的人？”  
“嗯，一个老是眯着眼，另一个戴着眼镜，头发很短。”  
“立海的仁王和柳莲二？”  
“我不知道，那个戴眼镜的人在做蔬菜汁，一边跟那个眯着眼的人说，幸村这一次真的病得不行了吧。”  
迹部露出一个若有所思的表情：“那是青学的乾贞治和不二周助，你要小心这两个人。你确定他们说的是病了而不是伤了？”  
“我确定。”  
“是吗，那还真有趣。”


	4. 第四章

迹部以身体不适为由，提早退场，因为宴会持续三天，所以他们今晚都要待在不动峰准备的客房里。迹部的房间在二楼，越前推着他进电梯，一边跟迹部报告今晚上主动和他攀谈的那些人。迹部很仔细地听了，一一指出哪些是需要小心应付的，哪些大可以不予理会。  
“不过你是本大爷的人，对谁都不需要陪笑脸。”  
越前哼了一声没有答话，不屑的态度让迹部上火，伸手掐越前的脸：“在本大爷面前你还是乖点好。”  
“神经病。”越前恼火地挥开禄山之爪，趁着电梯门开丢下迹部就走。  
“小鬼！”迹部连忙起身去追，正撞上一人。  
“手冢。”他冷冷打了声招呼。  
手冢点头，视线移到迹部的腿上。迹部暗叫不好，就听到越前气急败坏地斥责声：“不是说了让你多休息不能擅自站起来的吗！”  
迹部立刻反应过来：“本大爷真是受够了待在这个破椅子上！本大爷要自己走你们谁也别想拦！”他跛着脚颤颤巍巍地往前走，差点摔倒，手冢伸手扶住他。迹部生气地甩开，越前跑过来扶住迹部，对手冢道了声谢。  
“不客气。”手冢若有所思地看了他们两一眼，转身从一边的紧急通道离开。

手冢一走，越前立刻松手，猝不及防的迹部差点跌个跟头。  
“该死的小鬼！”他咬牙切齿，心里却在暗暗赞叹越前的反应能力。越前则看着手冢离开的方向，喃喃：“手冢国光……”  
迹部看了他一眼，大喇喇地坐回轮椅道：“怎么，想去打爆他的蛋蛋？”  
“说真的？你让我去？”  
迹部笑道：“别急嘛，本大爷会给你这个机会的。现在过来，伺候本大爷回房。”  
“切，你还差得远呢。”

不动峰准备的客房自然比不上迹部的房间，但也算得上宽敞舒适，考虑到迹部腿脚不便，还特意安排两人睡一个房间。越前舒舒服服地泡了个澡，出来的时候看到迹部正趴在桌子前写字，正想感叹一句首领都是工作狂，就听到迹部喊他过去。  
“这些人，你要尽早记住。”迹部把他写完的一叠东西递给越前，越前接过才发现这是一些人的照片，每张照片背后都写了本人的名字，年龄，兴趣爱好等等，后面还有迹部对此人的评价。越前随手抽出一张，正是今天晚上见过的真田弦一郎，迹部写道：“Alpha，32岁，配偶不明，擅长剑道射击，为人严谨弱点不明。”越前被他的年龄小小吓到：32岁，比自己居然大了一倍，完全看不出来……

“对了，你几岁了？”  
迹部摸着自己光滑的脸：“你觉得本大爷几岁了。”  
“怎么也得有四五十了吧，头发都白了，我猜四十五？”  
迹部：“……本大爷的发色是天生的，华丽丽的银色，你这小鬼不懂欣赏！本大爷和真田同年！”越前一副不敢置信的样子，迹部被气得半死，扔掉笔，双手环胸看着越前道：“明白我为什么让你这么站了吗？”  
越前想了想，道：“你让我站在你身前，是不想和那些人说话。站在你身边，是那些人有必要交谈，但同时也要敲打警告一下。至于你假装和我亲热的，是你想拉拢的是吗。”  
“最后一个答错。”迹部讚许地看着越前：“你很聪明，我喜欢聪明的孩子。以后你会经常和本大爷出席各种场合，有很多东西要学，本大爷都会教你。会接吻吗？”  
“嗯？”  
迹部起身，一手按着越前的肩膀，一手轻抬他的下巴，轻轻吻了过去。他先是舔着越前的嘴唇，舌尖滑进唇缝轻叩贝齿。越前因为太过惊讶而没有反抗，回过神来已经被攻城略地。迹部的接吻技巧很高，越前从来不知道一个吻就能让他有这么大的感觉，像是迹部在他口腔里点了一把火，顺着食道燃烧到四肢百骸。而且迹部很温柔，越前从没被这么温柔的对待过，这几乎让他以为自己也是被珍爱的。

待迹部放开他的时候，他已经气喘吁吁，心跳如擂鼓。  
“这个，也是要学的吗。”  
“不是，只是本大爷想亲你了而已。”迹部得意洋洋地摸着越前红肿的唇：“感觉怎么样。”  
越前认真地思考了一下才答道：“有点奇怪，但很舒服。你能——”  
“我能怎么？”  
“没什么。”  
迹部也不逼他，转而拍拍他的脑袋：“去睡吧，小孩子太晚睡会长不高。”

第二天一大早，迹部就约了美容spa，还要拉着越前一起去。越前被他念叨烦了，咧开嘴给他一个青春无敌的笑容：“年轻人的皮肤是不需要保养的，你还差得远呢。”说着朝气蓬勃地走掉，剩下迹部老脸皱成菊花。

越前敢留迹部一个人去做spa，一方面是相信婚礼守卫多，不会有人大胆到这种地步在这时候暗杀，另一方面就是，越前真的没那么在乎迹部的死活。昨天被手冢折腾得这么惨，他现在走路都一瘸一拐的，只想找个地方睡个天昏地暗。好不容易找到一处僻静的地方，却发现已经有人了。  
真田弦一郎穿着一身藏青色的小袖，手举一把寒光凛冽的武士刀，两腿分叉闭着眼睛面对一个稻草人。突然他大喝一声，手起刀落，稻草人断成两截。越前撇撇嘴，摆出那么专业的样子，还以为会看到一些好玩的东西呢。  
“剑技不是用来炫耀的东西。”  
越前一惊，继而坦然地从藏身的树后走出：“你怎么知道我在这儿。”  
“你太松懈了，呼吸急促不稳，功底薄弱，埋伏袭击你都会被发现杀死。”  
越前露出一个讥讽的笑，捡起一根树枝：“我的功夫也不是用来炫耀的，它是用来杀人的。”越前迅疾出手，真田拿刀来隔，越前好不容易架住了他的力道，真田却突然撤力，翻转手腕挑去越前的树枝，越前的架势失去了平衡往前滑去，真田懒懒地用刀背抵住他的小腹把他拉了回来。

“你使诈！”  
真田不悦地看着越前：“输了就是输了，哪来这么多借口。”  
“切，你还差得远呢。我擅长的本来就不是这个。所以不算输。”  
真田对他的强词夺理十分无奈，好笑地问道：“那你擅长什么。”  
越前头一扬：“枪，射击。”  
“好，有空我教你。我有点事要忙，你自己玩去吧。”真田拍拍越前脑袋，背着刀转身，越前踢起草地上的小石子，真田头也不回侧头避过。

越前气鼓鼓地冲进温泉房，迹部已经泡着了，他舒适地靠着池壁和一个眉心长痣的人聊天，水面上还飘着一块托盘，上面放了红酒和其他的吃食。见到越前进来，迹部懒洋洋道：“年轻人大早上的干嘛去了。”越前认出那个男人正是迹部给他的照片上被标了重点的，不动峰的首领，橘吉平。  
“我和真田打了一架。”  
“输了？真没用。”  
“他的刀比我的好。”  
“那你也换一把好刀。”  
“我不用刀。”  
迹部终于抬眼看他：“以己之短攻彼之长，本来就是你的错。过来。”  
越前瞪了他一眼，扑通一声跳下水，溅起的水花直接打翻托盘，迹部和橘也被溅得落汤鸡似的，迹部朝他翻了个白眼。

越前在水里脱了衣服，游到迹部身边，学着他的样子靠在池壁上。橘好奇地看着越前道：“这就是你说的那个枪法很准的小孩子？”  
“就是这个小鬼。”迹部颇为自豪地笑了一下，转头对越前道：“除了枪，你还擅长什么。”  
“近身搏击。”  
迹部抓着越前的爪子捏了捏：“回去让人给你打付指套。”  
“不要，戴了那玩意儿我都不能拿枪了。”  
橘插话道：“喜欢枪是吗？我的一名手下，伊武深司也很喜欢枪，你们可以交流一下。对了，他还收藏的枪中，有一把金色的手枪，据说是六角的那位老人亲手制作的。”  
越前来了兴趣：“那个老头？”  
橘笑道：“是的，伊武现在帮忙订婚宴，婚宴结束后我让他拿给你看。”宴会一共三天还要再等两天，越前有些不耐烦。迹部在越前张嘴之前说道：“真是可惜，今天的晚宴过后，本大爷就要先告辞了。”

 

“怎么这么突然？”  
“慈郎要到时候了。”橘了然地点头，看到越前不满的样子又劝道：“那我让伊武现在就带他去。”  
“不用麻烦，小鬼也就是好奇，看不看都一样。”  
“可是我想……”越前话还没说完，大腿就被迹部狠狠掐了一下。他愤愤闭嘴，转身游到温泉另一边去。  
“这小鬼被我宠坏了。”迹部的叹息带着分无可奈何的宠溺，橘笑着拉开话题，眼神却不时飘到池边那个瘦小的身影上。

“为什么不让我去看。”一直到晚上，迹部换礼服的时候，越前又把这事翻出来，这一次迹部很耐心地解释了：“那个伊武深司是不动峰的核心人物，他住的地方自然是不动峰重要位置，橘让你去他房间，一切无事还好，若出了点事推到你身上，你是百口莫辩。”  
越前想了想道：“我能偷偷去吗？”  
迹部哼了一声：“宴会开始后不动峰的守卫会减少。”  
当迹部拿出极其详细的不动峰的地形图时，越前才惊觉迹部对不动峰的野心，他绝不会满足于两帮结盟，他要的是完全攻占不动峰！

要把这个消息透露给手冢吗？念头一闪而过越前又立刻否定了它。迹部现在对他很好，但是仍旧不信任他，他几乎将越前与冰帝其他人完全隔离起来，就连常常和迹部待在一起的忍足侑士也没机会说话。这种情况下，越前接触不到其他机密文件，而他一旦把这张地图透露出去，手冢作出反应，迹部第一个怀疑的人就是他。  
反正，自己的任务就是伺机破坏冰帝和立海的联盟，少管闲事，勿以小失大。越前有了定论，不动声色地把地图叠好收进衣袋里。  
“还差得远呢，我是不会被发现的。”

月黑风高爬墙夜。  
有着地图的指引，越前很容易找到了伊武深司的房间。当他绕过无数护卫闯进去的时候，越前突然明白了迹部纵容他的目的。  
不动峰核心集团的建筑群集中在一起，一共分为三层，外层是大量的守卫人员，中间层是严密的防盗设施和其他重要人员的住处，最里面，才是他们的共同别墅。迹部是想拿他试探闯进最里面的可能性，迹部对他再好，他仍旧是随时可以牺牲掉的一颗棋子。  
越前冷笑，迹部的算盘打错了，天底下只有一个越前龙马，他闯得进来，别人可不一定闯得进来。

潜入别墅，破解密码锁花了点时间，庆幸他们没有采用指纹锁，不然这个晚上恐怕得空手而回了。然而当越前踏进伊武的房间的时候，他立刻感觉到了不对劲的地方，他对Omega发情的气味不敏感，但那淡淡的血腥味却逃不过他的嗅觉。  
越前摸出手枪，轻手轻脚地往一个衣柜走去。此时不动峰的人都在宴会上，是有小偷闯空门受了伤吗，能进这种地方，恐怕不是普通的小偷。越前握紧手枪，手按着衣柜把手快速拉开，枪栓拉动的声音同时响起，越前低声惊呼：“不二前辈！”  
不二虚弱地倒回衣柜，卧枪的右手垂在身侧，左手则死死捂着腹部，鲜血正从他的指缝间汩汩流出。  
“不二前辈，你为什么会在这儿，这是怎么回事？你在发情期？”  
不二虚弱地笑了一下道：“乾怀疑酒店的袭击案是不动峰做的，手冢派我找证据，我没想到发情期突然开始，已经吃了抑制剂，但还是有气味，被真田弦一郎发现了，他给了我一枪。我胡乱逃到这里的。”  
“真的是不动峰吗，为什么。”  
“应该是不动峰，我在他们的仓库里发现了酒店里外观很像的炸弹，可惜来不及仔细查看。越前，你要帮我逃出去。”

越前皱起眉，他自己出去没问题，但是要带上一个受伤的不二……  
“嘘，有人来了。”越前低声道，把不二推入衣柜，自己纵身跃上衣柜顶部。门被推开，越前暗叫不好，他忘记了锁门！脚步声低沉而平稳，越前屏住了呼吸。  
“出来，我知道你在里面，玩猫抓老鼠的游戏也太难看了。”  
真田弦一郎！越前瞪大了眼睛。  
“我只给你三秒钟的时间，再不出来后果自付。”房间安静下来，越前咬牙摸出小刀划破自己的手掌，从衣柜上跳下来。  
“真田桑。”

真田回头，露出诧异的表情：“是你，你在这里干什么。”  
越前低下头，不安道：“伊武深司有一把我很想要的手枪，可是迹部嫌麻烦不让我看。”  
“所以你过来偷？”  
“不是偷！只是看看！”  
真田皱起眉：“你有没有见到其他人。”越前摇了摇头。  
“那么浓的血腥味你闻不到？”  
越前伸出自己的手：“是这个吗，闯进来的时候被划伤了。”  
真田露出一个讽刺的笑：“血腥味可以掩饰，但是那么浓的发情气味一个Beta可没有。”真田不看越前朝衣柜走去，越前的手按在手枪上迟疑了片刻，松手上前拉住真田的衣摆。  
真田回头看他。越前讷讷的：“难受……”

“难受？哦。”真田笑了起来：“对气味反应这么大，太松懈了。”  
“不是，是，是喜欢……”越前怯怯地看了真田一眼，小脸憋得通红，大大的眼睛水汪汪的，几乎要落下泪来。  
真田双手环胸好整以暇地看着他：“喜欢什么？”  
“喜欢你……第一次见面，就……喜欢……”越前的声音越来越小，他把头深深地低下去，像只害怕的鸵鸟。  
真田手指勾着他的下巴，把他的脸抬了起来：“喜欢我是吗。”  
越前羞愤地想要避开，真田却捏着他的下巴不放手：“吻我。”他命令道。  
越前看了他一眼，上前踮着脚尖小心翼翼的像只猫儿一般在他唇角舔了一下，见真田没有反应，失望地想要退开，腰却被真田抓住：“接吻可不是这样的。”他拦腰抱起越前，把他扔到床上。

真田沉重的身躯把越前完全得压住，厚而湿润的嘴唇疯狂亲吻越前。越前两手环着真田的脖子，挺起小腹摩蹭真田鼓鼓的胯部，双腿在他身下打开。  
“不怕迹部发现吗？”  
“要你，我只要一次就够了，他不会发现的，给我……”越前哀求着，不住地亲吻真田的喉结。  
是要为不动峰追一个小偷，还是吃掉送上门的美食，这是无需考虑的事情。即使明知这是个陷阱，真田也有自信能够全身而退。他解开越前的衣服，决定好好享受大餐。  
被进入的时候，越前紧紧抱着真田的肩膀，神情冷漠地看着不二从衣柜出来，悄悄离开……


	5. 第四章

迹部以身体不适为由，提早退场，因为宴会持续三天，所以他们今晚都要待在不动峰准备的客房里。迹部的房间在二楼，越前推着他进电梯，一边跟迹部报告今晚上主动和他攀谈的那些人。迹部很仔细地听了，一一指出哪些是需要小心应付的，哪些大可以不予理会。  
“不过你是本大爷的人，对谁都不需要陪笑脸。”  
越前哼了一声没有答话，不屑的态度让迹部上火，伸手掐越前的脸：“在本大爷面前你还是乖点好。”  
“神经病。”越前恼火地挥开禄山之爪，趁着电梯门开丢下迹部就走。  
“小鬼！”迹部连忙起身去追，正撞上一人。  
“手冢。”他冷冷打了声招呼。  
手冢点头，视线移到迹部的腿上。迹部暗叫不好，就听到越前气急败坏地斥责声：“不是说了让你多休息不能擅自站起来的吗！”  
迹部立刻反应过来：“本大爷真是受够了待在这个破椅子上！本大爷要自己走你们谁也别想拦！”他颤颤巍巍地往前走，差点摔倒，手冢伸手扶住他。迹部生气地甩开，越前跑过来扶住迹部，对手冢道了声谢。  
“不客气。”手冢若有所思地看了他们两一眼，转身从一边的紧急通道离开。

手冢一走，越前立刻松手，猝不及防的迹部差点跌个跟头。  
“该死的小鬼！”他咬牙切齿，心里却在暗暗赞叹越前的反应能力。越前则看着手冢离开的方向，喃喃：“手冢国光……”  
迹部看了他一眼，大喇喇地坐回轮椅道：“怎么，想去打爆他的蛋蛋？”  
“说真的？你让我去？”  
迹部笑道：“别急嘛，本大爷会给你这个机会的。现在过来，伺候本大爷回房。”  
“切，你还差得远呢。”

不动峰准备的客房自然比不上迹部的房间，但也算得上宽敞舒适，考虑到迹部腿脚不便，还特意安排两人睡一个房间。越前舒舒服服地泡了个澡，出来的时候看到迹部正趴在桌子前写字，正想感叹一句首领都是工作狂，就听到迹部喊他过去。  
“这些人，你要尽早记住。”迹部把他写完的一叠东西递给越前，越前接过才发现这是一些人的照片，每张照片背后都写了本人的名字，年龄，兴趣爱好等等，后面还有迹部对此人的评价。越前随手抽出一张，正是今天晚上见过的真田弦一郎，迹部写道：“Alpha，32岁，配偶不明，擅长剑道射击，为人严谨弱点不明。”越前被他的年龄小小吓到：32岁，比自己居然大了一倍，完全看不出来……

“对了，你几岁了？”  
迹部摸着自己光滑的脸：“你觉得本大爷几岁了。”  
“怎么也得有四五十了吧，头发都白了，我猜四十五？”  
迹部：“……本大爷的发色是天生的，华丽丽的银色，你这小鬼不懂欣赏！本大爷和真田同年！”越前一副不敢置信的样子，迹部被气得半死，扔掉笔，双手环胸看着越前道：“明白我为什么让你这么站了吗？”  
越前想了想，道：“你让我站在你身前，是不想和那些人说话。站在你身边，是那些人有必要交谈，但同时也要敲打警告一下。至于你假装和我亲热的，是你想拉拢的是吗。”  
“最后一个答错。”迹部讚许地看着越前：“你很聪明，我喜欢聪明的孩子。以后你会经常和本大爷出席各种场合，有很多东西要学，本大爷都会教你。会接吻吗？”  
“嗯？”  
迹部起身，一手按着越前的肩膀，一手轻抬他的下巴，轻轻吻了过去。他先是舔着越前的嘴唇，舌尖滑进唇缝轻叩贝齿。越前因为太过惊讶而没有反抗，回过神来已经被攻城略地。迹部的接吻技巧很高，越前从来不知道一个吻就能让他有这么大的感觉，像是迹部在他口腔里点了一把火，顺着食道燃烧到四肢百骸。而且迹部很温柔，越前从没被这么温柔的对待过，这几乎让他以为自己也是被珍爱的。

待迹部放开他的时候，他已经气喘吁吁，心跳如擂鼓。  
“这个，也是要学的吗。”  
“不是，只是本大爷想亲你了而已。”迹部得意洋洋地摸着越前红肿的唇：“感觉怎么样。”  
越前认真地思考了一下才答道：“有点奇怪，但很舒服。你能——”  
“我能怎么？”  
“没什么。”  
迹部也不逼他，转而拍拍他的脑袋：“去睡吧，小孩子太晚睡会长不高。”

第二天一大早，迹部就约了美容spa，还要拉着越前一起去。越前被他念叨烦了，咧开嘴给他一个青春无敌的笑容：“年轻人的皮肤是不需要保养的，你还差得远呢。”说着朝气蓬勃地走掉，剩下迹部老脸皱成菊花。

越前敢留迹部一个人去做spa，一方面是相信婚礼守卫多，不会有人大胆到这种地步在这时候暗杀，另一方面就是，越前真的没那么在乎迹部的死活。昨天被手冢折腾得这么惨，他现在走路都一瘸一拐的，只想找个地方睡个天昏地暗。好不容易找到一处僻静的地方，却发现已经有人了。  
真田弦一郎穿着一身藏青色的小袖，手举一把寒光凛冽的武士刀，两腿分叉闭着眼睛面对一个稻草人。突然他大喝一声，手起刀落，稻草人断成两截。越前撇撇嘴，摆出那么专业的样子，还以为会看到一些好玩的东西呢。  
“剑技不是用来炫耀的东西。”  
越前一惊，继而坦然地从藏身的树后走出：“你怎么知道我在这儿。”  
“你太松懈了，呼吸急促不稳，功底薄弱，埋伏袭击你都会被发现杀死。”  
越前露出一个讥讽的笑，捡起一根树枝：“我的功夫也不是用来炫耀的，它是用来杀人的。”越前迅疾出手，真田拿刀来隔，越前好不容易架住了他的力道，真田却突然撤力，翻转手腕挑去越前的树枝，越前的架势失去了平衡往前滑去，真田懒懒地用刀背抵住他的小腹把他拉了回来。

“你使诈！”  
真田不悦地看着越前：“输了就是输了，哪来这么多借口。”  
“切，你还差得远呢。我擅长的本来就不是这个。所以不算输。”  
真田对他的强词夺理十分无奈，好笑地问道：“那你擅长什么。”  
越前头一扬：“枪，射击。”  
“好，有空我教你。我有点事要忙，你自己玩去吧。”真田拍拍越前脑袋，背着刀转身，越前踢起草地上的小石子，真田头也不回侧头避过。

越前气鼓鼓地冲进温泉房，迹部已经泡着了，他舒适地靠着池壁和一个眉心长痣的人聊天，水面上还飘着一块托盘，上面放了红酒和其他的吃食。见到越前进来，迹部懒洋洋道：“年轻人大早上的干嘛去了。”越前认出那个男人正是迹部给他的照片上被标了重点的，不动峰的首领，橘吉平。  
“我和真田打了一架。”  
“输了？真没用。”  
“他的刀比我的好。”  
“那你也换一把好刀。”  
“我不用刀。”  
迹部终于抬眼看他：“以己之短攻彼之长，本来就是你的错。过来。”  
越前瞪了他一眼，扑通一声跳下水，溅起的水花直接打翻托盘，迹部和橘也被溅得落汤鸡似的，迹部朝他翻了个白眼。

越前在水里脱了衣服，游到迹部身边，学着他的样子靠在池壁上。橘好奇地看着越前道：“这就是你说的那个枪法很准的小孩子？”  
“就是这个小鬼。”迹部颇为自豪地笑了一下，转头对越前道：“除了枪，你还擅长什么。”  
“近身搏击。”  
迹部抓着越前的爪子捏了捏：“回去让人给你打付指套。”  
“不要，戴了那玩意儿我都不能拿枪了。”  
橘插话道：“喜欢枪是吗？我的一名手下，伊武深司也很喜欢枪，你们可以交流一下。对了，他还收藏的枪中，有一把金色的手枪，据说是六角的那位老人亲手制作的。”  
越前来了兴趣：“那个老头？”  
橘笑道：“是的，伊武现在帮忙订婚宴，婚宴结束后我让他拿给你看。”宴会一共三天没还要再等两天，越前有些不耐烦。迹部在越前张嘴之前说道：“真是可惜，今天的晚宴过后，本大爷就要先告辞了。”

 

“怎么这么突然？”  
“慈郎要到时候了。”橘了然地点头，看到越前不满的样子又劝道：“让我让伊武现在就带他去。”  
“不用麻烦，小鬼也就是好奇，看不看都一样。”  
“可是我想……”越前话还没说完，大腿就被迹部狠狠掐了一下。他愤愤闭嘴，转身游到温泉另一边去。  
“这小鬼被我宠坏了。”迹部的叹息带着分无可奈何的宠溺，橘笑着拉开话题，眼神却不时飘到池边那个瘦小的身影上。

“为什么不让我去看。”一直到晚上，迹部换礼服的时候，越前又把这事翻出来，这一次迹部很耐心地解释了：“那个伊武深司是不动峰的核心人物，他住的地方自然是不动峰重要位置，橘让你去他房间，一切无事还好，若出了点事推到你身上，你是百口莫辩。”  
越前想了想道：“我能偷偷去吗？”  
迹部哼了一声：“宴会开始后不动峰的守卫会减少。”  
当迹部拿出极其详细的不动峰的地形图时，越前才惊觉迹部对不动峰的野心，他绝不会满足于两帮结盟，他要的是完全攻占不动峰！

要把这个消息透露给手冢吗？念头一闪而过越前又立刻否定了它。迹部现在对他很好，但是仍旧不信任他，他几乎将越前与冰帝其他人完全隔离起来，就连常常和迹部待在一起的忍足侑士也没机会说话。这种情况下，越前接触不到其他机密文件，而他一旦把这张地图透露出去，手冢作出反应，迹部第一个怀疑的人就是他。  
反正，自己的任务就是伺机破坏冰帝和立海的联盟，少管闲事，勿以小失大。越前有了定论，不动声色地把地图叠好收进衣袋里。  
“还差得远呢，我是不会被发现的。”

月黑风高爬墙夜。  
有着地图的指引，越前很容易找到了伊武深司的房间。当他绕过无数护卫闯进去的时候，越前突然明白了迹部纵容他的目的。  
不动峰核心集团的建筑群集中在一起，一共分为三层，外层是大量的守卫人员，中间层是严密的防盗设施和其他重要人员的住处，最里面，才是他们的共同别墅。迹部是想拿他试探闯进最里面的可能性，迹部对他再好，他仍旧是随时可以牺牲掉的一颗棋子。  
越前冷笑，迹部的算盘打错了，天底下只有一个越前龙马，他闯得进来，别人可不一定闯得进来。

潜入别墅，破解密码锁花了点时间，庆幸他们没有采用指纹锁，不然这个晚上恐怕得空手而回了。然而当越前踏进伊武的房间的时候，他立刻感觉到了不对劲的地方，他对Omega发情的气味不敏感，但那淡淡的血腥味却逃不过他的嗅觉。  
越前摸出手枪，轻手轻脚地往一个衣柜走去。此时不动峰的人都在宴会上，是有小偷闯空门受了伤吗，能进这种地方，恐怕不是普通的小偷。越前握紧手枪，手按着衣柜把手快速拉开，枪栓拉动的声音同时响起，越前低声惊呼：“不二前辈！”  
不二虚弱地倒回衣柜，卧枪的右手垂在身侧，左手则死死捂着腹部，鲜血正从他的指缝间汩汩流出。  
“不二前辈，你为什么会在这儿，这是怎么回事？你在发情期？”  
不二虚弱地笑了一下道：“乾怀疑酒店的袭击案是不动峰做的，手冢派我找证据，我没想到发情期突然开始，已经吃了抑制剂，但还是有气味，被真田弦一郎发现了，他给了我一枪。我胡乱逃到这里的。”  
“真的是不动峰吗，为什么。”  
“应该是不动峰，我在他们的仓库里发现了酒店里外观很像的炸弹，可惜来不及仔细查看。越前，你要帮我逃出去。”

越前皱起眉，他自己出去没问题，但是要带上一个受伤的不二……  
“嘘，有人来了。”越前低声道，把不二推入衣柜，自己纵身跃上衣柜顶部。门被推开，越前暗叫不好，他忘记了锁门！脚步声低沉而平稳，越前屏住了呼吸。  
“出来，我知道你在里面，玩猫抓老鼠的游戏也太难看了。”  
真田弦一郎！越前瞪大了眼睛。  
“我只给你三秒钟的时间，再不出来后果自付。”房间安静下来，越前咬牙摸出小刀划破自己的手掌，从衣柜上跳下来。  
“真田桑。”

真田回头，露出诧异的表情：“是你，你在这里干什么。”  
越前低下头，不安道：“伊武深司有一把我很想要的手枪，可是迹部嫌麻烦不让我看。”  
“所以你过来偷？”  
“不是偷！只是看看！”  
真田皱起眉：“你有没有见到其他人。”越前摇了摇头。  
“那么浓的血腥味你闻不到？”  
越前伸出自己的手：“是这个吗，闯进来的时候被划伤了。”  
真田露出一个讽刺的笑：“血腥味可以掩饰，但是那么浓的发情气味一个Beta可没有。”真田不看越前朝衣柜走去，越前的手按在手枪上迟疑了片刻，松手上前拉住真田的衣摆。  
真田回头看他。越前讷讷的：“难受……”

“难受？哦。”真田笑了起来：“对气味反应这么大，太松懈了。”  
“不是，是，是喜欢……”越前怯怯地看了真田一眼，小脸憋得通红，大大的眼睛水汪汪的，几乎要落下泪来。  
真田双手环胸好整以暇地看着他：“喜欢什么？”  
“喜欢你……第一次见面，就……喜欢……”越前的声音越来越小，他把头深深地低下去，像只害怕的鸵鸟。  
真田手指勾着他的下巴，把他的脸抬了起来：“喜欢我是吗。”  
越前羞愤地想要避开，真田却捏着他的下巴不放手：“吻我。”他命令道。  
越前看了他一眼，上前踮着脚尖小心翼翼的像只猫儿一般在他唇角舔了一下，见真田没有反应，失望地想要退开，腰却被真田抓住：“接吻可不是这样的。”他拦腰抱起越前，把他扔到床上。

真田沉重的身躯把越前完全得压住，厚而湿润的嘴唇疯狂亲吻越前。越前两手环着真田的脖子，挺起小腹摩蹭真田鼓鼓的胯部，双腿在他身下打开。  
“不怕迹部发现吗？”  
“要你，我只要一次就够了，他不会发现的，给我……”越前哀求着，不住地亲吻真田的喉结。  
是要为不动峰追一个小偷，还是吃掉送上门的美食，这是无需考虑的事情。即使明知这是个陷阱，真田也有自信能够全身而退。他解开越前的衣服，决定好好享受大餐。  
被进入的时候，越前紧紧抱着真田的肩膀，神情冷漠地看着不二从衣柜出来，悄悄离开……


	6. 6.11更新

真田闲适地半躺在柔软的大床上，背后垫着厚厚的枕头，一手枕在脑后，另一只手则玩弄着越前细细软软的头发。越前正趴在真田两腿之间，费力地把想要把他的全部吞进去。越前的喉咙又深又热，压迫得真田十分舒服，感觉到快要到了，真田抓着越前的头发想把他拉开，越前抬起头一脸茫然，嘴里还含着他的东西，亮晶晶的唾液一直顺着嘴角往下流。  
真田：“……”  
越前被猛地射了一脸，惶恐地瞪着他，白色的浊液从他的眼角往下滑。  
“抱歉。”真田连忙替他擦去，见越前还是回不过神的样子，就把他抱过来放到自己肚子上。越前犹豫着伸出手臂环住他的肩颈，把脸贴在他的胸口，让两人汗湿的皮肤紧紧相贴。越前似乎很享受这种状态，舒服地眯着眼，一边伸出舌头舔他的胸口。  
“又想要了？”  
越前使劲摇头：“这样就好。”说着，把真田抱得更紧。真田笑了起来：“你还真是喜欢拥抱是不是？”  
“切，还差得远呢。”越前这样说着却把真田抱得更紧，真田身体的温度很高，靠着他很舒服。越前拿指甲抠挖真田暗色的乳头，一般懒洋洋地想着不知道被手冢抱着是什么感觉，那个家伙，估计是块冰山吧，夏天抱着一定很舒服……  
手冢从来没有抱过他……

“到立海来。”真田突然说道。  
越前：“……”  
“我会跟迹部交易，给他足够的好处，他不会太为难你。”  
越前：“……”  
“怎么不说话，不是喜欢我吗。”  
“你要我去立海做什么，床伴？你的omega还不够多吗。”越前兴致全无，立刻起身寻找散落一地的衣服。真田不明白他的怒气从何而来，对于越前这难道不是更好的选择，难道和喜欢的人在一起过富裕安全的生活还比不上当迹部的保镖，刀口上舔血？  
想来理由只有一个，真田沉下脸道：“你和迹部也是这样的关系。”  
越前冷笑：“不关你的事。再见。”  
真田：“……”明明自己才是上面的那个，可是为什么看着越前坚决干脆的背影，却有种上完了被丢掉的憋屈感……  
越前穿好了衣服，捡起真田的裤子丢给他：“快走，宴会要结束了。还有，这房间要怎么办。”深司的房间已经被他们弄得乱七八糟，白色的被单上更是沾染了鲜血和精液的混合物。真田拉过被单，手指划过那堆污物：“终于想起来害怕了，刚才可没见你迟疑过。”  
“哦，那就交给你了，bye。”话音未落，突然整个房间摇晃了起来，所有家居剧烈颤抖，装饰用的花瓶画框纷纷坠地发出破碎的响声。

“怎么回事，地震了吗！”  
“不是，”真田猛地拉开窗帘，只见不远处火光冲天而起，巨大的建筑群纷纷倒塌，人们四处逃散，尖叫声划破漆黑的夜幕，真田曲臂敲碎玻璃吼道：“是炸弹，跑！”大梁应声折断，整个房间塌了下来，越前躲过掉落的碎石，纵身一跃破窗而出。顺着草地滚了几滚，越前飞快地爬起掏出手枪，整个不动峰都在震荡，他们刚才待的房子已经化为废墟，火焰在砖石之上熊熊燃烧，吞噬一切生命的可能。真田不见了，越前辨明方向在不断倒塌的建筑群中灵活穿梭。到处都是火光和尖叫，就好像是地狱的业火焚烧了这片土地。

宴会的大厅还在这片别墅之外，看不到那片的情况，越前心中焦虑，晃神间脚踝被人抓住，越前低头，只见一只已经烧得焦黑的手紧紧抓着他的脚踝：“救救我的孩子，救救他……”那人半个身体被压在巨大的横梁之下，烈火在他的身上肆虐，眼看就要活不下去了，却依旧死死拽着越前，一个小孩被他压在身下，正哇哇大哭。  
“放开我！”越前抬脚去踹那人，烧焦的皮肤碰到外力纷纷脱落，霎时血肉模糊，然而那人却不肯放手。越前一时心软，不等他弯腰，两声枪响，一枚子弹摄入那人的眉心，他睁着惊愕的大眼无力地松开手指，而他身下的小婴儿也停止了哭泣。  
越前猛地回头，黑色的人影一闪而过，紧接着他被扑倒在地，烧断的巨大的树干砸在他刚才站的地方。

越前剧烈地喘着气，树枝划破了他的脸，伤口火辣辣的疼。  
“手冢……”他颤抖着。手冢单手握着他的手臂将他拉了起来：“能走？”  
越前冷静下来，道：“我没受伤。刚才那人是谁，爆炸是怎么回事？”  
“目前还不清楚，只知道宴会厅被安置了大量的炸弹，逃出来的人不多，迹部还活着。”  
“是不动峰干的吗？”  
手冢沉默片刻后道：“我想不出他们这么做的理由。我更怀疑有另一帮势力。你现在跟我走，回去后再做打算。”手冢说着来拉越前，越前避开。  
“我不能走，我现在必须找到迹部，他没死，要取得他的信任现在是最好的机会。”  
手冢看了他一眼：“冰帝的人应该在湖边集合。你要小心，背后的人很强大。”

越前点头，目送手冢离开后快速穿过火海。不动峰依山傍水，手冢说的那个湖泊应该是进门时的那个大湖。这样的火势在那里集合避难确实是最好的选择。越前赶到的时候，那里正进行一场无声的对峙，冰帝迹部忍足向日和立海的真田切原仁王举枪相对，双方狼一般的眼神恨不得立刻扑过去撕了彼此。  
越前：“……”搞什么！都要被团灭了还在这边恩怨情仇！

 

越前拔枪对天，空放三声，趁着众人注意力被吸引，踢起石子击落仁王的枪，真田举枪相对，迹部的枪已经抵住他的太阳穴。  
“越前龙马！”真田怒吼，被背叛的愤怒让他的力量爆发，他居然不顾额头的枪，侧身一拳击中迹部的腹部，迹部慌乱之中连连放枪，皆被真田躲过。他掐住迹部的脖颈正要用力，越前的匕首已经搁在了他的脖子上：“放下他。”


	7. Chapter 7

越前的刀抵着真田，真田死死掐着迹部的脖子，迹部的枪对准他的额头，而向日忍足和立海互相对峙，谁也不敢先动手，无论谁死都意味着立海和冰帝将要血拼，而现在他们还承受不了这样的后果，但也不愿意就这样罢手，场面一时僵持下来。正在此时，橘吉平和手冢国光一起走了过来，橘看了眼众人道：“各位，火势虽然已经控制住，但爆炸依旧可能发生，还请暂时放下恩怨，及时避难才是。”  
手冢接口道：“青学在不远处便有别庄，如果不嫌弃的话，请各位到府上暂留。”

越前看了眼手冢，率先放下刀，真田也随后松了手，朝立海众人一点头，同时迹部不甘地放下枪，打了个响指，双方总算停手。  
真田率先转身，带着立海众人离开，经过越前的时候丢下一句“贱人”。声音不大不小，恰好够在场的人听到。越前面无表情地看着他走远，在手冢锐利的目光中走向迹部，笑道：“你可真狼狈。”  
迹部斜了越前一眼：“来得太慢了，小鬼。”  
“还差得远呢。”越前耸耸肩，帮迹部整理好凌乱的领带，低声道：“我们真要去青学的地方吗？”  
“怕什么，本大爷正要讨个说法。”

青学的会议厅里，越前第一次见到了传说中的新娘橘杏，她依旧穿着婚纱，却双目含泪满面哀伤。  
“她的未婚夫死在第一次爆炸中。”忍足低声对越前道，闻言，越前不禁多看了她一眼，只觉得一身狼藉的她依旧明艳动人。越前突然反应过来，她是一只女性的Omega！而且，越前眯起眼，她的肚子……

迹部和真田正在质问橘吉平，要求他对这次爆炸做出解释，越前漫不经心地听着，视线在大厅里偏移，无意识地停留在手冢身侧的空白。  
“这太过分了！”橘杏的尖叫将越前从神游中唤回，她双拳紧握，全身颤抖着显出极大的愤怒。迹部双手在胸前交叉，十指相抵，表情带笑，眼底却凝聚着风暴：“橘杏小姐，本大爷对你未婚夫的事情很同情，但是本大爷的人也受了伤，本大爷有权利要求彻查此事。”  
“我们一旦有线索就会立刻通知几位。”  
“一帮连自己老巢都保护不了的杂碎，本大爷不相信你们有这个能力，本大爷要求冰帝的人进驻不动峰参与调查。真田，你怎么看。”  
“真难得，立海居然会有和你站到一边的时候。”  
橘吉平面带愠色，未来得及开口，橘杏已经怒而拍桌：“不要血口喷人，你们有什么证据证明是我们做的。”  
“有的。”越前的声音不重，但是轻而易举地吸引了所有人的注意，他看了眼迹部，淡定地开口道：“这一次的炸弹和上一次宾馆里的炸弹一模一样。”  
片刻的沉默后，迹部冷笑：“本大爷要求一个合理的解释，立刻。”

有了越前提供的消息，立海和冰帝以极其强硬的姿态插手不动峰随后的调查事物，冰帝安排了穴户亮，立海则是军师柳莲二主手，两派对不动峰的野心昭然可见。迹部得偿所愿，然而一出会议厅，迹部便愤愤骂道：“又让手冢白捡了便宜。”  
立海和冰帝虎视眈眈，势单力薄的不动峰自然要求助能够与两派抗衡的大帮派，青学白捡了这个便宜。  
“手冢啊手冢，不愧是本大爷最大的对手。”迹部两眼发亮，一副斗志昂扬的模样。  
忍足手指一托眼镜，无奈叹道：“又来了。”  
越前好奇地凑过去问：“什么又来了？”  
“迹部对手冢有执念。”  
越前失望地切了一声：“我知道，不就是猴子山大王暗恋手冢国光嘛。”  
“你也这么觉得？”  
迹部眸光一扫，两人立即噤声。一行人在沉默中往青学安排的小院走去，没走多远，日吉若打破了沉默：“越前，先前你和真田打斗的动作很奇怪。”  
越前警觉地看了他一眼：“你什么意思。”  
“那是古武术，虽然能够起到一招制敌的效果，但是对人的素质要求很高，加上现在用枪，已经很少人会了。”日吉解释道：“因为我家是开武术道管的，小时候见爷爷用过。”  
“本大爷可没看出那有什么特别。”  
“那个动作，懂那种武术的人不简单。”日吉的眼睛牢牢锁定越前：“你姓越前，你和越前南次郎有什么关系，你是修罗道的人。”  
冰帝一行人全都停了下来看着越前，越前耸耸肩：“我不知道你在说什么，我也不知道越前南次郎是谁。”  
“真田也提起过这个人，而且，他表现得……”迹部想了想，下了结论：“很紧张。”

日吉若有所思：“真田弦一郎会紧张是应该的，毕竟，他的家族也足够古老。”  
迹部看了众人一眼：“回房间，把修罗道，还有越前南次郎解释清楚。”

青学提供的房间足够大，几人搬掉桌椅，在地上扔满枕头围坐成一圈听日吉讲述一个最传奇的故事。  
“要说清楚越前南次郎是谁，就得先认识修罗道场。”迹部注意到日吉在提起修罗道时轻微的颤抖。  
“现在的局势是关东立海冰帝还有青学三分天下，关西白石一家独大。但是在这之前，整个日本甚至东南亚都被修罗道的人把持着。修罗道是由十三个最古老的家族组成的组织，他们牢牢掌控着日本的经济政治，从最普通的便利店到上议院都被渗透了他们的势力，他们操控议会控制军队，对不服从他们的家族屠杀灭门，真正的只手遮天，举国之力为一家所用的家天下。”

迹部皱起眉：“如果像你所说的那样，为什么本大爷从不知道他们的存在，而且，他们现在在哪儿。”  
“因为你的家族不够古老，虽然冰帝的实力雄厚，但是之前一直盘踞海外，日本一些古老家族的实力远远超出你的想像。青学是新晋的门派，我猜测就连手冢国光也不知道修罗道的存在。真田弦一郎会知道，我不意外，毕竟他们家是从明治维新时期就崛起的大家族。”日吉顿了顿：“我怀疑他曾经就是十三大家族的一员。”  
“曾经？”  
“是的，十三大家族不存在了，被越前南次郎斩尽杀绝。”日吉看着越前：“越前南次郎是这一代的族长，也是难得的武学奇才，据说他在十二岁的时候整个修罗道就没有人是他的对手，同辈们唯他马首是瞻，长老们见到他也礼让三分。但是他为人喜怒无常，得罪他的人绝对活不过第二天。不知道为了什么，他突然要将修罗道的势力尽数收回隐于黑暗，所有反对他的人都被他杀死，其他家族也被解散，有关修罗道的踪迹被抹消殆尽，只在那些古老家族之间口耳相传。日本的土地上没有了王者，之后才有冰帝立海的崛起。”日吉死死盯着越前：“爷爷曾经见过一次越前南次郎，对他神乎其技的武技十分痴迷，晚年一直在揣摩他的武技，那些招式和你所用的十分相像。”

“是吗，很精彩的故事。但是跟我无关，我困了，晚安。”越前刚起身，坐在他身边的忍足立刻反应过来擒住他的右手，另一边向日岳人拔刀刺向他的脖颈，越前偏头闪过，手刚碰到腰间的手枪，子弹贴着他的手背飞过，霎时间越前的左手一片血肉模糊。

越前停下动作，冷眼看着迹部：“这是什么意思。”  
“故事还没结束就走，不是太没有礼貌了吗。”迹部打了个响指，桦帝推来椅子压着越前坐下：“本大爷对这个故事很有兴趣，你帮日吉讲完怎么样。”  
“我什么都不知道。”  
“哦，那就讲讲你和真田之间的故事吧，睡前来点小八卦也不错。”迹部的手指抚摸着越前天鹅般修长光洁的脖颈，停留在颈窝优美的锁骨上，那里有着一块暗色的吻痕。  
越前用力地闭上眼，然后睁开：“不错，真田确实是十三大家族之一，也是最早被驱逐的家族。而我五岁那年就离开修罗道了，更准确的说，是被流放到修罗狱。”

“修罗狱？”日吉疑惑地重复着这个名字，越前唇角泛起冷笑：“看来你的家族也没古老到能够知道修罗狱的程度。”  
他的视线转回到迹部身上，低声道：“想像一个完全密封的允许你尽情杀戮的都市，在那里所有的水食物枪支药品都是限量供应的，你必须杀死别人才能抢到食物活下来。没有朋友，没有同伴，因为也许下一秒你的同伴就会因为块面包而将你杀死。从修罗狱活下来的人，被整个家族承认实力，获得无上的荣耀，家族的罪人，妄想得到权力的庶子，疯狂地涌入那个地方厮杀。而我，在五岁那年，被我父亲，也就是越前南次郎，亲手送入修罗狱，带着一把刀，一把枪，三颗子弹。

 

“敢进入修罗狱的，一般都是成年或接近成年的Alpah。五岁的小孩活不下来，先天实力上的差距让我成为所有人的猎杀对象。但是，有个人救了我，修罗狱七年，他杀掉敌人，分给我食物，救了我无数次。”  
迹部恍然大悟：“你说的那个人，是你的恋人。”  
越前笑了一下，接着说道：“后来我们逃了出来，我无处可去，跟着他回了他的家族。他是家族的庶子，没有继承权却野心勃勃，我当他的刀当他的枪，为他杀人。一直到——”  
“一直到他生病昏迷？”  
越前不说话表示默认。迹部疑惑放下大半，道上只能查到越前近三年的资料，就像凭空出现一样，真如他所说，他这些年都生活在另一个世界。  
“那你和真田怎么回事。”  
越前斜着眼看他：“看上他了，怎么，我不知道身为首领还要关心下人的恋爱生活。”

迹部轻哼：“没眼光的小鬼，去把你的手包扎一下。”他给了忍足一个眼神，示意他放手，让桦帝带越前去治伤。剩下的人没有立刻离开，日吉不善地看着越前的背影：“你真的就这样放他走？”  
“如果那个所谓的修罗道真像你说的那样厉害，本大爷倒很想见识见识，还有那位越前南次郎，既然越前是他的儿子，留着他带路不是最好的选择吗。”

手背被弹药灼伤，剐掉烂肉敷上膏药，一直折腾到半夜越前还是痛得睡不着，医生开的安眠药他不敢吃，这种东西麻痹神经，太容易让人丧失警觉。靠着窗站了一会儿，他披上外套出门。这所别院其实是手冢从前住的地方，越前从修罗狱逃出来后在这里待过几个月，对这里的构造十分熟悉。轻而易举就找到了手冢的卧室，爬上二楼的窗台，看到手冢还在台灯下弓着背写着什么，越前灵巧地拔掉窗拴，轻手轻脚地走到手冢身后，猛地抱住他。手冢手上的笔停都没停，平静道：“大半夜跑来这里干什么。”

越前趴在他的背上，两只手捂着他的耳朵，凑过去不断亲他的脸颊。毛茸茸的头发不断蹭着手冢，手冢受不了地停下笔：“怎么，真田没喂饱你。”  
“吃醋了么。”越前绕过来坐到他腿上，两手抓着手冢的手臂，像小狗似的用鼻尖蹭他裸露的胸口。手冢托着他的屁股把他抱起来放到桌上，越前皱着眉头想要逃开。手冢拉住他细细的手腕，随手拿过一边的领带绑紧。  
“我不想做!”越前有些生气，相比于被手冢无情地进入，他更喜欢两个人亲密的小动作，那让他想起在修罗狱时候手冢对他的疼爱，他不明白手冢为什么变成了这样，好像所有的感情都消失了，或者的只是一具冰冷的躯体。

手冢早已经脱下他的裤子，昂样的器具的顶端顶着被真田弄得松软的穴洞，越前还没来得及清理，那里一塌糊涂。  
“真脏。”  
“切，别说的你是贞洁烈女似的。”  
手冢抿紧了唇，挺身而入。越前闷哼一声，一口咬住手冢宽厚的肩膀。  
“手怎么了。”手冢动作的同时居然还有心情聊天。  
越前上气不接下气地回答道：“迹部怀疑我，啊，慢……慢点……我告诉他，修……修罗道的事情。”  
“然后？”  
“疼。”越前身体向后缩，想要逃开，手冢抱着他坐回椅子上，突然改变体位，手冢的分身顶进越前的最深处，越前浑身颤抖着：“我说，真田是修罗道的人，他，他相信了。”  
“真田不是。”手冢抓着越前的臀瓣掰开，好让自己进出得更加方便。  
越前趴在手冢身上，试图去吻他的唇，手冢避开：“别拿含过他东西的嘴亲我。”  
越前羞愤地把脸埋在手冢的胸口，承受他无情的冲刺。  
“可是我爱你……”他低声道，手冢的动作停顿了一下，接着是更激烈的进出。好不容易释放，越前已经完全没有力气了，软趴趴地倒在手冢怀里，手冢的肉棒还留在他体内，肚子鼓起一块。

“橘杏怀孕了。”越前没头没脑的来了一句，手冢本想推开越前的动作也停了下来。  
“你说什么？”  
“她的肚子是凸起来的，而且，她的手一直放在肚子上。在火场的时候，有一个人射杀了一对母子，那两个人活下来的概率本来就不大。那个人是想要确保他们死亡。”  
手冢跟上了越前的思路：“你的意思是，那些人本来要杀的是橘杏和她的孩子。”  
“嗯。”  
“完全没有根据的推测，不过，或许是个线索。我会让乾去查。好了，起来回去吧。”  
“不要。”越前赖在手冢身上：“真田抱我的时候我一直在想你。”

手冢的身体明显地僵硬了一下，他的手犹豫地放在越前的背上，将他抱住。  
“你刚才说了，你爱我是吗？”  
越前点了点头：“你救了我那么多次，我的命都是你的。从你第一次救我的时候，我就爱上你了。我发誓，我永远都不会背叛你。”将深藏心中的感情吐露，越前满心甜蜜，手冢却突然冷了下来：“你该走了。”  
“手冢？”  
手冢不耐烦地拉开他，起身道：“我要去洗澡，你最好立刻回你自己的房间去。”  
越前茫然地看着手冢的背影，心中泛起的强烈的绝望将他吞噬。


	8. 7.4号更新

迹部彻夜和冰帝众人商议对策，越前早上去敲他房间的门的时候，看见满地的烟头，桌上则堆满了咖啡杯。  
“饿死了饿死了。”向日大声抱怨着，眼睛不断飘向越前手里的芬达。越前无视他，对迹部晃了下瓶子道：“要喝吗？”  
“小孩子的东西，本大爷才——要喝，拿过来。”  
“切，不给，自己买去。”  
迹部：“……”  
“好了，别闹了，”忍足疲倦地按着太阳穴：“就按之前决定的，穴户和凤留下，其他人立刻回冰帝，迹部你还是要和手冢说声再走。”  
“我们现在就走吗？”  
“冰帝的人出来太多，万一这不是不动峰设计的，那么冰帝也很有可能遭到袭击。”  
越前点了点头：“那我去收拾一下。”  
“真是麻烦。”迹部伸了个懒腰：“小鬼，先去给本大爷放热水，本大爷要洗澡。”  
“不干，我是你保镖又不是仆人。”越前转身就走。  
“回来！”迹部在越前身后大吼，越前头也不回，要他伺候人洗澡，还差得远呢。

往回走的时候路过打靶场，越前被一个黑发青年吸引了注意力。打中红心区不难，但是连续打中红心区，就要求枪手极高的素质，更何况，那青年一直在换着不同的枪打。  
越前勾起一个笑，弯腰抓起一把石子。那青年打出一枪，他就往一旁的靶子上射出一颗石子。几次以后，青年停了下来看他。  
“你要干什么。”  
“比一场怎么样。”越前指指青年身前的一排枪：“十把枪，每人一枪，看最后的成绩。”  
“真是傲慢的小鬼，没有礼貌的家伙，一上来就要求挑战，这个时候不应该先报上自己的姓名吗。不过我也想比比，但是橘部长知道了一定会不开心……”  
越前：“……”  
“喂，不好意思打断你的自言自语，要不要比，我没什么时间。”  
青年顿了一下，转身默默拿过枪。越前平静地看他打完十枪，旁边的显示屏报出分数，92。青年看着越前，越前挑了下眉：“不错嘛。”说完，他走上前，双手同时抓枪对着靶子射击，很快就放完了十枪，最后分数显示：48  
越前：“……”

“这种老式的计分器需要一定的反应时间，你同时射击只能计算一枪的分数。”清冷的声音响起，手冢和橘吉平一起走了过来。修长的凤目注视着越前，隐约带着笑意：“是你太大意了。”  
“切，还差得远呢。”  
橘笑着安慰道：“不过，你也很强，居然能够左右手同时开枪还有这样的精确度。深司一定很不服气吧。”  
“深司？”  
“忘了给你介绍，他就是我跟你提过的伊武深司，和你一样喜欢收集各样的枪。对了，深司，你去把那把六角爷爷制作的枪拿过来，越前一直很想看看。”  
“诶？不用看了，我们都要走了。”  
“没事，冰帝的人正在餐厅，让深司拿到餐厅去，不需要多少时间。”

橘的过分热情总让越前有点不舒服，所以一到餐厅，越前就跑到迹部身边坐下，睁着一双大眼睛默默看着迹部。迹部奇怪地看他一眼：“怎么这么乖，想爸爸了？”  
“瞎胡说些什么。”越前白了他一眼，指指桌上的面包：“那个橘怪怪的，我要吃那个。”  
迹部拿起切片面包抹上厚厚的一层蜂蜜，然后卷成小卷喂给越前，越前就着迹部的手咬了一大口。迹部耐心地喂越前吃完面包，又给他倒了杯果汁才问：“哪里奇怪。”越前把打靶场里的事情说了，迹部冷笑：“你是本大爷的人，他当然要讨好你。”

两人说话时声音一点也没压小，在座的不动峰的成员和取了枪回来的深司全都黑了脸，橘好脾气地笑笑，不欲与他争辩，朝深司使了个眼色。  
那枪原本装在一个黑色的枪套里，皮套虽然陈旧但整洁而有光泽，看得出主人对他的爱护。深司把枪拿出来的时候，几乎所有人都回过头来看，那枪乍看通体黝黑，但光线变幻中却呈现一种奇异的绿色，造型流畅优美，完全不懂枪的人会觉得它是一件艺术品。唯一的缺点就是枪支偏小，甚至比一般女性使用的枪支还要小上三分。

越前看了眼，道：“这枪是我的。”说着就去拿那把枪，深司下意识地挪开，越前不悦地皱起眉，朝他摊开手：“还我。”  
迹部拉过越前的手握住，安抚似的捏了捏，说道：“不要任性。喜欢的话，可以问不动峰要，或者买，多少钱本大爷给你出。”狐媚的眼睛轻轻地瞥了眼橘，硬是带出一分轻蔑。  
“如果越前喜欢的话，就送给你好了。”迹部明摆着强买强卖欺人太过，橘吉平再好脾气也怒了，冷冷道：“宝剑赠英雄，不动峰也不是小气的人。”  
深司面无表情地看着他，薄薄的嘴唇开始上下掀动，一连串咒骂脱口而出。橘大怒：“我说了把枪给他！”深司愣了一下，不甘地把枪递过去。

“这枪真的是我的。你看，这里还刻着我的名字。”越前接过，把枪举起让众人看，抢托上果然有两个细细的扭曲的字母“ER”，像是小孩子拿了锐器画上去一般。越前拿着枪展示的时候，不少人都注意到了，那把枪的颜色和越前头发的颜色一模一样。  
“这是我三岁生日那天，我父亲亲手制作的，让我练习用的枪。后来，我去修——后来，我离家的时候父亲给了我另一支枪，这支应该在我父亲手上，你是怎么得到它的。”

这样的发展出了所有人的意料，迹部不说话，手指抵着眉心似笑非笑地看着不动峰众人。  
“怎么回事？”橘冷着脸质问深司。  
“我，这是小杏送给我的。”深司无措地看着一边的橘杏。  
橘杏不慌不忙地解释道：“这是我送给深司的，我在一家典当行看到这把枪，那里的工作人员告诉我这是六角爷爷制作的枪，我想深司会喜欢，就买了下来送给他。”

这样的解释倒也合理，特别是知道越前和他父亲关系的冰帝众人，连儿子都不想要了，更何况是把枪。  
“如果真的是这样，物归原主是最好不过了。”  
“我不要。”越前把它推回给深司：“它不是我的，我也不要它。”  
“这……”  
迹部站起来，揽住越前的腰，低头在他的额头上亲了一口：“一把破枪而已，本大爷送你更好的，要多少都行。告辞。”

 

冰帝的人先离开，不二因为伤口的原因已经有些坐不住了，正想暗示手冢走人，却见手冢拿过了那把枪，枪栓响动子弹上膛，然后，黑漆漆的枪口对准了橘杏。  
众人都被手冢的举动惊住，橘杏吓白了脸，橘更是焦急地大喊：“手冢，你这是干什么！”  
手冢平静地扫视四周，视线最终停留在橘杏身上，声音冰冷透骨：“这枪是怎么来的，想活命的话，讲实话。”  
橘杏的表情已经由最初的意外恢复震惊，她把手放在肚子上，“这是我从典当行买来的。”话音未落，橘杏身边的水杯爆炸，碎片溅了橘杏一身，她完美无瑕的脸上瞬时出现几个细小的伤口，汩汩地流着鲜血。  
“我不跟你废话，两个问题，枪是哪里来的。”手冢把枪口位置略往下移：“你怀的是谁的种，为了你的孩子好，我希望你说实话。”

“你在说什么，小杏还没结婚，怎么可能怀孕？”不二震惊地看着他，手冢却没看他一眼。周围的人议论纷纷，怀疑好奇的目光一下子集中到橘杏身上。橘再也无法忍受妹妹被这样羞辱，他把手按在手冢的枪口：“还是朋友的话就把枪放下好好说话，否则，我就算是拼了命也不会让你好过。”  
手冢难得露出愤怒的表情：“你知道她怀的是谁的孩子吗？你想找死别拉上青学！”手冢的胸口以可见的幅度剧烈起伏着，脸部表情紧绷，甚至可以听到因为紧咬而牙齿磨动的声音。

被手冢突如其来的怒火震惊，橘下意识退了一步，好一会儿才道：“小杏没有告诉我孩子的爸爸是谁，我只是觉得我能够保护她……”  
橘杏走到哥哥身边，冷着脸道：“我孩子父亲是谁与你无关，你没有资格质问我。况且，”橘杏低头抚摸微微凸起的小肚子：“我的孩子我自己会保护，不需要你假仁假义。

“假仁假义？”手冢冷哼：“不二，我们走。”  
“手冢？”不二犹豫地看了眼橘杏，跟上手冢。两人就要离开的时候，橘杏突然大喊起来：“既然你已经知道了，为什么还要逼我！”手冢停住脚步，冷漠地看着橘杏崩溃：  
“枪是我偷的，这样行了吧你满意了吧！他那么宝贝这把枪，我想我拿了他的枪，他会多看我一眼。我好爱他，我真的好爱他。”

“他不爱你。”

“你怎么知道他不会爱我？他说过爱我，而且，”橘杏露出一个小小的，幸福的笑容：“我有了他的孩子。我知道他有多喜欢小孩，他的儿子死了以后，他一直一个人，有了这个孩子他一定会很开心。”  
手冢手抵着桌子，浑身气得发抖，人生第一次想要动手打一个女人。  
“他的儿子是越前龙马。”手冢从牙缝里挤出话来：“他的儿子还活着，他不会要你肚子里的，你不配。你以为不动峰怎么会落到这个地步。”

橘杏惊恐地瞪大了眼：“这太荒唐了！这是他的孩子！”  
“他不要！除了越——”手冢顿了一下：“就连越前都几乎被他杀死。曾经有个不知死活的蠢女人，就像你一样妄图生下他的孩子，结果孩子刚出生，就被喂了毒药。”  
“可是，我只是想要这个孩子啊，我不会拿这个孩子要挟他，更不会和龙马争什么，我甚至不会让他知道这个孩子的存在，这样也不行吗？”

手冢轻蔑地看着橘杏，只觉得被感情支配的人都白痴透了，所以他才会不要感情的。  
“你觉得呢，他已经知道了。不想死的话，就立刻打掉这个孩子，把枪送回去或者还给越前。”  
橘护住橘杏，对着手冢怒目而视：“手冢我把你当成朋友，看来是我一厢情愿了。打掉这个孩子？不可能，他已经七个月了，他是一条生命。”  
“那好，你就等着整个不动峰给你陪葬吧，请立刻离开我的领地，从此不动峰和我们没有任何关系。不二，你送他们走，务必保证他们平安的，全部离开。”

看着手冢石头般僵硬的脸，不二张了张嘴没说话，给了橘一个抱歉的眼神。逼走不动峰，不二心里不好受，但不二知道，手冢一定有他的道理，只是被瞒着滋味不好受，他不二周助不接受欺骗。所以，他溜进了手冢的房间，想要找点线索。  
手冢的房间一如他本人呆板无趣，不二逛了一大圈，视线停留在一罐开了拉环的芬达上，葡萄味的芬达，看样子放很久了，里面的气泡都已经消失。不二眯起眼，手冢是会喝汽水饮料的人吗？

敏锐的感觉到风声，不二头一偏，一支原子笔擦着他的脸划过，脸颊传来一阵刺痛。  
“这是我的房间。”  
不二若无其事的笑笑：“小龙马说他把芬达落在这里了，我来帮他拿回去。”手冢下意识地看向芬达，不二得意地笑了起来，果然。  
“呐，手冢，你刚才说的，不是真的吧，越前的父亲，要杀越前的事情。”  
“我不知道你在说些什么。”

“是吗，但是我觉得你在撒谎哎。”不二脚步轻盈地走到手冢面前，手指抚摸手冢的唇瓣：“你在说谎的时候，总是下意识抿紧，嘴角会很紧绷，虽然你一直很紧绷，但是，还是有差别的。”不二轻轻吻了一下手冢的嘴角，蓝色的眼睛勾魂夺魄：“那么，告诉我为什么要撒谎呢。”  
手冢冷冷推开不二：“离开我的房间，立刻。”  
“真是小气啊，手冢。”不二半真半假地抱怨着，正要继续捉弄手冢，乾突然闯了进来：“不好了，冰帝的人遇到袭击，迹部和越前乘的车掉下了山崖！”


	9. 7.5更新

出事的地方是郊区的一座刚修成的大桥，手冢赶到的时候只看到一片断壁残垣，光秃秃的桥梁突兀地伫立在奔涌的怒流之中，剥落了水泥层的暗色的钢筋狰狞而尖锐。  
“迹部的车开在最后面的位置，快要通过的时候大桥突然爆炸，他们没来得及开过去。冰帝的人正在试图打捞，但是……”  
手冢沉默地看着翻滚的河水，河面上数十艘搜救船在急波怒浪中艰难搜寻着。

“青学有多少船能用？全都调过来，还有，让桃城开直升机在下游搜寻。”  
没有人动作，手冢皱起眉：“还不快去！”  
“手冢，这是冰帝的事，我们就算要帮忙，也要先得到他们的同意。而且，你要用什么理由参加救援？”  
手冢面无表情地看着不二。  
“我知道你担心越前，但是他现在是迹部的人，你这样做只会暴露他的身份，引起冰帝的戒心。”不二走到手冢身边，看着浑浊的河面：“手冢，计划了那么久的东西，你要放弃吗。”

“不二说的没有错，迹部和越前在这种情况活下来的机率只有百分之五点二，迹部出事，忍足侑士接手的概率是百分之百，他不比迹部好对付。我们现在还在暗处，为了越前曝光，不值得。”  
为了越前，不值得……

手冢紧紧闭上眼，意外他和越前这么多年的纠缠，却连青学最机敏的两个人都不曾知晓。到底是越前太过小心翼翼，还是自己真的，凉薄到了这种程度。  
心脏处丝丝疼痛渐渐蔓延开来，巨大的水声充斥着耳膜，隐约中似乎可以听见一个脆生生的声音，在说着还差得远呢。  
还差得远呢，手冢国光。

他睁开眼，看着不笑的不二和沉默的乾：“我们走了。”说着，他率先转身离开。乾长长舒了口气：“手冢会听进去的概率是百分之百。”  
“是呀，他总是能做出最正确的选择。”不二望着手冢的背影眉眼弯弯：“总觉得跟他在一起，能到达很高的地方。”  
两人放下心来，而他们看不见的地方，手冢死死按着心脏的位置，疼痛渗透四肢百骸，让人无法忍受，他能感觉到，胸膛的心脏，正被剧痛凌迟，慢慢死去。

 

爆炸发生得那样突然，越前还没反应过来，身体已经被冰冷的河水包围。他蹬腿翻过身稳住身体，黑色的车体正快速往河底沉去。爆炸产生的巨大冲击力让车体变形，他那边的车门脱落，让他得以顺利地从车厢逃开，迹部却被卡在了变形的座位之间。  
越前游过去，试图拉他出来，但是迹部的腿被死死卡在坍塌的座椅上。  
迹部朝他拼命摇头，一边往外推他，手指朝上，示意越前快逃。越前抬头看了眼，头顶的河水昏暗冰冷，是阳光很少照射到的深度，一旦他离开，再找到这个地方很难，迹部就只有死在这个幽暗冰冷的地方了。他迟疑片刻，游到后备箱，后背箱被撞开，里面的东西在水中失散，但是里面的工作箱还在。越前拿起工具箱，顺手抓过两个空旷泉水瓶。

他的水下憋气最高记录是两分十七秒，但是动作大，他感觉自己的视线已经开始模糊。而迹部看样子更是支撑不住，他的双手胡乱挥动着。越前游上前，咬开矿泉水瓶的盖子，快速塞到迹部嘴里。瓶里残存的氧气在此刻是救命的关键，迹部猛吸了两口，总算是缓过一口气。越前把另一个瓶子递给他，快速翻出扳手，使劲朝车座砸去。水中巨大的浮力让他很难用力，车座没什么移动，但他却因为过快的消耗氧气而晕眩，他感到力量飞快地从他身体逃离，肺部剧痛，河水疯狂涌入……

越前再睁眼的时候，看到的是碧蓝的天空和棉花糖一般的白云。  
“这里，是天堂吗。”他低声说道，喉咙被火烧过一般疼痛。耳边传来低低的笑声：“有本大爷在的地方，当然是你的天堂。”  
越前转过头，看到迹部坐在他的身边，一手撑着地面，正用一种奇怪的眼神看他。  
“为什么救本大爷。”  
越前努力想了好一会儿，才反应过来迹部说的是什么。为什么救他呢，他应该盼着他死不是，他死了，自己就能回到手冢身边了……  
手冢的身影一闪而过，取而代之的，是迹部拼命推开他的样子。越前闭上眼，低声道：“你也知道，我要保护的人，阎王也抢不走。”

眼前突然暗了下来，热热的气息喷吐在因为冰冷而麻木的脸上，越前睁眼，对上深蓝色的眼睛。迹部的手指在他脸上游移，温柔地拨开湿漉漉的头发。  
“你救了本大爷，本大爷发誓，会对你好。”  
越前转过头，避开迹部的视线，撇嘴道：“别以为说几句好听的就可以不付我工资了。”  
迹部大笑：“贪钱的小鬼。”他两手捧着越前的脸颊，让两人视线相对。  
“我是说真的，你当本大爷的人，本大爷给你想要的一切，金钱权力，甚至是爱情，只要是你想要的。”

迹部作势要吻，越前猛地挥开他的手：“别说这些了，我们先回去。”  
迹部放开越前，苦笑道：“本大爷可能回不去了。”  
“嗯？”顺着他的视线，越前看到迹部的左腿以一种奇怪的姿势扭曲着，膝盖以下部分血肉模糊，黑色的血液凝结着草根沙石肮脏不堪。  
越前突然明白他们是怎么逃出来的：迹部居然打断了自己的腿，强迫骨头变形来逃离！  
他咽了下口水：“你……”  
迹部得意地看着越前吃惊的表情，笑道：“反正一时半会儿也回不去，现在可以吻你了吗。”


	10. 7.6更新

随身带的瑞士军刀还在，越前调出小剪子，小心地剪开迹部已经破破烂烂的裤子。白皙的小腿上，一道骇人的伤口从脚踝处一直延伸到膝盖处，伤口外咧，翻出暗色的皮肉。膝盖处高高地鼓起，积起的细胞液几乎将皮肤崩破，越前不忍心看，迹部却依然轻松地笑着：“本大爷为你受了这么重的伤，要怎么报答本大爷。”  
“你想要我怎么报答。”  
迹部指了指伤口：“亲亲它。”  
越前翻个白眼：“不要，恶心死了。你忍着点，我要先把那些石子挑出来。”越前担忧地看他一眼，换成小刀，试图把那些较大的石子挑出来。那些石子嵌得很深，越前不得不挖掉一些碎肉，这过程中，迹部一直没发出声音，空着的手居然还有空玩弄越前的头发耳朵。越前起先忍着，迹部却越来越过分，手居然从他的衣领伸了进去。越前抓住他不老实的手抬头，却被迹部的脸色吓住，他试图维持轻松的表情，但是额头紧绷暴突的血管和充血滚满汗珠的脸却暴露了他正在承受的巨大疼痛。

“疼就叫出来吧，我又不会笑你。”  
迹部给了越前一个暴栗：“本大爷又不是女人，叫什么叫，你动作快点。”  
越前想了想，换了位置，蹲到迹部腰部的位置然后背对他。  
“你抱着我好了，如果实在痛，肩膀可以借你咬咬。”  
迹部一点也不客气，立刻抱住越前的腰，整个人紧紧贴着他的背，牙齿轻轻啃着他的耳朵：“耳朵给不给咬？”  
“忍着点。”越前把尖刀挑进鼓起的部位，放掉积液，皮肤快速瘪了下去，紧贴着破碎掉的骨头，其中一截断骨甚至刺破了皮肤。  
“我没有办法，不立刻去医院，你的腿可能就废掉了。”环在腰间的手倏然收紧，迹部狠狠咬住越前的耳朵：“你想逃吗？”

“我是去冰帝报信，让忍足带人过来救你。”  
“别去。冰帝里面有内奸。”  
越前沉默片刻，平静问道：“为什么这么说。”  
“我和侑士早就怀疑了，那座大桥是冰帝新建的，我想去看看，临时改了路线，但是却依旧被人埋伏了。而且，你注意到没，那些炸药只在桥的最前段，很可能是他们得到消息，匆忙之中布下。看他们对付不动峰的手段，你觉得他们会不斩尽杀绝？”

越前：“……”  
迹部：“怎么，沉醉在本大爷华丽的推理下了吗？”  
“不是。”越前闭上眼，长长舒了一口气才慢慢说道：“请问可以把手从我裤子里拿开吗。”  
“不可以。”  
越前：“……”  
迹部握着越前的东西轻轻撸动，感受到它渐渐变硬。露出一个得意的笑：“真小。”  
“不小，是你们的像狗。”  
“你知道狗的尺寸？被狗干过？”  
越前忍无可忍，扣着迹部的手使劲拉开：“所以，你现在想要怎么办？我一个人可没办法把你背回去。”

“我们不回冰帝，你找个地方，民居，暂时住进去，然后把医生请过来。本大爷怀疑他们会去搜查医院。”  
“那也得先把你带出去啊。”越前四处看了看，视线落在上流快速飘来的黑色物体：“我知道了，你等一会儿。”

迹部坐在轮胎上，两手拉着他那条可怜的破裤子一头，令一头则被越前拉着。越前就像拉一堆垃圾一样把迹部放在地上拖。迹部发誓他这辈子都没这么狼狈过，他的两条腿以一种尴尬的姿势举着，屁股则陷在轮胎的中心圈，不时摩擦到地面。幸亏越前走的路没人，不然迹部将不得不大开杀戒来维护自己的华丽形象。就在迹部快要因为羞耻而杀了越前的时候，越前终于在一栋小房子前停下。  
“到了。”越前说着，开门进去，眼看他就要丢下自己不理，迹部连忙大叫：“小鬼！”  
越前回过头来，似乎有些诧异他的存在，继而露出一个笑容：“抱歉抱歉。我忘了你现在是个瘸子啊。”他说着弯下腰朝迹部伸出手。  
“你根本就是趁机笑话本大爷吧。”迹部抱怨着在越前的帮助下站了起来。他的另一条腿也受了不轻的伤，不得不把全身的重量都靠在越前身上。搂着越前，他才发现越前真的很小。他只到自己肩膀的高度，瘦小的身体可以被他完完全全地抱住，湿漉漉的头发不时蹭到胸口裸露的皮肤，让人联想到某种毛茸茸的，爱撒娇的小动物。可就是这么个小小的东西，硬是把他从幽暗的河底，从死神手里拉了回来。  
越前守住了他的承诺……

“来坐这里。”越前搀着迹部坐到一张小小的木床上，蹲下身帮迹部脱鞋子。  
“这是哪里。”  
越前用一种看白痴的眼神看他一眼，不耐烦道：“我用钥匙开的门，当然是我家，你以为呢。”  
迹部瞪大了眼：“什么！”


	11. 7.7更新

迹部伤的太重，请来的医生没有办法在家里给他进行手术，迹部又坚持不去医院，最后只做了必要的包扎。送走医生，越前还没来得及说话，迹部就愤愤抱怨道：“你请的什么蹩脚医生，居然敢说本大爷会成瘸子，你应该把他的腿打断！”  
那医生真该把他的嘴也封上的。越前心里默默吐槽着，还是耐心安慰道：“我明天带你去医院，放心，我会找认识的医生，不会有人知道你还活着。饿了，我去煮面条，要吃吗？”  
迹部傲慢地仰起下巴：“本大爷要吃意大利面。”  
还意大利面呢，泡面都不给你吃，越前恶狠狠地磨着牙，从书架上找了本书扔给迹部：“你看着书，我做好了面会端过来。”

迹部无语地看着花花绿绿的书面几个歪七斜八的大字：哈利波特与混血王子。小鬼果然是小鬼，居然还看童话书。迹部无聊地翻了几页，把书扔到一边，打量起这个小小的房间来。当发现越前直接把他带回自己家的时候，迹部着实吃了一惊，事实上，这一天越前都在让他吃惊。在水底的时候，越前明明可以一个人逃生，却还是冒着生命危险救他，而且他嘴上硬邦邦的，没一句好听的话，但却处处为他着想。看出他疼痛难忍而不戳穿，甚至把身体借给他玩弄，让他转移注意力。仅仅是因为，那一纸合约吗？  
迹部轻笑，他不觉得他给越前的条件丰厚得能够让人放弃生命，那么，真相只有一个：越前爱上他了。

迹部快活得几乎要哼出声来，越前有什么理由不爱上他呢。他成熟稳重，又英俊多金，华丽浪漫得让人无法抗拒。越前开始就无法抗拒他的亲吻，那个晚上他不该逗弄越前欲擒故纵的，是他害得越前欲火难忍，才会去找真田那块硬巴巴的臭石头，同时心底又对越前涌起无限的怜惜，为他对自己那份绝望而卑微的爱情。把趁人之危的真田弦一郎狠狠唾弃了一番，迹部理了理头发，对端着大碗走进来的越前露出一个迷人的微笑。越前明显怔忡了一下，小心翼翼地把面条放到床边的小凳子上。  
迹部邪魅的笑容在看到越前端来的东西后抽搐扭曲，最后僵在脸上：“本大爷要吃意大利面，这是什么！”  
“方便面，我只有这个。”  
“那你不会去买来做或者叫外卖吗！”  
“我只会这个，而且，我没钱。”越前确实没钱，他的银行卡都是手冢给的，手冢在经济上从不对他吝啬，但是他用的每一笔钱都会被记录汇总，送到手冢手上，他只要一用里面的钱，手冢就会发现他还活着，甚至找到他。

迹部却自动理解为另一个意思，越前一直生活在修罗狱，出来后又为那个短命鬼卖命，根本就没过过好日子，也难怪他会那么在乎钱了。迹部立刻决定给他最优渥的生活条件，把他宠成败家子也没关系，回去就给他钻石卡，让他把钱叠纸飞机玩。  
越前纠结地看着迹部诡异的笑容，犹豫再三终于忍不住问道：“你脸上的神经也坏掉了吗，刚才怎么不跟医生说。”  
迹部：“……”

这个晚上对迹部来说并不好熬，医生开的止痛片根本就没有办法麻醉骨头断裂的巨大疼痛，更何况他全身上下都带着伤，只要稍微的移动就会牵动全身的伤口。他咬着牙默默忍受，不敢发出一丝呻吟，害怕吵醒睡在自己身后的越前。越前已经熟睡了，正打着浅浅的呼噜，他这一天足够疲惫。迹部不愿意在越前面前露出一丝的软弱，自从他确定了越前对自己至死不渝的爱情之后，他就决心要成为越前的靠山，当他的保护伞。  
迹部想要翻过身看一眼越前熟睡的样子，心意一动，膝盖处便是钻心的疼痛，他倒吸一口气，又立刻咬紧牙关。越前瞬间被惊醒，左手伸进枕头底下，全身肌肉紧绷形成防御的姿势。然后又突然放松下来，揉揉眼睛道：“我都忘了，怎么还没睡，很痛吗？”  
越前下意识的动作让迹部更觉心疼，于是放柔了语气道：“没事，你继续睡吧。”  
“撒谎，你明明很痛。要吃止痛片吗，我去给你拿水。”  
“我受过训练，这种麻醉性的止痛片对我没有用。如果不想睡的话，跟我聊天吧。”  
“聊天？”越前给了他一个意外的眼神。迹部笑着拍拍身边的位置，示意越前靠过来：“是啊，随便说点什么，本大爷想知道你的事。”  
“猴子山大王，我问你一个问题——”  
“猴子山大王是什么？”  
“是你，这不重要。我问你，你对Beta怎么看？”  
“Beta？长相平平工作能力平平，受人驱使的，一种无趣而可悲的生物。当然，也不排除有几个可爱的。”迹部轻佻地捏捏越前的脸蛋：“你的长相可真不像普通的beta。”  
“无能平庸，这是大多数人对beta的看法吧。你的配偶，都是很漂亮的Omega。”  
“你应该也知道，Alpha和Omgea交配会能够产生一种精神契约，这有助于保护Omega不被其他Alpha占有，越是强大的Alpha，能够拥有越多的Omega。而且，两个人的精神越契合，生下的孩子是Alpha的可能性越大。我要求我的继承人出色强大，所以配偶的选择上只会考虑Omega，就像手冢还有真田，他们的配偶数目可不比我少。”

越前笑了一下：“你的第一个孩子马上就要出生了吧，如果他是Beta，你会怎么办？”  
迹部皱起眉：“理论上这不可能，但如果真的发生了，那个孩子不可能继承我的事业。我不会只有一个子嗣，这个孩子想要在核心家族占有一席之地都会有困难，但是我会给他一笔钱，让他能够过上富裕的生活。”  
“……是吗。”  
迹部握住越前的手，用手指轻轻挠他的掌心：“不过，你不用担心，我不是以生下子嗣为条件和你交往的，你也不需要自卑。”  
越前目瞪口呆：“我什么时候开始和你交往的？”  
“对你来说很不敢相信吧。”  
“还差得远呢。”越前轻哼，他看着迹部，目光炯炯：“而且，生为beta，是我最大的幸运。”


	12. 7.9更新

伴田干也是在国际范围享有声誉的神经科专家，从东京大学附属医院退休后被山吹返聘成为山吹医院的院长，同时也是山吹实际上的领导者。伴田看上去是个笑嘻嘻的十分慈祥的老头子，但是迹部知道这个人绝不像表面看上去那么简单，毕竟在这样混乱的局面下，山吹能够成为绝对中立而无人敢侵略的帮派，这背后的实力就值得推敲。

伴田对越前很好，越前说明来意，他立刻让手下的骨科专家仔细迹部的伤处，并且参与敲定手术时间和手术流程。当天下午迹部就被安排进了特别病房，享受最高级的服务。迹部躺在病床上，眯着眼享受漂亮的Omega给他做护理，一边支棱着耳朵门外伴田和越前说话。

“你也该长大点，这种小孩子脾气该改改了。”  
“我本来就还是小孩子。”  
“……你要回去……”  
“这不是你该管的事情，我只要你把手术做好。”越前听起来有些生气，片刻的静默后，越前走了进来。  
“发生什么事了吗。”  
“没什么。”越前在迹部身边坐下，倒了杯水递给迹部，又拿了药片：“这个止痛片不是麻醉型的，吃了会让你好受点。”  
迹部示意那Omega离开，盯着越前手里的药道：“你和那个伴田很熟？”

“你不用多想，我和他熟是因为伴田爷爷曾经是我母亲的私人医生。”  
“什么？”迹部来了兴趣，他对越前的一切都很感兴趣。  
“据说我还是他接生的。不过我母亲去世后他就离开修罗道了。”  
“呃，抱歉。”  
越前耸耸肩：“无所谓。我父母的感情并不好，我出生后他们就一直分居，我这辈子也就见过母亲两次而已。从修罗道出来后，我在一次刺杀中受了伤，被伴田爷爷救了我才和母亲那边的人有了联系。”

迹部点头，如果真的是这样，他在伴田的医院倒是安全。  
“你们刚才在说些什么，你在生气？”  
“没什么。”越前明显不愿意多说，迹部便不再问，转而讨论起他的病情。

迹部最严重的伤口是膝盖处尺桡骨远端粉碎骨折，关节面受损面积大，医生表示很可能会留下后遗症。迹部晃着完好的另一条腿开玩笑：“可惜了本大爷这条美腿。”  
“还差得远呢。”越前忍俊不禁，他觉得迹部实在是太好玩了，他从没有见到一个人可以自恋到这种程度却又不让人讨厌，甚至在迹部自说自话把两人定义为情侣的时候越前也没有办法太讨厌他。他捡起一个枕头扔到迹部脸上：“一个男人腿细得跟竹竿似的，很好看吗。”迹部给了他一个鄙夷的眼神：“总比某人腿上连毛都没有好。你确定你不是Omega？”  
越前：“……”体毛不多，十六岁还没长胡子是他一辈子的痛！  
玻璃心碎了一地的越前瞬间蔫了，耷拉下脑袋拖着迹部换下的脏衣服去洗衣房，留下迹部一人在病房里笑得直打滚。

洗衣服人不多，越前领了号把衣服丢洗衣筒里，自己去外边的小花园坐着，天气很好，暖和的阳光照得他舒适地闭上眼。昏昏欲睡间，突然听到一个欢快的声音：“我要吃冰激凌，给我买嘛。”越前只觉得这个声音有点耳熟，正在回想哪里听过，下一个响起的声音让他如遭雷击。  
“不行，三个月正是危险的时候，不能随便乱吃。”  
“不要不要，手冢你欺负人。大石，你看手冢！”  
“手冢说的对，你现在的情况不稳定，吃冰的对宝宝不好。”

越前僵硬地转过身，透过层叠的树叶的间隙看到菊丸正半挂在手冢身上，红色的脑袋使劲蹭着手冢，像只可爱粘人的大猫一般撒娇。  
宝宝……  
所以，他要有孩子了吗……  
“大石！你看手冢老是欺负我！”菊丸不依不饶，大石在一边哄着，手冢看起来有一些不耐烦，他任菊丸扒在他身上，视线却往越前这边飘。越前心惊，连忙蹲了下去。外边的动静突然停了下来，越前不敢抬头看一眼，不知道那矮矮的灌木有没有将他完全遮住。他从没有这么紧张过，就连面对最凶残的敌人也没有。他的手脚都是软的，全身颤抖不已，牙齿因为过度咬紧而发出难听的咯吱声。

“做完检查就带你去吃。”手冢抵挡不住菊丸的撒娇，到最后松了口。菊丸欢乐的大叫一声万岁，抱着手冢狠狠亲了一口。一边的大石笑呵呵地看着两人，提醒下一个检查项目。脚步声远去，越前慢吞吞地站起来，他的心脏正快速跳动着，薄薄的衣衫已经被汗水湿透了。汗水滴到眼睛里，火辣辣的疼，辣出眼泪来，越前用衣袖粗鲁地擦了一把，迈着虚浮的步子跟了上去。

菊丸这次来做的应该是产检，越前就像一个变态跟踪狂一样跟在他们身后跑遍了各个科室。验血的时候，菊丸害怕地把脸埋在手冢的怀里，手冢用手轻轻拍打着他的背，低声说着安慰的话。越前第一次恨起自己超强的视力，能够将手冢的温柔看得一清二楚。  
越前虚弱地靠在柱子上，这些年的自欺欺人营造的假象在菊丸甜蜜的笑容前全线崩溃，他不是没有爱人的能力，他只是不爱自己。  
让任何人选，都会选择菊丸，而不是他吧。没有可爱的容貌，也不会撒娇，不能够孕育子嗣，甚至不能在床上给人愉悦的享受。他只有让人受不了的臭脾气，没用的小鬼。

越前笑了起来，自己这样拼命地缠着手冢不放，他一定很苦恼吧。可是，连自己的亲生父亲都不想要他，他又怎么能怪手冢不愿意要他呢。他早就该有自知之明，早就该消失了……

“手冢，你怎么了？”  
“我好像，看到……”  
“看到谁了？”  
“你在这里等着，我去看看。”

越前心一惊，转身就往外跑去，不能让他发现，不能让他看到自己。反正自己在他眼里已经死了，那就消失吧，不能让他更讨厌自己了。

越前没了命似的奔跑，根本就没注意到自己去了什么地方，身后早已经没了声音他也不敢停下来，迎头撞上他人的轮椅，膝盖一疼，越前整个人往前跌去。  
“哇哇，小鬼走路也走不稳了吗。”迹部很享受越前的投怀送抱，他只是在病房里等太久了拜托护士送他出来走走，刚出门没想到越前闷头就撞了上来。  
“小鬼，怎么哭成这样？”  
“没哭。”越前抽抽鼻子，偷偷把眼泪鼻涕在迹部的病号服上擦掉。迹部嫌弃地狠狠在他屁股上抽了一巴掌，顺势把他搂进自己怀里。他的腿受伤不能乱碰，就把越前放在两腿之间，手臂搂着他的背，让他可以趴在自己身上。

“怎么出去一趟就哭成这样，碰到真田了吗？”  
越前睁着泪眼：“真田？”  
“我在B超室的时候，看到了幸村精市的名字，他如果在这边治病的话，真田过来陪他也不是不可能的。看到他们在一起，很伤心是吗？”  
越前：“……”  
“本大爷早就说过真田不是什么好人，现在让你伤心也好。”  
越前被迹部的话弄得有些懵，本就晕乎乎的脑袋打了好几个结，才犹豫地问道：“你好像，不介意我和真田交往过？”

迹部笑了，摸着越前的头发道：“你还这么小，爱错几个人是正常的。”  
“爱错人？”  
“难过就哭吧，本大爷肩膀借给你靠。”  
“不哭。”越前把手伸到嘴里狠狠咬住，发出小兽受伤的呜咽声。滚烫的眼泪控制不住地滚落，掉在迹部的脖子上。迹部不住地亲吻越前的头顶，小心地把被越前啃出血的手掌拉出来握在手心，笑道：“哭过一次就不要再哭了，不然本大爷会很生气。以后本大爷会对你好，不会再让你掉眼泪，你就沉浸在本大爷华丽的爱情下吧。”


	13. 7.10号更新

迹部面前一把鼻涕一把泪地痛哭了一场，等冷静下来，越前开始觉得难为情，眼珠子咕噜噜乱转就是不敢看他。迹部本想逗逗他，无奈腿痛得厉害，装作睡着了躲在被子下咬牙忍着。越前自己看了会书，也跟着睡了，不多时病房里便能听见他平稳的呼吸声。  
迹部试图入睡，止痛药似乎没有什么作用，强迫自己睡眠的结果便是因为思维变得异常活跃。他索性观察起病床边越前的睡姿。病房里没有陪护的床，伴田让人在床边放了张大躺椅，又给了他一条小被子。躺椅很硬，越前却很开心，小小的身体缩成一团，看上去平静而满足。

迹部注意到越前的生活十分简单。他所谓的那个家收拾得比一般的旅馆都要干净，私人用品少到极致，根本看不出有人生存的痕迹。卧室里的家具除了床便是一个小小的衣柜。迹部偷偷打开看过，那里面就只有两套夏天穿的薄薄的T衫，一条牛仔裤和一件稍厚的毛衣，那很可能是他全部的衣服了，实在难以想象他要怎么靠这些衣物熬过严寒的冬天。  
还有食物。  
越前很贪吃，甚至某种程度上可以说是暴饮暴食。但从他们落水出逃开始，越前便很少进食，就连水也很少喝。他对于饥饿有着极佳的忍耐力，而一旦食物充足便会用力进食储存能量，这是长期处于饥饿状态的人的本能。缺乏营养可能便是他远比同龄的beta甚至Omega瘦小的原因。

迹部心疼起越前，五岁，本该是躲在父母的怀抱里无忧无虑被宠爱着尽情撒娇的年纪，到底是什么原因会让一个父亲将自己五岁的小孩送到杀人场，受这种非人的折磨。而他的那个恋人，迹部怀疑他对越前有几分真心。如果修罗狱真如越前所说的那样，是个人与人之间只有残杀没有信任的地方，为什么那样一个强者会去救完全没有自保能力只会成为累赘的越前？迹部试图将自己代入，进入那个地方的人都是急于证明自己，想要在家族取得一席之位的野心家。而南次郎唯一的儿子，很可能成为修罗道掌门人的越前龙马却突然出现，无疑是天上掉下馅饼。南次郎不好对付，而幼兽防备心没那么重，易于掌握驯养。但如果是这样，那人为什么将越前带离修罗狱？迹部绝不相信那人爱着越前，否则他不会将越前训练成为杀手，不会让他时刻处于危险之中。

越前翻了个身，因为太热而将小被子踢到一边，露出一小截白得晃眼的小腿。迹部的脑海里突然冒出四个大字：物尽其用！  
南次郎身为修罗道的领袖，自然是不会想要一个平凡的beta作为继承人的，将还是孩子的越前送入修罗狱，便没打算让他活着。而那个人在救出越前之后，突然发现越前只是一颗弃子，七年的投资化为泡沫，恐怕他当时杀了越前的心都有。训练越前成为杀手，也算是废物利用。相信越前的眼中，那个人必定是救世主般的存在，为他做什么都愿意。越前虽然下手残忍不留活口，又精于计谋，但从小与世隔离，感情上一片空白，很容易控制。而且，迹部在心里冷笑，看越前对于性事随意的态度，那人没少拿他发泄吧。越前到现在也没满十六岁，那人还真的是不客气，一个小孩子也下得了手。

腿部因为长时间保持一个姿势而酸痛，迹部试图换一个姿势,转动中床板发出轻微的吱呀声，越前立刻坐了起来，他还不清醒，但手上已经握住了枪。  
迹部连忙出声制止道：“不用担心，是本大爷，没别人。”  
越前盯着迹部看了好一会儿，终于认清他是谁，放下枪揉着眼睛道：“你怎么还不睡，很疼吗？”  
迹部：“你怎么知道？”  
越前嘴角轻勾：“我一直都知道啊，我还以为你喜欢疼痛呢，就是那种，受虐狂。”  
迹部：“……”  
“现在看来，你只是差得远呢。”  
“谁会喜欢那种东西！”迹部没好气地翻了个白眼。越前从椅子上爬起来给迹部倒了杯水，安慰道：“伴田爷爷说止痛片不能吃太多，会影响手术。但是手术过后就不会痛了。”  
“没事，爷能忍。”迹部本想摆个炫酷的姿势，结果却痛得龇牙咧嘴，半晌不敢动。越前小心地按揉着他的肌肉，一边嘲笑道：“就你这把老骨头，别逞强了。”越前的话像把刀子，直接在他遍体鳞伤的身体补了一刀。  
十六岁……他整整大了越前一倍，刚刚还在鄙视那个恋童癖，突然发现自己也比他好不到哪里去。

这个寂静的夜晚，迹部第一次意识到岁月的残忍，他已经开始衰老，而这小鬼却含苞待放。看着他细皮嫩肉的小脸，迹部猛地拉过他狠狠吻住。越前僵硬了一下，立刻放松下来，张开嘴任凭他攻城略地。迹部吻到兴致起，连疼痛也忘了几分，一手搂着越前的腰把他拉到自己身上，沿着他纤细的脖子往下。越前配合地爬上床跪在床沿，两手撑在他的脑袋两边，半弓起身体小心地不压到他。  
越前的衣服因为他的姿势而上滑，露出一小段平坦结实的小腹。迹部把手放在上面，只感觉那皮肤光滑得如同丝绸一般。迹部有些情动，更加用力地去吻越前，然而当他注意到越前麻木的双眼的时候，他停了下来。  
越前的眼睛，好像是千年的琥珀，包裹了一潭死水……  
越前的眼睛是死的，没有感情，即使是在迹部有些意乱情迷的时候，他依旧没有感觉，他只是被动地承受他人的求欢。

“不喜欢的话，为什么不拒绝？”迹部压抑着怒气低声问道。  
越前困惑地眨了眨眼：“为什么要拒绝，我说不要你会停吗？”  
“我会停，你相信吗？”迹部叹了口气，右手勾住越前的腰用力一拉，把他带到怀里：“你可以对本大爷说不，说你任何的想法，可以任性可以胡闹。本大爷说爱你，不是只想要你的身体。”  
越前睁着大眼，从长长的睫毛下盯着迹部看。迹部在他的额头上印下一个吻：“放心，无论你做了什么，本大爷都不会丢下你。”


	14. 7.13更新

迹部要进行的是切开复位内固定手术，因为髌骨骨折严重，需要对髌骨关节面的解剖复位并且安装修复伸膝装置，整个手术时间预计超过三个小时。迹部很放松，进手术室前还拿着根不知道从哪儿找到的羽毛当逗猫棒不停挠越前，越前忍耐了一阵被他烦得不得了，猛地跳起来把迹部按在轮椅上，一手夺过羽毛用力挠他的鼻子。  
“你烦不烦烦不烦。”  
迹部哈哈大笑，越前奇怪地看了他一眼：“猴子山大王，你的脑子真的没问题吗?”  
伴田一直笑着看着他们打闹，一直等时间差不多了，才提醒道：“迹部君，该进手术室了。”  
“小鬼。”迹部止住笑，捏捏越前的鼻子：“在这里等着本大爷，别乱跑。”  
“还差得远呢。”越前帮着伴田把迹部推进准备室，再往里是消毒区，他不能进去，伴田接过轮椅，对越前道：“手术需要点时间，你可以先去楼下吃点东西。”  
越前看着迹部，迹部手点着嘴唇朝他抛了个飞吻，越前翻了个大大的白眼，走了。

“迹部君真是有心。”伴田突然说道。  
迹部收敛了玩笑的表情：“你什么意思。”  
“我在龙马君更小的时候，都没见过他孩子气的样子。迹部哼了一声，嘴角不易察觉地勾起。也不是故意去逗他开心的，只是，看那小家伙气鼓鼓的样子实在有趣得紧。  
“但是迹部君觉得这样子就够了吗？”  
“他只是个小孩子。”  
“但是他的命运早已经是注定了，迹部君，想要他真正的快乐，就帮他回到修罗道。”  
“修罗道。”  
“好了，可以开始麻醉了。”  
“等等！”迹部正要问个明白，麻醉师却把麻醉面罩盖了上来。  
“跟着我数十下哦，迹部君。”  
迹部想要挣扎，眼皮却变得沉重，麻醉师温柔的声音越来越远，最终他陷入黑暗之中。

越前摸摸扁扁的肚子，决定丢下手术中的迹部去觅食。医院的职工餐厅饮食很丰富，越前尝过一次后对它的冰淇淋念念不忘，拿了伴田的工作证打算去吃白食，然而电梯下到三楼，他却发现，自己不认识路……  
越前对着墙上简单的指示标，艰难地摸索行军，一路上东张西望的，不小心撞上某人。越前头也不抬地说了声抱歉就要走，手臂却被那人拉住。  
“走路不看路，你太大意了。”  
越前一下子愣住，许久才僵硬地抬起头，看着那张熟悉的脸孔：“手冢……”  
“昨天跟在我身后的人，果然是你，为什么要躲。”  
越前沉默地看着他。  
手冢眉峰微蹙：“你没有受伤，为什么会在医院，迹部受伤了吗？”  
越前终于开口，语气却十分刻薄：“是啊，可惜死不了，你很失望吧。”  
手冢皱起眉：“这是你母亲的医院，你带他来这里——你救了他？为什么。”  
“我答应了他要保护他。”  
“你爱上他了吗。”手冢责怪地看着越前。  
眼泪一下子滚落下来，越前哑着嗓子道：“我为什么不能爱上他？我落水的时候你在哪里，你根本就没有找过我吧。你既然当我死掉了，还管我爱上谁！”

“我去过你的小屋，知道你还活着。我在等你来找我。”越前愣住，手冢的手掌贴着越前的脸：“我知道你会回到我身边。”  
越前的神色缓和下来：“我要是真的死了呢。”  
“不会，我们已经从地狱里爬上来了。”手冢把越前搂进怀里，强壮的手臂紧紧箍住越前的腰，紧得越前几乎喘不过气来。感觉到手冢的颤抖，越前回抱住他，抬起头不住亲吻手冢的下巴脸颊。手冢抱着越前一个转身把他压到墙壁上，牙齿疯狂地啃咬越前的嘴唇。越前发出一声呜咽，伸出舌头配合地和手冢勾缠。  
两人疯了一般接吻，这是他们在修罗狱里，从厮杀中存活下来后互相安慰的方式。

直到两人胸腔里的空气都消耗殆尽，手冢才放开越前，帮他整理凌乱的衣衫。  
“我们掉到水里的时候，迹部让我先逃。”  
手冢的手指停顿了一下。  
“我在想，如果是我和你遇到这种情况，你一定会拖着我一起死的。”  
“和我一起下地狱不好吗。”  
“切，你还差得远呢。”  
手冢亲亲越前的额头：“给我一年的时间，一年之后，不论事情成败，我带你走。”  
越前瞪大了眼睛：“带我走？要去哪里？ ”  
手冢眼带笑意：“你想去哪里就带你去哪儿。”  
越前万分惊喜的同时，却也掩饰不住的困惑：“为什么突然做这样的决定？”  
手冢不说话，只是深深地看着他，黑色的眼睛深邃地能够把越前吸进去。越前突然明白了手冢的担忧，他露出一个小小的笑：“好，我不死，我等你一年。”

两人抱着亲昵了一阵，越前恋恋不舍地挣开手冢的怀抱：“我该回去了。”  
手冢点点头：“不要大意。”  
“你还差得远呢。”越前踮起脚尖要了个吻才心满意足地走了。然而走到楼梯口的时候，他突然想起一件小事：就连他都忘记了伴田的身份，手冢是怎么知道，这是他母亲的医院？越前心惊，转身就往回跑想要找手冢问个明白。然而当他跑回原地的时候，手冢已经不在那儿了，他们待过的地方站着一个年轻的男子。  
那人穿着松松垮垮的病号服，罕见的紫色头发贴着苍白的脸，看起来病弱不堪有一种异常的魅力。感觉到越前的靠近，他抬起头，对着越前露出一个温柔的笑：“你好啊，越前君。”


	15. 7.14更新

“喝汽水会被护士姐姐骂，所以我这里只有白开水，越前没关系吗？”  
“我无所谓。”幸村笑了笑转身去倒开水。越前漫不经心地打量着病房，视线从收拾得很整齐的病床移到窗台上盛开的不知名的红色花朵。幸村看来已经在这里住了很久，整个房间都带着他强烈的个人风格，就连空气里也弥漫着怡人的甜香。窗台前小小的书桌上放着一本书，越前看了眼童趣的封面，信手翻开，水彩画的黄鸭子出现在页面中间，旁边还有一行大字：丑小鸭。  
越前：……

“这里的小朋友都很喜欢听童话故事，可又认不全字。我也只有跟着看了。”幸村端着水走过来，把水杯放到书桌上，然后凑近 和他一起看书。  
“其实这些童话故事，还是很有意思的。比如说这只鸭子，大家都说他是经过了努力最终变成了白天鹅，可在我看来，他能变成白天鹅，在于它本来就是天鹅的孩子。”幸村叹了口气：“他早些时候遭受的罪，也只在于它待错了地方，一只天鹅怎么能跟家鸭在一起。越前觉得呢。”  
“不知道你在说什么，我又没看过。”  
幸村诧异地看着越前，越前耸耸肩：“没看过童话很奇怪吗？好了，立海大的大将找我到底有什么事。”  
“哎呀，越前已经知道我是谁了啊。”  
越前指指病床上贴着的名片，幸村俏皮地眨了下眼睛：“还想逗逗越前呢。既然我们已经熟悉了，我喊你龙马好不好，你可以叫我精市。”  
幸村的笑容似乎带着独特的魅力，让越前没有办法说出拒绝的话。越前点了点头，幸村露出一个灿烂的笑容：“龙马不用担心，我只是太无聊了，想和人说说话而已。”

“真田呢，他不陪你吗？”  
“他很忙，和手冢一样。龙马能够理解我的感觉吧。不敢打扰他，害怕他会抛弃自己。”  
“他不会，他说过一年以后就带我走。”话一出口，越前困惑地眨了眨眼睛：“我为什么会跟你说这些？”  
“龙马其实很害怕吧，一直压抑着会很痛苦，跟我说说会舒服很多哦。”  
越前着迷地看着幸村的眼睛，他从没见过紫色的眼睛，那么高贵那么神秘，同时又充满柔情和怜悯，好像神祉垂怜世人。

越前突然有了倾诉的欲望，他闭上眼疲倦地靠在幸村身上，低声道：“我知道他不会带我走。我一直在想我到底做错了什么，才让所有人都恨我，都要离开我。母亲在我出生后就离开我，父亲把我扔进地狱。他是第一个说会和我一辈子在一起的人，可现在，他已经有了很幸福的家庭，不希望再见到我吧，我还这么不知趣地打扰他。我好难过，要是能消失就好了，我想要消失。”  
“好可怜。”幸村用手指勾起越前的下巴，看着那双琥珀色的大眼里清晰地倒映出自己的身影：“越前，你有没有想过，爱上迹部会轻松很多。”

“迹部？”  
“是啊，放弃手冢吧，迹部景吾才是你该爱的人，他会站在全世界面前保护你。”  
越前茫然地看着幸村：“为什么是迹部？”  
幸村笑了，大手附上越前的眼睛：“去找他吧，去找迹部，越前。”  
幸村松开手，在越前额头印下一个吻：“睡个好觉就什么都忘了，再见小家伙，好梦。”在越前木然点头顺从得转身离开。

幸村坐在窗台上，悠闲地晃着小腿，看着楼底下一顶黑帽子若隐若现，不多时，身后便响起沉稳的脚步声。  
“弦一郎，你今天来晚了呐。”幸村头也不回，纤细修长的手指拨弄着花朵娇嫩的花瓣。  
“有迹部的消息了。”真田皱起眉：“那是木菊花？你又对护士催眠了？幸村，医生不让你随便出去有他的考量。”  
“遇到一只可爱的小猫，实在是忍不住嘛。你刚才说迹部有消息了？”  
“是的，有人在他们坠河的河岸看到过他们。”  
“是吗，他还活着呀。”幸村叹了口气：“这样都炸不死他，真可惜。弦一郎，你对迹部怎么看。”

真田薄薄的嘴唇紧紧抿起，黑色的眼睛里翻滚着嫉妒愤怒仇恨等等情绪，继而归为鄙夷：“不过一个暴发户罢了，不足为惧。”  
幸村轻笑：“看来真田君对拿下冰帝很有信心啊。”  
“现在不是对付冰帝最好的时机，我们需要冰帝牵制不动峰和青学。但是总有一天，我要彻底击溃迹部景吾。”  
“击溃迹部景吾……”幸村低声重复真田的话，背对着真田的美丽脸庞上虚假的笑容已经消失，取而代之的是一片冰霜。  
“我有些累了，你先回去吧。”  
“既然这样，我先回去了。这是你喜欢的蛋糕。”真田等了一会儿，不见幸村答话，便放下蛋糕起身离开。脚步声渐渐远去，幸村猛地捏住木菊，面无表情地看着花朵在他手中变形破碎。  
“废物。”


	16. 7.15更新

越前回到病房的时候迹部已经做完手术了，麻醉药的药效还在，蔫蔫地躺着。但一见到越前，他就立刻精气十足地发火：“你滚哪里去了，本大爷不是说了让你等着吗！”  
越前没有立即回答，只是呆呆地看着他。迹部发现他的不对劲，皱起眉道：“你怎么了，手上的书是哪里来的，还是安徒生童话？”  
越前低头看了眼，困惑地摇摇头。他能感觉到自己的记忆出现了断层，只要试图回想，头就痛得不得了。  
“你不会是跑到儿童病房，偷了小孩子的东西吧。”  
越前眨了眨眼，迟疑道：“那些小孩喜欢看童话，但又认不全字，所以我给他们念……”

迹部哼了一声：“你倒是很有爱心嘛。”  
越前没理会迹部的冷嘲热讽，他晃晃脑袋，委屈地看着迹部：“我头好晕，想要睡觉。”迹部叹了口气，拍拍身边的空位：“我做个手术，你累成这样。睡吧睡吧，过来这里睡。”  
越前觉得眼睛都要睁不开了，一得到同意立刻就爬上床。  
“要不要本大爷给你讲床头故事？小鬼……这么快就睡着了？”迹部诧异地发现越前已经睡熟了，像只大猫一样窝在他身边，身体有规律地起伏着。迹部好笑地摇摇头，躺下来伸出手臂，把越前的脑袋拨拉到自己手臂上。他本来就还有些睡意，越前身上的甜香味让他很快就跟着进入梦乡。

越前从一场好眠中醒来，睁眼是一片光洁的肌肤。而自己的脸蛋正贴着睡热了的胸脯。  
“迹部……”  
迹部放在他腰上的手臂无意识收紧，嘴唇胡乱地蹭着越前的头发。  
“再睡一会儿。”他睡意朦胧地喃喃。越前僵直着身体不敢动，意识到自己居然在手冢之外的人身边睡死过去带来的震撼已经让他无法思考。

“迹部才是你该爱的人。”

越前从未被这样拥抱过，充满安全感的舒服的让人不愿离开的拥抱。他静静躺了一会儿，小心翼翼地伸出手臂抱住迹部。头顶传来低低的笑声：“怎么变得这么爱撒娇。”  
“还差得远呢。”越前这样说着，却不愿放手。迹部大手沿着越前的脊锥上下滑动抚摸，最后停在越前的尾骨部位。  
“可以吗？”  
“你的腿没关系吗。”  
“放心吧，本大爷自有分寸。”  
越前点点头，抬起头亲吻迹部的脖颈，轻咬他的喉结。迹部有些意外他的举动，但很快就反应过来，手臂微微用力，就把越前翻个身让他压到自己身上。

“吻技有进步吗？”迹部哑着嗓子问道。  
“你试试。”  
迹部笑着吻住越前，同时他的手滑进越前松松的裤子里，大手按揉挤压丰满的臀瓣。越前热情地回应他的吻，双手攀在他的肩膀固定自己，同时身体上下移动着摩擦迹部。迹部被他弄得一下子硬起来，伸出手拍拍越前的屁股：“坐到枕头上去。”  
越前喘着气问道：“要干什么。”  
“本大爷要让你沉醉在本大爷华丽的技巧下。”

越前呻吟着弓起后背，腿间银色的头发微微抖动着。高贵的迹部景吾匍匐在他脚下，这样的视觉刺激远胜于感官上的快感。他的呼吸变得越来越快，双手在身边握成拳头。迹部的舌头不断刺激他的敏感部位，粘了精液的手指在他的后穴里伸展，不断累积的快感终于崩溃，他哭喊着在迹部的嘴里释放。

“味道好淡，你自己玩过吗？”  
“才、才没有这种事！”  
迹部挑起一边的眉毛，亲了越前的顶端一下，然后按着他的膝盖把他的两腿分开。  
“Beta好像不会自动分泌黏液。”迹部像是好奇的孩子一般研究着越前的身体，一边伸出手指。越前难堪地别开眼，感受到迹部的手指再一次刺入，他不由自主地颤抖了一下。迹部立刻停了下来：“很痛吗，抱歉。我没和beta做过，如果不舒服告诉我。”

“没、没关系。”越前低声说道，声音里带了丝哭意。迹部的温柔让他感到脆弱和无助，可同时，心底泛起从未有过的暖意和莫名的冲动。他想要这个人，想要和他结合成一体，这样的冲动超过了他心底的恐惧。他探身吻了吻迹部，示意他继续。

迹部的右腿还不能动，他让开一点，让越前在他身边躺好。从背后被入侵，越前的身体紧绷着，迹部停了一会儿，不断抚摸越前的背部啃咬他的耳垂让他放松下来。  
“别怕，把你交给本大爷，本大爷会疼你。”他在越前耳边一直重复着这样的话。越前把脸埋在轻柔的被子里，迹部甜蜜的语言犹如伊甸的毒蛇诱惑着越前犯罪。而他的下体炙热滚烫，深深埋进他的体内，让他感觉被占有被侵犯。但这种感觉和被手冢或者真田侵犯的感觉又是不一样的。迹部如此强大，越前在他面前感觉到弱小，想要臣服。

“我想进你的身体里面，可以吗。”  
越前颤抖着点了下头。  
“好乖。”迹部握住越前放在松口的手，十指相扣，然后开始了激烈的冲刺。越前被他带动着，不断发出愉悦的呜咽。这是他第一次在性爱中没有疼痛，也是第一次感到快感。一直到迹部在他的体内释放，越前疲惫而满足地倒在枕头上，唾液从嘴角流下。

迹部还停留在他体内不肯离开，懒洋洋地抽动着：“本大爷好像顶到你的子宫了。”  
越前：“……别胡说！”  
迹部大笑，越前转过身来打他。迹部抓住他的手：“愿意跟着本大爷吗。”  
越前愣了愣：“切，还差得远呢。”他说着转过身去，为什么一想到要跟着迹部，他会这么难过？

ps：木菊花是强效催眠药，香味是很舒服的甜香，越前被幸村催眠后，一直处于半睡半醒的状态，而幸村给他的心理暗示则在不断增强。


	17. 7.16更新

迹部的腿恢复得很快，三天后就在伴田的安排下开始复健，主要是在护士的帮助下做些简单的被动伸展。这些训练很枯燥，但是做起来又十分痛苦，迹部的脾气往往会变得很暴躁。越前伺候了两回，不愿找气受，早早的就跑出去找他的小情人。迹部又开始折磨可怜的小护士，逼他推着轮椅满医院转着找越前。

越前正蹲在墙角，拿午餐从牙缝里省下来的小鱼干喂猫咪。那是一只长相很奇怪的猫，全身长着白色的丰厚密集的毛发，脸部则是温暖的巧克力色。圆圆的蓝色眼睛总是水汪汪的，被盯着看，越前脚都要软了。猫咪欢快地吃着小鱼干，不时朝越前发出娇气的叫声。越前小心翼翼地伸手去碰她的脸，猫咪一点也不害怕，反而享受地眯起眼蹭着越前的手，亲昵地用长尾巴缠住他的小腿。  
“卡鲁宾。”越前伸手把猫咪抱到腿上，抓摸她的下巴，一人一猫很快就玩开了。

迹部在不远处等了好一会儿，也不见越前有所反应，无奈地笑了：到底还是个孩子。想起当初去找越前的时候，他也是在和一群猫玩耍，迹部加了个修饰词，很喜欢猫的小孩子。他挥手示意护士离开，自己摇着轮椅过去。  
“喜欢它吗？”  
一人一猫同时抬起头，迹部愣了一下，笑道：“它的脖子上没有项圈，应该没有主人。问问附近的人，如果没有主，就养了它吧。”越前低头看猫咪，猫咪歪着脑袋“喵”了一声。  
“不要。”  
迹部有些诧异：“为什么？”  
“没有为什么，就是不养。”越前说着，把猫咪放到地上，拍拍她的屁股示意她离开。猫咪不解地看着他，越前看也不看猫咪一眼，起身道：“我饿了，去吃东西，你要回去了吗？”  
“本大爷再待一会儿。”

越前吃完蛋糕，又干掉一只烤鸡，才心满意足地提着迹部的健康餐回病房。迹部背对着门在床边坐着，床边的小桌子上放着一个很大的脸盆，旁边还放了沐浴乳洗发水梳子等东西。  
“你在干什么？”越前奇怪地凑过去，正对上一双蓝色的圆眼睛。  
“卡、卡鲁宾！她怎么在这里！”  
“它叫卡卡鲁宾？什么怪名字。”  
越前：“……不是，她叫卡鲁宾。她为什么会在这里？”  
迹部看了眼越前，继续用毛巾擦干卡鲁宾身上的水珠：“本大爷决定带她回冰帝。”  
“你不能带她回冰帝！”  
迹部停下动作，挑着眉看越前：“哦？给我个理由，本大爷为什么不能带她回冰帝？”卡鲁宾也瞪着大眼睛一眨不眨地盯着越前，越前转过身，冷冷道：“反正你就是不能带她回去。”  
迹部叹了口气，拉过越前的手。越前挣扎着要甩开，迹部生气地加大了力气，一把将越前拽到身边，越前还想挣开，迹部直接把他拉到怀里按在腿上：“你不要孩子气。”

“放开我，混蛋！”越前愤怒地伸手去打迹部，迹部从来地抓住他的右手，往背后一口，威胁道：“再乱动本大爷就打你。”卡鲁宾敏捷地跳到一边的桌子上，居高临下地看着越前。越前屈辱地咬着牙，却也不敢动一动，两人身体素质上的差异决定了即使迹部受了伤，拼力气越前也拼不过迹部。见他终于听话了，迹部放开他的手，转而把他抱起让他分开坐在自己腿上。  
“卡鲁宾在冰帝会很安全，本大爷会一辈子养着她，她不用再流浪，这样子，能养吗？”  
“但是……”  
迹部靠近越前，鼻尖顶着越前的脸蛋轻轻磨蹭着：“她被抛弃过，但她还是相信你。谁也不想一辈子流浪，越前……”

越前猛地吻住迹部，堵住他未说完的话。迹部从善如流，吮着他的舌尖细细亲吻。两人亲了好一会儿才分开，迹部按着越前的后脑勺让他靠在自己肩膀，在他耳边柔声道：“我们一起养卡鲁宾好不好？”  
“还差得远呢。”越前偏过脑袋看卡鲁宾，卡鲁宾“喵喵”叫着跳到迹部腿上，然后爬到两人中间，湿漉漉的脑袋用力蹭着越前。越前拍拍她的脑袋，不自禁地露出一个小小的笑。

“那我们现在是要回冰帝了吗？”  
“不，本大爷已经和侑士联系过了，冰帝现在情况还算稳定，本大爷要趁这段时间，好好找一找到底谁是那内鬼。”  
越前暗惊，脸上却不动声色：“什么意思？”  
迹部笑着亲了亲他的额头：“意思就是，本大爷和卡鲁宾都无家可归了，能收留我们吗？”  
“猴子山大王还差得远呢，对吧，卡鲁宾。”  
“喵~”


	18. 7.17更新

周末早上十点钟的东京希尔顿酒店旁边的一处公寓来了两个奇怪的外国商人。年纪稍大的一个坐着轮椅，全身上下随处可见大logo，粗大的金项链简直要闪瞎人的眼，还一直夹着根劣质雪茄，用一口夹生的国语鸡蛋里挑骨头。年轻的那个则一直戴着帽子，帽檐压得很低，看不清他的样子，但是恶俗的紧身衣服让人联想到二丁目那些给钱就能带走的廉价男优。这种一看就是暴发户的顾客，却是这种房产经纪人最喜欢的，因为他们往往为了充脸面而出手阔绰。果然，这两人随便看了几眼就定了七层楼的两套公寓，坐着轮椅的那人还非常傲慢地丢下一句：“老子就喜欢安静。”经纪人心里骂着白痴，脸上却挂着最谄媚的笑容。

有钱好办事，本来要几天才能办下来的手续当天就办全了，经纪人拿着厚厚的红包离开，留下迹部和越前同时松了口气。  
“干嘛一定要扮成这样子啊。”越前抱怨地拉扯他的衣服，这衣服又紧又奇怪，实在是别扭。  
“没有办法，谁让本大爷如此光彩夺目，不扮丑没办法避人耳目啊。”迹部的视线停留在越前的胸部，那里因为衣服过于紧身而突出两个小点。  
越前翻了个白眼，没好气道：“我看你只是想要玩而已。我们现在怎么办？”  
迹部摇着轮椅到窗口，从这里刚好能够看到希尔顿酒店的南面，那正是冰帝和立海第一次会面遭遇袭击的地方。

“听说橘吉平将他的妹妹赶出了不动峰，她现在就待在713号房间。”  
“什么，那个妹控会将他的妹妹赶出去？”  
“妹控？这么形容他倒挺合适的。侑士传来的消息，说是橘杏不肯打掉肚子里的孩子，惹怒了橘吉平。”  
越前越听越困惑：“我不知道你什么时候对别人家的私事感兴趣了。”  
“第一次第三次爆炸时用的炸弹和后来不动峰发生爆炸时候的炸弹很像，但是化验后成分用量上都有些微的不同。有可能是不同批次造成的，但这种情况下，本大爷怀疑这三起爆炸案的始作俑者是不同的人的可能性。而且三次爆炸，都恰恰发生在本大爷身边守卫力量最弱的时候，能够这样准确掌握本大爷行程的人不多。”  
“所以你怀疑冰帝有内鬼。”  
“是的，冰帝目前情况有些特殊，挑明了可能会引起恐慌。所以从橘杏身上找突破口是最方便的。”

越前点点头：“我知道了，我会找机会潜进去看看能不能找到点什么。”

迹部和越前轮流监视，花了两天的时间摸清楚希尔顿酒店保安的排班规律。越前还买通了其中的一个服务生，乔装进去逛了逛，摸清酒店摄像头的大致位置。令他感到奇怪的是，这两天他都没有见到橘杏离开过房间。

“为什么会给不喜欢自己的人生小孩。”越前趴在窗口，郁闷地注视着713号房紧闭的窗户。迹部正在研究速食意大利面的食用方法，闻言，随口问道：“你怎么知道那个人不喜欢橘杏。”  
“喜欢她的话，为什么会让她跟别人结婚。”  
“也许他有什么不得已的苦衷呢。”  
“切，还差得远呢。如果是我的话，绝对不会让我的恋人怀着孕和别人结婚的。”  
迹部对着调料包愣了好一会儿，才用一种怀疑的语气问道：“你怀孕的恋人，那还真是体贴啊。”  
越前听出迹部的嘲讽，给了迹部一个鄙夷的眼神：“对啊，我的恋人，你有意见？”  
“Alpha都不会怀孕。”  
“谁说是你了。”

迹部放下意大利面，转过轮椅正对着越前，正色道：“越前，本大爷的耐性是有限的。”

“我一直觉得我会结婚。”越前突然说道：“当杀手的时候我就想过，等我还清了我欠那个人的生命之债的时候，我就要找一个安静的小镇住下来，然后遇到一个很可爱的Omega，他给我生一大堆的小孩。”  
迹部：“……”  
越前：“？？？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！”迹部笑得喘不过气来。越前莫名其妙地看着他：“你笑什么。”  
迹部抹着眼泪，笑道：“小鬼，你真的一点自知之明也没有啊。”反过来迹部绝对能接受，但是越前描述的那副场景，实在是挑战想象力。  
越前没有感到丝毫好笑的地方，他冷冷看着迹部：“觉得beta没资格有家庭是吗？”迹部止住笑，他意识到就在刚才，越前的心门朝他短暂地打开，却被他的轻慢再次关闭了。


	19. 7.18更新

越前停下动作，他感到莫名的烦躁。就算是第一次出任务他也没有这样的不安过，总觉得今晚会有什么重要的事情发生。越前深吸了口气，冷静下来，小心地用薄刀片切开空调的出水口，将准备好的迷烟点燃通过管道丢进去。计算好时间，越前开始撬锁，这家酒店的客房用的是需要时间破解的电子锁，但是四楼以上客房的窗户用的却是老式的推拉锁，越前没费多少劲便破窗而入。

踩灭了迷烟，越前往床上看了眼，放心地打开电灯，伴田给的迷药很管用，这样折腾橘杏也毫无反应。  
因为不知道要找的是什么，越前便从橘杏的贴身衣物开始搜寻，一边用随身携带的微型照相机将它们全部拍下来。翻箱倒柜的折腾了大半个房间，总算是从橘杏带来的小箱子里翻出一只Tiffany的戒指，这种有特殊意义的东西是她的情人送她的可能性很大，也许能够通过购买名单查到那个人。越前拍好照片正要放回去，窗子外突然传来了说话声。  
“灯居然亮着，她还没睡吗，unlucky~”  
“千石前辈，你声音轻点啦，我们是来杀人的！诶？你是谁！”一个和越前差不多个子的清秀男孩指着越前大叫。  
越前：“……”  
“不管是谁，一起杀掉。那老不死烦死了。”三人中最高的白发男子嗛了一声，把烟吐掉:“小鬼，你命不好，要给那女人陪葬。”话音未落，白发男子就朝越前扑去，他的速度极快，越前居然连枪都来不及掏出来，只有狼狈后退。  
“亚久津等等！”  
“别命令我！”亚久津怒吼着手弯成爪型就往越前喉咙抓，越前灵活地避过，弯腰一个扫堂腿，亚久津跳起来躲避，越前趁机攻他下部，不料亚久津以一种极其诡异的姿势躲过了越前的攻击，一脚踹在越前的胸口。越前被踢飞，狠狠撞在墙壁上然后跌倒在地。  
“砰”的一声巨响，房间门被撞破，手冢为首一大群人持枪冲了进来。  
“放开他！”手冢怒吼，同时数十把枪对准了亚久津千石等人。

“就说任务没那么简单，伴田爷爷老是坑人啊。”千石嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨着。越前咳嗽了两声，喘过气来：“伴田爷爷派你们来干吗？”  
“啊，你就是伴田爷爷说的龙马君吧，我们是来杀橘杏的，你怎么在这里？你也是来杀她的吗，我们合作吧，lucky~”  
越前：“……”  
千石噼里啪啦说了一大堆，越前更加不知所措，有人会白痴到到处嚷嚷自己要杀人吗，不，也许也没那么白痴，这么光明正大地闯进来，想必是对自己的实力十分自信。  
越前快速地思考着。手冢弯腰将他扶了起来：“你没事吧。”  
“我还好，他的招数很奇怪，你要小心。”越前捂着胸口，一说话就咳嗽不停。手冢一手揽着他让他靠在自己身上，一手握枪指着亚久津。  
亚久津意外地没有攻击，反倒用一种奇怪的眼神看着手冢和越前。  
“手冢。”不二叫了一声，走到他身边。  
“手冢，手冢国光。”亚久津突然冷笑：“果然是你，这么多年这张优等生脸还是一如既往地令人讨厌。今天——”亚久津停住了，眼睛因为吃惊而睁大，他慢慢地将视线转移到越前身上：“如果你还活着，那么他就是——”  
手冢连续放枪，数颗子弹贴着亚久津飞过，亚久津身后的玻璃破碎坠落。  
“手冢国光，混蛋你疯了吗！”  
“我今天不杀你，滚！”手冢眼神冰冷，英俊的五官因为极度的情绪而扭曲。他的左手死死抱着越前，越前不舒服地想要挣扎，在看到他的眼神之后停住了：手冢的眼神，绝望而疯狂。  
越前感到害怕。  
“手冢……”

“是熟人吗？”千石好奇地问道。亚久津勾起一个轻蔑的笑：“是啊，老熟人。”  
“  
“亚久津前辈、千石前辈，我们还要杀她吗？”坛太一弱弱地问道，千石总算是想起此行的目的，四下看了看：“诶，橘杏呢？”  
“你们找小妹有什么事。”橘和不动峰已经趁机分散在床边，守护还昏迷着的橘杏。  
“你是橘杏的哥哥？不好意思啊，我们要杀了她，麻烦你让一让。”  
伊武深司就要开枪，橘连忙按住他，强压怒气道：“我能问一句为什么吗？”  
“为什么？”千石挠挠后脑勺：“你妹妹都怀了那个人的孩子，人家正妻想要杀了她，也是应该的吧。”

“千石，我们走。”亚久津突然说道，率先朝门外走去。  
“诶？不杀她了吗，回去会被骂的。”  
亚久津回头看了眼越前：“这件事有更合适的人去解决。”

明天去玩，停更一天


	20. 7.20更新

手冢命令众人不要攻击，亚久津等人就这样大摇大摆地走了出去。亚久津一离开视线，越前就挥开手冢的手，退后几步背靠着墙大口地喘气，胸口很疼，怀疑肋骨被亚久津踹断了。  
手冢皱起眉头不悦地看了他一眼，碍于众人的面没有当即发火，转身命令乾去唤醒橘杏。  
不二将一切看在心里，愈加肯定了自己的猜测，与之而来的是更大的困惑：“这到底是怎么回事，手冢，你认识刚才那个人吗？”  
正扶着妹妹让乾可以喂药的橘吉平已经被这一连串的事情弄得失去了耐心，正色道：“手冢，我希望你把这一切事情解释清楚。”

手冢点了下头：“现在再隐瞒各位也没有意义了，我相信橘杏怀的是越前的父亲，越前南次郎的孩子。”  
“什么！”  
“怎么可能！”  
“如果不相信的话，不妨问问橘杏。”  
“他说的是真的。”橘杏虚弱地靠在哥哥怀里：“越前认出那把枪的时候，我就知道他是越前的父亲了。可是有什么关系呢，无论他是谁，我都爱他。”  
“傻丫头……”橘吉平又怒又心疼，最后无奈地叹了口气。

“等等！”越前像是想到了什么，突然睁大了眼：“如果她怀了父亲的小孩，刚才那人说他是代正妻找上门的，他又是伴田干也的人，你是在说，我父亲的真爱是伴田干也吗？”  
手冢：“……”  
“我相信伴田是对你母亲最忠诚的人。即使你母亲已经离世，他也不惜一切代价会守护她的地位。”  
“你为什么对我母亲的事情知道的这么清楚。”  
手冢微微侧过头，光线照得他的眼镜一片亮光。  
“橘杏的孩子，你现在打算怎么办？”  
越前愣了一下，道：“还能怎么办，当然是让她打掉。”  
“越前君，不要！”橘杏挣扎着要坐起来，无奈迷药的效用还在，她又无力地瘫了回去，即将失去小孩的恐惧让她不住颤抖，她用力抓着橘吉平的衣服，颤声道：“越前，为什么要这么做，他是你的弟弟啊。”  
越前冷眼看着她的挣扎：“我的母亲就生了我一个，我从没听说过我还有个弟弟。为了你好，你还是趁早打掉他吧。我不可能留一个会成为我敌人的人，我母亲也不可能。”  
“他不会的！我向你保证，这个孩子不会成为你的敌人。”橘杏勉强坐了起来，看着越前认真道：“一旦他成为修罗道的主人，就让你回去。”  
“成为修罗道的主人……”越前想要大笑，胸腔却因为骨骼的颤抖而疼痛，最后他做了一个古怪的笑脸，看起来就像要哭了似的：“成为修罗道的主人，你还真是自信，是吗？”  
橘杏摸着她的肚子，不禁露出一个温柔的笑：“毕竟他是南次郎唯一的儿子啊。”她猛地抬起头，紧张地说道：“我不是这个意思，只是你已经被——”  
越前打断她的话：“被逐出修罗道了是吗？那也轮不到你放肆！”  
“小心！”注意到越前左手袖间的黑漆漆的枪口，橘吉平大叫一声，想要伸手拔枪，然而手冢一脚踢飞了他的手枪，与此同时，越前的子弹无声地射入橘杏的肚子。

橘杏不可置信地看着睡衣被血水渗透，胎儿剧烈地翻动着然后归于死寂，疼痛渐渐蔓延开来，渗透四肢百脉。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”橘杏发出绝望的吼声，双目通红睚眦欲裂。  
“我杀了你！！！”橘吉平嘶吼着扑向越前，手冢按住他的手臂往后一掰，清脆的骨折声响起，橘吉平跪倒在地。他转头不敢置信地看着手冢：“手冢，我当你是朋友……”

“如果你不是我朋友，就不是折断你的手臂这么简单了。越前已经手下留情，至少他留下橘杏的命，乾，马上叫救护车。”  
“好、好。”乾的声音有些结巴，这已经完全超过他的数据，他从没有想到手冢能够这样绝情，不，也许这样才是原本的他。  
不二别有深意地看了眼手冢，走到橘杏身边，使劲将几近癫狂的她拉到怀里，并用被单堵住她的伤口：“橘桑，现在还是救橘小姐要紧。”  
不二的话唤回橘吉平的理智，他跌跌撞撞地扑过来。越前趁着一片混乱捂着胸口朝外面走去。手冢立刻跟了上去，一出房门，他就拉住越前：“伤的很重吗，让我看看。”  
“不用。”  
“越前，不要任性。”  
“我说了不用就是不用！”越前猛地挥开他的手：“你到底瞒了我多少东西，骗子！”  
“越前，有些事情我不说自然有我的道理。”  
“为什么救我。”  
“什么？”  
越前盯着手冢，咄咄逼人的：“当初在修罗狱的时候为什么救我?那个时候的我，对你是个累赘吧，救我对你有什么好处。”  
“我不能说，你也不该问。”  
越前冷笑：“好啊，我再也不问了，你就守着你的秘密下地狱吧。”

手冢皱起眉：“你今天到底是怎么了。”  
“没怎么，我只是突然发现，不再爱你以后，我能看清楚很多事情。”


	21. 7.21更新

越前回到家的时候，迹部正坐在窗户前弹钢琴，他看上去完全沉浸了进去，修长的手指在黑白琴键上灵活地跳动，旋律便倾泻而出，伴随着月光起舞升起莫名的惆怅。昔日的温暖浮上心头，仿佛伸手便可触摸到那时的幸福，却早已物是人非，不知不觉中落下了眼泪。  
最后一个音符消失，越前惊醒，慌忙摸了一把眼泪，强装镇静地问道：“你哪来的钢琴。”  
迹部打了个响指：“这是帝王的秘密。”  
越前：“……”  
“今晚有什么收获——”迹部转过身，在看清越前表情后愣住：“小鬼，你哭过了？发生什么了吗？”  
“还差得远呢。”越前压低帽子：“我累了，想休息。”  
迹部沉默片刻，笑道：“好，你睡吧，本大爷陪着你。”

房间里不知什么时候被放上舒适的双人床，丝质的被铺柔软而温暖，越前几乎是立刻放松下来。他枕着迹部的胳膊，敢觉到迹部热热的呼吸不断喷到自己脸上忍不住笑道：“好痒。”  
“真麻烦，小鬼。你很怕痒吗？”  
“是啊。你好香，用香水了吗？”  
“本大爷的华丽无人能及！”  
越前已经习惯了迹部的答非所问，便不再问。只是，迹部身上的香水味和手冢的，还真是一点都不一样。习惯了一种香味，不知道要怎么才能戒掉。  
“呐，越前，今晚发生了什么事，可以告诉我吗？”  
“我不想说，累。”

迹部叹了一口气，大手盖住越前的眼睛，低声道“累就休息吧，本大爷在这儿，你什么都不用想。”  
“再问一个问题，你刚弹的是什么？”  
“The truth you leave。”  
“你离开的真相……吗……我也想知道啊……”

漆黑的夜晚没有一丝星光，狭长幽深的巷道空无一人，只远处传来隐约的犬吠声。越前躲在一排垃圾桶的空隙之间，他努力缩成一团，手臂紧紧环抱住自己小小的身体却仍旧不住的发抖。这个地方实在是太冷了，明明已经是炎热的七月，这里却寒风凛冽，植物全都枯萎着，天空看不见飞翔的小鸟，四周没有一丝生气。

这是越前进入修罗狱的第七天，幸运地没有遇上太多杀手。他知道自己年龄小力量有限，所以从不跟他们正面冲突。只要察觉到有人靠近，便早早躲了起来，只在安全的情况下，从他们身上偷取一丁点的食物。可这种途径获取的食物并不能满足他旺盛的食欲，绝望之中他只有翻捡垃圾桶，试图找到一点食物的残渣。令他意外的是，垃圾桶居然会不时出现包装完好的面包，偶尔还会有小瓶的牛奶。  
而今晚，居然是一只水煮的鸡蛋。越前舍不得吃，小心地把鸡蛋收在衣服的内口袋里。他注意到垃圾桶里的食物数量并不稳定，有一天甚至完全没有食物，挨了一天饿后，他便开始有计划地储存一些容易保藏的食物。况且，他终究还是不愿意一辈子当下水道里的老鼠，总有一天，他要走出去，他在为未来做准备。

杂乱的脚步声由远及近，越前紧张地握住藏在腰间的枪。一般情况下，那些人是不会发现他的。但今晚他的好运气用完了。脚步声在他附近停下，越前慢慢抬起头，两双黑色的破旧的皮鞋出现在他眼前。  
“哟，看我发现了什么，一只小老鼠。”红发男子摸着下巴，小小的眼睛盯着越前看。越前下意识地往里缩，他不喜欢那人的眼神。  
“我最讨厌老鼠了，杀了吧。”红发男人身边的矮个子说道，越前瞬间绷紧。红发男子却拦住了矮个男人：“喂，算了吧，这么小的小孩，也活不久，别浪费子弹。况且，我还想玩一玩呢。”  
“你真是变态，就喜欢小孩子。”  
“小孩子体温高，比一般的Omega都要舒服呢。上次让你把那只Omega玩得半死，这次该轮到我了吧，放风去。喂，小鬼，出来。”  
“不要！走开！”越前尖叫着掏出枪。两个男人愣了愣，继而笑道：“小老鼠在亮爪子呢，好怕怕啊。不知道断奶了没，瞧，手还在抖呢，真可爱。”  
越前闭上眼，用力扣动扳机，子弹贴着红发男子的小腿飞过，射入地面迸射出一连串的火花。

“可恶小鬼！”回过神来的红发男子恼羞成怒地掏出枪对准越前，越前惊恐地睁大了眼睛。枪声响起，男人的脑袋迸射出血色的花朵，然后缓缓倒下。  
“谁！”矮个男人大叫一声，手握着枪紧张地环顾四周。越前趁机冲了出去。  
“哪里跑，小鬼！”  
越前回头就是一枪，尽管他从小练习射击，这样的实战却是第一次，不意外地再次射空。他只有一发子弹了，怎么办怎么办？慌张的他一个跟头跌倒在地，而男人已经站到他的面前：“就说我最讨厌老鼠了。”  
“你别过来，我会杀了你的！”  
“在这之前，我要拧断你的脖子。”矮个男子伸手去抓越前，越前的手指扣在扳机上，却始终无法按下去。如果他失败了……

一只大手突然从他身后饶过，握住他的手，手指轻轻一勾，子弹飞射而出，温热的鲜血溅了越前一脸。越前想要尖叫，张嘴血液就滑进他的口腔，满嘴的铁腥味刺激得他呕吐起来。一件外衣轻轻披在他的身上，紧接着他被搂进一个温暖的怀抱。越前回头，透过满眼的鲜血，看见一双黑曜石般的眼睛……

“小鬼。”  
“小鬼，醒醒！”  
“嗯……”越前睁开眼，迷茫地看着迹部焦急的表情：“猴子山大王，你好吵。”  
迹部松了一口气：“还敢嘴硬，你做什么噩梦了，出了这么多汗。”  
“诶？哦，梦到以前的一些事……”越前转过头对着墙壁，真的好久没有梦到这些事了。  
“真是令人担心的小鬼。”迹部拍拍越前的屁股：“天亮了，快去洗一洗，然后给本大爷做早餐。”  
“真麻烦，王者的秘密里没有早餐吗？”  
“小鬼！”  
“切，你还差得远呢。我才不会——”越前顿住了。  
“不会什么？”  
“没什么……”修罗场食物短缺，他和手冢在一起的时候也会经常性的饿肚子，那个时候的他是怎么从垃圾桶里找到食物的？


	22. 7.22更新

“所以橘杏怀的是你父亲的孩子？”  
“嗯。”  
“嗯哼~”  
越前不解地看着迹部：“你这是什么表情？”  
“真想见见传说中的越前南次郎，一把年纪了居然能让一个小女孩对他死心塌地。”  
越前：“……你在说什么呢，我父亲今年才36岁，和你是一个年龄级的！”  
迹部：“……”  
迹部尴尬地咳嗽两声，转开话题问道：“那你有没有问他们爆炸的事情。”  
“没有，当时的情况来不及问。不过，”越前咬着勺子：“这些事情很可能我父亲也掺了一脚。”  
“你知道他当初为什么要将修罗道解散吗？”  
越前瞥了他一眼：“我怎么会知道，我离开的时候只有五岁。我们接下来怎么办？”  
“回冰帝。”  
“诶？这么快就回冰帝了？”  
“怎么，不想回去？”  
“也不是……”  
迹部笑笑，弓起手指轻轻刮了一下越前的鼻子：“放心，什么都不会变的。”

这次要回的是冰帝的大本营。别墅坐落在东京郊外的群山之中，迹部亲手设计的巨大的白色建筑群被冰帝的人戏称为“白金汉宫”。整个别墅群依山傍水，别墅后的高耸的山体是从中间劈开的，一半夷为平底作为别墅的地基，另一半则成为了别墅的天然屏障。正门前的湖大得一眼望不到边，湖面看似随意地布置着沙石树木，正是深秋时节，映着通透的主建筑，无端端生出一分冷冽的感觉。

巨大的黑色铁门前没有守卫，越前正奇怪要怎么进去，迹部对着门边一朵铁制的黑色玫瑰打了个响指，朗声道：“沉浸在本大爷的美貌下吧。”  
“滴”的一声，大门便缓缓打开。  
越前：“……”自认为见多识广，这时也不禁颤抖了，这是要怎样的恶趣味啊。

“过来扶着本大爷。”迹部从轮椅上站起来，扶着越前的手。他已经能够走一小会儿了，尽管伴田让他不要随意走动以防止放入的支架与骨骼错位，但越前和迹部都知道，这一段路必须靠他自己走过去。一个领袖，决不能以一种软弱的姿态回归。  
越前落后迹部半步站立，左手扶着迹部的右手给以支撑，宽大的袖子恰到好处地遮住两人交握的手。  
“迹部！”  
接到信息的冰帝众人纷纷跑了出来。越前下意识想要往后退，迹部却牢牢拉住他不让他走。

“欢迎回来，小景。”忍足最先开口，眼睛有意无意地落在越前身上。  
“啊，那群杂碎想要本大爷的命还差得远呢。呐，卡巴基。”“Usi。”  
迹部自大的话语引来一阵善意的笑声，向日穴户凤日吉一一过来打过招呼。  
“哈哈，迹部，你是趁机放假去了吧。”  
“是啊，你早该回来了，你不知道你不在的时间，忍足他可过分了。日吉差点就以上克下了。”  
“岳人！”  
“侑士生气了，好恐怖啊。”向日假装害怕地拍拍胸口，众人哄笑。

“景吾——”一个欢快的叫喊声吸引了众人注意，紧接着一个小小的身体蹿进迹部怀里。迹部下意识松开越前的手，抱住那人：“哦哦，慈郎。”  
“我好想担心你啊景吾，他们都说你死了，我绝对不相信！”  
“好了好了，本大爷不是回来了吗，别哭了，嗯？”  
“景吾，我有好多话要跟你说！对了，我还有一个超级超级大的好消息要告诉你！”  
迹部宠溺地抚摸着慈郎的头发，笑道：“哦？是什么？”  
“景吾，我啊……”

越前慢慢往后退，Beta天生微弱的存在感让在场没有多少人注意到他的离开。他最后看了眼人群中相拥的迹部和慈郎，笑笑快步走开。

幸亏他没爱上迹部。

越前在别墅里瞎逛想要找管家，不知道能不能预支点工资，他很想去吃汉堡。  
“龙马君，等等。”越前回头，看到忍足侑士正朝他走来。  
“叫你龙马可以吗？这些天多谢你对迹部的照顾了。”  
“没什么，这本来就是我的工作。”  
忍足笑笑：“本来应该给你奖励的，但是慈郎怀孕，他一时间太开心忘了也难免。”  
越前愣愣地看着优雅微笑着的忍足，一言不发。

“之后我会提醒迹部，让他补上的，你有什么想要的东西吗？”  
“没什么想要的……”  
忍足微微皱起眉：“好好想想，不急于一时。对了，有一个人要让你见一见。”  
“哈？”

忍足领着越前走进别墅群最靠后的一间有着红色屋顶的小别墅。  
“迹部知道你会担心恋人，在和你签订约定后就请专家为他设计了看护病房，几天前我们将他带了回来。”  
越前眨了眨眼，好一会儿才想起乾为了方便他的潜入为他安排了一个昏迷中的恋人，原来这人是真实存在的？  
“你去看看他吧。”  
越前对那个传说中的恋人一点兴趣都没有，然而忍足看着，他不能作出可疑的举动，只好点点头，道：“多谢。”

迹部确实是用了心的，房间里堆放了最先进的医疗器具，并且保证任何时候都有两人以上的人守着病房。见越前进来，两名护士鞠躬离开。躺在病房里的是一名黑发男子，尽管他闭着眼，越前也觉得他十分英俊。身上搭着薄薄的被子，但依旧能看出他很高，有接近两米的身高。  
他叫什么名字来着？德川……？  
乾传来的资料越前没有认真地看，只模糊的记得他的姓。这会儿看到这个躺在床上的陌生人，越前有了了解他的欲望。真是奇妙，明明一点都不认识，众人眼里，他却和这个人成了最亲密的恋人。

越前在房间里转了转，看到德川床边有一本摊开的书，大概是这里的护士无聊时看的。越前拿过书在德川身边坐下，低声问道：“你要听我念书吗？听听吧，反正你也没事干。”  
越前把沉默当作默认，自顾自地念起了书，低低的朗读声在房间里回响，伴随着德川浅浅的呼吸声，他感到前所未有的平静。


	23. 7.23更新

和德川相处的时间很愉快，一直到肚子咕噜咕噜地叫，越前才有些不舍地放下书。天已经黑了，整个别墅群灯火通明，后花园的树干上也缠了彩色的霓虹灯，微弱的灯光被树叶分割成破碎的斑点，流水声潺潺，行走于其中，恍若一个梦幻的世界。  
“喵。”细微的猫叫声吸引了越前的注意，越前在一丛灌木前停下脚步 ，矮矮的灌木丛微微晃动着，跳出一只白色的大猫来。  
“卡鲁宾！”越前惊喜地抱住朝自己飞扑过来的猫咪：“卡鲁宾，你怎么在这儿？”  
“喵喵~”  
“你跑到哪儿去了，本大爷找了你一下午。”迹部摇着轮椅从花园的小径过来。卡鲁宾从越前的怀里跳到迹部的腿上，回过头来不断朝越前叫唤。  
迹部忍俊不禁：“她是在请你一起坐。”  
越前面无表情地看着他，迹部收敛了笑容，微微皱起眉：“怎么了？发生什么事了？”

“谢谢。”  
“谢什么？”  
“谢谢你让他住进来，还帮他请医生，你考虑得很周到。”

迹部的视线落在越前身后的小屋上，许久才低声说道：“本大爷一向慷慨。他现在情况怎么样。”  
“昏迷着。”  
迹部犹豫片刻：“你，刚才是和他在一起吗？”  
越前点了点头。迹部的表情冷下来：“先去吃饭，大家都在等你。”不等越前回答，迹部便摇着轮椅转身。走了几步，恼火地大吼：“还站在那里干嘛，要等本大爷来请你吗！”

身后没有声音，迹部有些后悔自己方才的举动。越前去看望他曾经的恋人实在算不得大错，只不过一想起，他安抚下慈郎后发现越前不见了的那种慌张，又觉得闷得慌。迹部叹了口气，缓和语气道：“下次要去哪儿，提前跟本大爷说一声，本大爷会找你，知道了吗？”  
等不到回答，迹部怒火又起：“你还有脾气了是不！”迹部猛地转身，身后空无一人，越前早已经走开了。  
迹部：“……”

越前饿得半死，懒得理会迹部满肚子的邪火，在诺大的住宅区转了大半圈，居然真叫他找到了厨房。冰帝的厨房大的可以跑马，已经过了晚餐时间，还有上百号人热火朝天地干活。越前左顾右盼，观察许久，终于发现角落里一个正背对着自己处理寿司的师傅，确定没有人注意到自己，越前偷偷溜了过去。

寿司师傅的左手边放了几只天妇罗，越前眼疾手快地抓了三只，躲在柜台下一口全吞了。不料吃得太急，越前被噎得直翻白眼。一个杯子被递到越前面前。越前抬起头，正对上一张笑眯眯的脸：“慢点吃，寿司干很容易噎到。”  
越前：“……”  
“寿司还有很多，所以你不用害怕。你是这里的员工？刚进来吗，为什么我没见过你。”  
越前狠狠拍着胸口，终于费劲地咽下寿司，瞪着那人道：“你是谁。”  
“啊，我叫河村隆，是这里的寿司师傅。还要吃吗？”不等越前说话，河村就给他端了一盘。  
“可以吗？”  
“没有问题，这是晚餐退下来的。我每天都要准备很多寿司，但他们吃得不多。大概是我做的不好吃吧。如果你喜欢的话，以后就过来找我。”  
越前犹豫地伸手抓了一只，咬了一大口，含含糊糊地道：“很好吃，你的寿司很好吃。”

半小时后，越前决定河村隆是他这辈子最喜欢的人。河村不仅让他敞开肚皮吃了个够，还打包了一小袋让他当宵夜。越前摸着圆鼓鼓的肚子甩着塑料袋心满意足地往德川的病房走。迹部没给他安排住房，他决定今晚就住德川那儿了。

从厨房到德川的病房有一大片湖，第一次经过的时候越前没注意，这下看到幽暗的灯光下湖水被风吹皱泛起粼粼细波，越前有些被迷住了。他在湖边的假石上坐下，脱了鞋子把脚浸在湖水里，疲劳的双脚触到凉凉的湖水，他舒服地叹口气。

“你倒是会享受。”  
越前回头，不知道什么时候忍足站到了他身后。  
“是你。”  
“迹部被你气得发疯，已经骂了好几个仆人。现在一半的人在找你。”  
“他还差得远呢。”  
忍足笑笑，在越前身边坐下：“这湖看着普通，但这水其实是迹部令人开渠从山上引过来的山泉水。”  
“还真是会享受。”  
“是啊，迹部对自己从不吝啬，他对身边的人也很好。你应该也感觉到了吧。”  
“你什么意思。”  
“你和迹部的感情不错。”忍足顿了顿，观察越前的表情，然而越前一直低着头，长长的刘海遮住他的眼睛，让忍足看不出他的情绪，忍足只好继续说道：“迹部这样的人有几个情人我不奇怪，他对你用多少心也是他的事。但是你呢？”  
越前皱起眉，冷冰冰地道：“你要想说什么就直说，我没空在这里陪你兜圈子。”

忍足被越前一顿呛，一时说不出话来，不过他爬到今天的位置，脸皮可比越前厚多了。很快回过神来：  
“那好，我就直说了吧。迹部的情人和他的保镖你只能选一样。如果你要当他的情人，我不能让你有处于危险的可能，也不能让人以你为筹码威胁迹部，这会危害迹部的利益。你要是当他的情人，迹部会有多宠你我就不说了，而且安全。但是在这期间你要住在这里，没有许可不准离开这里半步。”  
“你是什么，拉皮条的吗？这样拉皮条不合格。”  
忍足再次被越前气得吐血，迹部的品味还真是独特啊，虽然脸长得可爱，但这样的混小子送他他也不要。  
忍足按捺住转身就走的冲动，耐心解释道：“如果有一天迹部厌倦了，会给你一大笔钱，并且送你出国，保障你下半辈子的安全。”  
“这些话是迹部让你说的吗？”  
“一直都是这样。”  
越前抬起头，直勾勾地盯着迹部：“慈郎也是这样的吗？”  
忍足心中诧异，脸上却不动声色：“慈郎是迹部的青梅竹马，迹部对他自然会不一样。但他要是自己想要离开，迹部也会做同样的处理。”  
“这不是妓女吗。”  
忍足皱起眉：“没有必要说的那么难听。”  
“还差得远呢。”越前站起身拎起鞋子，对着忍足一字一句道：“我不做妓。


	24. 7.24更新

越前拎着寿司回到德川的病房的时候，迹部已经等着了，双手环胸脸拉得老长，都可以看见他头上闪着微型闪电的乌云了。  
越前有种自己是偷偷和男朋友约会回来晚了被老爸发现的高中女生的错觉。看到越前进来，迹部也不说话，越前几次张口，被他那副老子现在很不爽的低气压憋了回去。东摸摸西摸摸正不知道怎么办，迹部开口了：“你刚才去哪里了。”  
“去厨房吃了寿司，你要吗？”

迹部异常纠结地盯着越前看了半天，叹口气道：“今天吼你是本大爷不好，以后去哪儿要提前告诉我，不然我会担心。”  
“是怕有人拿我威胁你吗？”  
迹部诧异地挑起眉：“怎么说？”  
“我遇到忍足侑士了。”  
迹部恍然：“他给你说过让你住进本部的事了？这本来应该是我跟你说的。本大爷希望你以后留在这里，当然如果你想跟着本大爷，一些安全的地方也会让你过去。”  
越前的手在他的衣兜里悄然握紧，他强压下怒火：“我拒绝。”  
“为什么？是不喜欢这里吗，本大爷可以给你换个地方。”  
“我没觉得喜欢你到了足以放弃自己的程度。让我当你的金丝雀吗，你还差得远呢。”  
“有什么不好？像你这样的小孩本来就该被保护着无忧无虑，你自己不也说了想过普通的生活，本大爷满足你。还是你有什么其他想法，对了，想上学吗？ ”

“不是一回事！你聘请我是因为我能够保护你，那是我的价值所在。我来这里不是躺在床上让你玩的！”  
像是听到了什么好笑的事情，迹部笑得肩膀颤抖不停：“你以为本大爷真的看上你那三脚猫的功夫了？”  
“你什么意思！”  
迹部慢慢站了起来：“只是觉得你太有趣了，不舍得一次性吃干抹尽，想要逗逗你罢了。”  
越前诧异地睁大了眼睛：“你的腿……”  
迹部耸耸肩：“伴田干也果然是名不虚传。手术后第三天就可以行走了。”  
越前惨白了脸：“所以，你一直在瞒我。所谓的要找出内鬼，也是在骗我吗？”  
越前的反应让迹部有些心疼，迹部走过来搂住他的肩膀：“本大爷只是想跟你单独相处，和本大爷在一起的时候不是很开心吗？ ”  
“看我为你担心，为你犯傻，你也很开心是吧。”  
迹部大手捧起越前的脸，鼻尖抵着越前的鼻子轻轻磨蹭着：“是很开心，看到你渐渐喜欢上本大爷，总算一切都没有白费。”

“放开我！”越前暴怒，一把挥开迹部的手，拳头就朝他脸上招呼。令他诧异的是迹部的反应，他从来不知道迹部的身手如此敏捷，几乎是同一时间，他就出手握住越前的拳头，同时另一只手按住越前的肩膀把他压到床上。  
“你真的很不听话。”  
“混蛋！”越前咬牙，迹部欺身压住他，啃咬着他的耳垂轻声道：“做个好孩子，越前龙马，不然本大爷会很生气。”迹部屈膝压住越前下半身，空出一只手拉下他的裤子。  
“放开我，混蛋！”感觉到迹部的手指进入他的体内，越前拼命挣扎，可是迹部的力气极大，天生体质上的差异让他根本就无法反抗。  
“不要，我不想要。”越前哀求着，迹部不住地亲吻他的耳垂脖颈等敏感的地方：“别怕，不会很痛的。”  
炙热的顶端进入狭窄的甬道，就算没有完全进入，刻在记忆里的疼痛却已经让他痛苦得无法忍受。越前绝望地闭上眼：原来他和手冢是一样的，为什么会对他抱有希望……

迹部突然停了下来，手指摸过越前的眼睛，挑起眼角的泪珠：“怎么哭成这样。”  
“好恶心……”  
迹部缓慢地直起身，骤失的力量让越前一下子跌倒，他背对着迹部跪在冰冷的地上。  
“你觉得本大爷很恶心？”  
“如果你觉得我活着的价值只有这样，杀了我吧。”越前的背挺得笔直，嶙峋的肩胛骨因为过分用力而突出，像要挣脱薄薄的肌肤，如同即将破茧的飞娥。  
迹部猛地掐住越前的脖子，单手将他提了下来：“杀了你是吗，本大爷成全你。”手指用力，掐住越前脖颈处的大动脉，血液迅速涌上来，越前一张小脸憋得通红，额头上的青筋暴露突起。他的手脚本能地挣扎了两下，便停了下来，然后认命地闭上了眼睛。  
迹部突然松手，越前坠地，后脑勺撞到床框上发出一声闷响。

“就算是想死，也得把合约履行了再去死。你要当保镖，本大爷成全你，明天开始会有人教你怎么做。期待你的表现，越前龙马。”迹部说完，再也不看越前一眼，转身就走。  
越前眼前一片黑暗，心脏快速跳动着，他一动不动地躺在原地好一会儿，才缓过气来，眼睛总算能看见点东西。越前伸手摸摸后脑勺，指间黏糊糊的，他叹了口气，试图站起来，无奈双腿发软，他在地上爬了几步，趴在德川的枕头边，手指滑进德川的五指之间，轻轻拉过他的手贴在自己的脸上。  
“你为什么总是睡着呢，起来陪我说话好不好，一句就好。”得不到回答，越前吸吸鼻子，趴在德川身边睡了。


	25. 7.25更新

天还没亮越前就被叫醒，喊他的是一位看起来慈眉善目的老爷爷，但越前不相信迹部手下还有善茬，面对他暗中警惕着。  
“我是少爷的管家，田中。我来向你说明你的工作。是这样的，身为景吾少爷的贴身保镖，你需要一天八个小时连续不断地守在他身边，这期间连喝水都不可以，景吾少爷办公的时候，也必须等在门外守候，不能离开。外出时，则需要承担部分秘书和仆人的工作，这些你都清楚了吗？”  
“他的工作是？”  
“景吾少爷是SJ证券公司的董事。”  
越前有些意外，SJ是东京市最大的证券交易所，没想到迹部居然是它的董事，不过仔细想想也有道理，冰帝这样奢侈的运作方式没有足够的财产支撑是很难的，并且也需要一个可靠的洗钱方式。就像手冢名下就有几家典当行，也涉足酒店休闲会所等服务业的投资。

“我知道了，也没什么难的。”  
“龙马少爷！”田中突然提高了声音：“景吾少爷时刻处于危险之中，我希望你能认真对待这份工作。少爷的安全，整个冰帝都会关注。”  
这算是威胁吗？越前在心里翻白眼：这些老东西还真是一个比一个难搞。  
“现在就要过去吗？”  
“是的，景吾少爷还有一个小时起床，您应该在他的门外等着。”  
“早餐呢？”  
“请您现在就过去。”  
也就是没有早餐了？越前对于饥饿的忍受力很强，只是八小时不进食对他来说也不是什么大的难题。但他不认为他的工作忙到让他连喝口水的时间都没有，迹部是在故意整他吧。他还差得远呢。  
“我知道了，我现在就去。”

“龙马少爷，”田中喊住了他：“我想你还是先洗个澡，至少梳理一下头发比较好。”  
“嗯？”越前不解地摸着头发，触到伤口不禁痛得叫出声来。他的后脑勺鼓着一个大大的包，血液结成血痂将头发粘结成一块。这样的情况不去医院包扎是不行了，可是看田中的样子根本没有放他去看医生的打算。只是要求他保持表面上的整洁，是吧？越前左右看看，翻出抽屉里的一个白色的旧帽子扣在头上：“这样可以了吧。”  
田中嘴巴动了动，最终没有说话，做了一个请的手势。

越前以前也接到过类似的任务，受过专业的培训，他知道怎么将自己的存在感减少到最小，加上迹部故意的无视，这一天过得倒也顺畅。意外发生在晚宴上，迹部需要和几位银行家一起用餐，其中一位银行家带了他的妻儿，那小孩迷恋迹部已久，不顾他父亲虚假的呵斥，扒拉在迹部身上怎么也不肯下来。小家伙林仗着年纪小又长得可爱，缠着迹部要他给自己喂饭，一会儿又去抢迹部的烟抽。迹部意外地没发脾气，好兴致地陪着他闹，还解下手表当成礼物送给他。林得了手表笑得眉眼弯弯，十分可爱，趴在迹部的肩膀上眼睛滴溜溜地转，看到了越前。

“呐呐，景吾，他是谁啊。”  
“我的一个保镖，你可以不用在乎他。”  
“他戴的帽子可真丑。”林嘟起小嘴：“让他拿掉吧。”  
迹部看了眼越前，越前双眼直视前方，视腻歪的两人如无物，心里阴恻恻地想象灌那小屁孩乾汁的场景。  
“喂，让你拿掉帽子你没听到吗！  
越前：“……”  
林见使唤不动越前，蹭着迹部撒娇：“你让他拿掉嘛，我就是不喜欢那顶帽子。”  
迹部微微勾起嘴唇：“想当本大爷的人，这点困难都解决不了可是不行的。”  
林一下子红了脸，可爱地咬着手指：“你是说——”  
“你能自己解决吗？”  
“当然。”  
迹部想看看越前怎么应付这胡搅蛮缠的小孩，没想到的是他直接拿起桌上盛热汤的小碗朝越前砸了过去，越前此时正盯着另一边看，等他听到风声回过头来，小碗正中他的额头。越前捂着左眼蹲了下去，不多时就见鲜血从他的指缝间流出。

“越前！”迹部紧张地站起来，越前却慢慢直起身，用袖子粗鲁地擦了一把，然后把帽子戴端正，抬起头直视迹部，道：“没事。”他的左眼上眼皮被划破了一道长长的口子，鲜血止不住地涌出，看起来十分恐怖。热汤水撒在他的脸上，细嫩的皮肤被烫得通红。  
“他这样子居然都不怕痛诶，好厉害。”林感叹着：“你把他送给我好不好，我的仆人都很怕痛，有很多游戏我都玩不了。”  
“他是本大爷的保镖，不是你用得起的。”迹部早已经不耐烦，之前还能勉强忍受着，这会儿直接挥开林，对越前道：“我们走。”

“不是本事挺好的吗，怎么连个小孩子扔的碗都躲不开。”迹部没好气地推越前上车，拿着湿纸巾小心翼翼地擦去越前眼圈的血迹，用手指抵着越前的下巴对着光仔细看了看：“得让医生过来看，弄点药别留下疤痕。”  
“每一个雇主都跟你一样好心吗？”越前冷笑着推开迹部的手：“你说过会只把我当你的保镖看，不要做多余的事。”说完越前拿着纸巾坐到靠窗的位置去，没有理会身后愤怒的迹部。


	26. 7.26更新

迹部轻手轻脚地走到越前的床边，越前已经睡熟了，小小的身体蜷缩成一团，发出细微的有规律的呼吸声。  
“少爷。”田中轻轻唤了一声，迹部手指抵着嘴唇做出一个噤声的手势，接过他拿来的医疗箱。  
“还是我来吧，少爷。”管家压低声音道，迹部摇了摇头：“他睡眠浅，被吵醒你应付不了。”

田中退到一边守着，迹部在越前身边坐下，手指轻轻拨开他脸上的头发，露出受伤的眼睛。或许是因为疼痛，即使是睡梦中，秀气的眉毛也皱得紧紧的。迹部叹了口气，借着月光拿棉花沾了酒精，小心地擦去眼皮四周的血渍。  
“唔，疼。”越前发出含糊的咕哝声，迹部立刻停了下来：  
“忍着点，乖。”  
等了一会儿，越前似乎又睡熟过去，好像梦到什么好吃的东西嘴巴蠕动着。迹部好笑地摸摸他的脸蛋，接触到异常滚烫的皮肤，迹部才发现越前的异常。  
“发烧了？”迹部翻出一个耳温计，放在越前的耳边。看清仪表上显示的数字，迹部紧张起来。注意到异样，田中也跑了过来：“景吾少爷？”  
“有没有退烧药？”  
田中飞快地翻出退烧药递给迹部，又去倒水。迹部把手伸到越前的脑袋下，托着他的后脑勺把他抱到自己怀里。  
“小鬼，醒醒。”  
越前难受地呜咽着，脑袋晃动着想要摆脱他，迹部连忙抱紧他，手指伸入他的嘴唇中，用力隔开牙齿，然后把药了送了进去。越前下意识地吐出来，迹部嫌恶地捡起黏糊糊的药片又往里塞。  
“不吃不吃，我不要吃。”越前激烈地挥舞着双手，不断打迹部的脸。迹部又好笑又好气，没想到生病的越前是这样孩子气。迹部板起脸恐吓道：“你再不听话就把你丢出去！”  
越前一下子安静下来，双手抓着迹部的衣衫，一动一动地抽着鼻子煞是可怜，但总算肯开口吞药了，又喂了点水，迹部将越前放回床上，拉上被子给他盖好。退烧药带有安眠的作用，没多久越前再次昏睡过去。迹部在田中的帮助下快速地帮他处理好伤口，起身却发现自己的衬衫全是血迹。

“今天早上发现龙马少爷的脑袋后面受了伤。”田中提醒道。  
“脑袋受了伤？”迹部捧着越前的脸将他侧过来，看清楚后不禁倒吸了一口凉气。  
看来越前试图自己处理过，后脑勺正中间一大块头发被剪掉，乱糟糟的，露出一道骇人的伤口。  
“你说今天早上？他这一整天都带着伤吗？”  
“是的。”  
想起他那个脏兮兮的帽子，迹部怒从心头起：“就一定要这么倔强，求个饶会让你死吗！”  
迹部气得简直要掐死他，右手已经放在他的脖子上，却听到一声可怜兮兮的“猴子山大王”。  
迹部松了手，越前依旧没醒，他在梦中哭，委屈得不能自己。  
“你不好。”  
迹部心软了，顺着他的话道：“是我不好，我认错。你想怎么样就怎么样吧。”  
“我不当妓。”  
“谁让你当了，只不过想保护你的安全，你到底都在胡思乱想些什么。”  
“我不要跟别人争你，我不要吃醋。”  
迹部：“……”

迹部想要大笑，想要打响指下玫瑰花雨，他怎么也想不到这两天这小鬼阴阳怪气的，原来是吃！醋！了！  
吃醋了，哈哈哈！  
原来是吃醋了啊，哈哈哈哈！  
“小鬼，你还真是，不可思议。”迹部戳着越前的脑袋：“好了，好好睡一觉，起来就什么事都没有了。”  
帮越前包扎好，等他退了烧又抱着他去洗澡，弄完后天已经蒙蒙亮。田中有些担忧地看着因为一夜没睡而满脸倦容的迹部，道：“您需要休息，去寺庙为慈郎少爷祈福的事情需要推迟吗？”  
“不用，本大爷去睡一会儿。等会儿去寺庙的事情你就不用告诉越前，让他休息。”迹部走了几步，改变了主意：“还是让他一起去吧，不然这小鬼又该胡思乱想了。”

 

越前满足地吃着黄瓜寿司，眼睛不住地往一边的肉类寿司瞄。  
“不行哦，生病了要吃清淡的。”河村笑着把放得温热的姜丝粥递给越前。  
越前不高兴地嘟起嘴，河村连忙安抚道：“等你病好了让你吃个够。”  
越前摸着头上的绷带道：“真奇怪，睡了一觉我的伤口就自动包扎好了。”  
“是田螺姑娘做的吧。”  
“田螺姑娘，是什么？”  
“田螺姑娘啊，她是……”河村盯着越前喝粥，一边给他讲这个来自邻国的古老传说。越前听得有些着迷，听完还用力地点点头：“一定是田螺姑娘。我小时候就遇到过她。”  
“嗯？”  
“因为小时候总觉得有人一直陪着我，会在我困难的时候帮助我，即使一个人也不会害怕。可是有一天，她突然就消失了。她现在是回来了吗？”  
河村：“……” 

“你今天不用去迹部那边吗？”  
“要的，他们今天要去寺庙祈福。”  
“祈福？”  
“是啊。”越前把碗递还给河村，伸了个大大的懒腰：“那个慈郎怀孕了，要去庙里给他们祈福。”  
河村露出一个憨厚的笑：“那还真是大好事一件啊。”

祈福要去的离这里有不少距离的有名的佛社。大概是因为第一个孩子的缘故，迹部看得极重，所有跟随的人都穿了和服，就连越前也拖拉着不熟悉的木屐跟着爬山梯。祈福的过程漫长而无聊，他一直躲在最后面偷偷打呵欠，却也被盯着三拜九叩的。一直忍耐到仪式完毕，迹部被引领着去后院见住持，气氛才稍微放松了点。  
引路的是一个剃着板寸的奇奇怪怪的中年和尚，一直说着怪腔怪调的日语，还挤眉弄眼的一副猥琐相。迹部不耐烦地要他快点带路，那和尚搓着手哈哈笑道：“现在的青少年真是急躁，一点都不可爱。”  
越前愣住，他看向那和尚，正对上他的视线，明明是嬉皮笑脸的不正经模样，却莫名地让他心惊胆战。  
迹部皱起眉，正要发火，那和尚突然说了声“到了”。

“你们在这儿等着。”迹部命令道，跟着那和尚进屋去。  
“这样的人居然是和尚，就是个变态大叔嘛。”向日抱怨道。忍足点点头：“是挺奇怪的，不过也许怪人有异能。”  
“不管了不管了，我们去吃饭吧，听说这里的斋饭很好吃呢，越前你要一起来吗……越前？”

越前呆呆地看着那个和尚消失的房间，喃喃道：“为什么我的视线无法从他身上离开……”  
“什么？”  
越前往前走了一步，突然捂住了胸口，他的心脏在剧烈跳动着，几乎要蹦出胸膛：“好难受，这是什么感觉……”  
一声清晰无比的“青少年”在他的耳边响起。  
越前猛地朝那个房间跑去，却被台阶绊倒摔倒在地上，眼泪夺眶而出，他用尽全身的力气发出撕心裂肺的吼声：“迹部，跑！”


	27. 7.27更新

迹部推门而入，这是想象中苦修的僧侣的禅房，比想象中更小的房间，一张床，一张木桌和两条椅子再无其他。  
迹部信步而入：“住持呢？”  
“住持在为一个漂亮的女人排忧解难，还真是羡慕。”猥琐和尚抓着胸口：“我却要对着你这个老小子，不公平啊不公平。”  
迹部皱起眉：“既然这样，本大爷就先回去。”说着就转身，“啪”的一声，两扇门在迹部面前关上，紧接着噼里啪啦的巨响，所有的窗户全都自动关闭，房间灯火大亮。迹部不动声色地看着，道：“你想干什么。”  
“既然来了就聊聊，年轻人的脾气不要那么急。”和尚在椅子上坐下，倒上两杯茶，做了个请的手势。

迹部站着不动，和尚便顾自喝着他的茶。  
“你到底是什么人，想要干什么。”  
“小伙子还真是性急啊，现在的年轻人还真是。”和尚感叹着，脸上却无一丝笑意，迹部突然感到巨大的压迫感，眼前的和尚突然变了一个人似的，看似懒散的眼神带着透彻的冰冷，嘴角微微弯起时显出些许嘲讽的味道，眉眼间的锐利让他莫名觉得熟悉。  
“伦子到底想做什么。”

“伦子……是谁？”  
“诶？！”和尚的脸上显出一瞬间的呆楞，继而怪叫：“小伙子你是失忆了吗！”  
“本大爷不认识什么伦子，想玩游戏找别人去，本大爷不奉陪。”迹部转身就走，耳边刮过一道劲风，迹部心惊慌忙避让，和尚的大脸已经出现在他的面前。  
他是怎么在一瞬间到这里的？  
“不要开老人家的玩笑，是伦子让你把我家小子藏起来吗？”  
“本大爷命令你把门打开，不然——”  
“不然怎么样？”  
迹部掏出了枪，和尚吹了声口哨：“还真是危险的东西。”

迹部对准那人扣动扳机，枪响的瞬间那和尚以一种极其诡异的姿势退到房间的另一端，迹部对准他间连不断地扫射，那和尚闲庭漫步一般悠闲地避开子弹，最后甚至闭上了眼。迹部两把枪十发子弹打完，墙上出现一排弹孔，和尚却毫发无伤。  
“哈哈哈！青少年你输啦，你还差得远呢，差得远呢。”和尚拍着手哼起了歌。  
“你还差得远呢……”迹部瞪大了眼睛：“你是——”

“开门！”突然门外传来喊声，门扉剧烈震动，两人同时看过去。  
“臭老头开门，我知道是你，快开门！”


	28. 7.27更新

迹部推门而入，比想象中更小的房间，一张床，一张木桌和两条椅子再无其他。

“住持呢？”

“住持在为一个漂亮的女人排忧解难，还真是羡慕。”猥琐和尚抓着胸口：“我却要对着你这个老小子，不公平啊不公平。”

迹部皱起眉：“既然这样，本大爷就先回去。”说着就转身，“啪”的一声，两扇门在迹部面前关上，紧接着噼里啪啦的巨响，所有的窗户全都自动关闭，房间灯火大亮。迹部不动声色地看着，道：“你想干什么。”

“既然来了就聊聊，年轻人的脾气不要那么急。”和尚在椅子上坐下，倒上两杯茶，做了个请的手势。

 

迹部站着不动，和尚便顾自喝着他的茶。

“你到底是什么人，想要干什么。”

“现在的年轻人还真是性急啊。”和尚感叹着，脸上却无一丝笑意，迹部突然感到巨大的压迫感，眼前的和尚突然变了一个人似的，看似懒散的眼神带着透彻的冰冷，嘴角微微弯起时显出些许嘲讽的味道，眉眼间的锐利让他莫名觉得熟悉。

“伦子到底想做什么。”

 

“伦子……是谁？”

“诶？！”和尚的脸上显出一瞬间的呆楞，继而怪叫：“年轻人你是失忆了吗！”

“本大爷不认识什么伦子，想玩游戏找别人去，本大爷不奉陪。”迹部转身就走，耳边刮过一道劲风，迹部心惊慌忙避让，和尚的大脸已经出现在他的面前。

他是怎么在一瞬间到这里的？

“不要开老人家的玩笑，是伦子让你把我家小子藏起来吗？”

“本大爷命令你把门打开，不然——”

“不然怎么样？”

迹部掏出了枪，和尚吹了声口哨：“还真是危险的东西。”

 

迹部对准那人扣动扳机，枪响的瞬间那和尚以一种极其诡异的姿势退到房间的另一端，迹部对准他间连不断地扫射，那和尚闲庭漫步一般轻松地避开子弹，最后甚至闭上了眼。迹部两把枪十发子弹打完，墙上出现一排弹孔，和尚却毫发无伤。

“哈哈哈！年轻人你输啦，你还差得远呢，差得远呢差得远呢~”和尚拍着手哼起了歌。

“你还差得远呢……”迹部瞪大了眼睛：“你是——”

 

“开门！”突然门外传来喊声，门扉剧烈震动，两人同时看过去。

“臭老头开门，我知道是你，快开门！”

“青少年一点都不可爱，见到许久不见的爸爸居然喊人臭老头，真让人伤心。”

“你是越前南次郎。”

南次郎立刻板起脸，仰头看屋顶，用一种怪调说道：“我不是南次郎。”

迹部：“……”

“别装了，你是越前龙马的父亲，越前南次郎。”

“切，太出名了真是一点办法都没有。”

迹部耐住性子：“你到底想干什么，为什么不见龙马。”

“龙马？”南次郎似笑非笑地看着他，手一挥，门“哗啦”一声开了，越前出现在两人面前。

“哟，青少年，好久不见。”

“臭老头。”

原本期待或狗血或激烈的父子认亲大会的迹部失望地看着两人平静地打着招呼，平静得就好像越前只是放学回家一样。

“你把猴子山大王关起来干什么，他又不会给你表演猴戏。”

“越前你在胡说些什么。”

“你好吵，闭嘴！”

迹部：“……”

南次郎挠挠后脑勺：“青少年你从哪里弄来这么个叽叽喳喳的猴子，我都快被他烦死了。”

迹部：“……”

“迹部你出去，我有事情跟我父亲说。”

 

迹部挡在越前面前：“本大爷不会丢下你的。“

“啧啧，英雄救美也要看对象啊，年轻人。”

“什么意思——”

身后的越前手起刀落，一个手刀敲晕了迹部，迹部闷哼一声，翻着白眼瘫倒在地。

“现在没人打扰了，父亲。”

南次郎看了眼越前，坐回自己的椅子上：“青少年，喝茶吗。”

“不渴。我要知道，你为什么把我丢进修罗狱。”

南次郎笑了：“这个问题，我以为你五年前就该来问我了。”

越前的双手在身侧握成拳头：“你有没有想过我会死！我才五岁，我怎么在那种地方活下来！”

“我也是五岁进的修罗狱。”

越前愣住。

“你是我的儿子，我自然会给你最好的。但是有些的东西，我给不了，必须你自己去争取。修罗道组成复杂，我直接把它给你，你掌控不了。”

“所以你不管我的死活，是吗。”

“你是我亲手训练的，你的实力我怎么会不清楚。伦子那家伙不是派了人去保护你。况且……”南次郎看了眼越前，飞快地别开眼。

“况且什么？妈妈，她派了人去保护我？”

“是啊。”南次郎抓着胸脯：“那女人就是个疯子，一听你进修罗狱，差点把整个修罗道都给烧了。”

“妈妈派了谁？”

南次郎诧异地放下茶杯：“你也不知道？”

越前脑子里浮现出一个模糊的影像。南次郎自言自语道：“我答应了伦子，不去插手这件事，当我知道修罗狱的大门被打开的时候，你已经离开了。”

门外传来三声清晰的敲门声，南次郎突然站了起来：“青少年，老爸有事要忙，要跟老爸一起回家吗。”

越前摇了摇头：“我有些事情要查清楚。”

南次郎走到昏晕的迹部身边，踢踢他的脸：“这家伙对你还好吗，要老爸教训他吗？”

“还好。”

南次郎拍拍越前脑袋：“老爸要出去一段时间，你玩够了就自己回家。”

“还差得远呢……”


	29. 7.28更新

会议结束的时候夜已经深了，连续三个小时的会议下来，所有人都疲惫不堪，撑着困乏的眼和手冢告别，不二留下来帮忙整理资料，手冢则站在落地窗前俯视东京，  
“手冢，东西都弄好了，去休息吧。”  
等不到回答，不二微不可察地叹了口气，正要离开，却被手冢喊住了。  
“不二，你为什么一直跟着我。”  
“为什么跟着你啊，没有认真想过呢。”不二走到手冢身边，仰头看着夜空中高悬的巨大的明月。  
“大概是，你不因为我是Omega而看轻我，而青学能够给我安全感。那么你呢，为什么要来青学。”  
手冢长久地沉默着，过去的种种飞一般地在脑海里闪过。为什么要来青学？原本只是想要在被灭族后，为越前和自己寻找一个庇护的地方。当时青学的首领大和因为好心收留他们而丧命，受大和所托，撑起了青学。训练越前格斗技能，也只是想要他有自保的能力，可是不知道什么时候开始，事情开始变了味。他想要复仇，他不在乎他惨死的家人，但是他不愿意再过这种受人蹂躏被人摆布，像过街老鼠一般狼狈躲藏见不得阳光的生活，他想要足够保护自己保护所爱的人的能力，处心积虑步步为营，不知不觉中他的感情一点点地冰冻，爱情友情不再重要，到最后甚至连越前都可以牺牲。  
他找不回他的初心了。

“啊，我们有客人了。”不二突然说道，手冢回过头，看见越前出现在门口。  
“我有话和你说。”越前面无表情地盯着手冢。手冢不说话，他靠着窗户，看着越前的眼神带着奇怪的光芒。察觉到两人之间的紧张气氛，不二连忙笑道：“那我先走了。”  
“……”没人理会他，不二摸摸鼻子，尴尬地走开。

“头上的伤是怎么回事。”  
“我见到他了。”两人同时开口又同时沉默。  
最后手冢先问道：“你见到谁了。”  
“越前南次郎。”  
“什么！”手冢震惊地无法维持平时的面具脸，他飞奔到越前面前，抓住越前的手臂：“这伤是他干的吗，他对你说了什么。”  
“为什么你觉得他会伤害我，那个人是我的父亲。”  
手冢慢慢松开越前，恢复没有表情的面孔：“你想问什么，越前。”  
“为什么救我，在修罗狱的时候为什么救我。因为是我母亲的命令吗？”  
“你都知道了。”  
“我要听你说。”  
手冢略一沉默，道：“你进入修罗狱的第五天，你的母亲来找我。她和我做交易，我进入修罗狱保护你，直到越前南次郎打开修罗狱的大门。而当我完成任务后，她助我当上手冢一族的族长之位。”  
越前冷笑：“七年换来族长之位，我在你眼中还是很有价值的嘛。”  
手冢皱起眉：“不要这样说话。”  
“那一开始为什么不告诉我，逃出修罗狱后为什么不让我回去。”

“我以为你在外面会过的更好。”  
“你以为？你让我以为我的父母都不要我了，全天下都不要我了你居然还敢说为了我好？手冢，你太自私了！”越前崩溃地大吼：“我为你杀人宁愿死掉，也只是想让你高兴的时候你有没有内疚过？我哭着以为只有我一个人求你爱我的时候你不会脸红吗，你有什么资格决定我的生活！”  
手冢身体绷直微微颤抖，他闭着眼睛连喘了好几口气才冷静下来：“你说我自私？我要自私的话就为什么不直接把你交给南次郎？我要是自私会拼死带你离开眼睁睁地看着我的家人被灭族？越前龙马，你还是一样的无知。”

“我无知？原来我做的一切在你眼里就是无知。那好，我以后会学得聪明点。再见，手冢国光。”  
手冢急忙拉住他：“越前。”  
“放手。”  
“我爱你。”  
越前唇角微微勾起，露出一个讽刺的笑：“要是早一个小时，你说这话我会开心得发疯。但是现在，我会想大概又是一个谎言，这一次你想要什么？”  
“我想要你。”  
手冢打横抱起越前放到宽大的办公桌上，随手扫去杂物便欺身压上。

“放开我。”越前的匕首抵住手冢的小腹。手冢冷笑一声，一手扯掉越前的裤子，大手用力地揉捏他的胯部。  
“我会杀了你的，我真的会。”  
“那你就动手，不要大意地上吧。”  
越前用力刺入，匕首刺破手冢的衣物，停在他的皮肤表面。然后，金属坠地发出清脆的响声。  
越前放声大哭。  
手冢亲吻他的眼角，吮去滚烫的泪珠，然后细碎的吻一路向下密密地落在他的脸颊鼻尖，最后停留在苍白的嘴唇。  
“我爱你，龙马。”他低声说道，然后吻住，绝望而热烈。

手冢刺入的瞬间，越前死死咬住他的嘴唇，直到腥甜的血液在两人口腔蔓延。越前在不适中抽泣。他的身体不适应被伸展和填满，手冢粗壮的喘息声像是一种表扬他。  
“你好紧，迹部都没有碰你吗？”  
“不要说他。”越前难堪地别开眼。他被动地躺在手冢身下，接受他猛烈的撞击。手冢一次次埋进越前体内，同时不断啃咬越前的脖子和肩膀。敏感的部位被挑弄，越前感到一种奇异的快感，肌肉抽搐着，他紧紧抓着手冢的背，手指陷进他的肉里。  
最终手冢射在了他的里面，手冢难得体贴地用手帮他也达到高潮。手冢抱着虚脱的越前坐到松软的沙发椅上。两人汗湿的皮肤紧紧贴着，接吻，分开，再接吻，直到凌乱的气息彼此交融。  
“以前一直希望做完以后你能抱抱我。”  
“我记住了。”  
越前摇摇头：“没有以后，我欠你的都还清了。下一次你再敢碰我，我会直接开枪的。”  
手冢握着越前手臂的手猛然握紧：“和我干一次，就算还清了？”

“你还想怎么样，我不要再爱你了。现在我爱的人是迹部，就是刚才和你做的时候，我想的人也是他，我爱他。”像是一个魔咒被解开迸发出电光石火，微笑的幸村塞壬的吟唱，强烈的冲击让越前大声呕吐起来。  
手冢来不及发怒，慌忙用手抵着他的胸口让他面朝地面，同时用手轻轻拍他的背部。  
“怎么回事，不舒服吗？”  
“幸村……”越前无力地靠在手冢怀里，脸色虚脱惨白，眼神却被愤怒的火焰点燃明亮惊人：“幸村精市，我要杀了他。”


	30. 7.28更新

会议结束的时候夜已经深了，连续三个小时的会议下来，所有人都疲惫不堪，撑着困乏的眼和手冢告别，不二留下来帮忙整理资料，手冢则站在落地窗前俯视东京，

“手冢，东西都弄好了，去休息吧。”

等不到回答，不二微不可察地叹了口气，正要离开，却被手冢喊住了。

“不二，你为什么一直跟着我。”

“为什么跟着你啊，没有认真想过呢。”不二走到手冢身边，仰头看着夜空中高悬的巨大的明月。

“大概是，你不因为我是Omega而看轻我，而青学能够给我安全感。那么你呢，为什么要来青学。”

手冢长久地沉默着，过去的种种飞一般地在脑海里闪过。为什么要来青学？原本只是想要在被灭族后，为越前和自己寻找一个庇护的地方。当时青学的首领大和因为好心收留他们而丧命，受大和所托，撑起了青学。训练越前格斗技能，也只是想要他有自保的能力，可是不知道什么时候开始，事情开始变了味。他想要复仇，他不在乎他惨死的家人，但是他不愿意再过这种受人蹂躏被人摆布，像过街老鼠一般狼狈躲藏见不得阳光的生活，他想要足够保护自己保护所爱的人的能力，处心积虑步步为营，不知不觉中他的感情一点点地冰冻，爱情友情不再重要，到最后甚至连越前都可以牺牲。

他找不回他的初心了。

 

“啊，我们有客人了。”不二突然说道，手冢回过头，看见越前出现在门口。

“我有话和你说。”越前面无表情地盯着手冢。手冢不说话，他靠着窗户，看着越前的眼神带着奇怪的光芒。察觉到两人之间的紧张气氛，不二连忙笑道：“那我先走了。”

“……”没人理会他，不二摸摸鼻子，尴尬地走开。

 

“头上的伤是怎么回事。”

“我见到他了。”两人同时开口又同时沉默。

最后手冢先问道：“你见到谁了。”

“越前南次郎。”

“什么！”手冢震惊地无法维持平时的面具脸，他飞奔到越前面前，抓住越前的手臂：“这伤是他干的吗，他对你说了什么。”

“为什么你觉得他会伤害我，那个人是我的父亲。”

手冢慢慢松开越前，恢复没有表情的面孔：“你想问什么，越前。”

“为什么救我，在修罗狱的时候为什么救我。因为是我母亲的命令吗？”

“你都知道了。”

“我要听你说。”

手冢略一沉默，道：“你进入修罗狱的第五天，你的母亲来找我。她和我做交易，我进入修罗狱保护你，直到越前南次郎打开修罗狱的大门。而当我完成任务后，她助我当上手冢一族的族长之位。”

越前冷笑：“七年换来族长之位，我在你眼中还是很有价值的嘛。”

手冢皱起眉：“不要这样说话。”

“那一开始为什么不告诉我，逃出修罗狱后为什么不让我回去。”

 

“我以为你在外面会过的更好。”

“你以为？你让我以为我的父母都不要我了，全天下都不要我了你居然还敢说为了我好？手冢，你太自私了！”越前崩溃地大吼：“我为你杀人宁愿死掉，也只是想让你高兴的时候你有没有内疚过？我哭着以为只有我一个人求你爱我的时候你不会脸红吗，你有什么资格决定我的生活！”

手冢身体绷直微微颤抖，他闭着眼睛连喘了好几口气才冷静下来：“你说我自私？我要自私的话就为什么不直接把你交给南次郎？我要是自私会拼死带你离开眼睁睁地看着我的家人被灭族？越前龙马，你还是一样的无知。”

 

“我无知？原来我做的一切在你眼里就是无知。那好，我以后会学得聪明点。再见，手冢国光。”

手冢急忙拉住他：“越前。”

“放手。”

“我爱你。”

越前唇角微微勾起，露出一个讽刺的笑：“要是早一个小时，你说这话我会开心得发疯。但是现在，我会想大概又是一个谎言，这一次你想要什么？”

“我想要你。”

手冢打横抱起越前放到宽大的办公桌上，随手扫去杂物便欺身压上。

 

“放开我。”越前的匕首抵住手冢的小腹。手冢冷笑一声，一手扯掉越前的裤子，大手用力地揉捏他的胯部。

“我会杀了你的，我真的会。”

“那你就动手，不要大意地上吧。”

越前用力刺入，匕首刺破手冢的衣物，停在他的皮肤表面。然后，金属坠地发出清脆的响声。

越前放声大哭。

手冢亲吻他的眼角，吮去滚烫的泪珠，然后细碎的吻一路向下密密地落在他的脸颊鼻尖，最后停留在苍白的嘴唇。

“我爱你，龙马。”他低声说道，然后吻住，绝望而热烈。

 

手冢刺入的瞬间，越前死死咬住他的嘴唇，直到腥甜的血液在两人口腔蔓延。越前在不适中抽泣。他的身体不适应被伸展和填满，手冢粗壮的喘息声像是一种表扬他。

“你好紧，迹部都没有碰你吗？”

“不要说他。”越前难堪地别开眼。他被动地躺在手冢身下，接受他猛烈的撞击。手冢一次次埋进越前体内，同时不断啃咬越前的脖子和肩膀。敏感的部位被挑弄，越前感到一种奇异的快感，肌肉抽搐着，他紧紧抓着手冢的背，手指陷进他的肉里。

最终手冢射在了他的里面，手冢难得体贴地用手帮他也达到高潮。手冢抱着虚脱的越前坐到松软的沙发椅上。两人汗湿的皮肤紧紧贴着，接吻，分开，再接吻，直到凌乱的气息彼此交融。

“以前一直希望做完以后你能抱抱我。”

“我记住了。”

越前摇摇头：“没有以后，我欠你的都还清了。下一次你再敢碰我，我会直接开枪的。”

手冢握着越前手臂的手猛然握紧：“和我干一次，就算还清了？”

 

“你还想怎么样，我不要再爱你了。现在我爱的人是迹部，就是刚才和你做的时候，我想的人也是他，我爱他。”像是一个魔咒被解开迸发出电光石火，微笑的幸村塞壬的吟唱，强烈的冲击让越前大声呕吐起来。

手冢来不及发怒，慌忙用手抵着他的胸口让他面朝地面，同时用手轻轻拍他的背部。

“怎么回事，不舒服吗？”

“幸村……”越前无力地靠在手冢怀里，脸色虚脱惨白，眼神却被愤怒的火焰点燃明亮惊人：“幸村精市，我要杀了他。"


	31. 7.29更新

一个人为什么会爱上另一个人？  
外貌、气味、头发的颜色，说话的方式，这些能够成为爱上一个人的理由吗？如果这些全都不可以，那要怎么样才算爱上一个人，会因为别人的暗示而对他产生好感吗？又是什么时候开始知道，自己已经爱上他了呢？  
越前蹲在树枝上，透过密密交叠的树叶，看着迹部来来回回地走动寻找他。卡鲁宾灵敏的嗅觉能够感觉到他的所在，无奈被紧紧抱着只好焦急地叫唤试图提醒笨拙的人类。  
“小鬼，下来，我知道你在那儿。”迹部背对着树干大声叫喊，回应他的只有风吹动树叶的沙沙声，迹部循声而去。越前勾起一个嘲讽的笑，小心地挪动身体背靠树干坐到树枝上，摸出一包烟，这是他从手冢那里回来的时候顺手摸来的，不同于迹部抽的那种包装精致淡到没味道的娘炮烟，手冢的烟味道十分激烈，再符合他闷骚的个性不过。越前吸了一口，对着天空吐出几个烟圈，白色的烟圈不慌不忙地上升，圈住一小块蔚蓝的天空，突然乍开，悠悠地消散在虚空之中。  
生活真悠闲，答应迹部也不错，反正也搞不清到底是真的爱上迹部，还是受了幸村的影响，不如好好享受一番，以后离开的时候也不至于太遗憾。做了决定，越前心情大好。阳光照在身上暖洋洋的，他打了个呵欠，猫儿一般地伸展四肢，眼前突然冒出一双海蓝色的大眼睛 ：“喵~”  
越前：“……”  
惊讶之下失了平衡，身体凌空，越前惊呼一声紧紧闭上眼，等待天使下凡脸朝地的悲剧发生，想象之中的疼痛并没有出现，小心翼翼地睁开一只眼，正对上迹部似笑非笑的脸。  
“这么赶着投怀送抱，是沉浸在本大爷的华丽下了吧，嗯~”  
“你还差得远呢，找我干嘛？”  
“幸村精市已经回立海了，你想杀他恐怕没那么容易。但是半个月后就是立海的海原祭，幸村是一定会出现的，到时候本大爷会给他过一个终身难忘的海原祭。”  
“这么点小事，你就不能晚点再告诉我嘛。”  
迹部看了眼越前：这家伙似乎越来越把自己当大爷了。  
“敢把本大爷敲晕的罪本大爷还没跟你算，少在这里抱怨。小心本大爷把你扔出去。”迹部作势要抛，越前连忙抱住他的脖子，迹部笑了起来。越前脸一红，噘着嘴不满道：“我那是为了保护你，免得你被我父亲看上抓回去当压寨夫人。”  
“你现在原谅你的父亲了？”  
“我早就当我自己没有父亲，谈不上原谅还是不原谅。只不过，知道了母亲没有抛弃我，很高兴。”越前用手指绕着迹部的头发玩：“我想去看看我的母亲。”  
“要回修罗道吗？”  
越前摇摇头：“母亲老家在关西。”  
“海原祭结束后，本大爷带你去。”  
“嗯。”  
迹部抱着越前的屁股往上托了托：“小鬼，你是不是胖了很多？”  
越前睁大眼：“啊，河村前辈的寿司，他今天要开发新产品。”不等迹部回答，越前急急忙忙从迹部怀里跳下来：“我先走了，拜。”  
迹部：“……”

河村今天要做的是七宝卷，特意选了越前喜欢的鱼肉青瓜等材料，几天前河村顺口提到的时候，越前就很期待。越前到的时候，已经有别的人在了。红心桃发，越前认出那是向日岳人。  
“哟，越前。”向日向他挥手：“快过来，河村的寿司超级好吃。”  
“你怎么也在这？”越前边说着坐下跟河村打了个招呼，河村乐呵呵地去给他做寿司。  
“来这里吃蛋糕的，看见河村的寿司也很不错，你这家伙，有这么好吃的东西居然瞒着我。”向日吃得脸蛋通红两颊鼓出，煞是可爱。  
“呵呵，喜欢吃的话这里还有很多。”河村递过一个装满寿司卷的盘子，问越前道：“找到你的田螺姑娘了吗？”  
“没……”  
向日好奇地探过头：“田螺姑娘是什么？”  
“越前受伤的时候有人照顾了他一晚上。”  
向日困惑地眨眨眼：“不是迹部吗？”  
“什么？”  
“就是去寺庙祈福的前一个晚上吧，你没注意到他那天都睁不开眼了吗？”  
越前：“……”

“迹部现在最宠你，他都把慈郎送去美国养胎了——啊啊啊！这个东西真的是太好吃了！越前回去的时候你一定要让迹部把河村带上！”  
向日埋首寿司中，而越前已经被震惊得说不出话来：迹部把慈郎送走了……  
一定是觉得美国更好更安全吧，不可能是为了他，怎么可能是因为他！  
“你们要回去了吗？”河村突然问道，越前回过神来：“猴子山大王要去海原祭，所以这几天应该是要回去。”  
“迹部要去海原祭？什么时候决定的事？”  
“应该明天早会的时候就会说。”  
向日右手握拳朝着天空猛挥：“终于要对立海下手，老子早就憋死了！河村，再来十盘！”  
“十盘？吃得下吗，不要吃太多啊。”河村劝说道，向日皱起眉，左右看看，起身抓起菜刀递给河村。河村下意识接过，突然怒目圆睁，菜刀举过头顶大力挥动着：“Burning！Great！再来一百盘也没有问题，都给本大爷吃完!Burning！”  
越前：“……”


	32. 7.30更新

秋日宁静的午后,阳光和煦,微风阵阵,正是午睡的大好时机,越前却被迹部逼着背英语单词。  
“我为什么要背这种东西！”越前恼火地把书往桌上一扔，他没上过学，能够认字就已经很不错了，为什么还要学这些奇奇怪怪的东西，看着那些扭扭曲曲的字母，越前深深地觉得迹部在嘲讽他。坐在一边阅读的迹部捡回越前丢掉的书翻了翻，上面的习题越前已经写了大半，不得不说越前在这方面是个天才，他才教了三天，越前的单词拼写得已经像模像样了，如果他出生在普通人家，即使是个beta，也不会太平凡，迹部实在可惜他的天赋就这样被浪费。  
“我要练枪。”越前硬邦邦地说道，迹部安抚地摸摸他的脑袋：  
“练枪可以，但是要把这几页看完。”  
“你为什么一定要我学这个！”  
迹部叹了口气，把气鼓鼓的越前抱到腿上：“还记得你之前说过，以后想要过平静的日子吗？”  
“这和学这个有什么关系？”  
“不当保镖或杀手，你以后靠什么赚钱。”  
“我——”  
“别说你以后要去搬砖。”迹部嫌弃地捏捏越前细细的爪子：“你就是去搬砖也没人要。”  
“我有钱，这几年积攒了一些……”  
“那有了钱后想干些什么呢？每天吃饱了躺着晒太阳？这样的人生不会太无聊吗？学不好没关系，但什么东西都应该试试，总会找到你真正感兴趣的事情。”  
越前睁着大眼盯着迹部：“你是真的想跟我在一起，是吗？”  
迹部哼了一声：“到现在还说这样的话，真让本大爷生气。”  
“你还差得远呢。”  
迹部把越前圈进怀里，下巴搁在他的头顶上：“本大爷现在没有办法像你希望的那样和你在一起。也许有一天我能放下一切带你走，也许我厌倦了或者你厌烦了离开了，那个时候本大爷希望你能真正地像个普通人一样生活。”  
越前沉默地靠着迹部，他想过以后的生活，但那只是幻想，如同空中楼阁般虚无缥缈，他从没有试着将它实现，更不用说像迹部一样从现在就开始尝试。或者潜意识里，他从没想过自己有活到那一天的可能。  
“我想去旅游。”越前低声说道：“曾经有一个前辈喜欢摄影，他拍了很多照片，很漂亮，我想去那些地方看看。”  
“好啊，带我去吗？”  
“我带卡鲁宾，不带你去。”  
“没良心。”迹部半真半假地抱怨着，把越前丢回书桌：“接着念，不念完不给饭吃。”

“迹部——”  
越前还要反抗，忍足推门而入，他看了眼越前，对迹部道：“我们的探子传来消息：海原祭一共三天，确定幸村精市会在庆典开始的那天出席，至于其他时间，要看他的身体状况了。”  
“可是第一天的守卫一定是最强的。”  
忍足点了下头，递过一卷地图：“大致探出了地形图。”  
迹部接过地图展开，越前也探过身来看。这是一份粗略的建筑图，最中心是一间寺庙，以此展开密密麻麻的都是房子道路，但大部分的房屋没有标明作用。  
而海原祭是立海成立祭祀祖先的节日，一共分为三天，第一天是在首领的带领下拜祭祖庙，后两天则是两天两夜的狂欢，会邀请各地的堂主生意上往来的伙伴。  
“人很多的话，能混进去吗？”  
迹部摇头：“就算混进去，也接触不到幸村，幸村的行踪向来成谜。要想见他，必须在第一天他出现的时候——”迹部的手指在祖庙周围绕了一圈：“祭祀前，幸村应该会先在某个地方休息，那个时候众人需要做准备，守卫是最弱的。”  
“我今晚就去这个地方看看吧。”  
迹部狠狠敲了一下越前的额头，斥责道：“别胡闹！”  
越前捂着脑袋，泪眼汪汪的：“痛，你干嘛打我！”

“你就不怕真田把你先奸后杀？”  
越前哀怨地看着迹部，幽幽叹息道：“一日夫妻百日恩哪。”  
迹部：“……”  
“咳咳，”忍足咳嗽一声，艰难地把跑偏了的话题拉回来：“我还是建议在祭祀之后再动手，根据以往的经验，幸村至少会露个脸。”  
迹部盯着地图沉思。  
忍足看了眼越前，道：“你和小胖真的要去吗，亲自到立海这事还是太危险了。”  
“这件事不是已经决定了吗，不要再说了。”  
越前看看迹部又看看忍足，最后指着自己：“小胖是说我？”

越前在吃的方面绝对没有自尊心，尽管被人叫为“小胖”，一到点心时间他跑得比谁都快。目送越前离开，忍足坐到迹部的面前：“你真的确定可以相信他吗？”  
迹部眉头微微皱起：“本大爷愿意去相信他。他和真田应该——不，应该是一定有关系，本大爷绝不相信他那套一见钟情的说法。但是他在本大爷身边很听话，只要他不背叛本大爷，一些小小的谎言，本大爷可以原谅。”  
忍足叹了口气：“希望你不会后悔。但是，如果他真的敢做对冰帝不利的事情，我会杀了他的，我不会手软。”  
平光镜片后的眼睛锋利如刀，迹部沉默片刻，转开话题道：“本大爷吩咐你的事情照做了吗。”  
“你真的觉得我们之中有叛徒吗？”  
迹部再一次沉默，忍足亦无言，莫名的低气压围绕着两人，两人对视一眼，从彼此的眼里看到了即将到来的暴风雨。


	33. 7.31更新

如果因为迹部的一句“不许去”就放弃的话，他也就不是越前龙马了。天黑风高爬墙夜，越前轻松地跳上立海的围墙，还不忘对着摄像头比一个V的手势。不同于迹部豪华奢侈的别墅，幸村的别庄是典型的平安时代的建筑，庭院深深，林木错落，所有的建筑以最大的殿寝为中心面朝南方整齐的排列着，有着精致廊顶的的走廊和古朴的桥梁将各处连接起来，形成一个有机的整体。越前蹲在树枝上犯难，他观察了很久，怎么也无法确定幸村住在哪儿。  
正决定乱闯一通的时候，越前眼尖地看到真田弦一郎端着一个托盘出现在小道的一头，他的身边还跟着一个剃着河童发型的闭着眼睛的男子，那人则托着一件叠得整整齐齐的白色衣服。越前远远地跟在身后，中间河童头和真田说了些什么，真田显得很激动的样子，可惜隔得太远，越前什么都听不到。  
真田和河童头走进殿寝旁边的房间里，越前注意到这附近没有一个守卫，但是摄像头的数目惊人。他摸出红外线望远镜，不出意外地看到夜幕中红色的线条如同蜘蛛网一般密集交错。这个防护，也太恐怖了吧……  
没过多少时间，真田两人就走了出来，越前从望远镜里看到他皱着眉头，像是在跟什么人生气，而他身边的河童则满脸忧色。  
“弦一郎，如果精市不肯再治疗，就随他去吧。”  
“他简直是胡闹！”  
“弦一郎……”两人争吵着从越前脚下经过。越前等两人稍微走的远一点，趁着红外线网关闭的短暂时间，飞快地跑到屋子的窗户下。或许是对守卫太过自信，这里的窗户居然是虚掩着的，越前小心地扒上窗台，然后——  
越前囧囧有神地与刚洗完澡赤裸着身体从浴缸里出来的幸村深情对望……  
“是你啊，进来吧。”幸村率先回过神来，对着越前露出一个浅浅的微笑，然后顾自擦干身体。越前犹豫了一会儿，从窗户翻了进去。幸村指指放在一边的浴袍：“帮我穿上。”  
越前：“……”  
幸村说完也不看越前的反应，闭上眼睛张开双臂一副等待服侍的大爷样。越前好奇地问道：“你不怕我杀了你？”  
“别急嘛，小鬼，今天不是杀我的好时机，会让你有这个机会的。”  
越前翻了个白眼：“你好像很期待我杀了你似的。”  
“也许呢。”

越前抓起浴袍扔在幸村身上。幸村无奈笑笑，自己穿上去，留着根带子不系，敞着浴袍走来走去，越前看得心烦，走过去拉带子。幸村的皮肤白皙光滑，因为热水的浸泡泛着诱人的粉色，胸前两点嫣红可爱得像是在召唤人的疼爱。而他的小腹平坦纤细，只手可握。  
越前咽了口口水，艰难地道：“你是……”  
“很漂亮吧。”幸村摸摸越前的脑袋，转身离开浴室，越前迟疑地跟上。

幸村正给自己倒茶，见越前过来，递给他一盘和果子：“吃吧，我发誓我没有下药。”  
“你值得相信吗。”  
幸村笑笑，自己拈了一个果子吃了：“医生说我要节制，晚上的时候不能吃东西的，但，管他呢。”  
越前在幸村对面坐下，担忧地看着幸村并不好看的脸色：“你到底生了什么病。”  
“担心我吗？”  
越前尴尬地别开眼，幸村把手放在越前的手上，轻轻握住：“我很高兴，真的。”  
越前推开幸村的手，冷冷道：“我今天来不是跟你交朋友的。在医院那天，你对我做了什么。”  
“你想起来啦，真不错。”  
“你催眠我爱上迹部，到底有什么目的！”  
“你已经爱上迹部啦。”  
越前一愣，幸村笑道：“如果你对迹部一点感觉也没有，我的催眠不会对你起作用。你的心中已经有一颗种子，我所做的，只是浇灌它，让它发芽而已。”  
“为什么要这么做。”  
“一方面，你玩弄了真田，虽然我承认他是个废物，但是还是让我很不爽。另一方面，我想试试你的意志力有多强。”幸村摇摇头：“说实在的，我有点失望，居然这么容易就被我迷惑了。”  
越前站起身，讽刺地看着幸村：“雕虫小技，我不会再上第二次当。”  
“是吗，你现在在哪儿？”

越前突然发现自己手中握着他的匕首，匕首的另一端深深刺入幸村的心脏，鲜血从顺着刀刃涌出，浸透了他华美的和服。幸村绝美的笑容带着最魅惑的笑容，五官里慢慢流出嫣红的鲜血，突然幸村的整个脑袋炸开，血水飞溅入越前的眼睛。  
“怎么会，什么时候……”越前惊恐地松开手，往后退了一步撞倒桌椅，茶杯掉到地上发出清脆的响声。  
“越——前——！！！”身后传来大吼声，越前回头，真田率领一大帮人堵住了门口，黑漆漆的枪口齐刷刷地对准越前。

“真田，我没有——”  
话音未落，子弹对准他的额头飞射而来，真田赤红的双眸在他的瞳孔里放大，赤色蔓延，最终成为一片血海……

“啊！！！”越前尖叫着醒来，他全身是汗，手脚不受控制地颤抖，这就是死亡的感觉吗？  
“看来梦里过得很刺激嘛。”越前转过头，幸村正悠闲地吃着果子喝茶，他面带优雅的微笑，没有一丝梦里满脸血污的狼狈模样。“混蛋！你到底想干什么！”  
“给你报仇啊，过瘾吗？”  
“别开玩笑了！”  
幸村起身，突然伸手捏住越前的脖颈，他的速度之快力量之大，越前在他的面前，居然连反抗的念头都没有。  
“游戏我陪你玩过了，后天的戏，你就乖乖地演。”

幸村的脸无限贴近越前，罕见的紫色眼睛深邃不见底，盯着看仿佛能被吸进去似的。越前掏出匕首往幸村脸上狠狠划去，幸村受惊松手，越前跳开一步。  
“你还差得远呢，我是左撇子。”  
幸村手指摸过伤口，送到嘴里轻轻吮吸着：“不错嘛，小鬼。”  
“何必等到后天，我今天就可以陪你演戏，你想死是不是，我会满足你的。”  
“你走吧。”  
越前愣了一下：“什么？”  
“你快走吧，你现在杀了我是逃不掉的，监控我会帮你关掉，你走吧。”  
“你在帮我？为什么？”  
“滚！”  
越前愤愤地瞪他一眼，拉开大门大摇大摆地走出去，正要离开的时候幸村突然喊住他：“丑小鸭的故事，你看过了吗？”  
“什么丑小鸭。”  
幸村笑笑：“回去看一看吧，虽然只是个童话故事，但很有趣呢。”


	34. 8.1更新

海原祭的第一天是祭祀神社，被邀请的众人可以在神社外参拜。迹部和越前化身一对贩卖珠宝的富商父子混在人群里。迹部到底怎么做，到最后也没告诉越前，反倒很认真地跟着参拜，越前只好稀里糊涂地跟在他身后到处转。因为是比较正式的场合，必须穿正式的和服，踩着不舒服的木屐，一天下来只觉得腰酸腿软，却什么收获也没有。不过越前注意到这里的守卫不像想象中那样严密。  
第二三天则是各种表演，也是给归顺于立海的商人互相交流的机会。迹部就像一个真正的珠宝商四处和人攀谈，寻找合作的机会。认真的样子让越前有一种错觉，他是真的来这里谈生意的。第三天的时候意外遇到一个葡萄酒王子，那位葡萄酒王子想要设计一套豪华葡萄酒瓶，准备用珠宝做装饰，很感兴趣地和迹部聊了起来。越前在一边听得直打盹，呵欠连天。迹部好笑地把他抱到怀里让他靠着自己睡。  
“这位是？”  
“是我的儿子。”  
“你看起来这么年轻，居然都有这么大的儿子。”  
“呵呵，是朋友的孩子，认了当干儿子。”  
“是这样啊。”葡萄酒王子给了迹部一个“我懂你”的表情，迹部大笑。越前狠狠揪住他的大腿用力拧，迹部痛得默默流泪，却维持着表面的镇定，笑道：“小孩子怕累，昨晚又没睡好……”  
“哈哈，年轻就是好。”  
越前：“……”  
越前从迹部腿上跳下来：“我去逛逛。”  
“别走远了。”迹部叮嘱道，手指在口袋里动作按下发送键，立刻就有几个客人不动声色地靠近越前。

越前一心要找到幸村，无奈这边的建筑实在太复杂，又处处有人把守，越前找了棵大树坐下休息，踢掉鞋子舒服地踩在草地上，厚厚的木屐磨破了脚趾部分的皮肤，中间起了个小水泡，越前试图挤掉它，结果痛得龇牙咧嘴。  
阳光突然暗了下来，越前抬头，真田就站在他面前，用一种奇怪的眼神看着他。  
“真田……”  
“脚怎么了？”  
“疼。”  
真田在越前面前蹲下，单膝着地，捧着越前的脚放到自己的腿上。越前下意识地想要缩回去，真田微微用力按住不让他动，一手握住脚跟，另一只手则包裹着脚尖绕圈揉捏。越前怕痒，一边躲一边咯咯笑。  
真田露出一个浅笑：“那么怕痒？”  
“真的很痒嘛。”  
真田停了下来，手却没有离开，反倒顺着细细的脚踝往上滑动。这动作太过暧昧，越前慌忙推开他的手。  
“真田——”  
“我看到你和迹部一起过来的。”  
越前愣了愣，真田的眼神让他莫名的惭愧。  
“你看起来很开心，比我上一次见到你活泼了点。”真田观察着越前：“好像还胖了点。”  
越前：“……”

越前郁闷地捏捏肚子：“真的有这么明显吗，虽然吃的有点多。”  
“没有关系，很可爱。”  
越前一下子红了脸，尴尬地别开眼。  
“有想吃的东西吗，我带你去。”  
“不、不用了。”  
“过来吧，到时候我会安全地把你送还给迹部。”  
真田朝越前伸出手，越前犹豫了一会儿，把手放在真田的手心，拉着他站起来。站得太快，越前感到眼前一阵发黑，一个踉跄差点摔倒，真田连忙抱住他。  
“怎么了？生病了吗？”  
“头有点晕。”  
真田略弯腰打横抱起越前，越前吓了一跳：“你干什么！”  
“去我的房间休息，睡一会儿。”  
“诶？不用吧！”  
真田瞥越前一眼：“放心，我不会对你怎么样。”  
突然意识到真田的房间会在幸村住处附近，越前不再拒绝，他甚至把脸埋进真田的怀里，双臂抱住真田的肩膀来支撑自己。亲近的小动作让真田心情大好，大手托着越前的背快步朝自己的房间走去。  
真田的房间如同越前想象中的简单冷清，甚至没有床，真田在榻榻米上给他铺了被子，让他躺着。  
“你在这里休息，我去给你找个医生。”  
“我没什么事，你自己去忙吧。”  
真田不说话，在越前身边坐下，将他的刘海拨到一边，轻轻抚摸着他光洁的额头。亲昵的动作让越前心跳加速，莫名紧张，喉间一紧，居然呕吐起来。  
真田连忙抱起他，让他吐到一边的地上。越前一天都没吃多少东西，吐了两口就吐不出东西，只呕出黄色的苦水。真田扶着他躺好，倒了梅子茶小口地喂他喝，一边若有所思地注视着他。  
“我不知道怎么了，可能是中暑了，抱歉弄脏了你的房间……”真田的表情太过诡异，越前忍不住开口解释道。  
“房间不要紧。你觉得梅子茶好喝吗？”  
“诶？还可以。”  
“吃不下东西，还是特别想吃什么东西？”  
越前皱起眉头：“什么都想吃，你问这些干什么。”  
真田没有回话，反倒把手放在越前的肚子上。越前吓了一跳，一把挥开真田的手：“你到底要干什么！”  
“越前，我觉得，你不是胖。”  
越前气闷：“我本来就不胖。”  
“你怀孕了。”  
越前：“哈？”  
“是的，你怀孕了，所以才会变胖。”  
越前大怒：“我不胖！”继而蔫了，低着头从刘海下可怜兮兮地看着真田：“我真的怀孕了？”


	35. 8.2更新

躺在床上的时候越前有些紧张，真田便一直握着他的手，医师对着两人暧昧地笑，越前尴尬地想要挣脱，真田严厉地看了眼医师，医师瞬间怂了，缩着脖子坐回操作台。  
“请把衣服撩起，裤子往下拉拉。”护士一手拿着一支大大的胶管，另一只手拿着粗粗的探头站在越前面前。  
越前吓了一跳：“要把这个塞进去吗！塞不进去的！”  
真田：“……”  
医师和护士都捂着嘴笑，真田弯腰在他耳边低声道：“明明比我小，怎么塞不进去。”越前的脸轰一下爆红，意识到犯了白痴错误，他咬着嘴唇不敢说话了，讷讷地把衣服往上拉了拉。  
“裤子要更往下。”  
越前正要往下拉，意识到真田正肆无忌惮地盯着他看，白了他一眼：“你转过去。”真田眼观鼻鼻观心，充耳不闻一动不动。越前愤愤地扯下裤子，闭上眼摆出一副任人鱼肉的模样。  
“现在要涂的是耦合剂，会有凉凉的感觉。”护士温柔地提醒道，越前点头，咬紧牙关，冰凉的液体涂在腹部的时候越前下意识地缩了缩，真田立刻按住他的肩膀。  
见状，护士立刻安慰道：“不用紧张，不会有痛苦的。”  
“越前，放轻松。”  
护士摇摇头：“真田先生，我的意思是，请你不要紧张，可以放开越前君吗，您这样我们没有办法检查。  
真田：“……”  
越前“噗嗤”笑出来声，这一闹，紧张的心情消散不少。  
越前放松身体躺平。医师接过探头在越前腹部来回滑动，最后停在某个部位。  
“请看屏幕。”护士提醒两人。越前转过头，屏幕上模糊地跳动着光点，然后光线变亮图案清晰，最中间有一团阴影蠕动着。  
“这个就是小宝宝哦，啊呀，都已经能够看出五官了，看，这是他的眼睛。”  
越前紧张地咽了口口水，用力盯着屏幕，却怎么也找不到护士说的眼睛。他瞥了眼真田，对方盯着屏幕听得津津有味。  
医师那边的测量也初步完成，报出结果：“长度3.4cm，对于三个月的胎儿体型小了点，但器官分化发育的很好。诶？”  
真田明显紧张起来：“有什么问题吗？”  
“越前君麻烦你站起来稍微跳一跳。”  
越前困惑地看了眼真田，按照吩咐小跳了几下：“是这样子吗？”  
“很好，请你再躺回去。”医师再次重复先前的动作，检查的时间越长，越前越来越不安，几乎能够感觉到心脏就要跳出喉咙。  
“稍微测一下身。”  
真田皱起眉：“到底怎么回事！”  
“恭喜，真田先生越前先生，是双胞胎哦。”  
越前：“……”  
真田：“……”

车子缓缓开动，越前坐在后座上上下下地研究医师开给他的维生素片，真田坐在他的身边沉默地看着他。一直到快回到立海，真田叫停了车子。  
“他们，是我的孩子吗？”  
“不是。”越前回答地干脆。  
“从时间上算，很接近。”  
越前轻蔑地瞥了他一眼：“我又不是只有你一个。”  
真田：“……”  
真田深吸了一口气，抑制住伸手掐他的冲动，恶狠狠地道：“那你希望是迹部的是吗？”  
“不，他们是我一个人的。”  
“你还能自体繁殖。”真田忍不住出言讥讽，越前没有理会他，摸着自己的肚子，表情是从未见过的温柔。  
“那你是决定留下他们了，是吗？”  
“刚开始的时候我也不知道要怎么办，可是我看到他们的时候，就决定留下他们了。真田，你不要告诉任何人。”

“连迹部也不打算告诉他？你打算怎么瞒下去，双胞胎会很明显。”  
越前摇摇头：“他还差得远呢。一般情况下认为beta是不会怀孕的吧，我可以吃得很胖，而且冬天马上就要到了，衣服会帮我遮掩。这过程中，我会想办法逃出去。”  
“你想得很多。”  
越前笑了：“真田，我这辈子活着的目的就是活着，为了活下去，我可以不择手段。”  
真田慢慢说道：“我不是对小孩有耐心的人，我已经有几个孩子，所以也不是特别渴望。这两个孩子如果是我的，我会负责。当然如果你不愿意，我也不勉强你。但是，如果有什么需要帮助的，你大可以来找我。事实上，我希望你能到立海来，我会照顾你直到生下小孩，以后怎么样，你可以慢慢想。”  
“有了小孩后我更不可能当你的人了。”越前讽刺地看着真田：“而且你真能容忍我的孩子是迹部景吾的？”  
被毫不留情地戳穿，真田也不懊恼，吩咐司机继续开车。

车子慢慢驶进立海，在隐僻的地方停下。越前问真田要了个密封用的袋子，把维生素片全倒了进去，然后卷成小块在口袋里藏好。  
“这样就不会被发现了。”

“越前，”真田喊住了他：“认真地考虑我的提议。”  
“我拒绝。”

越前头也不回地走开。他在原来的位置找到了迹部，他和忍足站在一起，两人都黑着脸，神情紧张。  
“迹部！”  
“你跑到哪里去了，快走！”迹部狠狠斥责道，拉过越前就跑。  
“发生什么事了？”  
“我们被发现了。”  
越前：这么大摇大摆地还不被发现了  
“幸村带人去了冰帝。”  
“什么！”


	36. 8.3更新

幸村攻击的地方是迹部第一次带越前回去的那栋别墅。迹部带着越前赶到的时候，房门大开，外围的保卫全部被击杀。越前跟着迹部和忍足从密道潜入别墅内，进入到别墅的控制机房。  
“最外层的电网是被人关掉的。“迹部在主机上按了几个键，合成的机械女音冷冰冰地要求输入密码。  
“能够重新启动吗？“越前问道。  
“这里的防护网一共分三层，第二层的密码只有本大爷和侑士知道，而最后一层，除了本大爷，无人能破。“迹部自信地输入密码，走到一边按下手印。周边的电脑屏幕全部大亮，每个屏幕上显现出别墅各个角落不同的画面。越前看到其中的一个电脑屏幕上，幸村正面对着一堵雕刻着西方天使浮雕的墙若有所思，他的脚边躺着几具尸体。  
忍足观察了一会儿道：“他们还没有进入第二层，不过也快了，我现在就带人过去。“  
“敢闯进本大爷的别墅，胆子够大，幸村精市，本大爷就给他来个瓮中捉鳖。“  
越前走到迹部身边，和他一起看着屏幕：“自己老窝都差点被人端了，真是华丽的技巧啊，猴子山大王。“  
迹部头也不抬，伸手准确地捏住越前的脸蛋用力扯。  
“痛痛，猴子山大王放手！“越前握住迹部的手狠狠咬了一大口，迹部吃痛放开，看着深深的牙印愤愤道：”你属狗的吗。“  
“切，你还差得远呢。这里的守卫怎么会这么弱？”  
迹部瞥了眼越前：“调去立海大了。“  
“为什么用这边的人？“  
迹部没有回答越前，他的神色变得很古怪。  
“啊，幸村在干什么？“  
屏幕上幸村在天使墙上敲敲打打，在某个地方停下，转身对着摄像头露出一个浅浅的笑容：“还是一如既往的恶趣味啊，迹部。“  
越前：“……他在说什么？“  
“第二层的开关在那堵墙上。“

“……“越前瞬间抓狂：”你在家里设机关是用来玩的吗，为什么装那么多开关！“  
幸村在墙上用力按了一下，底层楼的除了应急的照明设备，其他的机器电源全部被切断。

越前放弃地趴在一边的桌子上：到底是怎样的恶趣味才会把自己家弄成这样啊。  
突然屏幕的角落出现几个人影悄悄地靠近幸村，注意到他们都佩戴着枪支，越前也站了起来，紧张地盯着屏幕。  
幸村的脸上依旧带着浅浅的笑，双手举过肩膀同时飞快地放枪，与此同时听到枪响声，原本分散开来的立海众人也赶了过来，电光石火间，忍足带去的数十人皆被放倒。  
“他的动作很漂亮。“越前紧紧盯着屏幕里的幸村，背对着敌人射击，居然一点都没有放空。  
“他被称为神之子是有原因的。”迹部连通了和忍足的电话：“还有多久凤才会到。”  
“十二分钟，迹部，我们留在这里的人实在太少，撑不了那么久。”  
“尽量撑住，如果不行，就退到密道里，本大爷会启动这里的炸弹。“  
越前震惊地看着迹部：在家里安炸弹，这已经不是恶趣味可以形容了，简直就是疯子！

“不好，侑士你快退开，有人往里这边过来了！侑士！“迹部大叫，频道响起刺耳的呲声，一声枪响，忍足的右臂被击中，来不及掏枪就被两个人按倒在地，紧接着两人抬枪对准摄像头，三声枪响连着的三个屏幕成为了雪花片。  
“侑士！“迹部就要往外冲，越前连忙拉住他：”你疯了！外面全是立海的人！“  
“本大爷不能丢侑士在外面！“迹部冲着越前大吼，越前一时愣住，迹部的惊慌没有一丝虚假，数十个手下死在眼前他仍旧能够面不改色谈笑风生，却在忍足陷入危险的时候焦急得失去了理智，甚至不惜性命去救？  
“我是你的保镖，我要保证你的安全。“  
“别在这时候任性了，越前。你放手，本大爷自有分寸。”  
越前张了张嘴，却说不出我替你去的话，他从没有像这个时候一样强烈地想要活着。他能够感受到身体深处传来的心跳声，微弱的，却异常坚韧。  
越前松了手，迹部拍拍他的脑袋：“侑士是我很重要的人，放心，面对幸村本大爷可能赢不了他，但绝对能够全身而退。”

“实际上，还有一个办法……”越前双手在身边握成拳头：“你有催情剂吗？”  
“催情剂？这里就有，问这个干什么？”  
“幸村精市，是Ｏｍｅｇａ。”  
“什么！“  
越前低着头看着自己的脚尖：“他的病，应该是大量使用抑制剂，对身体造成了不可抑制的伤害。”  
“用催情剂诱使他发情吗，而且他带来的人大多是Ａｌｐｈａ……干得很好，小鬼。“迹部拿了催情剂就往外走。迹部离开，越前转身死死盯着屏幕。

居然用这样卑鄙的手段对付他……  
不甘心被上天予以的身份桎梏，不顾一切地使用抑制剂，连性命也不要地去争取。但到最后，拼命掩饰的弱点依旧被人利用。越前佩服他的决心和勇气，同时深深憎恨着自己的懦弱和卑鄙。  
催情剂通过房间的通风管道被送入房间，幸村靠在墙上，错愕而不甘的眼神在高清的摄像头下无限放大，越前再也无法忍受了，他不在乎别人的性命，但是不能不在乎幸村。  
不管怎么样，他都要救他！

越前跑出控制机房，即使隔着一层楼都能够感受到幸村强烈的荷尔蒙，越靠近气味便越强烈，枪声越来越响也越来越密集。越前不受影响，但是Ａｌｐｈａ们受到强烈的吸引而无法控制自己的欲望。枪声停止，越前心惊：不好，幸村的子弹用完了。他加快了脚步冲进气味最强烈的房间，幸村的面前堆满了尸体，依旧不断有Ａｌｐｈａ扑向他。幸村挣扎着想要站起来，无奈发情的状态下手脚都失去了力气。被人压在身下，他发出悲愤的吼声。  
越前对准那人的太阳穴狠狠扣动了扳机。喷溅的鲜血溅到幸村的脸上，染红了他惊恐的双眼。  
“对不起……“

“我不会放过你的。“幸村羞耻地闭上眼，眼泪从他的眼角滑下。  
“你快走吧，迹部马上就会过来。“  
幸村睁开眼，诧异地看着越前：“你放我走？”

“我想杀你，但是不是以这种方式。”越前伸手拉幸村起身：“所以，这一次我放你走。”  
“别以为这样我就会原谅你，你不杀我，下一次见面就是你的死期。”  
“你还差得远呢。”越前最后看了他一眼，转身离开。


	37. 8.4号更新

监视器屏幕上看到幸村顺利逃脱，越前松了口气。没多久，迹部背着受伤的忍足回到控制机房，忍足的右手臂上部分被射中，出血量虽大倒不至于威胁到生命。迹部让忍足坐到椅子上，拿来医药箱帮他暂时止血。强烈的血腥味刺激得越前想要呕吐，他只好远远地站着。迹部不悦地看了他一眼：“你还傻愣在那儿干什么，不快过来帮忙！”  
“迹部……”忍足虚弱地唤了一声。  
迹部连忙制止他：“你别说话。”  
“他们过来后，你把事情交给我处理。”  
“侑士，本大爷知道你和他关系好，但是——”  
忍足抓住迹部的手臂：“让我来！”忍足的手劲极大，手臂几乎要被他按断，迹部看着忍足的眼睛重重点了下头。  
“谢谢。”  
“他们来了。”越前提醒道，屏幕上凤长太郎、穴户亮以及向日岳人进入别墅的监视区。  
迹部点了点头：“我们现在出去。”

“迹部前辈！忍足前辈！”凤看到忍足受伤就焦急地奔过来，忍足做了个阻止的手势，然后看向向日：“把向日岳人抓起来。”  
“什么！”众人不解，向日更是吃惊地大喊：“侑士你疯了吗！”  
“抓起来！”  
凤犹豫地看着穴户亮，穴户亮略一点头，两人就要动手，向日一个侧身避开两人：“要抓我没问题，给我个理由。”  
“私通立海大，这个理由够吗？”  
向日张大了嘴，半晌才指着自己：“私通立海大，我？你有什么证据！”  
“对啊，忍足前辈，有证据吗？向日前辈是不会做这种事情的。”

“凤，这一次我告诉你袭击立海大的时间是什么？”  
“是海源祭第二天的晚上六点，但是在那之前你告诉我们，行动停止。”  
穴户亮诧异地看着凤：“我收到的通知是第一天早上。”  
“是的，你们每个人收到的时间都不一样。”迹部冷冷看着向日：“幸村选择这个时间袭击冰帝，会认为冰帝这个时间防卫最弱的人，只有向日岳人。”  
“就凭这个判读，也太草率了。”穴户存了怀疑，却仍旧为向日辩解。  
忍足闭上眼睛，他的脸色因为失血而苍白，然而再睁眼的时候，眼睛明亮得惊人。  
“迹部遭到袭击的那一次，我们是在中途改变路线的，知道目的地的，也只有向日，你看到我桌上的路线图了。”  
向日咬着唇，身体因为气愤而颤抖：“那是你在测试我？我把我骗上床只是为了测试我？”  
越前：“……”  
“怎么还有这么一段，风流债啊。”越前低声对迹部道，迹部白了他一眼：“别乱说。”

“我没有在测试你。迹部活着的消息依旧是你最先知道的，我们赶到小屋的时候，立海大为什么会比我们先到？”  
“我没有！我也不知道为什么会这样。”向日大吼：“我没有背叛迹部，我有什么理由这么做！”  
“迹部如果没有回来，领导冰帝的会是你的情人榊。”  
向日定定地看着忍足，然后笑了起来：“侑士，我不敢相信在我和你经过那么多之后，你还会说这样的话。既然如此，你要杀就杀吧。”向日的笑声凄厉而绝望，越前不忍地别开眼，探询地看向迹部，迹部微微皱起眉。  
忍足用没有受伤的手握住枪对准了向日，迹部按住他的手臂：“侑士，别急，给他个机会。”  
“我没有背叛冰帝，如果忍足侑士你不相信我大可以杀了我。”等不到忍足回答，向日“哼”了一声：“懦夫。我会证明自己的清白。”说完他转身就走，凤等人看向迹部，迹部摆摆手示意随他去。然而当向日就要踏出大门的时候，枪响了，惊呼声中向日缓缓倒在地上。

“侑士！”迹部震惊地看着忍足，后者神色平静：“威胁到冰帝的，不论是谁，我都会铲除。”  
他拒绝迹部的搀扶，摇摇晃晃地朝门外走去，经过向日身边的时候，他没有看他一眼，鞋底踩过血水，留下一串染血的鞋印……

 

“饿死了饿死了。”越前嘟着嘴朝河村抱怨，河村好脾气地笑笑，递过一盘寿司道：“做了什么事情饿成这样？”  
“立海突然袭击冰帝，猴子山大王趁机揪出了叛徒。”越前咬了一大口黄瓜卷：“没想到向日会投靠立海大，就是上次来吃寿司的那个红头发的。”  
“呵呵，慢点吃，别噎着。”  
“我得赶快回去，猴子山大王心情差得很。”越前抓了两个寿司卷就往外跑，跑了两步突然停住了。  
“怎么了，越前？”  
越前慢慢转过身，看着河村：“家里来了客人，饭菜的数量便会增多，有了红白喜事就会有特殊的要求，食物的变化能够反映主人的心情。看似普通的数据经过正确的推理会得到惊天的秘密，这些，都是一个前辈教过我的，我从没当回事。”  
“怎么突然说这些？”  
“无心的抱怨在有心人的耳里就会有不一样的意义，已经泄露最致命的信息却浑然不觉，毕竟谁都不会对一个厨子起戒心。”  
河村的笑容僵在脸上，厨师服下的肌肉高高鼓起，浑身紧绷着，蓄势待发。  
越前冷冷看着河村握住了寿司刀：“你的刀快得过我的子弹？”  
“Come on，Baby！”  
越前笑了：“河村前辈，那个为向日做蛋糕的人还在吗？ ”


	38. 8.5号更新

“事情就是这样，你看着办吧。”越前说完，坐到迹部腿上翻他的安徒生童话，看了好几遍，越前都不明白幸村要他看这个童话的意义。  
迹部郁闷地捏着越前变得圆润，隐隐有双下巴趋势的脸蛋：  
“也就只有你能想到蛋糕师傅是间谍，这难道是吃货与吃货的心有灵犀？说说你到底偷吃了多少蛋糕。”  
“……你打算告诉忍足吗？”  
迹部摇摇头：“与其让他抱着悔恨终生思念向日，还不如让他憎恨他，然后遗忘。”  
“如果是我呢，你发现我是背叛者，也会杀了我，然后忘了我吗？”  
迹部沉默，越前心渐渐沉了下去。许久，才听到迹部低声叹息：“所以我才希望你能够安全地待在别墅里。”

越前起身离开，迹部环着他腹部的手陡然收紧将他拉回怀里。他把脸埋在越前脖子上，热热的气息传递到皮肤，越前只觉得浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。  
“生气了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“只要你对本大爷忠诚，本大爷又怎么会伤害你。”  
“我只是你的保镖，无所谓忠诚与否，契约期内我自然会以维护你的利益为己任。”  
“为什么要说这样的话，龙马，无论最后的结果怎么样，放松下来享受现在不好吗？”迹部轻咬越前的耳朵，含住软软的耳垂吮吸着，越前怕痒的缩成一团：“别，我不想要。”  
“我也没什么心情，今晚就一起睡，本大爷不碰你。”  
越前迟疑地点头，反正就要离开，就让他贪心享受他最后的温柔吧。

“越小胖，我发现你又胖了不少。”迹部两手握着越前的腰挤他圆鼓鼓的肚子。越前心惊，下意识打掉他的手。  
“我这不是胖！我只是吃多了……”  
“是要过冬吗。”迹部笑着抱起越前把他放到床上，越前立刻滚进迹部松松软软的被子里把自己裹得紧紧的。迹部随后压了上来，连人带被子一锅端抱进怀里。迹部身上带有很好闻的玫瑰花和太阳木的香味，越前凑在他的胸口像小狗一样嗅了两口，然后爬上来一点枕着他的手臂闭上眼，手抓着迹部的耳朵把玩。

 

“你是小孩子吗，还要抓耳朵才能睡，要不要本大爷给你讲睡前故事。”  
越前睁眼：“你读过丑小鸭的故事吗？”  
“真的要讲睡前故事？”  
“你觉得这个故事怎么样？”  
“不怎么样，唬人的玩意，丑小鸭能变成白天鹅是因为它本来就是天鹅，与努力坚持都没什么关系。”迹部停顿片刻道：“倒不如说它一直知道自己要什么，最后找准了自己的位置。”  
“和他说的一样……”  
“什么？ ”  
“猴子山大王，你想要什么？”  
“本大爷要的是无与伦比的华丽。”  
越前瘪瘪嘴：“这都是些什么啊。”  
“那你呢，你想要什么，本大爷给你。”  
越前闭上眼：他想要什么，想要吃得饱，想要安全，想要有人爱他。想要的东西很多，可是浮现在脑海里久久不去的，只是很小的时候，他拥有的第一把枪，小小的，握着它就好像握住了自己的命运，无比的强大，没有  
人能够伤害他的强大。  
“我想要力量。”他在心中对小小的越前说道。

“你还没走啊。”越前抱着卡鲁宾去厨房扫荡，不意外地看到河村在他的位置上忙碌，带着一如既往的憨厚的笑，而他身边制作甜点的位置换上了一张陌生的脸。  
“来吃寿司吗，今天有非常新鲜的三文鱼哦。”  
越前快乐地接过河村递给他的寿司，吃了两口露出一个满足的笑。  
“乾前辈最近怎么样，还在制作那些奇怪的饮料吗？”  
“诶？”  
“河村前辈，既然我没去举报你，你多少就对我坦诚点吧。从饭菜的数量推测整个冰帝的人员的变化，说起来简单，能够一叶而知秋的也不过几个人，立海大的柳莲二算一个，剩下的就是青学的乾贞治。说起来他们好像还是师兄弟。”

“越前……”  
“我还要！”越前大叫着递过碟子，河村接过发现碟子下的纸条不禁一愣。  
越前压低声音道：“我被迹部看得很紧，帮我交给手冢，你有办法的吧，亲手交给他。”  
河村眼睛瞬间大睁，继而了然地重重点了下头。  
越前担忧地看了他一眼，不引人注意地离开。

越前没想到那封信最终没有送到手冢手里。

不二把纸条举得高高的，上面的字迹十分幼稚，但一笔一画都力透纸背。  
“我怀孕了，迹部看得很紧，救我出去。”不二一字一句地念着，笑着对乾道：“Beta也会怀孕，这样的机率是多大。”  
“百分之零点一。”乾干巴巴地回答道。  
“还真是个幸运儿啊，你说怎么办才好。”  
“收回一枚弃子的代价太大，手冢会这么做的概率是百分之十七。”  
“把它提高到百分之七十。”  
“不二……”  
“我说手冢爱着越前，不是玩笑的。”  
乾叹了口气：“那你打算怎么办。”  
“啪嗒”一声，不二点着了打火机，白色的纸条在火焰的炙烤下焦黄无力卷曲，最终化为灰烬。  
“他救过你，不二。”  
“那我在黄泉路上给他叩头赔罪，在此之前，我不会让他影响到手冢。”  
乾定定地看着不二，片刻后递过一瓶蓝色的药水：“我跟你一起下地狱好了。”


	39. 8.6更新

黎明时分，天色微亮，所有人都还沉浸在睡眠中，冰帝的厨房便已经苏醒了。河村照着菜单从新到的海鲜蔬菜里挑出一部分，将剩下的搬到冷库里。做完这些，可以有二十分钟的早餐时间，河村领了饭食，坐到角落里正准备吃，就看到越前在一群人高马大的厨师中探头探脑东张西望。  
“越前。”河村朝他挥手，越前一瞬间露出轻松的表情。  
“河村前辈。”  
“怎么起得这么早，饿了吗？ ”  
越前摇摇头：“没胃口。那个，那边有消息吗？”

“越前……”  
越前低下头：“我知道了。”  
河村拍拍他的脑袋：“喝点粥吧，加了红豆，对身体好。”  
“谢谢，我——”想起肚子里的小孩，越前拒绝的话变成了感谢：“我要一碗。”  
河村露出一个憨厚的笑，起身去给他拿早餐。手伸进口袋，握住一个小小的瓶子，那是乾连夜送来的，嘱咐河村务必亲眼看着越前喝下。乾没交待这东西是干什么，但药食同源，河村还是能够闻出几味药材，那是能够让孕妇流产的东西……  
他回头看了越前一眼，后者正趴在桌子上，大大的眼睛盯着自己。Beta也能够怀孕吗，因为怀的是迹部的小孩就必须打掉，是害怕他变心吗？  
将药水滴到粥里略一搅拌，紫色的药汁便消失不见了。拿上几个奶黄包一起送到越前面前，越前胃口看起来确实不好，懒洋洋地拿着勺子搅来搅去。

“前辈真是个好人。”  
“诶？”  
“你是第一个会担心我能不能吃饱的人。”  
“我是个厨子，我能做的也只是这些。”  
越前喝了一口粥，露出一个满足的笑：“在我心里，前辈做的不只是这些。我会报答你的。”  
河村移开视线，因为羞愧他不敢直视越前的眼睛。  
“我呢，一直没什么家人，前辈就跟我的家人一样。”  
“别说了！”河村突然站了起来，周围人都奇怪得看着他。河村一把拉过越前的手：“你跟我来。”  
“诶？ 要去哪？”

河村拉着越前到湖边，观察了四下无人后，才焦急地说道：“抠出来，把你刚才吃的东西都抠出来。”  
“为什么？”  
“里面放了药。”  
“什么？”  
“是堕胎的药，快抠出来！ ”  
越前傻傻地看着河村，一直到河村握着他的下巴，将手指伸进他的嘴里，呕吐感涌上来，他才回过神，趴在湖边呕吐。吃的东西实在太少，呕了几口便是苦汁，他仍不放弃，用手指用力扣挖会咽。  
“够了越前，这样子就可以了。”河村拉开他的手 。食道的刺激引起泪腺分泌，越前无力地趴在溪石上。  
“河村前辈，他是有回信的是吗，这就是他的回信。”  
“越前……”  
“可是为什么啊。”  
河村怜悯地看着越前，伸手将他抱起来让他靠着自己。  
“你曾经问我为什么不逃走，我没有办法逃，被派到冰帝，已经注定我是一枚弃子。若是被发现，势必会引起迹部的震怒，而以真面目出现在世人面前的我们也没有办法再执行任务，所以他们不会来救，甚至不会接纳我们。任务失败，我除了死别无他路。”

越前单薄的嘴唇毫无血色，因为恐惧而剧烈颤抖着：“所以，手冢是要杀我吗，我的小孩，也会死吗？ ”  
“不要担心，你喝得不多，不会影响到小孩的。”  
“是吗，那太好了。”这样说着，越前却没有一丝喜色，那双总是闪耀着狡黠的光芒的眼睛空洞而虚无。

“越前……”  
“我该回去了。”越前颤颤巍巍地站了起来，没走两步，腿一软又跪了下去。  
“越前！”河村吓了一跳，立刻上前抱住他。  
“河村前辈，我不想死，他为什么要这么对我，我真的不想死。”情绪瞬间崩溃，越前抱着河村哭得不能自己：“我做的还不够吗，为什么一定要我死，就这么讨厌我吗。到底要我怎么做啊！”

越前在河村怀里尽情宣泄自己的委屈，一直到再也哭不出来，他才揉着肿成一条缝的眼睛，低声道：“抱歉，前辈。”他哭了太久，声音像被磨砂纸磨过一般嘶嘶作响。  
河村将越前的头发理直，温柔地笑道：“我做不了太多的事情，但你想吃什么就来找我好吗，就像你说过那样，把我当你的家人。”  
越前露出一个小小的羞涩的笑：“谢谢，前辈。”

收拾好心情，越前为难地看着镜子里糟糕的自己，该怎么跟迹部解释，他会相信眼睛是被蚊子叮了吗？越前找了顶白色帽子戴着，把帽檐压得低低的，免得惊吓到迹部，他没想到迹部给他准备了更大的“惊喜”。


	40. 8.7更新

越前走到迹部房间不远的地方就听到屋里传来阵阵笑声，从敞开的门朝里望去，可以看到忍足凤穴户围坐在桌子旁，跟着慈郎去了美国的桦帝不知道什么时候回来了，站在迹部的身后，而迹部坐在众人中间，正面带微笑地看着慈郎展示一套可爱的婴儿衣服。  
“好啦，坐了一晚上飞机，先休息好不好。”迹部想要拉住慈郎，慈郎不满地嘟起嘴：“不要，你都不陪我！”  
“是我不好，但是突然跑回来也太胡闹了吧。”  
“谁让你不来看我啊！”慈郎飞扑到迹部怀里抱着他的脖子撒娇。见惯了这种情景的冰帝众人发出善意的哄笑，就连因为向日的死而消沉的忍足脸上也带着淡淡的笑。越前在门口看了一会儿，正准备转身离开，凤喊住了他。  
“越前，怎么不进来。”  
笑声戛然而止。  
越前在心里骂着自己干嘛不早点走开，然而凤的笑容阳光美好，不带一丝恶意，让他说不出拒绝的话，更不忍做恶意的揣测。越前尴尬地笑笑，把帽子拉得更低在众人的目光中走了进去。

“小鬼，怎么又戴这么丑的帽子。”  
“喜欢，你管不着。”越前硬邦邦地回答道。  
迹部微微皱起眉，推过桌上的盒子：“这是慈郎从美国带回来的酒心巧克力，记着你喜欢吃这些小东西，特意给你买的。”迹部有意拉近慈郎和越前的关系，无奈越前不领情，只瞥了一眼，冷冷突出两个字：“不吃。”  
见气氛变得僵硬，忍足劝道：“越前，先拿回去吧，过一会儿就想吃了。”  
“我不要！”越前转身就走。  
迹部猛地拍了一下桌子：“站住，你发什么脾气！每个人都在讨好你还想怎么样！”  
他知道慈郎回来越前会不高兴，但是慈郎会特意给他买巧克力讨好他，他就不能稍微懂事点吗？一面是爱撒娇的可爱懂事的青梅竹马，一面是倔脾气丝毫不肯低头的恋人，是个人都会偏心的。

越前咬着嘴唇，委屈得眼泪在眼眶里直打转，他不知道是不是怀孕让他变得软弱，他原来只想让迹部抱一抱他，可是看到冰帝众人和乐的场景，他突然深切地意识到这里没有他的位置，慈郎的回归则清楚地表明了迹部不属于他。他现在只想逃走，找个地方躲起来，可迹部却不依不饶。

迹部的动作惊醒了在他怀里晕晕欲睡的慈郎，慈郎看着怒视的两人，连忙爬起来亲热地拉过越前的手：“你别生气啊，试试吧，这个巧克力很好吃的。”慈郎拿了一颗巧克力递给越前，越前别过脸，慈郎便帮他剥了包装，笑着递到越前嘴边。  
“你吃嘛，就吃一颗，我跟你保证很好吃的。”  
“我不要！”越前随手一推，慈郎站立不稳向后跌去。  
“慈郎！ ”离他最近的忍足扶住了慈郎。  
迹部黑着脸走到越前面前：“道歉，向慈郎道歉。”  
越前抬起头愤怒地瞪着迹部，大大的眼睛被泪水浸得透亮却一颗不肯落下，倔强的模样更是彻底激怒了迹部。  
“本大爷说了，道歉！”  
“我没错！”  
清脆的掌声，越前被扇到地上，左脸立刻火辣辣的疼。  
“你太过分了！”

“越前，起来。”凤过来扶他，迹部喝止道：“你们谁也别理他，让他自己想清楚。”  
“迹部，算了吧，越前也不是故意的。”  
“不是故意的？本大爷宠你太过，简直无法无天了，好好认清楚你的位置。”迹部说完，抱起慈郎头也不回地离开。  
凤担忧地看他一眼，被穴户拉开了。忍足在越前面前蹲下，递给他一方手帕：“你啊，这脾气还真是。”越前不说话，忍足收回了手帕，叹了口气道：“迹部这人吃软不吃硬，你要撒个娇，早就什么事情就没了。”越前低着头，拿后脑勺对着忍足，忍足盯着他脑后的发旋看了一会儿，摇摇头走开了。

忍足一走，越前张嘴吐出一口鲜血来。左边的脸摸上去又烫又硬的一块，如同屈辱的痕迹，耳朵嗡嗡作响，周边的声音模模糊糊的，越前担心他的左耳会不会就这样听不见了。已经进入秋天，但是太阳依旧毒辣，没多久越前便感到淡淡的晕眩，肚子咕噜呼噜地叫。越前抬头看着刺眼的太阳，突然怀疑起自己存在于这里的意义。

迹部回来的时候，便看到越前一个人孤单单地坐在原地，身体蜷缩成一团，双臂环着小腿，脸埋在膝盖上，小小的一只，脆弱得不堪一击，看着就让人心酸。他走到越前面前，放柔了语气道：“好了，闹够脾气就起来吧。”  
“我不是在闹脾气。”  
迹部翻了个白眼：“是，你没在闹脾气，你只是觉得蹲地上好玩。”  
“我会在这里是因为我爱你。”  
迹部愣住。越前慢慢站起来，久蹲引起的低血压让他眼前一黑，几乎站不稳，迹部连忙伸手扶住。  
“你刚才，说什么？”迹部的声音带着古怪的颤抖，越前没注意到，他只是盯着迹部：“但我不是你的宠物，我不会撒娇来讨你的欢心，我也不要跟别人分享你的爱。你给不了我全部，我就什么都不要。迹部，再见，我要走了。”  
“你在说什么，你不能说爱着本大爷，又要离开。”

“放手。”  
“别这样越前。”  
“放手！”冷光划过半空，迹部手臂上立刻出现一道血印，越前指间锋利的匕首滴着鲜血。  
“我现在不爱你了，所以，我不允许你再侮辱我。”  
“本大爷在侮辱你？ ”迹部怒急反笑：“本大爷这样百般讨好你，纵容你，你觉得本大爷是在侮辱你？本大爷教教你什么是侮辱！”迹部掐住越前的下巴就要吻过去，越前的匕首准确地送进了他的腹部。迹部不敢置信地瞪大了眼。  
“别再碰我。”越前冷冷收回匕首。  
“迹部！”不知何时跑过来的慈郎发出凄厉的叫喊：“保镖，杀了他，快杀了他！”十几把枪同时对准了越前，迹部焦急地大喊：“别开枪！别伤了他！”  
保镖们面面相觑，越前却没有一分迟疑，没有枪的保镖根本不是他的对手。嗜杀的基因在他的血液里蠢蠢欲动，越来越多的人聚集在他身边，他却异常的兴奋，恍惚间回到了遇神弑神，逢魔诛魔的修罗地狱。  
他的神情几近癫狂，迹部命令下不准攻击的保镖只能车轮战消耗他的力气，最后徒劳地被他逃脱。

冰帝的大门就在咫尺之遥，越前露出一个欣喜的笑容，然后腿一软，栽倒在地。他仰头看着明亮的天空，真是一个好天气，逃出修罗狱的时候，天也是这么蓝。  
好不甘心……


	41. 8.8号更新

房间里摆满了B超的照片，图片上的两个小家伙头脚相对，安全地悬浮在母亲的液体中熟睡。迹部把手放在照片上，一比一拍摄的照片，两个小家伙还没有他的手掌大，这么小的东西正在越前的肚子里，会慢慢长大，会为了他而来到这个世界上。  
迹部在越前身边坐下，越前还在昏睡，浓密的睫毛在眼睛下打下深深的阴影，肉嘟嘟的嘴唇微微张开，粉色的像是果冻一般带着水润的光泽，脸像包子一样可爱。明明睡着了这么天真乖巧，一旦醒过来却又张牙舞爪的，令人头疼。

真是不可思议，这个人给了他两个孩子啊……

迹部抓起越前的手放在手心里，细细的手指好像没有骨头一般柔软，但是虎口处厚厚的茧子却清晰地告诉迹部，这双手是多么的惯于握住凶器，刺伤爱他的人。  
迹部依旧不敢回想越前将匕首送入他身体时候的神情，冷静坚决，前一秒还在说爱，下一秒就像面对一个毫无关系的路人。  
实际上，他比谁都心狠。  
迹部莫名心慌起来，他盯着越前紧闭的眼睛，这双眼睛再睁开的时候会怎么样，会不会没有了他的影子。猛地握紧，手指抚摸着越前手腕上细细的镣铐，迹部放下心来。越前的双手双脚都带了一根细细的链子，链子的另一端深嵌在墙壁之中，链子的长度能够让他在房间里自由活动，却走不出这个房间。迹部可以想象越前醒来会有怎样的表现，但至少暂时困住了他。

“迹部。”  
迹部回头，忍足正站在门口担忧地看着他，迹部把越前的手藏回被子里，起身走了出去，才低声道：“怎么了？”  
忍足微微皱起眉头：“你没去看慈郎。”  
“侑士，这不是你该管的事情。”  
“是吗，我不该管啊。”忍足慢慢说道，眼镜片下的眼神锋利如刀，竟逼得迹部一时也不敢与他对视。  
“我只是提醒你一句，孩子是谁的还没搞清楚，别满腔热血白白替别人养了小孩。”  
“侑士！”  
忍足递过一张紫色的名帖：“幸村精市写给你的信。”  
迹部挑了下眉：“紫色的？还真是狂妄。”  
“不和你有的一拼。”  
迹部懒懒接过信展开，才看了两眼，神色便凝重起来，及至看完全信，他猛地捏皱信纸：“欺人太甚。”  
忍足露出一个讽刺的笑：“看来，你这绿帽子戴得还真人尽皆知。”

“侑士！”迹部恼羞成怒，厉声呵斥。忍足却毫不在意：“他说的也没错，从时间上算，是真田的小孩可能性更大。而且你能保证那是他们唯一的一次？幸村要求接越前去立海大，这理由也够光明正大的。”  
“本大爷决不允许这种事情发生。”  
“那你就是拒绝了？那我现在就打发了立海大的人。不过——”  
“不过什么？”  
“小景你觉得幸村和真田是什么关系。”  
原本迹部可以肯定地说，幸村和真田就像他和忍足一样，是以命相交的朋友。可是知道了幸村是Omega，还能这么说吗？真田如此骄傲的人，会屈服在一个Omega脚下？绝不可能。

迹部的观点就是这个世界绝大部分的Alpha的观点：Alpha高高在上，Omega是伴侣是宠物，是应该宠爱怜惜的对象，有人会将他们当成爱人，但心理上他们绝不是平等的，更不可能臣服其下。

这或许也是他不能理解越前的原因。在他的眼里：我对你那么好，百依百顺，你吃不饱穿不暖，我就给你最优渥的生活条件，你孤零零长大，我就疼你宠你，给你很多爱，你为什么还不满足。更何况还只是个Beta，比之Omega少了一分取悦他人的能力。他觉得越前早该怀抱感激之心，和慈郎一样在他怀里撒娇卖萌，甜甜蜜蜜地享受就好。  
头疼地看了眼安静睡着的越前，迹部轻轻关上门，和忍足一起去应付立海大的使者。迹部一走开，越前便睁开了眼睛：幸村为什么要接他去立海大？

中午的时候迹部也没有回来，越前直挺挺地躺着，悲哀地假装手脚上的链子不存在，心里思考着将迹部大卸八块的方法消磨时间。门外传来响声，隐约辩认出河村的声音，越前诧异地半坐起身，河村在两个黑衣保镖的陪伴下走了进来。  
“越前，饿了吗，我来给你送午饭。”  
“我不吃！”  
“越前，你不吃，小宝宝也不吃吗？ ”  
越前愤愤地瞪着河村：“一尸三命好了，不吃！”  
河村挠挠后脑勺：“越前，实际上我准备了两份，你可以留一份假装绝食的。”  
越前：“……”  
保镖：“……”

越前没出息地啃着河村特意准备的营养午餐，河村倒了杯温牛奶在越前身边守着。  
“吃慢点儿。”河村好笑地看着越前狼吞虎咽：“你饿坏了吧，昨天看到你晕过去，就一直想过来看你，没有逃出去，好可惜啊。”  
越前噎住，河村连忙扶住他喂他牛奶。  
“前辈，吃饭的时候别说这些啊。”越前痛苦地喘着气。河村不好意思地笑笑：“抱歉。”他借着扶越前的动作，在他耳边低声道：“但是你想要出去的话，我会帮你。”  
“前辈……”  
“我是没有希望了，但我愿意赌你的可能。”


	42. 8.10更新

迹部出城两天，回来还没喝口热茶，就听说越前在闹绝食，虽然气得鼻孔直冒烟，依旧心急火燎地赶过去。  
越前病殃殃地躺在床上，圆润的小脸瘦了一圈，下巴尖得扎手。迹部一看就火了，拽着他的衣领就把他拉起来：“给本大爷吃饭。”  
“把链子解开。”  
“不可能。”  
越前转过头拿后脑勺对迹部，迹部又好气又好笑，伸手把他的脑袋硬掰回来：“你跟本大爷生气，连宝宝也不在乎了吗？”越前闭上眼睛不搭理他。  
“乖，本大爷喂你，都是你喜欢吃的。”  
越前把牙齿咬得咯吱响。迹部狠狠放下杯碗：“不吃是吗？好，本大爷现在去杀了德川。”  
越前睁开眼瞪着迹部，从牙缝里磨出几个字：“我和他一起死。”  
迹部猛地捏住越前下颚，强迫他张嘴后立刻塞进一勺子的米饭，可刚松手越前便全吐了出来。迹部阻挡不及，恼火地敲了一下越前的额头，再次捏着他的下巴塞饭，塞完后用手指堵着。越前毫不犹豫地一口咬下，迹部吃痛抽回手指，上面清晰地留着一排细细的牙印，有些地方还渗着血丝。  
“你是狗吗。”迹部无奈，注意到越前小小的得意的笑，迹部缓和下语气：“行，本大爷在这儿等着，你想什么时候吃就什么时候吃。”  
越前：“……”

什么叫偷鸡不成蚀把米，什么叫弄巧成拙，这就是这就是！虽然他吐的比吃的多，但他还是想吃饭的啊！越前小心地从被子里露出半个脑袋偷看迹部，迹部老神在在地翻书，不时吃一口章鱼小丸子，还故意吧唧嘴。越前的肚子咕咕叫得更欢了，床底下藏着河村给他准备的寿司，可是迹部却碍事地柱在床边，越前咬着被子无语凝噎。

“迹部。”门外传来忍足的声音，越前立马钻回被窝里。  
“东西给你拿过来了，要我来给你换吗？”  
“不用。”几秒钟后脚步声越来越远，门咯哒一声关上。越前竖着耳朵努力捕捉外界的动静，一阵窸窸窣窣后，迹部“嘶”了一声，紧接着浓重的酒精味传来，越前按捺不住好奇，把被子拉开一点点，不料正对上迹部带笑的眼睛。既然被抓包了，越前索性大大方方地看。

迹部脱了衣服，赤裸着精壮的上半身，他的皮肤很白，但是适宜的肌肉和壮观的腹肌让他看起来气势汹汹。越前的视线落在迹部肚脐左侧，两指宽的伤口，红肉外翻，周围结着暗红色的血痂，在白皙的皮肤上异常显眼。  
“你怎么受伤了？”下意识地问出口，越前恨不得咬掉自己的舌头，他难堪地移开视线，迹部哼了一声：“不是你干的吗。”见越前不说话，迹部弯腰抓起越前的手，强制按在伤口的位置。  
“很疼啊，小鬼。”  
明显地感受到比周围皮肤更高的温度，越前好奇地戳着发炎的伤口。迹部微微皱起眉，却不动声色地让他玩闹。

“你帮我包扎好不好。”  
越前看了迹部一眼，弱弱道：“我不会……”  
迹部大手按着越前的后脑勺，让他的脸贴着自己的腹部：“你亲亲它。”  
腹部的肌肉随着呼吸而有规律的起伏着，皮肤的热度不断传来，越前僵硬着身体不敢动作。迹部也不催他，一只手揽着他的肩膀，另一只手手指伸进越前浓厚的头发里，贴着他的头皮轻轻按压。没多久，越前的身体放松下来。迹部缓慢地蹲下来，亲吻越前的额头，越前下意识地避开，迹部笑笑，放开他，自己包扎伤口。  
肚子响亮地叫了一声，越前的脸唰的红了。  
迹部忍住笑，柔声问道：“饿了吗？”见越前不说话，迹部举着天妇罗在他的嘴边晃来晃去。

越前挥开他的手：“你把我链子解开。”  
“不可能。”  
“我又不是狗！”  
迹部晃着他被越前咬伤的手指：“你不是狗是什么。”  
“混蛋。”  
迹部露出一个讽刺的笑：“不吃就不吃吧，我让医生开点营养液，直接灌进去。”说着，他弯腰从床底下找出了两大食盒的寿司，掂了掂，拎着盒子走了。  
越前：“……”

 

越前望着天花板，肚子一直在唱空城计，心里愈加烦躁。迹部给他系的链子不知道用什么材质做的，他和河村想尽了办法都砍不断，而钥匙只有迹部有，本来的计划是越前讨好迹部，让他自愿解开锁，然而一见到迹部，越前便什么都忘了，只想狠狠揍他。  
没过多久，迹部便领着医生进来，看到那医生真的拿出两大袋子的营养液，越前瞬间就怂了，他不怕疼，刀山火海都敢闯，唯独怕那细细的针头。但是迹部面前，他绝对不能露怯，他睁着大眼盯着医生的一举一动，当调试输液管，细细的针头喷出液体的时候，他还是不可抑制地颤抖，迹部注意到他的小动作，诧异地挑了下眉。绑上压脉带，越前小脸皱成一团，醒悟他原来是在害怕，迹部坐到他身边，大手蒙住他的眼睛。  
“别怕，你吐得太厉害，输点营养液也是应该的。”

“呜。”针头挑破皮肤刺进血管，越前难受地叫了起来，迹部连忙按住他的手不让他动，同时不住地摩擦他的手腕减轻疼痛感。  
“已经好了。”医生解开压脉带，绑上胶布，正要走，迹部喊住他：“你给他加个固定板。”  
医生：“……”  
看着医生怔忡的模样，迹部好心解释道：“你看他比小孩还不听话，什么时候就把针头弄掉了。”  
“迹部景吾！”越前恼火地大叫，同时用力拉开迹部的手。迹部摇头叹息：“真是个小孩。”越前被噎得说不出话来，医生趁机给他加好固定迅速撤退。

房间里只剩下迹部和越前大眼瞪小眼。  
“你饿不饿？”  
“切，你还差得远呢。”越前皱着眉看着迹部的小腹：“你伤得很严重吗？ ”  
“你还会关心本大爷？”  
“我才不关心，我只是可惜没把你杀死。”  
尽管已经做好了心理准备，真切地听到这样的话，迹部还是感到了受伤，他默不作声地在床尾坐下，双手抱胸，静静地看着越前。越前不安地董避开他的视线，道：“你干嘛不杀了我。”  
“不是你死就是我亡，你的思维里没有中间地带吗。”  
“什么中间地带。”  
迹部露出若有所思的表情：“全有全无，本大爷多少有点明白了。”


	43. 8.11更新

越前被迹部关了两天，扎了两天的针，总算肯开口吃饭了。迹部似乎照顾他上了瘾，万事包办，不管越前抗议，就连吃饭也拿着个小勺子一口一口地喂。越前在羞耻和尴尬中食不知味地吃完了一碗米饭，迹部还要喂，越前摸着越来越圆滚滚的肚子，埋怨道：“你现在都没事干吗，我觉得你很烦。”

迹部轻轻弹了一下越前的额头：“没良心的家伙，本大爷把事情全抛给忍足来陪你，你还敢嫌弃本大爷。”  
“我不要你陪，你把链子解开，我自己会玩儿。”  
“不可能。”  
越前嘟起嘴：“那我要晒太阳，医生说了我应该出去走动。”  
迹部想了想：“本大爷牵着你。”说着就去牵链子。  
“我不是狗！你不能遛狗一样拴着链子遛我！”越前朝迹部大吼，迹部忍住笑：“暂时给你解开，回来后要戴回去的。”

迹部从贴身的袋子里拿出一把细长的银色的钥匙，蹲下去先打开越前脚上的锁链。  
“你不要想着逃，只要有这样的想法本大爷就会把你一辈子锁着。”  
“切，你还差得远呢。”越前伸出手：“解开。”手上的锁扣有两个，解第二个的时候，钥匙被卡住了，越前趁着迹部专心解锁的时候，飞起一脚，狠狠踹在迹部的裤裆处。  
迹部：“……”  
鸟儿乍飞起惊落红叶，冰帝众人有幸在这个阳光明媚的日子领略到了迹部媲美帕瓦罗蒂的男高音。

迹部决定带越前进城玩，顺便买些孕期要用到的东西。为了避免越前尴尬，迹部没让人跟着，拉着越前的手兴致勃勃地扫荡一个又一个的母婴店。越前开始的时候十分抗拒，看着粉嫩可爱的宝宝用品浑身不自在，但到最后，他由不自在变得熟视无睹，麻木地被迹部扯着到处跑。  
“快看这双鞋子，喜欢吗。”迹部兴奋地举着两只小棉鞋在越前面前晃，越前翻了个白眼：“你自己问他们啊。”  
迹部当真在他面前蹲了下来，越前吓了一跳，惊悚地瞪着他：“你要干嘛！”  
“问他们喜欢这双鞋子不。”迹部敲门似的敲了下越前的肚子：“小家伙，睡醒了吗？”  
越前：“……”  
店员和附近选购的小夫妻全都看了过来，指指点点窃窃私语。越前羞愤地拽着迹部的头发往外拉：“你神经病啊！”

迹部按住他的双手在他的肚子上亲了一下：“怕什么，本大爷的小孩怎么可能躲躲闪闪的，他们出生后全世界都会注视他们。”说着，迹部手抄在越前膝盖下，一把抱起他。  
“放我下来，猴子山大王，你要干什么！”  
“别动。”迹部把越前抱得更紧，面向众人大声道：“你们都给本大爷听着，这个人，越前龙马，是本大爷的爱人，他怀着本大爷的小孩，而且是双胞胎，当然这都归功于本大爷比太阳还华丽的技巧——嗷！”越前毫不犹豫地狠狠拧住迹部的手臂，警告他不许再讲下去。迹部亲亲越前的额头：“没事的。”越前羞得只想找个地洞钻进去，周围却响起了掌声，几乎是所有的人都在为他们鼓掌，面带笑容地说着祝福的话。迹部抱着越前就像是举着奖杯，连连鞠了三个躬，才得意洋洋地走了出去。

一走到人少的地方，越便挣扎着要下来，迹部抱不住他，只好小心地将他放到凳子上。  
“渴吗，我给你买杯牛奶。”  
“等等。”越前喊住迹部：“你刚才为什么这么做？”  
“你觉得呢？”迹部不答反问，见越前满脸迷茫，迹部叹了口气：“你在这里等着本大爷。”  
“我又跑不了。”越前扬了扬左手，锁链是解开了，但是给他戴上了电子手环，只要离开迹部距离太远，便会自动报警，设置好的定位让他根本无处可逃。

迹部离开没多久，商场突然起了骚动，越前趴在栏杆上往下看，一楼乱成了一团，两只Omega居然同时发情了，强烈的气味快速扩散，这在这种人流密集的地方不亚于一场灾难，数量众多的Alpha没有办法控制自己，纷纷朝那边奔过去，有人被挤倒在地，后面的人一下子踩了过去，两只Alpha大打出手，撞到周边的人，引起更大的战圈。角落里已经有Alpha抓着无辜的Omega干了起来，呻吟声渐渐变大。  
越前冷冷看着楼下的乱象，露出一个讽刺的笑：“一群野兽。”视线落在楼下咖啡厅里，透明的玻璃清晰地映出美丽的身影，那人手托着腮，饶有兴致地看着身边的混乱，注意到越前的视线，他微笑着朝越前举了一下咖啡杯。

“幸村精市……”  
突然被人从身后抱住，越前惊醒，下意识挥拳，拳头被手掌准确地包裹住。  
“太大意了，越前。”沉稳的声音在耳朵边响起，越前瞪大了眼睛：“是你……”


	44. 8.12更新

许久不见，手冢看上去十分虚弱，他的气色很差，本来就白的皮肤失去了光泽苍白如纸，原本修剪得宜的头发留得很长，颜色枯槁给人不干净的感觉。走在越前前面的时候，身上的衣服会晃荡。  
越前停了下来，手冢走过两步察觉，转过身道：“怎么不走了？”  
越前抬了抬手：“这个，再走就会报警。”  
“你现在，和迹部的关系很好。”手冢若有所思地看着越前，目光停留在越前的腹部：“这是真的吗，我从没想过Beta也能怀孕。”  
越前撇撇嘴：“你不要用那种眼神看我，我不是怪物。”  
手冢微微皱起眉：“所以，是迹部的孩子？”  
“是。”  
“那你想怎么办？要生下来吗？”  
越前露出一个讽刺的笑：“真意外，你居然会考虑我的意见。”

“只是问问，是迹部的孩子，我不愿意留下他。但是，你如果喜欢小孩子的话，我们可以再有过，你可以有我的孩子。”  
手冢的声音是他喜欢的干净优雅，他曾经对这个声音十分痴迷，总是不自觉地缠着他想要多听一句，一句也好。可是这个男人习惯了用这样温暖的声音说出最残忍的话，所以，只有小心翼翼地收敛心思，在他面前徒劳地裹上一层脆弱的防御。现在，他还是喜欢这个声音，但越前发现自己已经不会被他刺伤了，不会痛也不会恨，就好像在听一个自以为是的小孩在无理取闹。  
察觉到越前的不以为意，手冢沉默下来，等待他开口。  
“手冢……”越前开口以一种慢得折磨人的语速说道：“我呢，在冰帝遇到一个对我很好的人，他是青学的，你应该知道他是谁吧？”  
“河村隆。”  
“我还是第一次知道他的全名，原来他叫隆啊。他告诉我一个很有趣的事情，他说，进入冰帝的人，基本就是一枚弃子，除了死没有其他路可走。”越前抬起头直勾勾地看着手冢：“你早就放弃了我，何必再在这里假惺惺。”

手冢的脸上清晰地显现出痛苦的神情，他伸出手想要触摸越前的头发，却在半空停住，最终收回身边握成拳。  
“那个时候我很绝望，我想你死了就好了。”  
越前努力地睁着眼睛不眨动，眼眶酸涩不已，视线变得渐渐模糊。  
“早在第一次爆炸发生之前，青学遇到过一次袭击，我以为是你的父亲，越前南次郎。逃了那么多年，不料还是被他找上，我想要是逃不掉的话，就拉着你一起死。”手冢叹了一口气：“但是我舍不得，乾向我提议送你去冰帝，冰帝的实力很强，而且是一个新崛起的，与修罗道完全没有关系的帮派，你在那里只要足够小心，就能很安全。”  
这样的答案实在出乎越前的意料之外，他只能呆呆地看着手冢。  
“当然，我承认当时也是抱有私心的，希望您能得到有用的情报。”  
“那后来呢，那次袭击和之后的爆炸都是我父亲做的吗？”  
手冢摇了摇头：“我查到你父亲从前有一群死士，为首的叫凤凰，平等院凤凰，那是个野心勃勃的家伙，他背叛了你父亲自立门户，你父亲离开，应该就是去处理他的事情。”  
“平等院、凤凰？”

“是的。”手冢从衣袋里掏出一张叠得小小的纸块：“这是当时你父亲的死士的名单，遇到上面的人，你都要小心。”  
越前接过展开，随意地看了一眼，上面都是他没听过名字的人。  
“他会有危险吗？”  
“我无法判断，平等院的存在我也是最近才得知的。顺便一提，真田和他们交过手。”  
“真田……我刚才见到幸村精市了。”  
“幸村精市？”手冢十分意外的样子：“他还活着？我还以为真田早就把他——”  
“嗯？”

 

手冢摇了摇头：“幸村病得太重，不足畏惧。但是你不要再跟真田纠缠下去，接下去立海会有暴动。”  
“你不怕我告诉迹部？”  
“他早就知道，估计也是抱着看热闹的心态，不然他也不会闲到逛街。”  
“切，都还差得远呢。我回去了。”越前刚转身，手冢就抓住了他的手腕：“越前。”  
“干什么？”  
“你肚子里的孩子，是不是我的？”  
越前心中紧张，脸上维持着满不在乎的表情：“怎么可能。”  
手冢一个侧身就将越前压到墙上：“是吗？可是为什么我听到他在喊我爸爸呢？”  
越前：“……”

 

手冢捏着越前的下巴微微抬起，低头轻咬了几下他柔软的唇瓣，舌头轻叩开他的牙齿顺利地滑了进去，大手在越前的背上滑动，受到Omega发情的影响，他早就硬得发疼，抵着越前的下半身轻轻摩擦。越前闭着眼睛享受他的亲吻，却在手冢隔着裤子揉捏他下半身的时候握住他的手。  
“这个东西，好像感觉到一个人以上的心跳的时候，也会报警的。”话音未落，越前手腕上的警报器发出尖锐的响声。  
手冢一愣，继而拉着他的手道：“跟我走，我们回青学。”  
“才不回去，你要打掉我的小孩，我会上这种当吗？”  
“这种事可以回去后再商量，先和我走。”  
越前冷冷一笑：“居然有商量的余地，你给我下药的时候可没打算给我商量的机会。”  
“什么下药，我没——”

“在那里！”商场的保安冲着越前的方向而来，越前猛地挣脱手冢的桎梏。  
“呐，手冢，我现在待在冰帝是最安全的，所以，我一点都不想让他怀疑我。”说完，他对着手冢就是一拳，准确地打在他的脸上。手冢踉跄着往后退靠在墙上，左手捂着鼻子痛苦地吸着气，不多时，鲜血从指间涌出。  
“越前！”  
“救我，迹部！”越前朝迹部跑过去。迹部慌忙接住他：“你没事吧，抱歉，楼下发生了混乱找不到你。  
“他也受到了Omega发情的影响，突然就抱住我，不过——”越前回过身，突然发现手冢已经不见了。  
“刚才好可怕。”越前颤抖着紧紧抱住迹部。

 

声音带着哭腔，大大的眼睛满是泪水，令人心疼不已。  
真的很不错呢，小鬼，幸村微笑着悠闲地从混乱的人群中穿过，消失不见。


	45. 8.13号更新

“今天那个家伙，也是饥不择食了，嗯？”迹部好笑地捏着越前的小脸蛋儿，越前则趴在他的腿上，懒洋洋地吸着牛奶，同时脑子转得飞快。手冢说的真田和幸村之间到底发生了什么事，真田又为什么会跟老爸的死士干上，老爸现在在哪里……  
“别吃这个了。”迹部拿走越前的吸管，大手盖住越前的眼睛，另一只手的手指在越前的背上沿着脊椎来回滑动，停在尾椎的位置不轻不重地按着。  
“好痒。”越前动了动：“你也发情了吗？”  
“那里的气味，即使是本大爷，也会受影响的。”迹部俯身含住越前的耳垂舔舐啃咬，越前怕痒，被他一弄鸡皮疙瘩都起了，一个激灵想要挣脱，迹部一把捞了回来：“今天可由不得你。”  
越前把肚子一挺：“不方便。”  
“问过医生了，只要小心点，就不会有事。”  
“那你至少把链子给我解开吧，你都绑着我了这还不算激烈？”  
迹部拎起链子：“捆绑吗，确实是个好主意，我们以后可以玩，今天你就躺着，乖乖享受本大爷的美技吧。”  
“你一个人玩不会太无聊吗？”越前勾起唇角，爬起来一手按着迹部的大腿，另一手撑在迹部的胸膛上，用力仰起头，可惜身高不够，只能舔到迹部的喉结和下巴。迹部闷哼一声，托着越前的屁股把他放倒在床上，半真半假地嘲讽道：“还真是娇小玲珑啊，小东西。”  
“切，大叔真没意思，腰好粗，发福了吧。”越前的手臂挂在迹部脖子上，双腿夹着他的腰，整个人半吊着晃荡。迹部狠狠抽了下他的屁股：“这是健壮，不识货的小鬼。”  
“那你教我嘛。”越前软软地抱着迹部撒娇，毛茸茸的脑袋亲昵地蹭着他的胸口。有些奇怪越前突如其来的亲密，但不可否认的，迹部非常享受，他甚至放松地躺到一边，让越前坐到他的肚子上。  
越前的体重增加了不少，但是还在承受范围之内，而且因为荷尔蒙的原因，扒掉衣服，全身的肉都软绵绵的，又白又滑，捏上去的手感十分好。  
越前趴在他身上，用舌头给他全身做按摩，迹部则懒洋洋地玩弄他胸前的两点嫣红。  
“真小。”他嫌弃地皱起眉：“到现在还一点长大的意思都没有，以后小孩吃得饱吗？”  
“切，还差得远呢。”越前抬起头，在迹部嘴唇上轻啄了下，屁股下滑到迹部的敏感部位轻轻摩擦摆动，同时双手在他胸口胡乱摸着，感觉到迹部的呼吸越来越粗，越前露出一个小小的得意的笑，手指伸进他的衬衣里，迹部捏住了他的手腕。  
“小东西，今天已经够努力了，接下去让本大爷好好奖赏你吧。”迹部翻身压住了越前。

三个小时后，越前被操得半死，趴在枕头上只剩下喘气的力气，迹部吃饱喝足，得意洋洋地起身穿衣服，一不小心从裤袋里掉出一串钥匙。  
迹部捡起钥匙，用一种虚假夸张的惊讶语气大声道：“啊，难怪我找不到钥匙，原来放在别的袋子里了啊。”  
越前：“……”  
迹部系上皮带，带着得意的笑容走出房间，同时轻松地躲过背后袭来的枕头。  
“混蛋！”  
迹部大笑，越前这点小伎俩在他眼里根本不够看，不过，他实在喜欢他自作聪明的小样儿，尤其是事后羞愤的表情，简直是最佳享受。

身体黏糊糊的很不舒服，但是越前已经没有力气去洗澡，脏兮兮地倒在床上，想了想从衣服袋子里摸出手冢给他的纸张，展开默背上面的名字。  
手冢给他的名单不完整，纸张右下角缺了一块，隐约能看到几个罗马字母：K.Tokug……  
“不会是德川吧。”越前自言自语，但这样的机率太小了，越前为自己的猜想感到好笑。  
但万一就是他呢？越前坐了起来，手上的锁链哗啦啦作响，他烦躁地用力扯了两下。门外突然响起了说话的声音，越前立刻把纸条塞到枕头下面，钻回被子里躺好。  
令越前松口气的是，来的人是河村，带着两大盒冒着热气的饭菜。  
“你饿坏了吧。”河村笑着把饭菜在他身边放好。  
“河村前辈……”越前对自己赤身裸体的状态感到不适，河村体贴地将视线移到别处，等越前套上睡衣。  
“我带了很多吃的，有力气吗，我喂你？”  
越前红了脸，轻轻点了下头。河村笑着把蔬菜拌到米饭里，小口地喂给越前。  
“再过几天是迹部的生日，到时候冰帝的人都会集中到这里，要走的话是最好的时机。”河村低声说道，越前愣了愣，委屈地说道：“可是他不肯给我解开链子，而且那种手镯的灵敏性很高，我们在逃出去之前就会被抓住的。”  
河村拍拍他的脑袋，安慰道：“别急，我们还有时间，会找到办法的。”  
“河村前辈，在这之前，我想请你去见一个人。”  
“嗯？”  
“我来冰帝之前，手冢给我安排了一个假恋人，他叫德川，我不记得他的全名了，他一直处于昏迷状态，现在被迹部放在最后面的那栋小别墅里治疗，你去见他，想办法找出他的全名，最好能多找到一点他的资料。”  
“他是什么人？”  
“我不知道，但我感觉那个人很重要。”  
河村点点头：“我会去打听的。越前，迹部，是不是对你很坏？”  
“诶？”  
河村伸出手触摸越前的嘴角，眼神里带着显而易见的心疼，越前脸蛋脖子上都被迹部咬出牙印，唇角更是被咬破，结了血痂。  
“迹部他……”越前开口，却发现自己无话可说，迹部这样对他，到底是好还是不好？


	46. 8.14号更新

或许是因为慈郎和越前都怀有身孕，又发生了向日的事情，迹部的生日举办得很简单，只是邀请了冰帝众人和若干好友。生日当天早上越前还没睡醒，迹部就过来骚扰他，拿礼服上的羽毛挠他鼻子，越前打着喷嚏醒来，他已经过了孕吐的阶段，变得异常嗜睡，被吵醒也因为低血压而无精打采的。迹部低下头亲吻他惺忪的睡眼：“快点醒来，我的睡美人。”  
“唔。”  
“昨天晚上小家伙们有没有听话?”迹部说着，把脸贴在越前的肚子上。  
“不知道，走开点。”越前不耐烦地推开他，翻个身，拉起被子盖过脑袋。迹部瞪着他好一会儿，连人带被子抱住：“一起睡。”  
“生日快乐……”越前用一种没睡醒人的嗓音咕哝道。迹部亲亲他的脸蛋：“谢谢，本大爷的生日礼物呢？”  
“没有，我要睡觉……”  
迹部无奈地叹了口气：“也是，本大爷想太多了。”  
“你拿我的工资自己去买就好。”被迹部烦得睡不着，越前揉着眼睛准备起床，突然意识到自己手腕处空空的，越前眨着眼好一会儿才反应过来：“你解了我的锁？”  
“今天是本大爷的生日，你当然要打扮得体面，难不成喜欢被绑着小可怜似的出现在众人面前？”  
“谁会想要那样啊。”  
“真可惜，我还以为你喜欢被绑着呢。”迹部说着话，把电子手镯套在越前手上：“本大爷现在要去做准备，待会儿会有人过来帮你穿衣服——”  
“猴子山大王，我想去见德川。”  
迹部明显愣了一下，有些烦躁地抓了抓头发：“怎么突然要去见他。”  
“只是想见他。”  
迹部怀疑地看了他一眼：“给你半个小时，半个小时后马上给本大爷滚回来。”  
“切，还差得远呢。”越前撇撇嘴，却明智地选择了不和迹部争辩。

河村查明了德川原名德川和也，差不多同时与手冢进入青学，但没多久便陷入了昏迷，而他的存在居然连越前都不知道。

越前现在急于确定德川是不是父亲的死士。南次郎有在自己的东西上做标记的习惯，就像越前喜欢在自己的东西上刻上E.R的字样，南次郎则是E.N。死士没有多少个人思想，想来南次郎也不会把他们当人看待，他们身上一定会有标记。突然意识到自己的想法，越前惊愕地睁大了眼：死士不是人……这样的想法他居然觉得理所当然。表面上手冢带他逃离了南次郎的掌控，可是实际上他身上流着南次郎的血液，思想行为都被他深深影响着。

进入病房，越前摇摇头摆脱胡思乱想，假笑着和护士打过招呼，礼貌地将他们赶了出去。德川一如既往地沉睡着，越前小心地查看了他脸和脖子部分，甚至连头发也翻了遍，没找到想象中的标记。  
“真是麻烦，难道印在身上了吗？”越前自言自语着，掀开被子。德川穿的是宽松的病号服，但是质量很好，越前学着迹部的样子扯了两下居然没扯开，于是无奈地一颗一颗去解。因为常年不见阳光，德川的皮肤白得跟纸一样，肌肉出现萎缩，薄薄的一层皮肉覆盖着骨骼，看上去伶仃可怜。但是整个胸膛看得见的地方都干净光洁。越前爬上床，推着德川的背把他翻了个身，依旧没有找到标记。  
“难道是我想多了？还是，”越前看向德川的下半身：“老爸不会这么恶趣味吧……”

 

越前狠狠心，把德川的裤子也扒了下来。德川很高，两条大长腿笔直，中间鼓起大大的一个包，越前张着嘴愣了好一会儿，嘿嘿傻笑起来：“没想到你还挺有料的嘛。”他恶作剧地拍拍德川腿间的鼓起，爬过去查看德川的脚和腿。  
“不会吧，臭老头，你还真是下流。”在德川左腿内侧发现了隐约的E字，那个字母其实是墨色的刺青，看上去是很小的时候就纹上去的，随着身体的长大被拉得很宽，另一半则在贴着床单的部位。越前为了看清楚，分开德川的两腿，坐到中间。瘦死的骆驼比马大，尽管很瘦，德川的腿还是很重，越前费了点力气总算抬起一点，看见了另一个字母：  
“R？居然是R，ER，是我的名字吗？”越前不解，为了看得更清楚，他俯下身体，脸贴着床单，他没注意到自己毛茸茸的脑袋正蹭着德川的敏感部位。  
“真的是ER，可是为什么？”越前抬起头，恰好看到德川腿间慢慢升起一顶小帐篷。  
越前：“……”

 

“哈哈，哈哈哈哈！！！”越前捧着肚子笑倒在德川身上：“居然还有反应，看来你没有完全昏迷嘛，哈哈。”  
越前抹了把笑出来的眼泪，左手好奇地拨弄了两下德川已经完全挺起的阴茎：“好可怜，连自己解决都做不到，你还差得远呢。”  
越前笑着跳下床，正准备离开，看看被他扒得光溜溜的德川，又觉得这样太过分。他叹了口气坐回德川身边：“算了，反正你也不会知道……”


	47. 8.15号更新

越前还在吃早餐，迹部就带着几个使用人捧着一件华丽的和服过来了。越前有些惊恐地看着那件华丽丽的黑留袖。  
“你要我穿这个？”  
“是啊，不喜欢吗？”  
“不是这个问题，虽然我不是很懂这个，但这个不是女性穿的吗？”  
迹部奇怪地看着他：“有问题？”  
越前：“……”  
迹部露出一个坏笑：“你是我老婆。”  
“才不是！你别瞎胡说！”越前憋红了脸，迹部大笑，在越前面前蹲下，把他放在膝盖上的双手握在手心：“本来是让你穿礼服的，但是你现在这样子，实在不适合穿礼服。穿和服会舒服一点。”

宝宝的个头很小，但是毕竟是双胞胎，越前现在的肚子像个小西瓜鼓起来，越前觉得这个肚子很可笑，迹部一提就火大，更不肯让他摸。迹部这么说，越前立马就不想去参加他的生日宴会了。迹部威胁地晃晃钥匙：“你果然还是喜欢被绑着。”  
“切，还差得远呢。”  
迹部摸摸越前脑袋：“乖，别闹脾气了。”他打了个响指，几个人立刻过来帮越前换衣服。留袖穿着麻烦，越前被脱了个精光，赤身裸体地站在众人面前，浑身不自在。迹部接过肌襦衫（内衣）替他穿上，又蹲下来帮越前套上足袋（袜子）。越前的脚比足袋小了一号，穿上去松松垮垮的，一下子溜到脚踝。迹部拉了两下，越前恶作剧的又给踢回去。迹部皱起眉看他，越前露出一个无辜的笑容：“好像太大了啊。”

 

迹部也不说话，握住越前的脚食指弯成勾狠狠挠了一下。  
“还闹不？”  
“你还差得远呢，不要啊，我错了！”越前咯咯笑着缩成一团。  
“景吾……”门口传来细细的声音，两个人停下打闹，慈郎正站在门口安静地看着他们。  
迹部立刻起身：“你怎么跑到这儿来了。”  
“侑士让我过来喊你，说是宾客名单出了问题。”  
“本大爷马上过去。你们给那小鬼把衣服穿好。”迹部吩咐那几个使用人，又转过头对越前道：“小鬼，待会儿见。”  
“切。”  
迹部笑笑，手按着慈郎肩膀将他带着转过身，边走边叮嘱道：“你别乱跑，很危险。”  
“我知道了。”慈郎回答着，回过头看了越前一眼。

迹部的生日宴在中午十二点的时候开始，在这之前，越前有近两个小时的私人时间，因为穿的太显眼，他不敢跑去找河村，迹部也不允许他再去找德川，于是便捧了本书坐到湖边翻着。他的英语在迹部近乎魔鬼的训练下有了很大进步，能够看懂简单的外国杂志了。越前正翻着军事杂志，对着上面的新型枪支流口水，有人站到了他的身后。  
“你很喜欢枪吗？”

越前猛地回头，对上慈郎带着笑的脸。越前心惊，他居然会没有察觉到有人接近他，是他的反应迟钝了，还是……  
“你喜欢景吾吗？”  
“诶？”  
“我很喜欢景吾，非常非常喜欢。”  
越前眨眨眼，不明白谈话的走向。慈郎笑笑：“我从小父母双亡，借住在迹部家，如果不是他一直保护着我，我这样的人不知道会有什么下场。那种没有配偶的能力很弱的Omega，你见过的吧。”越前点点头，他见过那些柔弱的没有保护的Omega是什么下场，沦为他人的玩物已经是最好的结局，更多的被轮奸，被卖入妓院酒馆，逃都逃不去。  
“景吾一直很疼我，把我当成他的弟弟。如果不是我要求，他都不会碰我。”  
越前睁大了眼睛：这个他倒没想过，在他心里迹部从来不是什么正人君子，没想到居然还能不吃窝边草。  
“虽然他对我不是爱情，我也很开心和他在一起，毕竟他那样的人不会把爱情放在第一位。但是他对你太好，我都嫉妒了。”

越前露出一个苦涩的笑：“他也不爱我，你放心吧，等他厌了就会让我离开的。”  
“但是你的小孩，他不会放手。越前，我很自私，我想要我的小孩有最好的未来，景吾承诺过，我的小孩，如果是Alpha，就会成为冰帝的王，我不希望他有对手。”  
越前皱起眉，警觉地瞪着慈郎：“你想要说什么。”  
“我想要你离开，我也知道你想离开，我会帮你。”  
越前的心跳猛然加速，脑子里快速闪过N多可能：他能逃出去吗慈郎说的是真的吗能够相信他吗……  
“我不会帮你太多，我只会把迹部的钥匙给你。要不要随你，但是你要是留在这里的话，我不会对你客气的。”慈郎说完，打了个呵欠：“有点困了，我先走了。”

越前若有所思地看着慈郎离开的身影。他从没把慈郎放在眼里，在他眼里慈郎就像是一只无害的绵羊，就如菊丸于手冢，但是仔细想想，他们能够将迹部手冢之流把握得牢牢的，本来就是一种手段吧。  
可是这一些都不关他的事，低下头，翻着杂志，但是思维已经不在那些精美的手枪上了，他和河村计划了很久，只是没有办法摆脱迹部的锁链，慈郎帮他解决了这一环，就相当于打开了冰帝的大门。他满心喜悦，几乎要为即将到来的自由笑出声。


	48. 8.16更新

这一天吃了什么东西看了什么表演越前全都不记得了，他一遍一遍在脑海里排算路线时间，想象任何可能发生的意外以及应对方式。慈郎中途喊头晕，迹部带着他回去休息，回来的时候换了件轻便的衣服坐到越前身边。  
“你也不好受吗，为什么脸色那么差？”  
越前抬起头茫然地看着迹部，迹部好笑地在他面前挥了挥手：“睡醒了吗，小鬼。”见越前还是懵懵然的样子，迹部靠过来，嘴唇在他的额头上贴了贴：“有点烫，穿太多了吗。”见越前不答话，迹部担忧地想要抱他，越前猛地惊醒，推开迹部的手：  
“有点闷，我可以先回去吗？”  
“要本大爷陪你吗？”  
越前摇摇头：“没事的。”已经决定了要逃，迹部对他的好变得难以接受，这让觉得自己是一个没心没肺的人，他愧疚了。  
走出宴会厅，冷风一吹，越前拍拍微烫的脸蛋，好笑自己的想法。不可否认，他渐渐沉溺于迹部对他的好，但是迹部从没有和他一生一世的想法，自己始终是一只被他喜爱的宠物，高兴的时候逗一逗，不高兴的时候扔到垃圾桶里。  
“越前。”本来应该回去休息的慈郎意外地出现在越前面前，递给越前一块年糕：“给你，很好吃的。”  
“我不喜欢吃这个……”越前在看到年糕上的印痕的时候愣住，他快速接过，道：“多谢。你的身体没有关系吗？”  
“没事，我先进去了，景吾的生日，我想陪他。”越前点点头，平静地和慈郎告别。没想到慈郎的行动如此迅速，慈郎给他的年糕上印了迹部那把钥匙的模子，有了模具，按照预定，只要把这个交给河村，让他找到制锁的人仿制一把即可。  
把东西给河村的过程很顺利，河村恰好就需要跟队出去采购，制锁需要两个小时，深怕夜长梦多，两人决定今晚就行动。回到房间，越前在床上坐了一会儿，脱掉和服开始收拾东西。他一直没有什么属于自己的东西，手枪和匕首被迹部没收藏了起来，能带走的也不过一套睡衣以及真田给他买的维生素。越前捏着那包维生素片，有些发愁，不知道婴儿后期能不能光靠维生素片活下去。他所有的钱都在两张卡上，一张连着手冢的账户，一张则在迹部名下，无论动了哪一张，都会被人知道。而这一次逃出去，他不希望再跟他们任何人扯上关系。

想来真是可悲，他鬼门关前走了几回，道上令人闻风丧胆的杀手，居然连买瓶水的钱都没有，逃离了迹部以后，他要怎么活下去。  
越前走到书桌前，迹部给他买的课本才看了一半，如果他有上学的机会，或者他能够掌握一项技能，会不会一切都不一样。突然发现，迹部为他想的，远比他以为的要远。要走了，他居然会有想要读书的冲动，他笑了笑，在书桌前坐下来。

不知道过了多久，天色暗下来，越前起身去开灯，正对上迹部的眼睛，迹部靠在门框上，不知道已经站了多久，银灰色的西装搭在肩膀，衬衫只系了几个扣子，露出大片白皙光滑的皮肤。金色的头发微微凌乱，眼神慵懒倦怠。越前突然感觉喉咙发干，脸红心跳起来。  
“你什么时候过来的，宴会结束了。”  
“侑士会应付。你什么时候变成好孩子了，翘掉本大爷的生日宴，居然跑过来看书？”  
“切，你还差得远呢，只是想看了而已。”  
“过来，宝贝。”迹部朝越前张开手臂，越前看着他，犹豫道：“你喝醉了吗？”  
“喝了一点酒，还不到醉的时候，过来。”越前迟疑地起身走了过去，被迹部一把抱住。  
“你怎么了？”  
“就是突然很想你了。”迹部打横抱起越前，把他轻轻放到床上：“不知道为什么，今天看你的位置空着，很不舒服。”  
越前心惊，勉强笑道：“你是爱上我了吧。”  
“可能。”  
越前睁大了眼，声音里几乎带着颤抖：“你刚才说的是真的吗？”  
“当然是真的，想想你那个有很多小孩的生活，确实比现在有意思很多。”迹部在越前身边躺下：“以后你给本大爷生很多的小孩子，AlphaBeta都没有关系，那些小讨厌会像我，因为你长得没有本大爷好看……”迹部的嘴角微微勾起，仿佛沉浸在他所想象的美好，越前的心却一点点沉了下去。迹部要的不是这种生活，他只是在疲倦的时候想要偶尔的逃避罢了，当他休息够了依旧会回到他的王国。到最后他还是一个人，不过这一次，先转身离开的人是他。

越前翻身坐到迹部身上：“猴子山大王，我们来做吧。”  
“今天怎么那么有兴致。”  
“你快拿掉我的镯子，待会儿会响，你可以用那链子绑我。”  
迹部挑起好看的眉毛：“你还真是喜欢被绑着，小变态。”  
“你才变态。”趁着迹部帮他重新上锁的功夫，越前趴在迹部背上，手从衣领伸进去准确地捏住迹部的乳头。  
迹部抖了一下：“小鬼，你在干什么！”  
“给我玩嘛。”越前蹭着他的脸蛋撒娇。迹部猛地翻身压住他：“是你要玩的，到时候别哭着求我。”偶尔的主动会有惊喜，但是迹部更喜欢掌控，他快速地脱掉越前的衣服，亲了亲他鼓起的小肚子，飞快地解开自己的衣服。他轻轻压在越前身上，让两人赤裸的身体缓慢地摩擦。  
“迹部……”怀孕让他变得敏感，越前难受地扭着腰渴望更近一步的亲密。  
“别急。”迹部吻住了他，滚烫的肉棒隔着越前的底裤戳动。越前喘着粗气，两只手攀着迹部厚实的肩膀，张开嘴迎接他的侵略。  
迹部亲了一会儿，起身扯掉越前的底裤，低头按着越前的膝盖将他两腿分开，仔细地观察起来，还不时用手指拨弄他的勃起。  
“好小，好可爱。”迹部坏笑着含住，同时手指插进穴口抠挖，越前羞愤地用手掌捂住脸，身体的热度越来越高。  
“唔……”越前的瞳孔收缩，就要迎接高潮，迹部突然停了下来，手指堵住顶端：“没那么简单，你要被本大爷干出来。”  
“你，你有本事，就来啊。”  
迹部大笑：“嘴硬的小鬼。”他亲亲越前的嘴唇，手指猛地插了进去，越前叫了一声，对上迹部带笑的眼睛，立刻咬住嘴唇。  
“小鬼，舔湿他。”迹部把越前抱到自己腿间，他的肉棒已经完全勃起，握在手里沉甸甸的。越前亲了亲顶端，张口含住，慢慢吞了进去。迹部的太大，越前努力吞咽，口水从嘴角流下，落到迹部的腿上。迹部发出舒服的呻吟，往里顶了顶，呕吐感涌上来，越前想要后退，迹部按住他的脑袋开始抽插。越前用被泪水浸得湿润发亮的眼睛盯着他，脸颊鼓起，可爱的样子逼得迹部发疯，他快速抽出来，将越前放倒在床上。  
“宝贝，我要进去了。”迹部一手扶着自己的肉棒，对准越前的穴口慢慢顶了进去，破开肉壁，一直进到他的最里面。越前疼得直抽气，迹部亲吻他光滑白皙的脖子，用沙哑的声音在越前耳边低声道：“我在你里面，感觉到了吗？你正紧紧吸着我，就那么喜欢我吗？”  
“你不要说出来啊。”越前抓着迹部的头发，急不可耐地扭着腰。迹部按住他的大腿，略略退出一点，又猛地撞了进去。  
“啊！”越前咬住迹部的肩膀，闭上眼迎接猛烈的冲刺。迹部每一下都全部退出来，又用力撞进去，越前被顶得两眼失神，张着嘴无助地看着迹部。迹部将他抱起来放到腿上，这个体位让迹部进入到最深处。越前又痛又痒，爽得脚趾都蜷缩起来，不住地抽泣。为了不让自己滑出越前体内，迹部的结慢慢张开，卡在越前的穴口。  
“别用那个，会死的……”越前哭喊着。  
“不行了吗，小鬼。”迹部反手握住他的肉棒上下摩擦，同时快速抽插着，最后用力顶进去，把滚烫的种子释放进他的身体深处。越前浑身抽搐着，尖叫着射了出来。  
越前喘息着瘫倒在迹部怀里。迹部拉着他的手摸着两人的交合处：“小鬼，喜欢本大爷干你吗。”  
“你、你还差得远呢……”  
“真是嘴硬。”迹部啃咬着越前的嘴唇，同时慢慢抽动起来。感觉到身体里的那根慢慢变大，越前惊恐地看着迹部：“不可能……”  
迹部露出一个讽刺的笑：“怎么不可能。”

越前被压着做了一次又一次，到最后一点力气也没有了，迹部抱着他亲吻，眼睛却慢慢闭上：“本大爷要睡一会儿。”越前点点头，扭头在迹部的嘴唇上轻啄了一下，把头埋进枕头里，同时手指用力掐住大腿维持清醒。迹部太疲劳，没多久便发出轻轻的鼾声。越前小心地从枕头下摸出一个透明的袋子：红色的花瓣，幸村曾经用来催眠他的木菊花，越前在幸村住过的病房找到了几片散落的花瓣，用特殊的技术处理，作用依旧强烈。他屏住呼吸，将袋子打开在迹部鼻子边晃了晃然后合回去袋子。这样就足够睡上几个小时。时间到了，确定了迹部睡熟后，越前小心地爬起来，走到卫生间，在水管上敲了三下。没多久，通气口抛进来一把钥匙。越前快速地解开锁链，赤着脚跑出去把门打开。河村闪了进来：“门外的保安已经昏睡过去了，你还好吧。”  
“我没事，前辈快点，我怕木菊花的药效不够。”河村点了点头，转身把房间门弄坏，造成从外面被破坏的现象。越前则把铁丝塞进锁链的钥匙孔里。  
“你的东西带齐了吗，我们走吧。”  
“等等！”越前喊道，跑回床上，在迹部的额头上亲了亲，起身又停住，视线停留在迹部的嘴唇上。  
“越前，该走了。”  
“河村前辈，我舍不得他。”越前哽咽着，眼泪一下子涌了上来，模糊了迹部的面孔。一想到以后再也见不到他了，就难受得不得了，连心脏都发酸发胀。什么时候，他取代了手冢的位置？  
河村看着颤抖不已的越前，叹了口气道：“越前，如果你想留下还来得及。”  
越前轻轻摇头，抹掉眼泪：“不行，我现在不能留下，还不能。”  
越前捧着迹部的脑袋用力亲了一下，然后停留在他的嘴唇，让两人的唇瓣轻轻碰触：“再见，猴子山大王。等我变得足够强大，我会回来的。”

最后看了眼迹部，越前起身做了个手势，两人同时屏住呼吸，越前把木菊花扔到床边然后两人快速逃了出去。他们的计划就是造成立海入侵带走越前的假象，不需要多严谨，立海和冰帝的血仇经不起挑拨。剩下的便是躲进河村的厨房里，趁着凌晨运送鲜奶的车子里逃出去。越前蜷缩在车子的后备厢里，警觉地捕捉外界的一举一动。车子外传来说话的声音，然后车门打开，发动机震动，越前松了一口气，放松地闭上眼。  
终于自由了，他想。


	49. 8.17号更新

不知道过了多久，车子停了下来，开门的声音说话的声音还有渐行渐远的脚步声，越前仔细听着，一直等到外边再也听不见声音，他才小心翼翼从后车厢爬出来。这是一个养牛场，极目望去是大片大片绿色的草场，几十头奶牛悠闲地吃着草，不时发出“哞”的叫声。越前观察了一会儿，确定没人后快速地溜了出去。  
越前不知道这里是哪里，只能确定自己出了东京。到处都是矮矮的民房，街道很安静，空气也很清新，有着青草和阳光的香味。越前沿着街道慢慢走着，精神一放松，肚子就开始咕噜咕噜叫，他就是昨天中午的时候吃了点东西，忙了一整晚早已经饥肠辘辘了。摸摸兜里，就只有河村临时塞给他的一点零钱，越前决定去吃点面再思考以后怎么办。

走出居民区似乎是一所学校，学校对面是一条商业街。不过现在是上课时间，街道上人很少，越前找了家看上去有点破旧的面馆，叫了一大碗面坐到靠窗的位置观察四周。当看到街道名牌的时候，越前愣住，面条挂在嘴角：不会这么倒霉吧，怎么跑到神奈川来了。不过他随之放下心来，这种地方真田也不会关注，而且这里是立海的地盘，冰帝和青学都管不着吧。

风铃发出清脆的响声，一位棕色皮肤脑袋光得像巴西蜜柚的外国人走了进来，越前看了一眼，事不关己地埋头吃面。但是他和老板的对话不断传入耳里。  
“Excuse me ，I want to go to the dairy，could you please help me？”对不起，我想去奶牛场，你能帮我吗？”  
“听不懂听不懂！”老板摆着手，不断把菜单往那个外国人面前推。巴西蜜柚更加着急地指手划脚。越前被吵得很烦，喊了一句“Hello？”  
巴西蜜柚欣喜地凑到越前面前，叽里呱啦道：“can you speak English？Please tell me where is the dairy？”（你能讲英语？能告诉我奶牛场在哪儿吗？）  
“Dairy？”越前一时想不起这个单词什么意思，那老外用力点着头：“Yes，dairy，the cattle farm。”  
越前脑袋上亮起一个小灯泡：cattle！牛！他转过身对着老板坚定道：“他要一碗牛肉面。”  
胖老板一拍脑袋：“牛肉面啊，可以，马上就好。”

三分钟后，巴西蜜柚看着面前热气腾腾的牛肉面满头问号，焦急地对着越前比划：“Nono！the cattle farm，cow！milk！”  
越前不耐烦地皱起眉对老板道：“他还要牛奶。”  
老板露出为难的表情：“我们这里没牛奶啊。”  
“We don't have milk。”（我们没有牛奶）  
巴西蜜柚：“……”总算明白越前根本就是个半吊子，蜜柚失望地起身离开，老板忙跑出来要他给钱，那老外不愿意又解释不清楚，推搡中年老的老板被推到地上。越前不想管这事儿，但是这里的面很好吃，所以他出手了。在场的两人都没有看清他的动作，回过神来，那个巴西蜜柚已经被他一个过肩摔摔倒在地上。

越前拍拍手，居高临下地俯视着蜜柚：“吃了饭不给钱，你也太没品了吧。”他弯腰搜出那人的钱包，捞出一大把钱扔给老板。老板诚惶诚恐地拿了一张，剩下的全给塞了回去。越前用力踢了一脚蜜柚：“还不快滚。哦，应该说Get out！”蜜柚居然也不慌张，奇怪地看了他一眼，掸掉灰尘才镇定地离开。

“谢谢你，小家伙。”老板感激地看着越前：“今天你的钱我给你免了。”  
“谢谢。”脑海里突然起了一个主意，越前挠挠脑袋，略带羞涩地看着老板：“事实上，我有一个请求，请问，你要帮手吗？”  
“诶？”

 

越前在宁静的小乡镇暂时安定下来，冰帝却乱成了一锅粥。迹部醒来发现越前不见了，门锁被破坏，而床边散落着木菊花的花瓣。  
“真田弦一郎！”迹部咬牙切齿咆哮着踢醒两个昏睡不醒的保安：“叫忍足过来！”忍足显然是一夜放纵，得知了意外匆匆赶过来，头发乱糟糟的，连眼镜都没有戴。  
“你是说，越前被幸村带走了？监控呢，让他们调出来看看。”  
“没用的，昨晚狂欢，负责监控的那两个人喝醉了按错了开关，所有的监控都被关了。”凤看上去也不好过，大大的眼睛下挂着深深的黑眼圈。  
“这么多的机关，幸村是怎么潜进来的。”  
“那人从来不能以常理来判断。”迹部头疼地按揉着太阳穴：“他对龙马一直有兴趣，龙马在他手上我倒是不担心他的安危，但是被他进入到卧室，这种屈辱，不可以忍受。”

“越前是在他卧室被带走的？你当时也在？”忍足倒吸了一口凉气，要真的是幸村，这样的神不知鬼不觉，迹部昨晚就没命了。“这说不通，幸村精市再神通广大，冰帝的保卫我还是有信心的，迹部，这事情你交给我，我不相信他做的那么天衣无缝。”  
迹部露出担忧的表情：“如果不是他，龙马就可能有危险了。”  
“你给我一天的时间，我给你一个交待。”  
迹部点了点头，心里却做了另外的打算。

“你要去找他吗？”迹部停下装子弹的动作，看着门口的慈郎：“吵醒你了吗？”  
“侑士跟我说了越前失踪的事情，你现在是要去立海找他吗？”  
迹部朝慈郎招了招手：“你过来。”  
慈郎站着不肯动作，迹部叹了一口气，站起来走到慈郎面前，大手摸摸慈郎的脑袋：“别担心，本大爷不做没把握的事情。”  
“你不能告诉侑士，让他们和你一起去吗？”  
“这是本大爷和真田的私人仇怨，与冰帝和立海没有关系。”  
慈郎垂下眼，掩去眼底的悲伤：“是情敌吗？”  
迹部愣了一下，道：“你别想太多，多休息。桦帝，带慈郎回去。”  
“Usi—”  
目送着慈郎离开，迹部的表情变得冰冷，情报没有错的话，幸村已经病得起不了身，敢这么做会这么做的只有真田。他既然活着，不难想象越前是怎么哀求真田的。迹部握紧拳头，那个哭着在他耳边说舍不得的越前不是他的幻想。  
现在他就要去把他带回来。


	50. 8.18号更新

真田打量着迹部，这是第一次两人见面手上没有拿枪指着对方。迹部身着黑色的军装，马丁靴及膝，披风长到脚踝，大腿上绑着黑色的皮带，腰间还挂着亮晶晶的链子，花里胡哨，配上一张小白脸脂粉气十足。  
真田心想：那小鬼是不是叛逆期还没过，居然会喜欢这种不靠谱的人。  
与此同时，迹部想的是：那小鬼是不是有恋父情节，居然会对这种老头子着迷。  
两人先在心里将对方鄙视了一番，真田率先开口：“单枪匹马闯进我立海大，该说你勇气可嘉还是胆大妄为。”  
“本大爷既然进得来，就出得去，不劳你费心。至于你，真田，偷了本大爷的东西，也不想想有这本事藏得住。”  
真田冷哼：“笑话，你丢了垃圾来立海找，那我立海岂不是什么猫猫狗狗都要管？”

迹部露出一个讽刺的笑：“真田，你干了什么自己清楚。本大爷知道你一直垂涎我的龙马，但本大爷没想到你会做出这种事。”  
真田皱起眉：“你到底有什么事，龙马怎么了？”  
“龙马怎么了要问你。”  
“我不知道你在说什么，如果你只是来胡搅蛮缠，恕我不奉陪。不过，闯进立海的事，我得跟你好好算算，赤也，送他出去。”  
“是，前辈。”一个卷毛的年轻男子应声而出，咧着嘴看着迹部：“本少爷正心情不好，跑进来的野狗就拿来出出气吧。”  
迹部瞥了切原一眼：“本少爷？毛都没长齐的小鬼滚开！”  
“混蛋，我要把你染红！”  
迹部抬手就是一枪，子弹擦过切原的脸颊，高速的子弹在他脸上划出一道狰狞的口子。切原睁大了眼睛瞪着迹部，无意识地捂住了左脸。  
“大人说话小孩子别捣乱，不然得到的教训可不止如此。真田，把龙马还给我，本大爷立刻就走，这种破地方本大爷一刻都不想呆。”  
“你说这话是什么意思，龙马不见了？”  
“别装得你很无辜，龙马是被木菊花迷晕带走的，这不是你们立海最爱的高尚手段。”  
“木菊花？”真田微微侧过头，身后的柳莲二立刻上前，在他耳边低声说话。真田皱起眉，挥了挥手，柳莲二退回真田的身后。  
“我没有做过这种事情。你与其在这里浪费时间，还不如去别的地方找他，时间久了他会出什么问题他我可不敢保证。不过——”真田停顿了一下，嘴角轻轻勾起：“我更觉得龙马是厌烦你了，要知道他发现怀孕的那一刻，想的就是怎么摆脱你。”

“什——”迹部顿住，眯起眼：“真田，本大爷和龙马之间的事情还轮不到你来管。既然你死不认账，那么本大爷就不客气了。”  
“迹部，你当我的人都是摆设吗，我倒要看看你怎么个不客气法。”  
迹部冷笑一声，抬高右手手臂对着天花板，打了一个响指：“沉浸在本大爷的华丽下吧，杂碎们。”屋顶响起一阵骚动，立海众人立刻警戒起来，握住枪盯着屋顶。屋顶的响动在几秒后停止，迹部的身后不知道什么时候开始出现两个一身黑衣忍者打扮的死士。  
真田面不改色，眼神却带着赞许：“早就听说冰帝的死士很是厉害，能够不知不觉地潜入立海，果然名不虚传。”  
对于死士，立海这样的帮派自然有兴趣，但是死士的训练条件十分严苛，其中更有诸多口耳相传的秘技，只掌握在一些古老的家庭中。就是修罗道出身的真田也没有这个能力。  
“这个就是忍足侑士训练出来的吗？不愧是关西名门。”柳莲二睁开了眼，颇感兴趣地观察着两个死士，站在迹部的身后，他们的存在感几乎为零，老老实实地当着主人的影子。  
“正好拿来测试最近训练的成果。柳生、仁王——”  
迹部大笑：“你们还是不知道什么是真正的死士。”迹部打了个响指，身后一个死士走了过来，拉开衣服露出一整排的炸弹，他的身上居然绑满了炸弹！  
立海动容，就连真田也不禁往后退了一步。  
“疯子。”

“真田，我们没有真正的打过吧，让你的人走开，本大爷跟你打一场，输了，就离我的龙马有多远滚多远！不用枪，毕竟伤了你，那小家伙可能会跟我耍小性子，虽然是很可爱，但哄起来还是有些麻烦。”  
“我要是赢了呢。”  
“没这个可能。”迹部说着，将一支手枪两杆冲锋全都重重地扔到地上，同时拉开风衣，证明里面没有枪支了。“陪你玩玩也无妨。”真田慢慢走下高台，解下枪袋扔给一边的切原。  
“真田，这样不好吧，puri。”仁王半真半假地劝说道，一副看热闹的神情。  
“真田前辈一定会赢的，毕竟是连我也打不过的人！”切原则是兴奋地叫嚷着。  
“这里面你谁都打不过。”仁王拍拍切原的脑袋：“不过，真田和迹部，还真是令人期待啊。”

说话间，场上两人已经交手数回。真田修习的是天然理心流的剑术，随机应变的防守为主，同时出其不备地攻击。迹部则是攻击力极强的格斗技，混杂了诡异的巴西柔术，打斗中风衣随着动作摆动异常华丽。  
“这样看起来，外表上真田输了一筹啊。”文太吹着棒棒糖，泡泡破碎后眼前出现一张苍白的面孔：“幸村……”  
“嗯？幸村队长，他怎么起来了？”切原吃惊地大喊，所有人都朝幸村看去，幸村站在门口的位置远远看着，脸上的表情平静无波让人猜不出他在想什么，外套标志性地挂在肩上，身后跟着桑原。  
“停下来，真田。”幸村突然说道。  
真田动作一个迟疑，就被迹部一拳打倒在地，迹部一脚踩在真田的胸口，真田按住迹部的腿，同时伸手去抓迹部丢在地上的手枪。迹部眼疾手快地一脚踢开，不妨被真田掀倒在地。  
“我说了住手。”幸村提高声音，切原等人互相看了一眼，同时拔出手枪对准迹部，与此同时，迹部的两个死士也站到枪击范围内。  
“今天就到此为止，迹部，越前真的不在我们这里，你在这里耗时间还不如快点去找他。”  
迹部甩开真田站了起来，慢条斯理地整理好衣服才傲慢地看着幸村道：“本大爷凭什么相信你。”  
“信不信随你，你走吧。”幸村不愿意再说，朝正中间的位置走去。迹部哼了一声，朝门外走去，擦肩而过的时候，目不斜视，谁也没多看谁一眼。

“为什么让他走，幸村。”  
“再打下去你会输。”幸村平静地说道，抬手制止真田开口：“你先别说这个，桑原发现了一个很有趣的人，你要不要去看看。”


	51. 8.19号更新

早上五点钟，越前就被老板喊起来擦桌子收拾店铺准备开张，小面馆人不多，但也没什么闲着的时间，得时刻准备着，一直忙到中午才有时间喝口热汤。吃完饭，好心的老板特别允许了他小睡一个小时。越前睡不着，在冰帝的日子，他几乎是吃了睡睡了吃，好不容易逃出来，一切都是新鲜的。离小面馆两条街的距离就是海滩，听客人讲过那边的蛤蜊的美味后，越前便对此念念不忘，于是趁着午休跟老板打了个招呼，拿着小桶挖蛤蜊去。

海边三三两两的几个游客在玩耍，越前脱了鞋子踩在沙滩上，沙子又细又软，被太阳晒得暖呼呼的，踩在上面十分舒服。他像个孩子一般蹦跳着踩沙子，双脚深深地陷入沙滩中也不在乎，索性倒在沙滩上舒服地滚来滚去。自己玩耍了一会儿，想起堆城堡来。  
他还记得逃出修罗狱的第一年，他和手冢四处流浪，有一天到了海边，手冢难得的不冰着脸，陪他玩沙子不说，两人还一起用沙子盖小房子。完成后，手冢指着那间沙屋说，以后会给越前一栋一模一样的房子，以后就是我们两个的家。后来手冢给了他更大的房屋，但可惜他依旧没有家。

越前玩得兴致勃勃，脸上都沾了沙子，浑然不觉身后站了一排的人。  
“什么嘛，说的那么厉害，不就是个小孩。”切原失望地大声叹气，幸村瞥了他一眼，低声道：“你去叫他过来，有礼貌的。”  
“切，干嘛要我去叫他。”切原抱怨着，伸手去拍越前的肩膀：“喂，我说你——”  
肩上突然多了一只手，越前下意识地按住那只手猛地一个过肩摔。  
切原：“……”还没意识到怎么回事，切原已经啃了一嘴的沙子，而越前的小红桶扣在他的脑袋上。  
“你是谁，想干什么！”越前手拿小铲子，盯着切原。  
“噗嗤。”身后传来笑声，越前回头，看到幸村正捂着嘴笑，真田则面无表情地看着他。  
越前警觉地看着他们：“是你们，你们怎么在这里？”  
“我的朋友桑原昨天到这附近找新的奶牛场，却被一个小孩子欺负了，不能不管啊。”幸村笑道。  
“桑原？”越前困惑地看着幸村，幸村身后走出一个黑人小子。  
“巴西蜜柚！”越前低声惊呼，又立刻捂住嘴。

“你这个小鬼，太过分了！”身后的切原爬起来，手刀朝越前劈去，越前头一偏轻松躲过，顺势转身一脚踢中切原的下体。  
切原捂着裤裆倒退几步倒在沙滩上：“混蛋，我要把你染红！”  
“切原，住手！”真田吼了一声，朝越前走过去：“又见面了啊。”  
“怎么老是见到你。”越前哼了一声，弯腰捡起他的小桶：“真是的，好心情都被破坏了。”真田伸出手拦住就要离开的越前：“跟我走。”  
“哈？”  
“你偷跑出来，迹部正在四处找你，找到这里是迟早的，要想摆脱他就跟我回去。”  
越前斜着眼看他：“谁跟你说我要摆脱迹部了，别多管闲事。”  
“真田，跟着小鬼废话是没有用的。”幸村做了个手势，从身后悄悄接近的柳生和仁王同时抓住了越前的手臂。  
“喂，你们要干什么！”  
“带走。”幸村说完，率先转身，后面两人架着不住挣扎的越前。

越前坐在车后座，车厢还算宽敞，但左右分别是真田和幸村，再怎么样也会觉得拥挤，越前不自在地调整位置，真田大手一揽就把他抱到腿上。  
“喂！”越前尴尬地想要推开他，真田只是抱得更紧，手臂紧紧圈着他的肚子。  
幸村手支撑着车窗，似笑非笑地看着两人。  
这两人到底是什么关系啊……  
越前被幸村的笑弄得毛骨悚然，背过身不去看他，结果这动作让他更加地贴近真田，几乎是投怀送抱了。

“昨天迹部来立海了。”真田突然说道，越前眼皮抬了抬，没有应话。  
“不关心吗，他貌似以为是我抓走了你，单枪匹马闯进立海，勇气可嘉。”  
“他一个人吗，他现在怎么样？”  
“我不知道。”  
越前：“……”  
“想知道就求我。”  
越前仰起头来看真田：“你还差得远呢，不说我也无所谓，我不关心。”  
“是吗。”真田也不揭穿他，靠着车座闭上眼小憩。  
“我可以告诉越前哦。”幸村往两人身边移了移，凑过去在越前耳边低声说话。越前睁大了眼，盯着车窗上幸村的影子，后者眨了眨眼。越前慢慢地转过来，手撑着真田的大腿，探过身在幸村的嘴唇上轻啄了一下。真田睁开眼，沉默地看着他的动作。  
“只是这样可不够。”  
越前“哼”了一声，伸手揪着幸村的衣领把他拉过来，狠狠吻过去。幸村闭上眼一脸享受，微微张开嘴唇让越前的舌头进来。两人口舌相交深吻，不时发出啧啧的水声。

真田皱起眉调整坐姿，见两人都一副如痴如醉的模样，烦躁地抓着越前的后衣领把他拉了回来。  
“越前，对前辈尊敬点。”  
“没关系的，真田，越前的吻技不错。”  
“前辈你也很好啊。那么，现在告诉我猴子山大王死了没。”  
“不知道。”  
“诶？”  
“反正昨天离开立海的时候没死，现在的情况就不知道了。”  
越前无聊地倒回真田的怀里。回到神奈川，景色变得熟悉，越前的心情愈发低沉，获得自由没两天，居然就被抓了回来，就算是越前，也觉得自己太衰了。  
车子缓缓驶进立海停下，越前垂着头闷闷不乐的下车，真田拉着他的手道：“先去我的房里。”  
“不行哦，真田。”幸村关上车门，走到两人身边：“从现在开始，越前就跟着我。”说完，他揽过越前的腰轻松地将他带离真田。


	52. 8.20号更新

“要一片片撕下，不能这样剥啊，哎呦，小笨蛋。”幸村痛心疾首地看着越前又摧残掉一个马蹄莲球茎。越前烦躁地把球茎一扔，怒气冲冲地瞪着幸村：“你到底要我干什么啊，说好了帮忙逃出立海的。”  
“小孩子就是没耐性，这种事慢慢来，陪我一段时间。”  
“你别开玩笑了，我才不要！”  
“不会太久的，死之前我一定让你出去。”  
越前愣住，呆呆地看着幸村，幸村笑着握住他的手牵引着握住小铁锹：“马蹄莲开出来的花很漂亮，春天的时候你可以来看看。”越前偏过头来看幸村，幸村表情温和宁静，眼睛干净明亮，看着黑黑的球茎仿佛真的看到了美丽的花朵。  
“你……”  
“越前，给我讲讲修罗道吧。”  
越前睁大了眼睛：“你怎么知道？”  
幸村捏捏越前的鼻尖：“我当然知道，真田就是那里出来的吧。”  
越前垂下眼帘，低声道：“那里是个地狱……”  
绝对实力统治的世界，强者站在顶点，弱者被抛弃，父子间没有亲情，夫妻间只有利用。  
幸村拉着越前在石桌边坐下，饶有兴趣地听他的讲述，不时问越前几个问题。直到越前那可怜的记忆被翻了个遍，甚至连他和手冢逃出修罗狱的过程都讲了两遍，才意犹未尽地停下来让他喝牛奶。  
“真的很想亲眼见识这样的世界。”  
越前奇怪地看着他：“你真是怪人，Omega在那里不依附别人，根本就活不了三天。”  
“可是你是个beta，你的父亲也在尽心培养你不是吗？只要有足够的实力就能获得地位。”  
越前愣了愣：“你在这里不也是这样的吗？”  
幸村摇了摇头：“在这里我绝不敢大声地说出自己是Omega的事实，为了掩盖我的身份，我付出的代价不是你能够想象的，越前，我站在顶点却无力改变规则。如果不需要掩盖，如果仅凭实力就能够服众，如果可以的话……”幸村走到越前的身边，蹲下，双手握住越前放在膝盖上的手。  
“手冢也好迹部也好，甚至真田，只因为身为Alpha就能奴役他人。越前，你甘心吗，甘心躺在他们的身下，成为他们的生育工具？”  
“幸村……”  
“你应该回去，回到你自己的世界，在这里你只能是只丑小鸭，但回到那里，你就有可能成为天鹅。”  
“这就是你让我看那个童话的意义吗？但是那个世界也不要我，我父亲——”

“你还不明白吗，越前。”幸村伸手拂去越前脸上的发丝：“如果真如你所说的，那是个没有亲情的世界，你在五岁之前怎么会被保护得如此安全？你早就该被舍弃了不是吗？你父亲那样的人会有很多个继承人才是正常的，就像真田。可他只有你一个，而且亲自教导你一切，还不明白吗？”  
越前陷入长久的沉默，记忆早已遗忘，但是感觉还在。记不清南次郎的面孔，却还记得南次郎抱着他用胡茬扎他的刺痒的感觉。“但是，他为什么要送我走……”  
幸村笑着站起来，摸摸越前的脑袋：“你果然在这里过不去。你真的觉得你父亲会让你孤身一人进入修罗狱吗？”  
“你什么意思？”  
“你和手冢在逃出去的时候，超过五十个人围攻你们，同时还要在60秒内逃出大门，你的那把女士手枪只能装六发子弹——”  
“女士手枪？”  
“这个不重要，手冢拿的枪，依照你的描述，应该是贝雷塔，容弹量十五发。你告诉我你们是怎么在只换了一次弹匣的基础上，击退那么多人的。”  
越前：“……”  
“看上去更可能有另外一个人在身后支撑你们。而且那个人，应该擅长远距离狙击。”  
“为什么擅长远距离狙击。”  
“随便猜猜。越前，如果是我的话，为了锻炼心爱的小孩而将他送入地狱，又不放心的情况下，送入一个可靠的人暗中保护是最好的选择。”  
越前看着幸村，幸村的话和破碎的记忆连接在一起，如果这是真的，那么他刚进去的时候感觉到的田螺姑娘，就是…  
德川……

如果是他的话，德川腿上的纹身就说得通了，越前心里已经信了一半。同时强烈的不安起来，如果那个人真的是德川的话，他却把他丢在了冰帝，他把他一个人丢在了那里！  
“好了，继续陪我种花吧。”幸村伸了个懒腰，准备继续干活。  
越前拉住他的衣角：“你为什么要跟我说这些。”  
“大概是同病相怜吧，我失败了，你比我幸运，希望你能和我有不一样的结果。”  
“谢谢。”  
“不用谢，举手之劳而已。但是，”幸村收敛了笑意，冷冷地看着越前道：“立海比我的命还要重要，你回修罗道，不碰它，我就很愿意和你当个朋友。否则，就算是你的父亲亲自来，我也不会让他好过。”幸村说完，抱着他的马蹄莲走开，留越前一个人想清楚。

越前打听到真田正在剑道场，让人通报后，等了几分钟，就有人带他进去。真田练完了剑正在换衣服，白色的剑道服敞开，露出大片的精壮的胸脯，古铜色的皮肤上铺了薄薄一层汗，像刷了蜜一般诱人去舔一舔。看到越前进来，他挑了下眉，讽刺道：“终于不当乌龟了。”  
“我才不是乌龟。”越前喃喃，脚尖踢着榻榻米。真田停下换衣服的动作看他：“你来找我干什么。”  
“我有事求你。”  
“哦？”  
“我有一个很重要的人，他现在在冰帝，你帮我救他出来。”  
“我为什么要帮你，有什么好处。”  
越前飞快看了他一眼，慢吞吞地挪到他面前，踮起脚尖，在真田的胸口亲了一下。真田退开一步，双臂抱胸：“只是这样？”  
越前盯着他的嘴唇，他倒是想亲，但他亲不到。委屈的模样逗得真田发笑，他捏着越前的脸蛋：“你是很可爱没错，可惜可爱不能当饭吃。想要得到就必须得付出。”  
越前：“……”  
真田换好衣服，就要走出房门时候丢下一句：“我要什么你清楚，你该庆幸你有这个价值。”  
越前咬住嘴唇，双手握拳，片刻后她低声道：“站住。”  
“什么？”  
“我说让你站住。”  
真田停下脚步转过身，看着他道：“凭什么。”  
“因为我是越前龙马，我是你的主人，我叫你干什么你就得干什么。”  
真田缓缓走向越前，伸出右手掐住越前的脖子：“我的主人？搞清楚你的位置。”越前被掐得喘不过气来，手脚拼命挥动挣扎，真田将他推到墙上，欺身压住，弯腰在他的耳边低声道：“你实在不该在我的耐性被你磨完的时候来惹我。”


	53. 8.21号更新

真田披上衣服一边看着蜷缩在床角的越前，后者衣衫不整地缩成一团，大大的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他看。  
“别搞得像我强奸了你是的，刚才叫的那么大声的人不是别人。”  
“哼。”  
“你知道猪为什么会被杀吃掉吗，因为它们老是哼哼。”  
越前：“……你是在讲冷笑话吗？”  
真田伸手拍拍他的脑袋：“我有事要做，累了就睡。要洗澡的话叫人过来帮你。”  
“你答应我的事呢，什么时候去救德川？”  
“我什么时候答应你的。”  
“你混蛋！”越前抓过枕头就往他脸上砸，真田不慌不忙地偏头避开，冷冷道：“听话一点，心情好了就考虑帮你。”  
“我不会放过你的，真田！”  
“我等着。”真田满不在乎地走出房间，但是当他关上房门的时候，眸色变得深沉。他没有听错，越前确实说过他是他的主人这样的话，他真的是越前南次郎的孩子吗，没想到，当年那个拿着他的手指当磨牙棒的小鬼居然真的长到这么大了。想起那个屁股还包着尿不湿，就敢用脚踹他的小肉团，真田好笑地摇了摇头。不过，是他又怎么样，南次郎恐怕都自顾不暇了吧。  
真田吩咐人看好越前，便前往处理一件小纠纷。身后一个不起眼的仆人立刻将情况报告了幸村。正在整理花卉的幸村听完，叹了口气，惋惜地道：“既然听不进去劝告，就别留着了。”  
“您真的要这么做吗？”  
“是要质疑我的决定吗？”幸村的语气云淡风轻，但不知道怎么的，仆人却感觉脊背发凉，他连忙恭敬地低下头。  
“我的检验报告出来了吗？”  
“柳生先生已经送过来了。”  
“怎么说。”  
仆人没有立刻回答，短暂的沉默时间，幸村便明白了，他笑笑：“我还有多少时间。”  
“您的肾脏几乎全部纤维化，其他器官也出现了严重的衰退，医生说最多不超过一个星期。”  
“一个星期啊，真快。”幸村拍掉手上的泥土：“那就定在这个周末吧，预定好位置，大戏开演，观众挤不下可太失礼了。”  
“您可以接受器官移换手术，或者请您至少停止使用抑制剂。”  
“不用了。”幸村站了起来，微风吹动他的发丝，紫蓝色的眼眸纯净冰冷的如同最完美的紫水晶。“我的身体到死都是干净的，我不容许他被任何人任何方式玷污。”

越前也不知道跟谁赌气，坐在床边一动不动，真田最后的鄙夷的眼神让他内心不断翻滚，恶心得几乎要呕吐出来。他看着自己的身体，大腿手臂到处都是暗红色的吻痕，乳头被啃咬得几近出血，在他看不到的地方有更多这样的痕迹。身体深处的粘液因为细微的动作而缓缓移动。  
好脏。  
越前对性事从来没有负担，他在很小的时候就和手冢发生了关系，那个时候他还不懂什么叫羞耻。后来跟着迹部，被他开发一点点懂得享受，但也没有人要求他从一而终，迹部对他和真田的暧昧视而不见由着他胡闹。所以他一直不觉得自己是错的，但现在，他却感到异常的抗拒，极度地反感否定自己，不是忠不忠实，而是自己很廉价，无论谁都能上。  
明明他才是拥有决定权的人……

越前起身，准备去洗个澡。外面的人听到动静，推门进来。  
“喂，你要干什么。”  
越前抬起头，发现是那天被他揍了一顿的海带头。  
“你来这里干什么。”  
“不是幸村前辈让我过来，你以为我想看着你啊。”  
越前有些意外，他还以为门外的人是真田派的。在立海待了几天，真田和幸村的关系他越看越糊涂，他们明面上和迹部忍足应该是同一关系，但是真田对幸村除却表面上的尊敬，并无其他的情意在。而立海的人听命于真田，却对幸村有着超越常规的拥护亲近，是恋母情结吗？  
越前胡思乱想，没注意到切原好奇地趴在越前面前，手指戳戳越前的肚子：“这里面真的有小孩子吗？”  
越前：“……”  
“喂，小家伙，我在跟你说话，你听到了吗？”切原手指弯曲成弓状，轻轻敲了敲，越前的肚皮发出“咚咚”两声，他像是发现了猫薄荷的猫咪一样，兴奋起来，又重重敲了两下。越前忍无可忍狠狠的敲着他脑袋：“你是白痴吗！”

“好痛！”切原捂着脑袋大喊：“你在干什么！”  
“我要洗澡，你去给我放水。”  
“凭什么！”  
“你不听话，我去告诉精市。”  
切原立刻就怂了，缩着脖子不甘不愿地去往浴室，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔的：“得意什么。精市是你叫的吗……”  
越前可不管这些，真田的浴缸超级大，而且还附带按摩功能，躺着不要太舒服。越前把身体全部都浸入热水中，头枕着按摩靠枕，两腿翘起放在浴缸两边，舒适地叹了口气。  
切原看不惯他得瑟的模样，没好气地道：“是不是还要替你按摩啊。”  
“你来啊。”  
“你！”切原愤愤地瞪着他，视线落在越前伸出的那只脚上，热水泡得皮肤粉嫩嫩的，整只脚看上去像是玉雕成一般圆润，粉色的指甲看上去既俏皮又秀气。切原喉咙一紧，不知道浑身的燥热是怎么回事，脑子被水汽一蒸，乱成一团。  
“喂，我问你，真田和幸村，哪一个更厉害。”  
“当然是真田前辈，不过这也是幸村前辈生病的缘故，真田前辈老是惹他生气。”切原下意识地回答道。  
“惹他生气？”  
切原顺着他的话：“是啊，真田前辈居然会想和青学合作，那样的门派有什么好合作的，厉害的不过一个手冢，真田前辈是疯了吧，幸村前辈当然会生气，我也很生气。”  
心里震惊，越前没有表现出来，正想办法套出更多的话，切原突然兴奋地抓住越前的手：“你那天那一招还真厉害，我们什么时候比一比吧。”  
“诶？”越前一愣，看着切原狗狗般渴望的眼神，就差摇尾巴了，他笑了起来，点头：“可以，但是只比枪。”  
“我知道，因为你要生小宝宝了嘛。枪也好，什么都好，我要让你见识本大爷的厉害！”  
“切，还差得远呢。”


	54. 8.22号更新

“吃下去就像果冻一样，滑滑的，直接能从喉咙滑下去。真的很好吃哦，越前。”幸村舔着嘴唇，好像真的就吃到了那至上的美味。越前咽了口口水，嘴硬道：“我才不相信，鸡蛋做的东西能这么好吃，何况加了胡萝卜。”  
“越前要是不相信，我也没有办法。明天我就带切原一个人去吧。”幸村可惜地叹了口气：“还想让你试一试呢，唉，睡吧睡吧。”幸村拉拉被子，把两个人都盖好，然后探身去关灯。房间陷入黑暗，越前睁着大眼好一会儿才适应了微弱的光线。他偏过头看着幸村，幸村闭着眼静静躺着，皎洁的月光下他的脸庞边线模糊虚幻得看不见轮廓。越前心一紧，拉拉幸村的袖子：“那个，我们明天一起去吃你说的那个东西，茶蒸？”  
幸村笑了起来，侧过身面对着越前：“是茶碗蒸，那说好了，一起去。”越前点点头，幸村把手臂搭在他腰上搂紧他，在他耳边低声道：“睡吧。”幸村身上好闻的味道传来，越前安心地闭上眼。

一大早上，越前就被幸村从床上挖了出来，喊上切原，三人偷偷地溜了出去，要去的食亭人很挤，幸村虽然不用预约，但也得等上一段时间。幸村买了一盒冰淇淋，三人一起挖着。  
“我们这样跑出来，真田前辈不会生气吗？”切原有些担忧地问道。  
幸村笑着安慰：“放松啦，真田要中午才能回来。”  
“但是因为事情办完，就提前回来了。”  
“这样啊……啊！！！”切原尖叫起来：“真、真田前辈，你怎么在这里！”  
“你太吵了，切原赤也！”真田一拳砸在切原脑袋上：“闭嘴。”收拾完切原，真田看着幸村，责备道：“你要是想吃料理，和下人说一声就好。一个人跑出来多危险。”  
“可是越前想吃这里的茶碗蒸嘛。”  
“越前想吃？”  
“诶？”  
幸村使劲朝越前眨着眼，越前看看幸村又看看真田，不甘愿地点了下头。  
真田不再追问：“我们进去吧。”  
食亭主营的是怀石料理，进入雅致的包间，立刻有几个身着和服相貌优秀的年轻女性跪着送上菜单。  
“越前想吃什么。”  
“呃，我不知道。”越前有些无措地看着菜单，上面的每一个字他都认识，但是组成这些奇怪的名字，他根本不知道是什么的菜式，随便浏览了一遍，为了避免尴尬，索性合上菜单道：“我要茶碗蒸。”  
“诶？茶碗蒸？”即使是训练有素的女仆也吃了一惊，居然会有人在食亭这样的地方点这种家常小菜。看着她们的反应，越前无措地瞥了眼幸村，幸村端着茶杯看着窗外，越前无奈道：“不是一直都有的吗？”  
“如果客人有需要的话，我们可以为您特意做。”

真田握着菜单的手不易察觉地抖了一下，看着越前道：“越前，以前来过这里吗？”  
“没有。”  
“是吗，那就拜托你们做一份茶碗蒸，你们点好菜了吗？”  
待众人都点头后，真田合上菜单递还给女仆，起身道：“我稍微出去一下。”  
幸村总算回过头来，道：“你要干什么？”  
“没什么，一点小事。”  
“那快点回来。”真田点点头，跟着女仆走出房间。门一推上，他立刻喊住两个女仆：“刚才那个人，就是点茶碗蒸的，以前来过吗？”  
“诶？因为客人有些多，所以我没有印象了。你见过吗？”另一人摇摇头。  
“那你们说的特意制作是怎么回事？”  
“因为经理曾经说过，有一位客人和经理是朋友，每一次过来都会交待厨师制作茶碗蒸，所以我想，应该是可以拜托厨师的。”  
“带我去见你们的经理。”  
“客人，有什么问题吗？”  
“带我去见他，立刻。”  
越前明显是这里的常客，不然不会认为这里一直都有茶碗蒸，带他过来的是迹部吗？想到迹部，真田心里多少有点不是滋味。干脆就把那厨师挖走好了。抱着这样的心思，真田叩开经理室的门。食亭的经理是个胖胖的女性Beta，一看就很好说话的样子，听了真田的来意，想了好一会儿，突然一拍手：“啊，就是那个小家伙啊。他好久没来了，有一年了吧，手冢先生没有来吗？”  
“手冢？”  
“那个茶碗蒸的事情我们真的没有办法帮忙，因为都是手冢先生提前几个小时过来做好的，等小龙马点我们才送过去，茶碗蒸简单，但手冢先生的爱心是我们没有办法复制的啊。”经理露出不符合她形象的梦幻的表情。  
真田控制着情绪，冷静问道：“手冢，是指手冢国光吗？”  
“是手冢国光先生，您不认识他吗？”  
真田冷冷道：“只是确认而已，看来这茶碗蒸那家伙是吃不到了。”  
真田一离开房间，经理脸上的笑容隐去，立刻就把信息发送到幸村的手机上。

幸村收了手机，突然笑了起来：“真田去了那么久，他会不会迷路被人拐卖掉了啊。”  
切原大笑：“真田前辈不会这么没用吧。”  
“你去找他。”  
“不用了吧，真田前辈会自己——呃，我去找他就好了。”切原弱弱地看了幸村一眼，不甘不愿地起身。幸村无奈地摇摇头：“现在的小鬼啊，真担心立海以后要怎么办。”  
“嗯？你这么有责任心啊。”  
“别小看我嘛，越前，我对立海可是看得很重，比我的生命还要重要。”  
“怎么突然这么认真。”  
“我一直很认真。立海从前只是神奈川的一个小门派，是我和真田一起努力壮大的，后来来了柳，仁王柳生，文太桑原，还有切原，立海的实力越来越强，甚至超越曾经的死对头冰帝，被称为王者立海。”  
“你还挺厉害的嘛。”  
“可惜，我和真田发生了分歧，我主张吞灭青学与冰帝死战，可他却畏手畏脚，硬要和青学联手，和手冢平起平坐。不敢当王的人，是不是废物一个。”  
越前不答话，他在心里支持幸村的看法，有这个能力去不敢去做确实没用。但是同时他也理解真田，见识到修罗道的强大，也知道南次郎随时可能卷土重来，枪打出头鸟的顾虑也是有的，更多的也是想要有个盟友吧。

“我离开之后，主战派就控制不了真田了，王者立海的尊严，将会任人践踏。我绝不会允许这种行为发生。”  
幸村突然站了起来：“说起来，手冢今天也在这里呢。”  
“手冢？”  
“过来。”幸村走到推拉门前，侧耳听着门外的动静，越前好奇地跟了过去，站到幸村身后不远处：不耐烦道：“你到底在干什么。”  
“啊，来了。”门外脚步声越来越接近，幸村突然扑向越前，越前下意识地推开他，幸村撞倒桌子上，茶杯被撞倒在地发出一阵脆响。  
“你在干什么！”越前伸出手去拉幸村，在看到手上的鲜血的时候愣住，而幸村胸口心脏的位置，插着一把匕首，他的匕首。  
幸村缓缓拔出匕首，再一次狠狠送入身体。他放声尖叫，鲜血从他的胸口喷涌而出，溅入越前的眼睛，血污遮盖了金色的瞳孔里……


	55. 8.23号更新

脚步声开门声咆哮声混乱成一团，越前不敢回头，幸村抓着他的裤脚，美丽的眼睛渐渐失去了光芒，却依旧不甘心地盯着他。  
“你干了什么！我杀了你！”切原嘶吼着就要冲上来，真田单手揪住切原的衣领，呵斥道：“越前，立刻离开幸村，否则我就开枪了！”  
“越前，过来这里。”熟悉的声音响起，越前茫然地转过头，看见手冢就站在门口，平静地看着他。  
“手冢，你这是什么意思，你的人伤了幸村，还想包庇不成。”

幸村猛地用力，越前被他拽得向前冲，扑倒在他身上。无声的子弹贴着越前头顶飞过，打破身后的窗子。  
“你别误会了，真田，青学从来不认识这个人。手冢，你放开我！”越前认出不二周助的声音。  
“这里还轮不到你说话！”手冢怒极，下手不顾忌，利落地缴了不二的枪。一阵枪支上膛的声音，青学众人包围了真田和切原。人数上处于劣势，两人一时不敢动作。

越前看了一眼，回头，对上幸村的眼睛。  
“你这都是干什么啊，我都看不懂了。”越前喃喃道。  
幸村握住身侧越前的手，用力按紧，偏过头看真田一眼。越前顺着他的视线看过去，真田皱起眉：“立刻离开幸村，我还能留你一条命。”  
越前苦笑：“我会被你害死的。”幸村笑了起来，眉眼弯弯，像是得到了糖果的小孩。  
“这一刀下去，我跟你恩怨两清。”越前握住幸村胸口的匕首慢慢拔出。  
“住手，越前！”真田要开枪，手冢的枪用力抵住真田的太阳穴。  
与此同时越前手起刀落，匕首狠狠刺入幸村胸口，猛地旋转，幸村心脏被搅烂，鲜血溅了越前满身，幸村闷哼一声，嘴唇蠕动着想要说些什么，最终闭上了双眼。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”切原如同一头受伤的小狼嘶叫着抱住头蹲在地上，真田不忍心地闭上眼睛。  
越前站起来，看着躺在血水里的幸村，低声道：“不用谢。”说完，他转身面对真田，丢掉匕首：“手冢，你放开他，真田要杀我就让他杀好了，我所做的一切事情都与青学无关。至于你，”越前看向不二：“不二周助，你还欠我一条命，最好给我小心点，我说不定什么时候就拿回去了。”  
“越前……”  
越前浑身都是血，眼神冷冽得不二一时不敢直视。

“快！真田他们在这里！”远处传来叫嚷声，手冢注意力被稍微分散，真田手刀砍在手冢的手腕，手枪走火射到墙上。霎时，房间陷入了混战。越前朝窗户方向跑去用力撞碎玻璃，身后火光四射，他吸了口气，纵身跳下，落入一楼的水池中。一楼用餐的客户纷纷看向他，越前快速跑上岸抓起一边的花瓶用力朝餐桌上摔去：“不想死的，都给我滚！”霎时尖叫声一片，顾客争先朝外跑去。立海的人赶到，但是一片混乱中，已经找不到越前了。

越前拼命奔跑，一路挑弯曲狭小的小巷走，即使身后没有声音他也不敢停下来，一直到一点力气也没有了，他才瘫坐在地上，伸出左手，手心里有一张被捏软了的纸条，这是幸村死前塞给他的。越前展开，小小的纸片写着一串数字。  
“这是什么？”越前翻来翻去地看没找到其他的线索：“十一位数，电话吗？”  
但是是哪里的电话呢。不远处就有个电话亭，并且四周的行人不多，如果那个电话有危险，要跑也容易，摸摸裤子，还有几枚硬币，越前脱掉沾血的外套，朝电话亭走去。

电话很快就拨通了，但是几秒的等待后，转入了语音信箱，一个不正经的声音响起：  
“我不是南次郎，赶快给老子挂电话！当然如果你是美女的话，有任何烦恼都可以向我倾诉哦～”  
越前：“……”  
“嘀”的一声，越前回过神来，连忙道：“老爸，是我。”一开口，眼泪就迅速涌出眼眶，哽咽得说不出话来。他张开嘴用力地呼吸，难受地捏着鼻梁，好一会儿才能勉强开口：“是我，龙马。我在——”越前左右看看，报了公交车站的名：“你来接我，我要回家。”  
挂断电话，越前拖着快要虚脱的腿走到公交站后边的草地坐下。肚子隐隐痛了起来，他拍拍肚皮：“别闹，小家伙，我们马上就回家了。”  
马上就可以回去了……

手机铃声响起，房间里的散人都看向南次郎，南次郎做了个鬼脸：“是漂亮妹妹哦。”  
凤凰冷着脸走过去，从南次郎身上搜出手机，看都不看一眼就扔到一边去：“都死到临头了，还有兴趣泡妞。”  
“不要羡慕我有美眉喜欢嘛，你要是把胡子刮刮，也许还有人肯跟你呢。”凤凰一个拳头打中南次郎的鼻梁：“说，你的人到底在哪里！”  
“哈哈哈哈，你苦心筹划那么多年，却连要对付的人是谁都不知道，实在是太有趣了，少年，哈哈哈。”  
“混蛋！”凤凰又要揍人，拳头停在南次郎眼前：“你就笑吧，等我杀了你所有人，包括你的那个儿子，看你还笑得出来。”  
“你说龙马啊，那小子有了老婆不要爹，你要修理他我没意见。”  
“把他的嘴绑上，老不死的。”  
凤凰气呼呼地就要走，橘杏捡起凤凰扔掉的手机：“请问我可以看看吗。”  
“随便你。”凤凰不耐烦地挥手。  
橘杏感激地鞠了个躬，拿着手机离开。

“老大，那个女人要小心点。为了报仇，把情人出卖的女人可不常见。”  
“那种女人有什么好担心的，事情解决了就顺便把她处理掉。我们的要求，迹部答应了吗？”  
“还在谈判中，你说那个慈郎真的对他有这么大的影响吗？”  
“谁知道。”凤凰满不在乎：“他要是不答应，就炸了冰帝，一条小破船还想划出汪洋不成。”


	56. 8.24号更新

夏令时，天黑得很快，不到六点路灯就已经亮了起来。越前藏身的地方也从草丛换到了便利店旁的小巷子里。肚子饿得咕噜噜地叫，只穿着薄薄的一层单衣，裤子还被池水浸湿，晚风一吹，冻得直哆嗦。好在肚子已经不疼了，两个小家伙真是乖巧。越前把手放在肚子上抚摸，低声问道：“你们两个饿不饿啊，臭老头要是再不过来，我们就不等他了。”肚子一动，越前愣住，他不敢置信地看着自己圆滚滚的小肚子，左右看了看，不见行人，越前飞快地把衣服撩起来，弯曲手指在刚才动作的地方轻轻敲了一下，皮肤鼓起小小的一个包，又很快消退下去。  
越前：“……是你们在动吗？”  
远处传来车子行驶的声音，越前立刻放下衣服，躲到垃圾桶后面。车子在公交站牌不远处停下，下来两个穿黑衣的人。那两人在车站附近转了转，其中一个还走进了电话亭。  
是他们吗？  
越前绷紧了神经，他现在没有可以防身的东西，而直觉他不相信那两个人。那两个人没有找到他，用类似于对讲机的东西讲了几句，周围突然出现了好几辆同样的车子，呈扇形包围了这一片区域。

“不好！”越前警觉地退了一步，试图从巷子逃走，起身的时候撞到垃圾桶，发出的轻微响声。  
“在那里！”有人大喊，离得近的人立刻就围了过来，越前转身拼命朝后跑去，就在他要冲出巷口的时候，一辆黑色轿车横在他的面前，身后追兵赶到，逃不掉索性不挣扎，龙马站住。车门打开，下来一双红色的高跟鞋，越前不自觉地后退，身后两人立刻按住了他的肩膀。  
“你们这是要干什么。”  
“好久不见了，越前龙马。”车门完全打开，露出一张艳丽的脸。  
越前心中震惊，脸上依旧平静：“是你，确实好久不见了。“  
“你父亲让我来接你。“  
“你在撒谎。“  
橘杏一瞬间紧张，又立刻放松下来，但是这短暂的神情变化已经被越前看在眼里。他在心里冷笑。  
“我是不是撒谎，待会儿见到你父亲就知道了。”  
“你还差得远呢，如果想利用我父亲骗我上车，你实在是不够了解他。看样子，他对你一丁点的在乎也没有，上赶着的买卖不好做吧。”越前不知道自己在说些什么，只是竭尽全力地去激怒她。心里不愿相信尽力逃避，可是橘杏出现的那一刻，越前清楚地知道他再一次被抛弃了。

“你就嘴上说的好听，心里很痛吧，你那个父亲有多不待见你。”  
“他要是待见你，怎么会派你来接我，他要是待见你不待见我，也不会派你来接我，你不是偷了我父亲的手机吧，真是可悲。”  
橘杏气急，连表情都扭曲起来，越前却松了一口气：他猜中了……  
来不及细想，就听到一声“带走”，橘杏命令道，几个人立刻压住越前，越前的双手被反剪扣在背上，胳膊拧得生疼，他咬住嘴唇不发出一点声音。

越前被压上车蒙住眼睛，起先他还试图记住行车的路线，但是七拐八拐后他就辨不清方向了。大约过了两个小时，车子总算停了下来。几个人推搡着越前下车，一下车就是楼梯，越前被拉扯得跌跌撞撞，几次要摔倒，又被提起来往前走。最后乘过电梯，走了一小段路，眼罩总算被拉下，刺眼的强光让越前一时睁不开眼。耳边响起惊呼声：“越前！”  
“慈郎？”越前诧异地看着慈郎蹲坐在房间角落的一个大沙发上，他的双手和越前一样被绑到身后。  
“你怎么会在这里？”  
“叙旧就不必了，你们有的是时间，把他绑到那里去。”橘杏指挥着两人把越前绑到房间的承重柱上，用粗绳绕了好几圈。肚子被勒了一下，越前皱起眉，橘杏使了个脸色，那人将绳子绕过越前的肚子。越前看在眼里，心里奇怪。

“真没想到，你居然也会怀孕。”橘杏站到越前面前，修长的手指按在越前喉结的位置：“你说你一个beta居然能够怀孕，而我的孩子却死了，你说这公平吗？哦，对了，你想知道他是怎么死的吗？“橘杏的神情变得怨恨：“是被人射杀的，从肚子里一枪打进去。”  
“现在那个杀人凶手居然有了孩子……”橘杏的手指顺着越前的胸口往下，停留在他的肚子上，越前闭上眼，想象中的疼痛却没有传来，橘杏正用一种痴迷的、诡异得令人毛骨悚然的眼神盯着越前的肚子。

“你的孩子，快要出生了吧……”  
越前警觉地瞪着她，喝问道：“你到底想要干什么，我父亲呢。”  
“你那么聪明，想象不出吗，你父亲贴身的东西都在我的手上，就是死了吗。”  
“你说谎！”  
“我没说谎。你今晚就好好在这里睡一觉吧，明天拿你跟迹部谈判，或也许能多换点东西。”橘杏瞥了眼慈郎：“说起来，我有些好奇，慈郎和你，迹部更看重哪一个呢。”  
“你要做什么。”  
“嘛，反正明天就知道了。”橘杏吩咐黑衣人看好他们，带着微笑走出房间。

两个黑衣人木头一样杵在房间里，越前试图挣扎，两人也不看一眼。  
“你饿吗？”慈郎突然说道，越前犹豫地点了下头。  
“喂，你把我的点心拿给越前。”黑衣人相互看了看，其中一个端起碟子走到越前身边，用筷子插了团子喂给他。  
见越前不敢吃，慈郎安慰道：“你放心，他们和景吾还在谈判，不敢害死我。”  
“他们？”  
“嗯，除了橘杏，还有另外一帮人，橘杏好像也是帮他们办事的。”  
“你怎么在这里。”  
慈郎露出尴尬的表情：“我和景吾闹了别扭跑出来，被他们抓住了。”  
“他们在和迹部谈判吧，要钱吗？ ”  
“不只是钱，他们还要枪和弹药。越前，我很害怕。”  
“迹部会救你的。”越前肯定地说道。  
“无论如何，我都会用力活下去的，越前。”  
越前盯着他看了一会儿：“那很好啊。”没兴趣继续对话，越前偏过头去啃咬团子。慈郎倒回沙发，疲倦地闭上眼。

橘杏的话，越前没有在意或者假装不在意，但是他却听得真切：他和越前，迹部更看重哪一个。当他们两人同时陷入危险的时候，迹部会救谁。答案呼之欲出，他却不敢承认。  
他缩了缩，想要抱紧自己取暖，双手被束缚住，只好靠着椅背，让眼泪从眼角掉落。  
真的，很害怕……


	57. 8.25号更新

约定交易的地点是市郊的一栋家庭旅店，房间经过改造，放置了远程控制的电脑，可以随时进行通话视频。迹部等人到达，有几个黑衣人已经等着了，拦着众人只让迹部与忍足进去。旅店的老板端着茶进来，迹部不耐烦地挥了挥手：“不用做这些，让本大爷见慈郎。”  
“真是急脾气。”电脑亮起，橘杏的脸出现在屏幕上。  
“一大早见到你这丑女人，实在没有好心情。废话少说，让我见慈郎。”  
“放心，你的宝贝我一根汗毛都没动。”画面切换到靠着沙发睡觉的慈郎身上，有人摇醒了慈郎，对他说了几句话，迷蒙的眼睛朝迹部看来。  
“慈郎。”  
迹部喊了一声，慈郎一下子站起来往前扑，忘记了双手被绑着，失去了平衡，狠狠跌在地上。  
“慈郎你别动！”迹部紧张地制止。  
“景吾。”慈郎声音里带着哭腔，委屈得不得了：“我错了，我不该跟你闹别扭，我好害怕。”  
“你别哭，本大爷马上就接你回去。宝宝怎么样？”  
“宝宝很好，这几天一直在动。”  
“快要到预产期了吧，这几天替他请过医生，我做事可是很负责的。”橘杏突然插话进来：“好了，看到慈郎很好，我要的东西呢。”  
迹部打了个响指，忍足点了点头，在随身携带的笔记本上按了几个键：“三千万现金，十万支枪支已经弹药，全部按照你们的要求分别放在十辆防弹车上，停在约定的地方。你们可以立即派人去取。”  
“不愧是迹部，这么多东西居然真的三天之内就找齐了。”  
“本大爷的华丽无需你这种平民的奉承。”  
“只要我的人能够安全拿到东西，我们会立刻将慈郎送还给你们。不过，在这之前，我想跟你谈谈关于交易的条件。”  
“别太贪心，女人。”  
“只是多给你一个选择而已。”画面再次摇晃，然后定格在柱子上，看清楚被绑着的那个人，迹部吃惊地站了起来：“越前！”  
“是越前龙马。”橘杏端起茶杯泼在越前脸上，越前猛地一抖，像被淋了水似的大狗甩着头发，待看清橘杏后，他打了一个呵欠：“一大早就见到你这个丑女人，好心情都被破坏了。”  
迹部：“……”  
橘杏笑着道：“这个丑女人，现在准备放你一条生路。你知道我和迹部之前有协议的吧，现在我决定改一改，慈郎和你，迹部可以选择救一个。”  
“越前！”迹部大喊，越前茫然地左右看了看，最后视线停留在摄像头上。  
“迹部？”  
“是本大爷，你怎么会——”  
“迹部救我！”越前激动地挣扎起来，脖子被麻绳勒住，脸部因为充血而变得通红。  
“越前！”迹部急切地喊着他的名字，冲着摄像头伸出手想要抚摸他。越前停下来，大眼恳求地盯着迹部。  
屏幕一黑，镜头再一次别切换，出现橘杏笑嘻嘻的脸。  
“越前和慈郎，你想救哪一个。”  
迹部冷声道：“你还想要什么直说。”  
“我是这种不厚道的人嘛，我什么都不要，你也只能在他们之间救一个。”  
“你给本大爷听着，本大爷——”  
“还有一段时间，你仔细想想。”橘杏干脆地切断了通讯。迹部握起拳头狠狠砸在墙上：“可恶！”

“迹部，你流血了。”  
手指骨头突起的地方被擦破了皮，迹部胡乱地用袖子擦掉：“这不重要。橘杏的地址还没找出来吗？”  
“对方队伍里有反侦察高手。”  
“废物！”  
忍足头痛地看了眼被迹部摔碎的茶杯，越前突然失踪他大大地松了一口气，没想到却在这当口又冒了出来。  
“早知道就在不动峰的人中留几个活口。”  
“你现在说这些有什么用。”  
忍足耸了耸肩：“那么你现在想怎么办，我可警告你，慈郎的预产期就在这两天，他经不起更多的折腾。”  
“本大爷知道。”迹部烦躁地按揉着太阳穴。  
“而且，种种迹象都表明越前是自己逃走的，迹部，他不爱你。”  
“你给本大爷闭嘴！”

 

忍足愣了一下，猛地揪住迹部的衣领：“别告诉我你准备救越前，慈郎对你怎样，你居然打算抛弃他，你还是人吗！”  
“我没有这样想过！”  
“那你还在犹豫什么，告诉橘杏，立刻释放慈郎。”  
“本大爷知道该怎么做，不用你来教。”迹部用力拉开忍足的手，走到房间的角落坐下。忍足看着他消沉的样子有些不忍，劝解道：“我们的人已经在尽力破译他们的网络地址，只要找到他们，就能救越前出来。”  
“他刚才在求本大爷，”迹部露出一个讽刺的笑：“本大爷没想到那家伙居然会有这么一天。我给了他那么多承诺，他唯一一次真正地求我的时候，我却做不到。”  
“迹部……”

“嘀”的一声，屏幕再一次亮了起来。  
“东西已经到手，你可以选择了，迹部。”  
短暂的沉默后，迹部哑着嗓子道：“慈郎，你放掉慈郎。”  
“你确定了吗？”  
“本大爷不会后悔。”  
“这样啊，很可惜呢，越前。”  
迹部猛地抬起头，正对上屏幕里越前放大的双眼。迹部张开嘴想要说话，却不知道说些什么，只好傻傻地看着那双眼睛。无论什么时候看到这双眼睛，都会被他美丽的眸色吸引。就像透明的琥珀融化着点点碎金，喜怒哀乐是写在里面的。而现在，却再也看不清里面有什么。如同一汪湖水，清澈却不见底，深沉得令人心慌。  
越前低下头，长长的刘海遮住了他的眼睛，嘴唇微微勾起，露出一个勉强的笑，又立刻垮下，最终形成一道痛苦的直线。

“等等，本大爷——”  
“迹部！”忍足厉声喝道，迹部猛地回神，冷声道：“你放慈郎出来。”  
“你到门口来接。”橘杏再一次关闭了通讯。迹部按着膝盖起身，朝忍足点了下头，两人一同走出房间。在门口等了一会儿，一辆白色的本田车缓缓停在了门口，慈郎被人从门后推了下来，迹部立刻冲上前抱住他。本田车一踩油门快速离去。忍足拨了一个电话，几辆出租车不动声色地跟了过去。

“景吾。”慈郎躲在迹部的怀里不住地抽泣，浑身颤抖，迹部不得不紧紧抱住他，在他耳边低声安慰：“没事的，你安全了，本大爷在这儿。”  
“我还以为你不要我了，我再也不胡闹了，呜呜。”  
“傻瓜，怎么会不要你。”迹部抱起他：“很累吧，你先跟向日他们回家，本大爷做完事情马上回来。”  
“你是要救越前吗？”  
迹部点了点头，慈郎露出一个笑：“那我在家里等你们。”话音未落，慈郎皱起眉头，紧接着张大嘴惊恐地看着迹部：“景吾，景吾，小孩要出来了！”  
“什么！”温热的液体淋了迹部一手，迹部也慌了起来：“来人，快喊医生来！”  
“迹部，冷静点，马上送慈郎去医院。”忍足冷静地指挥下人开了车子，帮着迹部将慈郎抱上车。慈郎痛得脸色发青，左手紧紧掐住迹部的手臂，指甲陷进肉里。  
“我们马上就到医院了，不会有事的。”  
“别走，陪在我身边。”慈郎哀求道：“我害怕，陪着我，求你了。”迹部为难地看了眼忍足，忍足朝他一点头：  
“放心，这里我看着，不会有事。”  
迹部站起身，朝他深深鞠了一躬：“拜托你了。”说完，他乘上车子，打了个响指，车子扬长而去。  
忍足目送两人离开，转过身冷冷命令道：“不惜一切代价，哪怕是轰掉那所房子，也要活捉了橘杏。”


	58. 8.26号更新

凤凰暴躁地在房间里来回走动，渡边和君岛面面相觑，好一会儿，渡边喊了一声：“老大，再不走，冰帝的人就要找过来了。”  
“都是废物！”凤凰猛地抓起凳子砸向墙壁，握着断裂的塑料抵住南次郎的喉咙：“老不死的，快说修罗道到底在哪里！”  
南次郎“嘶”了一声，挤眉弄眼地做出一个害怕的表情：“我都招了无数遍了，根本就没这么个地方。”  
凤凰一拳狠狠打在南次郎的左脸，随后揪紧他的衣领：“别给我耍滑头！没有这个地方那十三家凭什么听你的话！”  
南次郎吐掉口里的鲜血，无奈地叹了一口气：“年轻人就是急躁。是老鼠就该待在下水道里，原本还担心找到这群老鼠要点时间，没想到你们主动跑到地面上，那就只能被猫吃掉咯。”  
凤凰一愣：“你什么意思。”  
“喵~”  
房屋突然开始震揺，四周的窗户同时破碎，玻璃碎片四溅，数人从窗户跃入。  
“老大！”渡边发出惊恐的喊声，数千杆机枪同时对准了这间小小的房子。  
“什么时候——”  
“什么时候盯上你的，是吧？”南次郎的眼神冰冷：“从你们第一次活动开始，只不过你们的老鼠窝藏得太深，要一次清理干净费了我一点时间。”  
“不可能！”  
“你的那些可爱的小老鼠，都死了，被我杀死了。”  
“我杀了你！！！”  
子弹射穿凤凰的太阳穴，鲜血喷射而出，他的眼睛不甘心地大睁着，映出南次郎的面孔。有人上前解掉南次郎身上的绳子，南次郎活动着手腕，俯视着匍匐在他脚下的凤凰。  
“我就是修罗道，白痴。”  
“橘杏小姐还在楼上，您要去见她吗？”  
“那个女人烦死了，别管她。等等，她拿了我的手机，你们去拿回来，然后烧掉这栋房子。”南次郎踏着凤凰的血水而去，所谓的修罗道，从来就只是修罗的游戏。

 

“迹部带着他的小宝贝回家了。”橘杏用欢快的语调说道。越前抬起头，面无表情地看着她。  
“你别恨我，我只是帮你认清现实而已。”  
越前露出一个讽刺的笑：“那还真是多谢啊。”  
“很难受吧，不用硬撑着，这种感觉我懂。哥哥他们为了自保把我赶出了不动峰……”橘杏冷笑：“但他们没想到，有一天会被人灭门，我却因此活了下来。”  
“什么！”  
“这都不重要了，重要的是你的孩子。”  
越前困惑地看着橘杏，橘杏脸上再次出现了那种诡异的痴迷：“不要紧，我为你请了最好的医生，绝对不会疼的。”  
“你到底想——”  
越前被几个人压到一间充满古怪仪器的房间做了一系列稀奇古怪的检查。  
“居然是双胞胎。”橘杏吃惊地盯着越前的肚子：“不过这样更好，毕竟一次就成功的概率很小。”  
“什么意思？”  
“你是南次郎的儿子，你的儿子长大后也会很像他吧。如果我生出了这个小孩，那么……”  
越前睁大了眼睛，如同听到了天方夜谭，许久，他才结结巴巴地道：“你是要，是要——”  
“是要把你的小孩放到我的肚子里。放心，不会痛。”橘杏拍了拍手，一名医生拿着针管朝他走来。

 

“疯子，放开我！”越前惊恐地大叫，剧烈地挣扎起来，求生的欲望战胜了一切，不顾骨头被扭得咯咯作响，试图攻击紧抓他的人。屋子突然震动起来，橘杏站立不稳朝后跌去，屋外传来隐约的枪声，那两人互相看了一眼，甩开越前朝房间外跑去。  
“你们干什么！快抓住他！”橘杏疯狂大叫，摇晃越来越激烈，仪器东倒西歪发出巨大的响声。火光突起，映红了墙壁，两名医生丢下器具夺路而逃。越前趁机爬起来，可是橘杏的枪指住了他。  
“别动。”  
越前停住不动，紧张地盯着橘杏的举动。橘杏握枪的手不住颤抖，表情接近疯狂：“你别想逃，别想逃！”  
“我不逃，我不逃。”越前放柔了声音，试图安慰她。  
“我什么都没有了，都是你害的！”  
“你不会什么都没有，只要有小孩，我父亲就会接受你，你和我一起走，等我生下小孩，你带走他们不也一样？”

 

“有小孩，是啊，有小孩，快把你的小孩给我！”橘杏朝越前扑来，越前顺着她的动作闪开，一脚踢中她的膝盖。越前没有想到的是，橘杏也精通搏击术，跪倒的同时拉倒了越前。  
“你这个骗子，满口谎言的骗子。”橘杏狠狠掐住越前的脖子：“这双眼睛，真是漂亮，却满是谎言。你在说谎的时候都不会心虚吗？”  
越前痛苦地张开嘴，脸上血管暴涨眼球突出，大脑因为缺氧而昏昏沉沉的。这是终点了吗……无论怎么样，都还不想死啊……  
谁来救救我，谁都好。父亲，手冢，迹部，真田，谁都好……救我，德川，德川，德川……

 

脖子上的力道慢慢松开，橘杏跌倒在他身上。越前大口大口地吸气，肺部因为强烈的收缩而剧痛。越前睁开眼，对上一张狰狞的脸。  
“Burning！”  
“河村前辈！”越前惊喜地大叫，快速拿掉河村手上的木棍。  
河村的Bunring状态结束，换上了担忧的表情：“越前，你没事吧。”  
“河村前辈。”越前扑到他的怀里，双手紧紧地环住他的腰：“河村前辈河村前辈，呜。”河村宽阔温暖的怀抱让他放松下来，委屈害怕受伤，所有积累下来的情绪瞬间迸发，不能自己。  
“好了好了，越前，不哭了。”  
“前辈你怎么会在这儿？”  
“你走后慈郎帮了我很多，听到他被绑架，我偷偷跟在冰帝的队伍里面，没想到遇到你。我们先出去吧，下面发生了爆炸。”  
“好。”越前拉着河村想要起来，却因为脱力而一屁股坐了回去。河村无奈地摸摸他的脑袋：“我抱你。”  
“多谢，前辈。”越前朝他露出一个甜甜的笑，然而他的笑容僵住，河村身后，橘杏抬起了枪。

“河村前辈！！！”嘶声裂肺的响声盖过了枪声，越前举起木棍疯狂地朝橘杏砸去，一直到橘杏血肉模糊再也辨认不出面孔，他才丢下木棍，虚弱地跪倒在河村身边。  
数颗子弹从背后射入河村的心脏，大量的失血让他气息奄奄。  
“前辈。”越前哭喊着用手去堵他的伤口，鲜血不断涌出，很快他的手沾满了鲜血。  
“越前……”  
“前辈，你别吓我好不好，你说过会抱我下去，你从来都不骗我，快起来。”  
“越前，快走……”  
“前辈前辈，你不要怕，我带你下去。”越前把河村的手臂驾到自己脖子上试图背起河村，河村的身体几次滑下，越前使劲地拉扯，最后却和河村一起跌倒在地。  
“越前，快走……”河村用力地把越前往外推：“别孩子气，再晚了就跑不了了，你要让我白白死掉吗！”  
“我不会让你死的……”  
“快跑，再不走我不会原谅你！”  
越前瑟缩了一下，咬着嘴唇慢慢地点了下头，他跪在爬到河村面前，双手捧着他的脸，在他的嘴唇上印下一个吻：“再见，前辈。”  
“再见。”河村微笑着看着他，越前抹了一把泪，起身离开。

 

南次郎站在火海面前若有所思，下人递上破碎的手机，他接过丢进火海，手机被点燃引起小小的爆炸。  
“还是把那臭小子找回来好了。”想到龙马，他露出一个无可奈何的，宠溺的笑，然后转身离开。他不知道，房子的另一边，越前正从火海中走出，背对着他，渐行渐远。  
手术室灯灭，婴儿的啼哭带来新生的喜悦。白衣成缟素，幸村在百合花开中长眠不起。  
冰帝的某个角落，一名男子睁开了黑色的眼睛，茫然地看着窗外阳光翩飞……


	59. 8.27号更新

手术室门灯灭，迹部立刻站了起来，不一会儿大门打开，护士们推着慈郎出来，身边则放着小小的婴儿。慈郎半昏迷着，见到迹部，露出一个开心的笑：“太好了，我还以为你走了。”  
“怎么会？累吗，先休息，嗯？”  
慈郎点点头：“你去吧，我没有关系了。”  
迹部犹豫片刻，弯腰在他的额头上印下一吻，又亲了亲婴儿，起身狂奔而去。车子早就在医院门口等着，载着迹部朝橘杏所在的地点疾驶而去。西边的天空升起大片的红霞，迹部莫名心慌起来。越前了无生趣的眼神在他的脑海里挥之不去，那样的绝望让他从心底里颤抖。  
可恶的小鬼，要是一直待在本大爷身边，这种事情根本就不会发生……迹部决定这一次回去，即使打断他的手脚，也不会让他再让他这样到处乱跑了。

车子驶近，黑烟从楼房中蹿出，迹部才发现原先以为的红霞居然是大火映红了天空。  
“迹部！”忍足朝迹部跑来，扑克脸上满是汗水，就连用来耍帅的眼镜都歪在一边。  
“越前呢，他在哪儿。”  
“他在楼里面，火太大了，我们进不去。”  
“你确定他在里面？消防车呢，给本大爷把全城的消防车都调过来！”  
“已经在做了，但是我们到的太晚。”  
迹部冷下脸：“你在暗示些什么。”  
“火势蔓延太快，我们在周围搜索到两名医生，他们逃出来之前，越前和橘杏还在里面……”  
“那就去救他！”迹部拉过其中的一个消防员，硬扯下他的防毒面具。  
“迹部你想干什么！”  
“等火灭是不可能了，本大爷先进去——”  
“你疯了！这么大的火你进去也逃不出来。”  
“难道本大爷就要丢他一个人在里面？我已经丢下他一次了，还要再丢下他第二次？”  
忍足避开迹部诘问的眼神，看着冲天的火光，道：“迹部，你的命比谁都值钱，想想慈郎还有冰帝，别做傻事。”  
“我爱他。”迹部平静地道：“本大爷一直被教育着以冰帝为先，所有的道路都是被铺垫好的，本大爷过的很光鲜，也很无聊。那小鬼是个例外，他——本大爷不知道怎么说，他身上有一种活力，像棵野草似的，纤细却强韧。那样的生命力，让我有种活过来的感觉。我对这种感觉上瘾了，侑士。”  
“为了所谓的活过来的感觉，就要去死吗？”  
“本大爷已经有了孩子，该做的都做了，是时候任性一次。”  
忍足慢慢地放开手，沉默地看着迹部戴上面具。  
突然一声巨响，大地剧烈震揺着，高楼轰然倒塌，火舌肆虐着将一切化为灰烬……

“小景……”忍足唤了一声：“现场清理完毕了，没有找到他的尸体。”  
迹部坐在越前惯常用来学习的桌子前，手上拿着他的笔，卡鲁宾蹲在他的腿上，一人一猫整整一个晚上一动没动。听到忍足的话，迹部回过神来，低声道：“没有找到，也就有可能还活着是吗？”  
忍足叹了口气，坐在迹部身边静静地陪着他，他不忍心直说的是，这么大的火，更可能的是尸骨无存。

“杀死向日的时候，我觉得心里空了一大块，到现在还能感觉到风吹进来凉飕飕的。就像你说的，我的生命之草也死了吧。可这样活着，也没什么，就当从来没认识他。”  
迹部苦笑：“可你已经认识他了，他实实在在的在你的生命里存在过，要怎么抹去这一段记忆。这样突然的闯进来，又自说自话的离开，不管被闯入被改变的人会怎样，所以说，我讨厌小鬼，一点责任心都没有。”迹部盯着笔记本上越前的鬼画符，曾经捆绑他的锁链，怀里的卡鲁宾，到处都是他的记忆，怎么假装他不曾存在过。  
“越前……”  
“请问，越前怎么了？”  
迹部回头，门口站着一名男子，一手撑着门框，高高的身体佝偻着，看上去有些虚弱。  
迹部看了忍足一眼，两人眼里写着同样的警戒：他们谁都没有注意到这个男人的出现。  
等不到回答，那人走进来，眼睛直直地盯着迹部：“你刚才说的人是越前龙马吗？他怎么了？”  
“你是德川？”迹部认出来人的身份，诧异地站了起来。  
“我是德川，你刚才说龙马他怎么了？”  
“越前他死了。”忍足不动声色地站到迹部面前，眼前这个人莫名让他感到危险。  
“死了。昨天发生了一场火灾，他没有逃出来。”忍足小心地选择语言，避免过度刺激德川。德川一听，整个人都颤抖起来，本来就苍白的脸没有一丝血色，嘴唇哆嗦着，露出凄苦的神情：“死了，他死了，那我为什么还活着。”  
“德川……”迹部想要说话，忍足伸手拦住他不让他上前。  
“他在那儿，让我见见他。”  
“他的尸体在火海中没能找出来。”  
“所以，我连最后一面都见不到吗……”  
“我很抱歉。”  
“啊啊啊啊！！！”德川发出野兽般的嘶吼，跪倒在地，额头使劲撞着地面。忍足护着迹部连连后退，德川的癫狂让他们心惊胆颤。

许久，德川停了下来，头顶着地面一动不动。迹部看着心酸，想要上前扶起他，德川却自己站了起来，摇摇晃晃地向外走去。  
“你要去哪儿。”  
“我去找他。”  
“他——”看到地上的那滩血迹，迹部最终没有说出制止的话，只是目送德川蹒跚而去，不知道为什么，他感觉到德川的身体逐渐变得透明，轮廓模糊，似乎就要消失在虚空之中。

越前被一阵鸟鸣声吵醒，睁开眼对上几双圆溜溜的好奇的眼睛，抑制住尖叫的冲动，他假装淡定地问道：“你们是谁。”  
“才要问你是谁呢，为什么睡在我的床上。”一个长着奇怪一字眉的大嗓门喊道。  
越前：“……”环顾四周，是老旧斑驳的墙壁，他躺在一堆由塑料布和废旧衣物组成的勉强称之为床的东西上。渐渐想起昏迷前的事情，他从火海里逃出来后慌不择路，四处游荡，最后实在太累了，就选择了一个看上去相对暖和的地方睡了下去。越前打量眼前的三个人，两个长得很像的蘑菇头加上那个一字眉，全都穿着破破烂烂的衣服，像是本地的流浪者。没有危险，可以利用，他立刻判断。  
“我……我没有地方可去……”越前可怜兮兮地说道。  
三个人互相看了一眼，躲到一边嘀嘀咕咕地商量了一阵。然后其中的一个蘑菇头走过来，对着越前笑道：“我是胜郎，那个是胜雄还有崛尾，我们决定你可以暂时住在这里和我们待一起。”


	60. 8.28号更新

“我们的工作是光荣而伟大的，它不仅要求机智的头脑强健的体魄敏捷的反应，更要求美丽的外表和万里挑一的领导气质！我知道这对你来说太难了，但是放心，凭我崛尾两年的XX经验，我会把你教的很出色，当然比不上我就是了。”  
越前：“……”  
崛尾拍拍越前的肩膀：“不用担心，你第一次工作，只要跟在我们身边看着就可以了。”  
“说到底……我们是做什么的？”

越前无聊地跟在三人身后，肚子饿得咕咕叫，脸颊被冷风刮得生疼，三人已经在街上游荡了近一个小时，越前还是不知道他们要干什么。  
“那个女人！”  
胜郎指着一个女人低声道，胜雄和崛尾对视一眼，重重点了下头。  
“越前，你先躲到那个便利店里，看清楚我们的工作。”  
“哦。”越前左右看看，在一边的草地坐下。胜郎看中的女人个子娇小衣着华丽，踩着一双十几厘米的高跟鞋，手上还拎着一个亮闪闪的钱包。胜郎和胜雄追逐着从她身前跑过，胜郎“不小心”地撞倒了她。  
“啊啊，对不起。”胜郎胜雄七手八脚地连忙去扶，女人被弄得混乱不堪，钱包不知道什么时候滑出了手。崛尾从路边蹿出，抢过钱包拔腿就跑。  
“抓小——”女人还没来得及开口，两人就大喊着“抓小偷啊”追了过去。越前手托着腮饶有兴趣地看着街道上乱成一团。  
还是蛮有一套的嘛。  
坐了一会儿，越前朝先前约定的地方走去。还没走进就听到一个粗暴的声音：“今天怎么只有这么一点！”  
越前躲到墙后，看到一个长发的高个男正拿着崛尾等人抢来的钱包，使劲敲打胜雄。胜雄抱头缩成一团却不敢躲，而另外两人则站在一边使劲鞠躬。  
“对、对不起！”  
男人发泄够了，取走所有的钱，把钱包砸在崛尾脸上，正要走，越前从墙后走出来，讽刺道：“真是难堪啊，钱被人抢走也没关系吗？”  
“越前！”崛尾连忙跑过来捂住越前的嘴：“你别说了，这可是荒井大人！”说着崛尾按着越前就要鞠躬。越前略一使劲，挣脱崛尾，走到荒井面前：“荒井大人？”  
“怎么，小鬼，要我教训你吗！哦，居然还怀孕了。”荒井摸了一把下巴：“难得见到Omega，道歉再说句好听的，本大爷会饶过你。”  
越前伸手拉过荒井的手。  
荒井诧异地挑了下眉：“这么主动?”  
“最讨厌别人说本大爷了。”一个背摔，荒井被狠狠甩在地上。越前一脚踩在荒井的脸上，狠狠碾磨：“本大爷本大爷，你以为你谁啊。还想我跟你求饶，也不看看自己几斤几两。”出够了气，越前踢着被他折断双臂，揍得鼻青脸肿的荒井：“别让本大爷再见到你，滚！”  
“我不会放过你的！”荒井捂着肿脸放狠话。  
越前朝他挥了挥拳头，荒井连忙夹着尾巴跑了。  
“好厉害……”胜郎胜雄瞪着眼睛崇拜不已，崛尾则抱着头大叫：“糟糕啦，越前！那个人可是Alpha，他一定会回来报仇的！”  
“那又怎么样，你们三个人居然打不过他一个，我还感到好奇呢。就这么甘心把自己抢、赚来的钱拱手相让吗？”  
“那是你不知道，他超级厉害，而且有很多人！”  
“但是，只要越前在没有问题。”胜郎胜雄跑到越前身边，一人拉住他一只手：“越前那么厉害，荒井根本就没有还手之力。”  
越前沉默，他不打算长久地留在这里，但这三个人对他一片好心，他不喜欢受人恩惠。  
“这样吧，我教你们一些简单的搏斗术。”他最后说道。

习惯了勾心斗角，越前觉得这三个人单纯得像张白纸，简简单单地就相信了他被赶出家门的谎话，还因为他怀孕而对他照顾有加，虽然越前并不需要他们的照顾。越前天性同情弱者，居然会觉得崛尾等人被欺负瑟瑟发抖的时候有几分可爱，连带着也忍受了他的大嗓门。原本计划教完他们就走，结果一直拖到入冬，越前还和他们混在一起。这期间荒井似乎消失了，三人不时上街寻找受害者，用抢来的钱购买食物和冬装，日子过得倒也悠闲。

这天越前穿着崛尾不知道从哪里搞来的老旧的厚棉衣，啃着胜郎上供的鸡腿，晃着树枝指点三人互博。他们身体瘦弱，刚好和越前的情况符合，而且肯学，进步很快，越前也愿意教，偶尔坏心地欺负他们，有些不亦乐乎了。

“越前。”崛尾吐着舌头气喘吁吁地坐到他身边。  
“干嘛。”  
“一直想问你，你孩子的 父亲是谁啊？”  
“手冢的。”  
“手冢国光！？”崛尾的大嗓门差点震碎越前的耳膜，他厌恶地避开唾沫。  
“哈哈，越前，你好爱开玩笑啊，还不如说是迹部景吾的呢。”  
“说不准，还有可能是真田弦一郎的呢。”  
“哈哈哈哈，越前你不想说就算了，以我崛尾两年的经验，你快要生了吧。”  
“我不知道你连这种经验都有。”  
崛尾哑然，胜郎胜雄大笑起来，越前也忍俊不禁。

“小鬼们，日子过得不错嘛。”  
“荒井！”崛尾大叫，三人立刻躲到了越前身后。许久不见的荒井突然出现，还带着两个帮手。  
“原来是你，还敢来啊。”  
“小鬼，本大爷这一次要你好看！”  
“你还差得远呢，都说了我讨厌本大爷，真是欠教训。”  
“欠教训的是你！”  
“是嘛。崛尾，胜郎胜雄。”越前命令道，身后没有动静，越前不耐烦地伸手揪着崛尾的衣领把他甩出来：“看你们的了。”  
“要靠这三个废物吗，小鬼，你还是乖乖认个错吧。”  
“他们可不是废物。崛尾，过去。”  
“越越越前！”  
“哈哈哈，扶不上墙的烂泥，你要靠这些人吗。”  
越前无奈地叹了口气，按住崛尾的肩膀：“你们是我训练出来的人，有多少实力我清楚，对付这种废物绝对绰绰有余。”越前的眼睛扫过三人：“你们就算不相信自己，也会相信我，是吧。另外两个人我会解决，现在你们过去让那只乱叫的狗闭嘴。”  
“喂，商量好战术了吗，我可没空再陪你们耗下去。”荒井叫嚣着，胜郎一握拳头：“我们不能一直靠越前，相信越前的判断，我们可以的。”  
“嗯，我同意。”  
“但是，还是会被打的啦！”崛尾抱着头颤颤巍巍地站到胜郎身边，咬着牙瞪着荒井。荒井一愣，大笑：“哈哈，那本大爷就好好收拾你们一顿。”  
“冲啊！”崛尾发出公鸭被宰的难听叫声，率先冲过去抱住荒井的左腿，胜郎抱住他的右腿，胜郎大吼着扑倒他。乱拳打倒老师傅，荒井没想到三人会这样胡来，居然被他们一下扑到在地。另两人来帮忙，越前的鸡骨头已经砸了过去。  
“别搞错，你们的对手是我。”

“我们居然打倒了荒井！”胜郎胜雄高兴地抱在一起，崛尾抹一把花脸，得意道：“这都是我两年搏斗经验的功劳。”  
“崛尾……”两个蘑菇头一齐抛给他一个白眼，越前无奈，明明就是他暗中用石子射击荒井的手肘才让他们得手的，算了。他摸出两个厚厚的钱包，抛给崛尾。  
“这个是？”  
“从那两个人身上拿过来的，看看有多少钱。”  
“好多，足够我们好好吃一顿了！”  
“寿司寿司，我们去吃寿司吧，越前。”  
“寿司？”  
“对啊，新开的店超级好吃的。”

“可是，我已经不吃寿司了……”越前低下头，只要一想到那个人，眼泪似乎就没有办法控制了。  
“越前？”几人面面相觑，不明白越前突如其来的哀伤。  
“那我们去吃烤鱼吧，烤鱼烤鱼。”胜郎试图转移话题：“烤鱼超级好吃呢。”  
越前笑了起来，河村前辈，遇到了和你一样温柔的人呢。

胜郎替越前围上厚厚的围巾，三人簇拥着越前朝烤鱼店走去，一路唧唧喳喳地讨论着今天的战斗和小孩的名字。越前心不在焉地听着，视线却停在烤鱼店附近的垃圾桶前蹲着的一个人身上。那人蜷缩在阴影，即使离得很远，也能感觉到那个人浑身酸臭不堪，因为经过他的人无一不捂着鼻子。  
“越前，怎么了？”  
“没什么。”越前收回视线，正要进店，又停下脚步，烤鱼店的工人提着一桶垃圾哗啦全倒在乞丐身上。  
“滚开，死狗！”工人使劲踢着乞丐。  
“好过分啊。越前，别去，别惹事！”胜郎焦急地喊道。越前充耳不闻，径直地朝那人走去。他的视线停留在那人身上，着了魔。  
“住手。”越前握住工人的手腕，工人见是个小孩，正要呵斥，越前稍微用力，他的骨头就咯咯作响。  
一直蹲着的乞丐突然抬起头，直勾勾地盯着越前。  
“他蹲在这里又没招你惹你。”越前打发走工人，看了那乞丐一眼，转过身就要走。乞丐猛地从背后抱住他。  
“喂！”越前又惊又怒，下意识地勾脚去踢。那人却死死抱住他，头埋在他的背部，嚎啕大哭起来。


	61. 8.29号更新

胜郎双手端着脸盆，胜雄拿着湿毛巾，手尴尬地伸在半空，崛尾大张着嘴看看越前又看看被越前带回来的乞丐，抱着头心里哀嚎：这到底怎么回事啊！！！  
“那、那个，你的伤口，已经发脓了，再不清洗的话……那个，”胜雄结结巴巴的，最后在那人骇人的眼神下闭了嘴，求助地看向越前。越前无奈地叹了口气，接过毛巾，道：“我来吧。”  
认出那个乞丐是德川，越前心里吃惊，试图询问德川发生了什么事，但他一言不发，只会看着越前默默流泪。害怕他神志不清的情况下会对越前造成伤害，崛尾等人主动承担了照顾德川的任务，不料除了越前，德川根本就不让他们接近。

越前接过毛巾，正要坐到德川身边，崛尾拉住他：“越前，还是不要了吧，他看起来好恐怖。”  
“没关系的。”越前伸出右手小心地放在德川肩膀上，德川没有反应，越前在他面前蹲下来，左手拿着毛巾小心地擦拭德川的脸。  
德川的脸上到处是伤口，长短深浅不一，看起来像被刀割伤的，被石子扔的，甚至有被火烫出来的疤痕，伤口凝结着发黑肮脏的血痂，越前甚至没有地方下手清理，只是看着就疼了。  
但德川只是盯着越前眼睛一眨不眨，好像完全感觉不到疼痛。越前被他盯得浑身不自在，转过头避开他的视线，命令道：  
“你把衣服脱掉。”等不到反应，越前抬头，对上德川痴迷的眼神。“喂，你不要再看我了！”越前受不了，伸手捂住德川的眼睛。德川猛地抱住越前。  
“你还活着，我一直以为我在做梦，你还活着……”  
“你在瞎说些什么啊，我当然还活着。要不我打你一巴掌试试？”越前玩笑道。德川双臂紧紧环着他的腰，脸埋在他的肚子上，肩膀微微颤抖着。越前愣了一下，双手犹豫地抱住他脏兮兮的脑袋轻轻抚摸：“你不是在做梦，我真的还活着呀。”  
德川渐渐的不再颤抖，却依旧抱着越前不肯放手，闭着眼睛脸贴着越前胸口，让越前有种他在撒娇的错觉。  
“那个，你要抱多久都可以，但可不可以先去洗个澡，因为很臭。”  
德川：“……”  
德川立刻松开越前，说出了两人见面后的第一句话：“抱歉，我——”  
“你还差得远呢，胜郎去烧热水。”  
“不用。”德川站起身，朝外走去。  
“你要干什么去？”越前连忙跟上。德川没走多远，他在院子的水龙头前停下，一把脱掉脏臭的衣服，左右看看，拿起几个人洗衣服的旧木桶接了水就往头上淋。

“哇哇哇！！！”崛尾大张着嘴巴：“现在可是零度啊！”  
越前鄙夷地看了他一眼：“用身体对抗极端的环境本来就是习武的人应该具备的素质。你们都太软弱了。”  
崛尾手脚抽搐着，摸摸自己被越前揍得生疼的屁股，不敢挑战所谓的武者的素质。  
“真的好厉害啊，这么冷的水一点都不害怕。但是他身上的伤口没有关系吗？”  
越前皱起眉，德川身上也布满了和脸上一样的细小的伤口，身体瘦得露出嶙峋的骨头，就像高大的骨架上挂着一层人皮，空荡荡的令人心疼。  
越前观察德川的时候，胜郎给他送去了肥皂和干燥的毛巾。洗去污浊的德川露出原本帅气的脸，对着越前浅浅一笑。越前突然发现了一个问题：他们之中，没有德川可以穿的衣服……

“哈哈，哈——”  
“小声点，崛尾！”胜郎胜雄一起捂住崛尾的嘴巴：“他会听到的。”  
“没关系，你们笑吧，因为我也……”话音未落，小小的屋子里爆发出惊天动地的笑声。德川冷着脸扫过四人，冷光致死射线却起不到作用。因为找不到适合他穿的衣服，越前他们把旧衣服撕了，像裆布一样围在他腰间。用的布料有着可爱的小鸭子的图案，一个近两米的大男人，赤身裸体挂着这么一块布，实在惹眼。  
“我们还有一点钱，明天可以帮你去买新的衣服。”越前好不容易止住笑，看一眼德川，又和几人笑成一团。  
德川上前半抱起越前，轻轻地给他按摩肚子：“你别笑得太凶，当心肚子疼。”  
“你别跟我说话，你一说话我就想笑。”越前好不容易止住笑，对着三人道：“你们去帮德川弄点吃的。”  
“越前，你又要偷懒吗，老是这样——”  
“我们马上去！”胜郎拉过崛尾，不顾他的反对一溜烟跑了。目送三人离开，越前转过头看着德川：“我有事情要问你。”  
德川瞥了眼门外：“被人听到也没关系吗？”  
“他们没关系的。你，”越前顿了顿，不知道从何问起，最后什么都没有问，沉默地拿起酒精和棉球，低头为德川的伤口消毒。

“那三个家伙，就是欺负你的人吗？”  
“诶？不是，为什么这么说。”  
“有一个戴眼镜的讲话很奇怪的男人告诉我，你被人害死了。我不相信，想去找你，也不知道去哪儿找。”  
“所以，你就一直流浪？”  
“我不是要流浪，我只是觉得，找不到你，我也没有活着的意义了。”  
越前手上的动作一滞，低声道：“因为是父亲的命令吗？主人一旦丧命，死士必须自尽。”  
“我不听从任何人的命令。成为你的死士保护你，是我的选择。不记得了吗？”  
越前抬起头，不解地看着德川：“我之前和你见过面吗？”  
“你那时候还太小，这些事情如果你想知道，我都会慢慢告诉你的。”德川看着越前的眼神充满怜惜和疼爱，他伸手想要触摸越前的头发，越前不自在地低下头避开他的触碰。  
德川讪讪地收回手，低声道：“你现在过的开心吗？以后想要做什么？”  
“我还不知道，大概，先把他们生下来吧。”  
德川的视线落在越前的肚子上：“他们？是双胞胎？我可以摸一下吗？”  
越前点了下头。德川的大手落在越前的肚子上，沿着弧线滑动，停留在最突起的地方：“什么时候出生。”  
“还有大概一个月。”  
“他们的父亲呢？”  
“他们没有父亲。”  
德川露出诧异的表情，继而皱起眉：“越前，你是不是——”  
“别误会了，没有人欺负我，我想要他们，与任何人无关。”越前打断他的话：“你呢，你要去哪儿。”  
德川看着越前，越前握着棉球的手停留在他的伤口上面久久没有移动。明明在紧张，明明在期待，却习惯了冷漠。  
“你还是一点都没有变。”德川手臂绕过他的肩膀，轻轻将他搂住：“一直都想能够这样抱着你，好不容易终于有了这样的机会，我再也不会放手……”

 

要开学了，停更三天。哭会儿去~~~~(>_


	62. 9.2号更新 我回来啦^_^

“抓住了，胜郎！”  
“是！看我的！”  
越前蹲在墙角津津有味地看着眼前的剧烈战斗：崛尾和胜雄左右抱着德川的手臂，胜郎则站在德川面前努力伸长手臂。德川一脸无聊地站着，好像面前只是几只小狗在跟他撒娇。似乎注意到越前的目光，他突然回过头来，对着越前露出一个得意的笑，轻轻一挥手，胜雄和崛尾被随手丢开，同时他以极快的速度出手，胜郎被他卡住喉咙拎到半空。  
“胜郎！”崛尾紧张地大叫。  
“放开他，德川。”越前走了过来，眼里带着笑意。德川无所谓地松开手，胜郎“扑通”一声掉到地上，眼睛仍旧看着越前。

“越前！”崛尾尖叫着委屈地躲到越前身后愤愤地瞪着德川。  
“一招锁喉看起来是够帅，但是你们也不想想自己身高，连他的喉咙都够不到，怎么锁。”  
“但是，越前——”  
“是你们想走捷径，活该被打。”越前一语定江山，三根小豆芽缩着不敢动作了。越前舔着嘴唇，脚步微微拉开，摆出战斗的姿势：“不过，我倒是很想试试那一招。”  
德川：“……”  
崛尾：“……”  
“诶，怎么了？”  
崛尾猛地抱住越前大腿，哀嚎道：“麻烦你考虑一下你几个月了好不好！”

“一定要跟你比一场。”被严令禁止比武的越前不甘地瞪着德川。本来在削木剑的德川抬起头瞥越前一眼：“你接下来有什么打算。”  
“我没明白你的意思。”  
“什么时候回——算了，没什么。”德川打量着削好的剑，在空气中挥了挥：“那三个家伙的身体素质不错，反应也很快，好好训练的话……”  
“你想回修罗道吗？想回的话就回去好了，我没关系。”  
德川突兀停下挥剑的动作，死死地盯着越前。越前倏然紧张，呼吸不易察觉地加快，双手在身侧握成拳头。德川却突然朝越前伸出手：“走吧。”  
“……干嘛？”  
“吃饭去。”  
越前：“……”  
这人没问题吧……

越前托着下巴看着德川教那三根豆芽菜练剑，他可以确定，刚才那一瞬间，他清晰地从德川的眼里看到了杀意，但那不是对他的杀意。  
从见到苏醒过来的德川的第一眼，越前就选择了相信他，那样深切的悲伤，是可以直接渗透到人心里面的，不可能假装。而且德川身上有一种奇怪的熟悉的味道，不管他睡着还是醒着，只要他在，越前就会感到莫名的安心。但是德川对于他的过去却只字不提，哪怕是越前直接命令，他也绝不开口。这让越前心存疑虑，德川不是普通的死士，死士是没有灵魂的，更不可能抗拒直接来自主人的命令。越前想起德川说过，成为他的死士，是他自己的选择……

正想着，德川朝他走了过来。他赤裸着身体，长回来的肌肉上布满细密的汗珠，散发着热气。越前红了脸，不自在地别开眼：“你是暴露狂吗，把衣服穿上！”  
“我担心练剑的时候会弄破衣服。”  
“那又怎么了。”  
德川木着脸看着越前道：“那是你给我的第一样礼物，我很珍惜。”  
越前：“……”  
“说到这个，我有事情要跟你商量。”  
“什么。”  
“我们的钱不够了。天气会越来越冷，大家都需要衣服和食物。宝宝们出生后开销会陡然增大，光靠崛尾他们坑蒙拐骗远远不够，我们必须有所准备。”  
越前想了想：“我可以去接活，我在杀手界的名声可以获得足够的报酬。”  
“迹部他们会知道你还活着，并且你现在这幅模样，我相信没有人会给你活。”德川面无表情地看着越前。

越前低下头，德川在他面前蹲下，伸手按着他的后脑勺让他与自己额头相抵。  
“你现在不是一个人，崛尾胜郎胜雄，他们虽然弱小，但是兵杀到底线能发挥意想不到的作用，这盘棋要怎么下，是你的选择。”  
“那么你呢。”  
德川轻笑，手指按着越前的眼睛下方：“我会是你的骑士你的剑，只要你一声令下，我就会为你冲锋陷阵。”

越前挣脱德川，抬起头对上三双眼睛，三人从德川和他说话开始就一直在听，此刻都紧张地盯着他看。  
“臭老头一直跟我说，”越前慢慢地说道：“想要什么不能等着别人好心施舍，要伸出手把它夺过来。”  
德川轻蔑地道：“他当然会这么说，他自己的位置就是抢过来的。”  
越前露出一个坏笑：“我一直很介意荒井的事情，明明不强，却能够在这一带横行霸道，谁给他的权利。”  
“那我们就去弄个清楚。”  
“所以，我们要去找荒井吗？”崛尾弱弱地问道。越前挑起一边的眉：“怎么，你害怕？”话音未落，崛尾发出公鸭叫天一般难听的欢呼声，和胜郎胜雄抱成一团。  
“呃？”越前不解地看着三人。  
“因为复仇的滋味很甜美。”德川低声说道，同时将衣服披在越前的肩膀。  
“我先去做一些准备。”  
“嗯。”  
德川最后看了越前一眼，起身离开，留越前一个人思考。  
“都还差得远呢。”身后传来低喃声，德川顿了一下，然后大步走开。


	63. 9.3号更新

越前眼里，崛尾是类似于吵闹的宠物狗一般的存在，尽管德川提醒了崛尾的能力，越前也没有当回事，一直到崛尾举着块小黑板在他面前侃侃而谈，越前才开始正视起他。在他不知道的时候，崛尾追寻出了荒井藏身的地方，甚至捕捉到了荒井身后的人物。  
“佐佐部父子，被称为黄金猎犬的大富豪，表面上经营当铺，但以我二年的跟踪经验来看，他们的当铺实际上是为他们的地下搏击场洗钱。”  
“地下搏击场？”越前好奇地看向德川，德川朝他眨了下眼。  
“崛尾好厉害啊。”胜郎赞叹道。崛尾反倒不好意思地摸着后脑勺：“没有啦，你要是整天像我一样跑来跑去，也会什么都知道。”  
“那我们要怎么做，越前？”  
几双眼睛同时看向越前，越前思考片刻，道：“按照原计划，明天先去会会荒井，现在先去休息。”  
三根豆芽菜离开，越前疲惫地倒回床上，肚子越来越大，他也越来越容易疲惫。德川拉过被子的一角盖在越前的肚子上，然后抓过他的脚放在自己腿上，按揉他浮肿的小腿。越前眯起眼，舒服地哼哼。得意的小样儿让德川起了戏弄的心思，双手缓缓下滑，捏住越前的脚踝，手指在他的脚底心不轻不重地滑动。  
“痒！哈哈，不要！”越前挣扎着，脚踝却被德川抓得紧紧的。  
“放开我，坏人！”越前扑向德川，吓得德川连忙伸手抱住他。  
“别胡来。”德川责备道，顺势调整位置让越前可以靠着他。  
“如果那个佐佐部有能力经营一个地下搏击场的话，我们几个人不会是他的对手。我不想在没有充分准备下和他正面对决。”  
“你不需要和我解释。”  
“我以为你是那种有野心的人。”  
“我的野心是你。”  
越前玩弄着德川的手掌，德川的手掌有他的两倍大，手掌纹路清晰而深刻，手指不是很好看，骨节粗大突出，手指间有着粗大的厚茧。越前把自己的手掌贴上去，粗糙的皮肤轻轻摩擦着他的手心，痒痒的。  
“搏击术，花剑，二刀流，也会用枪吧。”  
“不会输给你。”  
“你还差得远呢，对了，远程狙击怎么样？”  
“只要在射程之内。”  
越前突然抬起头，炯炯有神地盯着德川：“你刚才是在跟我告白吗？”  
德川：“……”

荒井在睡梦中被五花大绑，醒来的时候嘴里塞着臭袜子，越前被德川以公主抱的姿势抱着站在门口，胜郎胜雄分别守在他的身侧，崛尾则在他的房间四处翻找，不时发出惊喜的叫声。  
荒井想要大喊，结果只发出尴尬的“恩恩”声。  
“我们又见面了，荒井大爷？” 越前用一种甜的发腻的语调说道，枪在手指上转了几圈，指向荒井。  
荒井：“……”

子弹射在荒井左右的花瓶上，碎片迸溅，荒井剧烈地挣扎起来，带动椅子，重重地摔倒在地。  
越前拉拉德川的袖子，德川将他轻轻放回地面。越前居高临下地看着荒井，然后抬起一只脚踩在他的头上。  
“现在我是你的大爷，记住了吗。”越前朝德川使了个眼色，两人交换了位置，德川用枪指着荒井的额头，越前将大门打开，然后退至门后。  
守在门外的数十人没预料到这样的场景，措手不及而呆立在当场。  
德川冷冷道：“你们的首领已经失败了，现在，立刻把你们的武器丢在地上。”  
房间内外是诡异的沉默，没有人发出声音，更没有人动作，空气紧张的能听到火花的声音。越前开始着急，这些人是荒井的心腹，能够收服他们接下去就会简单很多，但再拖下去，等待其他人赶到，他们就没有胜算了。  
荒井突然发出“呜呜”的声音，人群中有人大吼：“他们是入侵者，杀了他们！”  
在所有人有所反应之前，三声清脆的枪声镇住了现场，荒井倒在血泊中，手脚抽搐着，渐渐不动了。

德川看了眼越前，转身面对着人群：“胜者为王，这是你们的训言，你们的首领已经死了，永无翻身的机会。你们可以选择离开，同时与我为敌。也可以选择追随我，我许诺你们更好的待遇，同时，我要求你们绝对的忠诚。三秒钟的时间，给你们选择。”  
越前屏住呼吸，德川双手持枪，表情冷漠，高大的身躯气势汹汹，脚下鲜血缓缓流淌，让他看起来就像是来自地狱的修罗。  
“时间到了。”德川缓缓抬起枪，金属坠地的声音清晰地传来，越前松了一口气，德川朝他看来，两人相视而笑。

“你有点不一样了。”德川将温热的牛奶递给越前，越前接过却不喝，依旧仰着头看着天空。  
“你会觉得我卑鄙吗，对着已经被绑起来没有还手之力的荒井开枪。”  
“你还记得，小的时候，你的父亲要求你杀死你那个试图逃跑的保姆吗？”  
越前转过头，困惑地看着他。  
“那个时候你才三岁，连枪都扳不动，你害怕得发抖，哭着不肯下手。然后你的父亲就在你面前杀死了卡鲁宾。”  
“卡鲁宾……”  
“是你的猫，一只胖胖的喜马拉雅猫。不记得了吗？”  
“卡鲁宾……”越前闭上眼睛，眼前浮现出一只白色的猫，不，不是它，不是迹部收养的那只，是在更早之前，就和他在一起的，一直在一起的……  
小小的身体无力地倒在血泊中，白色的毛发染上殷红的鲜血，蓝宝石般的眼睛失去光泽变成灰色的玻璃珠子……  
“你为了保护一个不相干的人而失去了卡鲁宾，之后抱着卡鲁宾哭晕过去。当时我想要安慰你却做不到。但是，现在的你已经不再犹豫了。”  
“这样好吗？”  
“我不知道。”德川握住越前的手：“但是，只要是你选择的路，我便会一直陪你走下去。”  
“德川，我现在需要你陪我去一个地方。”  
“什么地方？”  
“医院。宝宝们好像要出来了。”


	64. 9.4号更新

德川盯着手术室的警示灯，越前已经进去接近一个小时了。他的身体本来就不适合怀孕，怀的又是双胞胎，所以直接选择剖腹产。主刀的是伴田手下最好的妇产科医生，又有最优秀的医疗设备，但是德川仍旧紧张的不得了。他面无表情地坐在靠墙的椅子上，宽大的裤子遮住了颤抖不已的大腿，放在身体两侧的双手紧紧抓着椅子边沿，因为用力过度而青筋毕露。  
“叮咚”一声，手术灯灭，德川一下子跳了起来。

“恭喜。”两个护士抱着被包裹得严严实实的小婴儿率先走了出来，想要把婴儿递给德川，德川反倒抓住护士的手臂，紧张地道：“龙马他怎么样。”  
两个小护士被他的模样逗乐，笑着道：“越前少爷很好，只是他还需要一点清理的时间，您请放心。”德川长长地舒了一口气，才发现自己的手心都是汗。  
“要抱一下宝宝吗？”其中一个小护士把她的婴儿递过来：“这是哥哥。”  
德川没有伸手去接，他盯着那个小婴儿看。小家伙脸皱成一团，皮肤红红的，眼睛紧闭着，瘦小的一只。德川无措地把手在衣服上擦了擦，小心翼翼地去接，护士“咯咯”笑着把小孩放到他手上：“不用担心，你不会捏碎他的。”  
“他那么小……”德川觉得自己笨拙的就像一只大熊，他连呼吸都不敢大声，害怕把这小东西弄碎了。小家伙突然大哭起来，没牙的嘴巴大张着，感应到哥哥的不安，弟弟也嚎啕大哭起来。德川惊恐地把婴儿塞回给护士，双手贴着裤缝，像一个犯错的小孩似的低着头。

见多了爸爸们的笨手笨脚，这样的铁汉柔情依旧让人动容。小护士安慰道：“他们只是刚离开妈妈，感到不安全，你多抱抱他们就好了，听他们的哭声，很健康呢。”  
话音未落，手术室的大门打开，医生推着越前出来。越前的脸色苍白，麻醉药的效用还没过去，听到孩子哭，疲倦地睁开眼。  
“德川……”  
德川弯下腰，握住他的手：“我在这儿。小家伙们都很好，你很厉害。”  
“我好累。”  
“我知道，好好睡一觉，嗯？”  
越前的脑袋动了一下，眼睛搜寻四周。德川会意，让小护士把两个小家伙放到他的身边。

感觉到熟悉的气息，老大渐渐止住了哭声，依偎在越前怀里沉沉睡去，弟弟还张着嘴干嚎。德川担心越前不能休息，正想让人抱走弟弟，越前却伸出手搭在他的身上，他好像天生就知道怎么做，轻轻拍打着弟弟，弟弟也很快止住了哭声。越前的动作越来越慢，最后停了下来。仔细看，他的眼睛已经闭上了。两个小护士抱走了婴儿，德川心疼地把他的手放回被子。越前的刘海被汗水浸透，粘在脸上，德川小心地将头发挑开搁在耳朵后，露出他光洁的额头。弯腰欲在他的额头印下一个吻，身后的人喊住了他。

“德川和也。”  
德川回过头，伴田和也正笑眯眯地看着他。  
“介意我说几句话吗？”  
德川点点头，替越前摁好被子。目送越前被推往病房，然后跟着伴田进入他的办公室。

“柔软的肌肉，完美的骨骼，手指力量也很大，而且绝对的忠诚，真是最佳的杀戮机器。”伴田捏着德川的手臂一边赞叹着。德川斜眼看着伴田，跟在越前身后那么多年，他知道这个号称竹内伦子手下第一谋士，唯一让南次郎惨败的老家伙绝不像表面看上去那么人畜无害。  
“但是像你这样的人，只能活在黑夜，现在怎么会出现在他面前呢。”  
“我们已经离开了修罗道。”  
“据我所知可不是这样的。你被要求守在龙马身边，保护他的安全，但一生都不能让他察觉你的存在，更不能出现在他的面前。作为死士，违背了主人的命令，是不是应该切腹？”  
德川眼神倏然变得锐利，伴田挥着手笑道：“放轻松，我们的目的是一样的，都是要保护那个孩子。”

“伦子夫人，当年为什么要让手冢带走越前。”  
“伦子夫人当年和南次郎有过协议，如果龙马君能够从修罗狱逃出去，除非他自己愿意，南次郎不得以任何形式逼龙马君回到修罗道。”  
“所以，龙马是自己选择离开的。”  
“谁知道呢，真相或许就连龙马君也不清楚。”  
德川诧异地挑了下眉：“为什么这么说。”  
“之前和龙马君接触过，发现他很多事情都记不清楚了，他那时年纪小可以理解。但令我意外的是，手冢是伦子夫人派去保护他的人，他却对手冢唯命是从，主仆调了个位置。”  
德川若有所思：“手冢并没有告诉龙马他和伦子的交易，所以龙马才会把他看成单纯的恩人。”

“那你现在要怎么办。”  
“不怎么办，帮他带大那两个孩子。”  
“会回修罗道吗？”  
“一切都凭他的意愿。”  
伴田叹了口气，脸上的笑容不见了，皱纹垮了下来：“再不快点，我怕等不到那一天了。”德川身体一僵，随之面无表情地走开。

越前背靠着厚厚的枕头，一手抱着啼哭不已的小婴儿，另一只手按着衣角，像是下定了决心，他眼睛一闭，猛地掀开衣服，露出裹着纱布的小腹。小婴儿的嘴自动靠了过去，咬住他的乳头用力吮吸。越前吃痛闷哼一声，脸上露出痛苦的表情。余光瞥到德川，立刻拉开小婴儿放下衣服，小婴儿嚎啕大哭。  
“不要在意我，你喂吧。”  
越前：“……”  
“怎么了？”  
“我没有。”  
“什么没有？”  
“那个……奶水……”越前呢喃，低下头，脸颊飞上两朵红晕。  
德川一愣，眼睛在越前平的搓衣板似的胸口扫了两眼，木着脸道：“我去买奶瓶。”


	65. 9.5号更新

越前不知道一般的小孩子是不是都这么丑，皱巴巴的，头发没几根，干黄地贴着脑门。因为双胞胎体型小，看上去像两只被雨淋湿的大老鼠。眼睛还没睁开过，唯一的优点就是皮肤很白，嫩嫩的，能掐出水来。最让越前烦躁的是，每过几个小时，两人就会饿肚子，身体小小的，嚎起来却一点也不弱，一大一小一唱一和能够吵醒整个医院的婴儿。虽然有奶粉，医生护士喜欢小婴儿，愿意喂养他们。可他们一旦饿了，必须叼着越前的乳头才肯安静，哪怕什么都吸不出来。

 

因为伤口的原因，越前还不能下床，无聊地在床上滚来滚去。伴田抱着婴儿进来，越前哀嚎一声，钻进被窝里。伴田哭笑不得，把婴儿放到一边的小床上，坐到越前身边，轻轻拍打鼓起的被窝。

“做父母的害怕抚养小孩可不行。“

“你的医生不是很喜欢喂吗，让他们去喂就好了。“

“就算你不愿意喂养，也要尽量多抱抱他们。这样他们才会有安全感。”

越前慢慢地从被窝里爬出来，顶着一头乱糟糟的头发可怜兮兮地看着伴田：“真的只要抱抱就可以了吗？”  
“是的。”伴田抱起哥哥放到越前怀里，越前伸出手小心地戳戳哥哥的脸蛋。小家伙张张嘴，眼看就要大哭，越前连忙塞回伴田怀里。

“我抱不好他们。”越前闷闷道：“不会喂奶，不会帮他们洗澡换衣服，我什么都不会。我不该有小孩。”

 

伴田心中一惊，笑道：“小家伙们大概是饿了，我先带他们喝点奶。你好好休息，别想乱七八糟的事情。“说完他起身抱起双胞胎走了出去。半个小时后德川回到病房，越前正靠着枕头躺着，盯着天花板发呆，冬天厚厚的被子几乎将他整个人淹没。  
“他看上去有点产后抑郁，可能是没有办法适应自己的身份转换。”德川想起伴田的话，不禁叹了口气，越前本来就还是个小孩子，要怎么去照顾两个婴儿。德川对双胞胎感觉微妙，这是越前的小孩，他理应喜欢他们，但越前是他从小看顾着的，视作珍宝的宝贝，怎么也不愿意他去亲近别人。更别提看他为了两个小鬼伤心劳神。好在越前没有变成恐怖的娃控，反倒比较关心荒井余党的安置情况，这让德川从心底里松了一口气。

 

“今天怎么样，伤口还疼吗？”  
越前回过神来，撩开衣服：“已经不会痛了，伴田说愈合得很好。。”  
“别着凉了。”德川把被子拉到越前的肩膀：“佐佐部的事情比想象中的麻烦，他的赌场可能和手冢有关。”  
“什么！”越前挣扎着要坐起来，德川连忙按住他：”别急，我不会轻举妄动，更不会让他找到你和孩子们。”  
越前低下头：“或许把小孩交给他们会更好。我带不好他们，我也不想要，小孩很麻烦，带着他们我什么都做不了。”  
德川的手臂绕过越前的肩膀，将他圈进怀里。越前顺从地靠在他的肩膀，双手环住他的腰。  
“德川，我小时候是怎么样的。”

 

“很安静，很可爱。”  
“你说谎。”  
“我不说谎。”  
“小孩子怎么会可爱，他们还长得那么丑。”  
“昨天你睡着的时候，弟弟睁开过眼睛，和你的眼睛是一样的颜色，很漂亮。小孩子会越长越好看的。虽然，”德川笑了一下，低头亲吻越前的额头：“你一直都是很漂亮的婴儿。一开始南次郎还以为你是Omega，十分失望。”  
越前诧异地睁大了眼睛：“老爸他不希望我是Omega？”  
“他自己是Beta，当然会希望你也是Beta。”  
“老爸他是Beta？”  
“当然，很不可思议是吗，比所有Alpha都强大的Beta，我第一次败在他手下的时候，有种世界观都被颠覆了的感觉。不得不承认，这个世界就有这么一类人，身份地位都无法掩盖他的才华。”  
“幸村精市……”  
“他是很有意思的人，可惜没有机会见他一面。话说回来，你出生的时候，你的父亲开心得发疯。我们都以为他只是喜欢小孩，没想到，他要的是复制一个他自己。”  
“复制自己？”  
“他完完全全把你当成他的私有物，你的一切都由他亲手安排，为了完全斩断你与外界的关系，他甚至限制了伦子夫人与你见面，惹恼了伦子夫人和竹内一家，一直到他把你送入修罗地狱，彻底激怒了伦子夫人，最终导致修罗道的内讧分裂。”

 

越前目瞪口呆，半晌才低声道：“这些我都不知道。”  
“那时候你还太小了。伦子夫人为了让你摆脱南次郎的控制，实在是耗尽心血。”  
“你喜欢我妈妈？”  
“伦子夫人在整个修罗道都很受尊敬。”  
“可是我都不记得她长什么样了。”  
德川摸摸越前的脑袋：“等你完全恢复了，我带你去拜祭她。”  
“德川，我很想她。父亲母亲，谁都好，快要死的时候，在手术室的时候，我真的很想他们。”  
“害怕是吗？”  
越前抬起头来，对上德川黑色的眼眸，慢慢点了下头。  
“我什么都不会，也没有足够的实力保护孩子们。得罪了立海，和青学撕破脸，迹部又不愿意看到我，我只能像只老鼠一样四处逃窜。”  
“我们已经有了暂时安家的地方，以后会越来越好，不会惧怕任何人。”  
“你会在我身边吗。”  
“我会。”  
越前露出一个小小的笑，这样简单的承诺足以让他扫除心中的不安。

 

“要见宝宝们吗？”  
越前轻轻摇了摇头：“伴田已经带他们去玩了。德川，有一件事。”  
“怎么了？”  
越前红了脸，声音细的像是蚊子叫：“胸部很痛。”  
“怎么回事，我看看。”德川把手放在越前的衣服扣子上，越前下意识按住。  
“我还是喊医生过来。”  
“不。”越前紧张地拉住德川的衣袖：“你来。”他说着，慢慢松开握住扣子的手。  
德川看了他一眼，单手解开最上面的几个扣子，将衬衫拉到两边，意外地发现越前原本平平的胸部微微鼓起，乳头肿胀发红。  
德川的手指轻轻碰触，越前“嘶嘶”地抽着冷气。  
“很痛吗？”  
“针扎似的。”  
“不会是堵住了吧。”  
“什么堵住？”  
“伴田给我的手册上有说，很可能是涨奶了。需要把它疏通。”德川的指甲划过乳头的顶端，越前颤抖了一下。  
“这种，我还是叫医生过来吧。”  
“不要，我不要被人看到这样子！”  
“那么，我来试试。”德川低下头，轻轻含住。越前一惊：“喂，你干什么啊！”德川用力，同时越前压到床上。  
“你放手啊，好痛。”越前疼得抱住他的脑袋想要拉开，德川却突然倒在他的身上。  
“混蛋，居然连一个小鬼都要出手，品味也太差了吧。”亚久津拿着凳子，鄙夷地看着德川：“小鬼，你没事吧。”  
越前：“……”


	66. 9.6号更新

越前的手放在扣子上，犹豫地解开一颗，顿住，瞥一眼双胞胎和靠墙站立的一排人，手指往下，按在第二颗扣眼上，长久地停顿，然后双手握拳，用一种忍耐的语气道：“我说，介意出去一下吗。”  
“不用在意我们啦，越前，你喂就好了。”千石说着，体贴地奉上灿烂的笑容，以免越前尴尬。  
越前脑门上冒出几个井字。  
“我很介意，滚出去！”  
“都出去。”德川伸手，将恋恋不舍的千石太一亚久津赶鸭子似的推出去，再狠狠甩上门。  
“可以放心地喂了。”德川恭敬地弯腰作执事状。  
越前：“……”  
“还有什么问题吗？”  
“你也滚出去！”  
“不行。你需要我的帮助。”  
越前：“……”

伴田请来按摩师帮忙越前疏通了腺管，越前多少有一点奶水了，虽然还远远不能喂饱双胞胎，但是对于双胞胎成长的作用是显而易见的，他们哭闹的次数减少，更加愿意接近人情绪也更加稳定了。双胞胎先后睁开了眼睛，如德川所说的，他们的眼睛和越前很像，不过颜色更浅一些，特别是哥哥的，是一种非常浅的近乎透明的金色。双胞胎正睁着大眼直勾勾地盯着他。越前红着脸解开扣子，德川帮忙抱起哥哥，哥哥小手立刻按上他的胸口，闭着眼睛自动找到乳头。小家伙个头小，但是力气够大，越前被吸了两口，害怕被他吃完，硬生生拉开的时候，小家伙哭得气都喘不过来，德川连忙把奶瓶塞到他的嘴里。用同样的方法喂完弟弟，越前趴在床上郁闷地看着德川：“这样真的有必要吗？反正他们也吃不饱。”

“伴田说这样对他们的身体好，他们出生时候本来就比一般的小孩小，要更加注意营养。”德川哄睡了双胞胎，坐到越前身边，让他可以靠着自己。越前的心态还没调节过来，神态行为都有点孩子气，虽然他更小的时候都没有孩子气过。德川倒是很愿意哄着他，小的时候看着他受委屈，连安慰都有心无力，没想到长大了倒有机会补上。  
越前抓着德川的手指玩弄他指腹上的茧子，想要把茧子挖掉，挖了一会儿，索性整个捧到嘴边啃。德川看着睡梦中抱着彼此脚趾头啃的双胞胎，再看看越前，笑出了声。

“你笑什么？”  
“没什么。说起来越前，你还没给他们取名字。”  
“名字？”越前坐了起来，探身看了眼双胞胎：“就叫卡鲁宾和卡尔宾。”  
德川：“……”  
“我觉得很好听，也很好记啊。”  
“算了，我还是拜托千石帮忙占卜一个。”  
“你还差得远呢。不过，你和千石他们很熟吗？亚久津貌似很讨厌你。”  
“我本来就惹人讨厌。”  
“……你还真是直白。”短暂的沉默后，越前把脸埋在德川的手心，低声道：“但是我不讨厌你。”

德川揽着越前肩膀的手陡然收紧，颤声道：“谢谢。”  
等不到进一步的动作，越前看了德川一眼，抓着他的手臂爬起来，试图亲吻他的嘴唇。德川按着越前的肩膀轻柔却坚定地将他推开。  
“我不需要，越前。”  
“你明明很想要我，为什么推开。”越前皱起眉：“你嫌弃我。”  
“不是这样的，越前，我是想要你，但不是现在，你自己也乱成一团，不要随意做出这样的事。”  
“我没有随意，你对我好，不就是想要我，我也愿意给你，有什么问题，手冢就是这样做的。”  
“越前！”德川厉声喝道，越前被他突如其来的怒气吓到，心虚而羞耻，他直想钻进被窝。但他的自尊不允许他哪怕一丝退却，于是就像被宠坏的孩子，做错了事反倒愈加委屈，他狠狠地瞪着德川挑衅道：“怎样。”  
德川因为愤怒而扭曲的五官狰狞可怖，越前下意识地拉住被子，害怕即将到来的伤害。德川却深深吸了一口气，努力平静下怒火。从牙缝里挤出几个字：“别把我当手冢。”

 

“我没……”  
“你因为手冢受了伤，没安全感也好，不相信爱情也好，任性妄为自轻自贱都没关系。我都可以等，我连命都愿意给你，但唯独这个，”德川指着自己的心脏：“我不允许你轻视。你那扭曲的垃圾感情观，别套在我身上。”  
“你又比手冢高尚多少！”  
德川轻蔑地瞥了眼越前，起身离开。  
“滚！我再也不想见到你！”  
那如同看待垃圾的眼神彻底激怒了越前，德川毫不留情地揭开他的面具，色厉内荏，无所谓的态度下是一颗早已经千疮百孔的内心。对手冢付出太深，一旦被伤害，便失去了再爱的能力。真田也好迹部也好，感情的初始便被埋下怀疑的种子：我值得被爱吗。

因为认定不值得，所以对方对自己的好，都会想办法去回报，真田和迹部都默许了他用身体换取一切的方式，为什么到德川就不行了。看着德川毫不迟疑的背影，越前颓然倒回床上。他只不过想要留住德川，怎么反而把他推开了呢。

越前爬下床，蹲在摇篮旁看着熟睡的双胞胎，两个小家伙头尾相对，睡得十分香甜。  
“真好，你们一出生就有彼此。”


	67. 9.7号更新

德川不见了。  
越前花了三天才确认这个事实。一开始越前还以为他只不过是赌气，但当胜郎向他诉苦，德川一直不出现，荒井的人又开始出现躁动，越前才发现，德川连他们的小家也没有回。认清事实后，越前只是淡淡的“哦”了一声，爬起来收拾东西准备回去。  
是他让德川滚远的，德川离开了，他没有抱怨的资格。剩下的事情，他咬着牙也得扛着。

伤口还没完全愈合，走动的时候会痛，更别提负重，越前咬咬牙，将背包扔给胜郎，自己一左一右地抱着双胞胎。  
“不用跟医生说一句吗？”  
“我们连钱都没给，你想被抓吗？”  
胜郎：“……”  
越前个子小，抱着双胞胎走不太稳，为了躲人两人从三楼的楼梯下去，等从安全通道的出口离开，越前已经浑身是汗，腹部传来隐隐的疼痛。更糟糕的是天空飘起了雪花。胜郎想要帮忙，越前摇头制止：“你去叫出租车，让他开到这里来。”

胜郎快速跑开，越前把双胞胎放到树荫下，小心地拉开衣服，不出所料，伤口的线断开，伤口裂开一个口子，鲜血已经染红了里衣。他把衣服下边卷了卷，用力按住流血的地方，再借用皮带捆住，放下外套，去抱双胞胎。  
“我从来不知道你喜欢自虐，小鬼。”  
越前抬起头，看到亚久津正叼着一支未点燃的烟，脸上挂着嘲笑的表情。  
“亚久津……”  
“要回去怎么不等你的那只藏獒。”  
“他走了。”  
“走了？”亚久津诧异地挑起眉：“他不是——哦。”亚久津吐掉烟，两手分别抓着婴儿包裹的袋子，拎起双胞胎，腾空而起，双胞胎被吓得哇哇大哭。  
“喂，你不要这样抱他们！”  
“又不会死。你不是要出去吗，我送你。”  
“你放开他们，亚久津！”越前伸手来夺，亚久津作势要抛掉小孩，越前立刻就站住不动了。  
“亚久津……”越前用带着哭腔的声音哀求道。亚久津单手上抛，稳稳接住哥哥，然后把弟弟递还给越前。

“那老不死的说你不想要这两个孩子，我看也不像。”亚久津上下抖动着哄哥哥，但是哥哥依旧啼哭不止。亚久津心烦地想要把他扔出去，最后受不了魔音穿耳，对越前吼道：“做点什么，小鬼！”  
越前转身坐到草地上，把弟弟放到膝盖上，低头在他的脸上亲吻，不时嘀咕着些什么，弟弟渐渐安静下来。亚久津颇感兴趣地盯着越前的动作，等到弟弟完全停住哭泣，再一次睡过去后，亚久津把哥哥换给他。  
“他们很依赖你。”  
“依赖会让人变得软弱，他们不应该依赖我。”越前盯着哥哥满是泪水的小脸：“而我也不是可以依赖的人。”

亚久津冷哼：“那老东西看来是押错宝了。他想要服侍的小主人，不过是一个只会自怨自艾，自卑软弱的小鬼罢了。我去告诉他，让他趁早放弃。”  
越前沉默地脱下外套，将哥哥裹在里面，然后用衣袖绑住腰部固定好，同时抱起弟弟，就要往外走。亚久津按住他的肩膀，厉声道：“又要逃吗，没用的小鬼。”  
“那你想我怎么做。”越前的声音平静的像一口枯井，亚久津隐隐感到了不安。

“今天是我十七岁生日，我有一对不知道父亲是谁的双胞胎，有一帮不服从我想取我而代之的手下。没有钱，打完出租车后，买一袋奶粉都不够。没有父亲，没有母亲，没有愿意帮我抱抱孩子的人。你希望我能怎么做。”  
亚久津慢慢松开越前的肩膀：“小鬼……”  
越前抬起头，没有泪光的眼睛干净地看着亚久津：“我没有同伴，没有人愿意让我依靠，也没有人愿意依赖我，我会的只有杀人，那是我生存下去的方式。其他的，我什么都不会，我就是个没用的小鬼，你们期待我变成我的父亲，我做不到，让你们失望了。”  
亚久津看着越前，居然一句话也说不出来。诡异的沉默中，弟弟突然哭了起来。越前伸出手按住他脖子的动脉处猛地用力。  
“你在干什么！”亚久津赶紧从越前手里夺过弟弟，弟弟已经哭不出来，只有张着嗓子无声地干嚎，细细的脖颈上一个淤青的指痕清晰可见。

“你疯掉了吗！”  
“这就是我能做的，我只会杀人。”越前呜咽一声，眼泪夺眶而出，他用牙咬住自己的拳头，想竭力制止抽泣，眼睛睁得大大的，浸满泪水也不肯眨一眨。“如果你不介意，把弟弟还给我，我要走了。”越前抹掉眼泪，直勾勾地盯着亚久津。嘴唇被他咬出了血，声音哽咽，听了就叫人心酸。亚久津沉默地递回弟弟。  
“多谢。”  
看着越前瘦小的背影在大雪中蹒跚远离，亚久津突然心慌起来，就要追上去，一只手按住了他的肩膀。  
“现在是他站起来最好的时机，我们慢慢等着就好了。”  
亚久津斜一眼笑咪咪的老狐狸：“要是站不起来了怎么办。”  
“那正好说明他不合格，我们也没有辅佐他的必要，听从伦子夫人的话，保他一生平安即可。”

本来以为马上就会停的小雪渐渐变成了鹅毛大雪，漫天雪花在半空中洋洋洒洒，远处隐约传来圣诞的贺歌，欢乐的曲调在雪中跳跃。  
“平安夜到了。”手冢伸手接住一片雪花，每每惊叹于雪花造型的奇美，但白色的精灵很快在他的掌心融化。  
“菊丸说是要开平安夜聚会，手冢一起过来吗？”  
“我有事。你们去吧。”手冢转身进了屋。  
门外的不二和乾交换着眼神，从彼此的眼睛中读出相同的无奈。越前在火中丧命的消息传来，手冢没有任何反应，和往常一样认真尽责地处理着事物。但是渐渐的，不二发现手冢在慢慢将他自己从青学抽离，一点点封闭自己的内心，等到众人察觉的时候，早已经结成一个厚厚的茧，窥不见里头的人什么样子。  
“他什么时候自杀我都不会诧异。”不二玩笑道。  
“一年内自杀的机率是百分之六十七。”  
“都这么高了啊。”  
“是啊……”

手冢靠着门扉，听着门外两人的玩笑。他是不会去死的，因为他没有勇气去那个世界见越前，他害怕越前不肯见他。活着，至少还能在梦里见一见。平安夜，他的生日，今年该十七岁了吧。第一次两人一起过的生日，也是一个雪天，他们还在修罗狱里，从别人手上抢了半个蛋糕，你一口我一口喂着吃，比蛋糕还要甜。当年他许下愿望每年生日都能吃到蛋糕。可惜，再也没陪他过过生日，现在想要和他一起吃，人却不在了。  
手冢按揉着酸涩的眼角，狂风大作，门被猛地推开，眼角闪过一道冷光，下意识抬起左臂去挡，回过神来的时候，左臂剧痛，鲜血喷涌而出。而他的面前站着一个人，一身黑衣，面无表情，手中长剑不断滴血，宛若死神。  
“德川和也……”


	68. 9.10号更新

因为身形的原因，越前没有办法像德川那样具有威信力，时间紧张，他也没有耐性像手冢一样慢慢取信众人。他采取了最简单粗暴的方法，残杀所有试图复仇甚至只是持有反对意见的余众。惨叫和谩骂在鲜血中渐渐消失，剩下的是一双双惊惶不安的眼睛。  
浓烈的血腥味让越前头晕目眩，他将事情丢给胜郎处理，自己回了房间。他的做法暂时是可行的，明面上的首领是德川，越前不过是个手段血腥残暴，趁着德川离开大开杀戒的小人。让胜郎胜雄他们煽动众人将仇恨对准越前，到时候只要德川回来，适当安抚，就可以很好地收买人心。  
前提是，德川会回来……  
越前叹了口气，疲惫地躺在双胞胎身边，闭上眼睛。

 

“德川和也。”手冢盯着眼前的男人，右手悄悄按住身侧的手枪。  
“好久不见，手冢国光。”匕首竖立着，在德川的手指上旋转。认出那把匕首，手冢吃惊地睁大了眼睛：“那是，龙马的匕首……你从哪里得到它的！”  
“我从哪里得到它，你不是最清楚的吗。他向来刀不离人，我倒想问问，刀在，人呢？”  
手冢瑟缩了一下，低声道：“他死了。”  
“死了。”德川重复了一遍手冢的话：“我记得，我们当初有过协议，我不能出现在他的面前，你负责保护他的安全，而我将听从你的驱使。你要求的，我都做到了，甚至你故意设死局想要除掉我，我也照做了。现在你告诉我他死了，你为什么还活着。”  
手冢太过于羞耻而无法直视德川的眼睛，为什么还活着，因为他连死去的勇气都没有。  
“当年逃出修罗狱的时候，你没有告诉龙马他有选择回到他父亲身边的权力，甚至没有告诉他你和伦子夫人的交易。你为了一己私欲欺骗他占有他，让他把你当成救世主，得到后又将他弃之如敝屣。手冢，给我一个不杀你的理由。”

手冢闭上眼：“我没有什么要说的，你动手吧。”  
话音未落，德川的匕首抵住了他的喉咙：“不要以为我不会杀你。”  
到了此刻，手冢反而坦然起来，他拿下眼镜，表情放松，看着德川的黑曜石般的眼眸清冽得不带一丝杂质。  
“我很怀念在修罗狱的日子，那个时候，只有我和他，南次郎也好修罗道也好，都是不存在的。你说的没错，我对他的占有欲恐怖到了我自己都害怕的程度，我想要他完完全全属于我，赶在越前南次郎之前带着他逃走，妄图斩断他们之间的联系。但是你知道吗，他一直想回去，不管我怎么努力，他的内心深处依旧属于他的父亲，没有人可以占有。”薄薄的嘴唇微微弯起，勾出一个浅浅的笑：“爱是包容不是占有，但是做起来实在太难。现在他死了，我也解脱了。到了那个世界，只有我和他，很好。”

“那么，再见。”德川手起刀落，鲜血溅入手冢的眼眸，他睁大了眼睛，看着地上血泊中的一截断臂。  
“他还活着。”德川扔下刀，转身离开。

（前方高能预警！高能预警！高能预警！越攻……另外：骨结是Alpha特有的用于固定小受的）  
察觉到身边的气息，越前从睡梦中惊醒，眼睛还没睁开，左手去摸手枪。粗糙的手掌包住他的左手，手指扣住手腕，轻松地解除了越前的武装，然后沉重的身躯压住他的身体。  
“德川！”认出这熟悉的味道，越前惊呼。  
“是我，生日快乐。”德川在越前的耳边低声道，一块冰凉的东西滑进越前的手心。  
“生日礼物。”  
越前困惑地举起手，借着窗户射入的月光，认出这是一把钥匙。  
“这是你母亲在东京银行的储物柜钥匙。寄存在我一个朋友手里，我去拿了回来。”  
“你突然失踪就是为了去取钥匙？”  
“因为你的生日马上就要到了，我担心来不及，走的有点匆忙。”德川的大手抚摸着越前的脸蛋：“你的表情……是觉得我走了吗？我说过，我是不会离开你的。”  
心内惊涛骇浪，脸上却做不出任何表情，只顾呆呆地看着德川。  
“怎么了？”德川的手指揩过越前的眼角，越前才发现眼泪不知道什么时候跑了出来。  
“我说了那样的话……”  
“只是几句话还不足以让我退却，我说过，除非我死了，否则我是不会离开你的。况且，那些话也不是全无道理。”德川在他的眼睛上印下一个吻，然后沿着鼻梁向下，停在他的嘴唇上，哑着嗓子道：“我确实想要你，可以吗？”  
越前抱住德川的腰，轻轻点了下头。火热的唇重重压过来，越前仰起头与他纠缠。德川的呼吸明显急促起来，股间的男物硬硬地顶着越前的小腹。  
“疼。”越前呻吟着，他的伤口没有完全好。德川连忙退开，露出担忧的表情：“抱歉，我弄痛你了吗？”  
“没关系，就是，小心点。”越前摸着德川的手臂安慰他，伸手去拉德川的裤子。德川连忙按住他的手：“我们暂时不做了。”  
“你这样也没关系吗？”越前指着德川的腿间鼓起的一大块。德川摇了摇头：“我自己解决，你的身体更重要。”  
越前露出一个小小的笑，德川的坦率让他很窝心。  
“我可以用手帮你，你在昏迷的时候我也帮过你的。”德川瞬间红了脸，紧张地道：“你，你说什么？”  
越前诧异地眨了眨眼，一个念头一闪而过：“你不会，没有做过吧？”  
德川：“因为不能离开你，所以……但是，我看到你和手冢……”德川说不下去了。越前爬起来，面对着德川跪坐着，双手按着他的肩膀，嘴唇贴住德川：“谢谢你，一直陪着我。现在没有手冢了，只有我和你。”  
德川的身体放松下来，双手紧紧抱住越前的背。越前调皮地朝他眨了眨眼，弯腰趴在他的腿间，舌头舔过中间的鼓起。德川像是触电了一般颤抖，右手顶住他的脑袋：“越前……”  
“叫我龙马。”越前解开他的皮带，德川的阴茎早已经高高升起，要顶破薄薄的内裤。越前看了他一眼，含住顶端轻轻吮吸。德川发出低低的呻吟，本来推却的手按着越前的脑袋，强迫他吞得更深一点。越前又吸又舔，灵活的舌头逗弄着德川，没有经验的德川很快射了出来。越前没有松开，用力吮吸着敏感的分身顶端，张开嘴，努力将他吞入。紧窒的喉道压迫着德川的分身，德川喘息着，本来就没软下去的分身很快再一次充血。越前呜咽着退开，扯掉最后的一层布，巨大的肉棒跳出来直直地顶到他的脸颊，饱满的顶端布满浑浊的液体，底端的骨节狰狞地张开，这比德川昏迷的那一次还要大上几分。越前咽了口口水，手轻轻握上去，感觉到那物坚硬如铁，想到这东西就要进入他体内，他一下子白了脸，会死的吧……  
察觉到他的紧张，德川探过身去亲吻他的额头：“谢谢你，但足够了。你还没准备好——”  
“不。”越前干脆地拒绝道，拉下睡裤，分开腿，手指挑起德川的液体，往自己的穴口抹去。细细的手指被穴口吞没消失的景象刺激着德川，他着了魔一般地把手指伸进越前的穴口旋转抠挖。粗糙的手指摩擦着柔软的肉壁，越前不顾羞耻地呻吟着，半眯着的眼睛柔媚如丝。  
“可、可以了。”越前拉开德川的手指，推倒德川，爬上他的小腹，手握着他的硬棒，慢慢坐了下去。顶端顶开肉壁，越前疼得直抽气，他咬紧牙，努力往下坐，然而德川的实在太大，撕裂般的疼痛让他直冒冷汗。德川抱住越前的腰，将他拉开。  
“不做了，我舍不得你疼。”  
“可是，我想跟你在一起。”越前惨白着脸，哆嗦道。  
“那你进到我里面吧，我来疼。”  
越前吃惊地睁大了眼睛：“我来……你真的愿意？”  
德川笑了起来：“只要是你，我什么都愿意。”  
越前盯着德川，这个强大如神祗的男人，甘愿屈服在他身下，只因为爱他？  
“德川。”越前呢喃着他的名字，狠狠吻住他的嘴唇，热烈地像要把他吞下去。  
“我想要你。”  
“都是你的，你要什么都可以。”德川怜惜地看着越前，慢慢张开双腿，示意越前动作。  
“我也不会让你疼的。”越前吻过他的嘴唇、锁骨，沿着精瘦的胸脯一路向下，然后亲了亲德川昂扬的顶端。手指沾过粘液，缓慢温柔地插入德川的穴口。德川不适地皱起眉，越前立刻停下来，关心地看着他。  
“没有关系的。”德川安慰道，探过身来与越前唇舌相交。越前耐心到了极致，像是对待易碎的珍宝一样小心轻柔地做着扩张，一直到德川足够湿润，他才停下来，顶端对准德川的穴口。  
“我要进去了。”越前提醒道。  
德川伸出手，越前会意，与他手指相抵，然后十指相扣。进入的瞬间，两人同时发出喜悦的呻吟，身体与心灵都被填得满满的，不能再幸福。


	69. 9.11号更新

两人激烈地亲吻着，一直到胸腔里的空气耗尽，才艰难地分开，气喘吁吁地倒回床上，滚烫的身体依旧紧紧交缠着。  
“感觉很好，我们应该多做几次。”越前咂着嘴回味，德川转过头来，看着越前的眼睛温柔得像一滩水。越前爬过去，亲了亲嘴，趴在他身上：“下一次你来吧。”  
“我以为你喜欢在上面？”  
“才不呢，累死了。况且，”越前露出一个坏笑，手捏住德川沉睡的分身：“这么好的资源，不能浪费是不？”  
德川无奈地看着越前，一手抱着他的腰，亲吻他的脸蛋，在他的耳边呢喃道：“等你的身体好了，我们再做，嗯？”  
越前闭上眼，舒适地靠在他的胸口，享受他的亲吻。摸到早先被扔到一边的钥匙，越前把它举到眼前。  
“你说，那个储物柜里，放着什么呢？”  
“明天就知道了。”  
“也是。”越前把钥匙握在手心里，两人对视一眼，嘴唇再一次贴在了一起。

取出的手续很简单，越前在协议上按下指纹的时候，再一次对他那个无缘见面的母亲起了异样的感觉，温暖而又悲伤。他多想见见她，想要知道有一个母亲的感觉。左手被人握住，越前抬起头，对上德川担忧的眼睛，他露出一个笑：“我没有关系的。”  
伦子的保险柜在金库的尽头，站在小小的柜子前，越前屏住了呼吸，负责人帮忙打开柜子后恭敬地退到一边。越前看了德川一眼，慢慢打开柜子。  
诺大的保险柜里放着一个厚厚的牛皮纸纸袋。越前伸手取过，袋子不像看上去的那样沉重，顶端用细线封着。越前解开封口，倒出一大堆大小不一的纸张。  
“这个是……”越前吃惊地睁大了眼：股票、房契、支票……  
他用手捂住嘴，以免自己惊呼出声。  
“看来伦子夫人死后，她的那些财产莫名失踪的原因就在此了。”德川低声说道。越前还是傻傻地盯着那些老旧的纸张，许久才愣愣道：“这些都是我的？”  
“是的。”  
想象一个穷光蛋突然中了大乐透的心情，越前乐得简直找不到北了。他失态地在那些纸张上狠狠亲了一口，转头抱住德川，欢呼：  
“德川，我们有钱了！”  
德川抱住兴奋的越前，冰山脸上的露出一个小小的笑。他喜欢越前说“我们”的感觉。

有了钱，越前一下子硬气起来，钱大笔大笔地花出去，数目丝毫不见少。招兵买马买装备，以前没法做的事情现在都有条不紊地进行着。特别是刚收服的那群人，眼前有了好处，反心瞬间减了大半。  
“我们这样大张旗鼓的好吗？”胜郎爱操心，一派喜悦中依旧忧心忡忡。  
“怕什么，有人敢找事，直接收拾了就是。就凭我崛尾两年的领导经验，我确定越前下一步就是要对付那个赌场了。”对于崛尾他们，越前信任他们，这件事对他们也不隐瞒。

见越前默不作声，德川皱起眉：“你真的打算动那个赌场了吗？现在恐怕还不是最好的时机。”  
“我们永远等不到最后的时机，我们不动手，他们也不会坐视我们壮大。”  
“但是那后面的人可是冰帝，我以为你不想跟冰帝对上。”  
“迟早的事。”越前认真地看着德川：“我现在有了想要保护的人，我不想你们受到任何伤害，所以，我必须拥有足够的实力。”  
“你看起来，有点不一样了。”  
越前一愣，继而笑了起来。  
“笑什么。”  
“没什么。”越前止住笑，关心地看着德川，道：“你后面还疼吗？”  
德川：“……”

德川发现越前变得很奇怪，越前总是在他不注意的时候看着他，被德川发现后会红着脸移开视线。当他练武的时候，则会表现得很紧张，时不时给他一个“别练了吧，我们休息一会儿”的眼神。这让德川很不自在，他很享受越前的关注，但是他总觉得什么地方出了差错。  
这天天气很好，带着双胞胎做了例行检查后，越前提议顺便去给双胞胎购买衣物。德川推着双胞胎的婴儿车挤上电梯，一手揽着越前的腰小心地将他与人群隔离开。人群太过拥挤，德川不小心被撞了一下，越前的神情变得紧张。  
“你没事吧，我来推车子，你站到我身后去。”  
德川：“……”  
越前扯着德川往后站，瘦小的身子挡在他前面。德川明白了，他从背后搂住越前，低头咬着他的耳朵：“看来你误会了一些东西。”  
德川的气息火热地喷在越前敏感的耳部，越前脊椎一麻，软倒在德川的怀里。  
“今天检查的时候，我特意问过伴田，他说过只要足够小心，你的身体已经能够应付了。”  
越前的脸瞬间红得像个番茄：“你跟他说这些干什么啊！”  
“因为我再不做些事情，某只小受就会没自觉了。”  
越前；“……”  
德川的手悄悄钻进越前的衣服里：“放心吧，我认真学习过，绝对不会让你疼的。”指尖轻轻捏住越前的乳首，手指转着圈搔刮敏感的皮肤，越前咬住牙，不让呻吟溢出嘴唇。庆幸他们在最后面的位置，不然越前会羞愧而死。  
“憋着很难受吧，今晚我一定让你叫个痛快。”  
终于到了预定的楼层，越前重重踩了一脚德川：“我是你老公，吃我的喝我的，老实点。”说完，推着婴儿车飞快地冲出电梯，德川连忙跟上，谁也没注意到他们踏进了迹部带越前来过的那家婴儿用品店。


	70. 9.12号更新

“这个。”越前拿着一双小鞋子朝德川晃悠：“它有亲子装，买过去给你穿。老婆孩子我不偏心。”  
德川接过，在越前脑门上轻砸了一下：“谁是老婆，这鞋码就你能穿。”  
“切，还差得远呢。 ”越前嘟嘟囔囔的把鞋子放下了，他是想要看德川和宝宝们穿的一样，但是要他自己穿上这种软绵绵长耳朵的可爱鞋子，他可受不了。德川内心好笑，眼睛不时扫过店里的两个营业员，不知道为什么，德川总是觉得她们的眼神让人不舒服。越前完全不在意，只要德川跟着，他对周围的警惕性直线下降，连过马路都不看车。开开心心地挑了衣袜鞋子，又买了其他零碎的东西，越前才满意地提了袋子让德川去结账，自己则逗双胞胎玩，两个小家伙睡醒了，睁着圆溜溜的眼睛对着越前笑，挥舞着胖乎乎的小手臂要抱抱，手腕上的银铃铛便清脆地响。

“结好帐了，还有什么要买的吗？”德川提着一大袋子的东西出来，越前摇了摇头，视线却落在了放在角落里的一个粉红色的机器上。  
“那个是拍照片的吧。”  
德川挑了下眉：“你想拍照片？”  
“我还是算了吧，但他们两个没有拍过照片，长大了以后会有点可惜。”  
德川打量着越前的神色，片刻后道：“那个是拍大头贴的，不适合，我们找一家照相馆，给你也拍一张。”

 

越前没有拍过照片，他的任何影像都可能给他带来危险，风头最盛的时候，他的照片在道上悬赏被叫出天价。拿着不多的酬金，越前有的时候会自暴自弃，觉得还不如他自首领了这份赏金呢。不过现在，拍个照片的底气越前是绝对有的。他们在百货公司附近选择了一家专门拍拍宝宝照片的影楼，几个摄影的很专业，带着双胞胎换衣服弄造型，连着越前和德川也被小妹推着去换衣服。  
“你们是一家子吧，爸爸帅气妈妈漂亮，宝宝好可爱，你们太幸福了。”越前尴尬地看了德川一眼，德川依旧面无表情的对着镜子扯领带，某些方面来说，他比越前还没有生活常识。眼看着他要把自己吊死了，越前连忙拉开他的手，道：“我来吧。”  
第一套照片是比较正式的合照，德川按着影楼的安排换上了一件黑色的西装。他本来就是猿臂蜂腰，衣架子一个，一折腾，帅气得越前心跳加速，有点不敢直视。德川冷不防在他的脸上亲了一口，一边的小妹发出羡慕的呼声，越前红着脸推了德川一把，却被德川整个人带进怀里。  
“真贤惠。”他拎着领带打趣地看着越前。越前撅起嘴：“你还差得远呢。”  
隔壁房间里突然传来一声尖叫，越前和德川对视一眼，慌忙跑过去，推开门的时候，恰好看到一个黑衣男子抱着双胞胎中的一个破窗而出。

 

小孩子的哭声响透整个房间，胜郎抱着弟弟在房间里走来走去试图让他平静，但是失去了兄弟的小家伙怎么也不肯安静，哭得声嘶力竭，撕心裂肺的哭声听得人心疼不已。崛尾和胜雄坐在一边垂头丧气，越前则面无表情，手支撑着下颚，不知道在想些什么。  
“越前。”德川的声音让所有人都为之一振。越前站了起来眼巴巴地看着他。德川摇了摇头，越前眼中的光芒立刻黯淡了下去。德川伸出手抱过弟弟，胜郎松了一口气，感激地合起手掌。德川眼神示意他们出去，把弟弟抱到越前面前。  
“哭成这样，你也听不见吗？”  
“他的哥哥也在哭，他停不下来的。”  
德川叹了口气：“但现在这样，也太可怜了点，哄哄他吧，他喜欢你。”  
越前爆发：“他不应该喜欢我，我都说过了我不适合养他们，我办不到，为什么一定要我养！”

 

“因为他们是你的孩子，你不在乎，我更不在乎。”德川冷冷地看着越前：“你要是不想要他们，我现在就可以帮你杀了他。”德川左手闷住小孩的口鼻，哭声渐渐停止。越前不敢置信地看着他，突然跳了起来，对着德川的脸就是一拳。  
“放开他！”越前睚眦欲裂，愤怒惊恐让他浑身控制不住地颤抖。  
德川一个踉跄，紧紧抱住小孩，鼻子被打破，血流了半张脸，却在笑：“你不是很在乎吗？”  
越前一愣，傻乎乎地看着德川。德川把弟弟抱还给他，继而弯腰，让两人的视线相对：“如果在乎，就不要轻易放弃，哪怕是说说也不行。你有这个能力，而且我也会在你身边。”手指按住他的眼眶：“不要哭，没什么好怕的，我会把哥哥给你带回来。”越前一动不动，德川将他揽进怀里，两人前后夹着弟弟。感觉到熟悉的气息，弟弟哭得更响了，小胖手在越前身上摸来摸去。越前解开扣子，将他包进衣服里，弟弟脸蛋乱蹭了一把，最后找准了乳头含住，一抽一抽地止住了哭声。  
德川微微下蹲，将越前连着小孩一把抱起来，带回房间床上。

 

“别冻着。”他把房间温度调高，又脱了越前的鞋子，帮他在床上躺好，然后在他身边坐下。  
“你的鼻子，”越前摸着德川被他打肿的鼻子：“抱歉。但是下一次你再给做这种事情，我会揍扁你的。”  
“不得已而为之，没有下一次了。”德川拉过越前的手亲了亲，包在手心里在胸口放好，接着道：“附近都搜遍了，影楼的每一个员工我都亲自审问过，找不出什么问题。”  
“为什么要带走小孩，而且只带走一个。”  
“我的推测是当时的情景不允许他同时带走，临时起意的可能性很高。我让胜郎留意帮里人的动静，看看有没有背叛者的可能。另外，有一件事情我有点在意，你之前去过那家婴儿用品店吗？”  
“没有，为什么这么说？”  
“因为我总觉得那两个人很奇怪，他们在我们身后议论我们，就好像认识你似的。”  
越前摇了摇头，顿住，继而惊恐地睁大了眼睛：“迹部……”


	71. 9.13号更新

切原拎着小酒瓶，摇摇晃晃地走进一间挂着青布门幡的店铺。里面吵吵嚷嚷的，几个喝得醉醺醺的糟老头子在摇色子。粉涂得比墙还厚的老女人摇着扇子迎上来，切原一把推开：“滚远点，丑八怪。”  
老女人不满地罗嗦了两句，切原酒瓶子直接砸了过去，门店里一下子安静了。  
“带老子下去。”  
女人哆哆嗦嗦地解释道：“少、少爷，我们这里的规矩是一旦开始，就不能再进人了。”  
“哈哈哈哈！！！”切原大笑，单手捏起那女人：“你跟本大爷讲规矩。”周围几个醉汉就要上来劝，被切原血红的眼一扫，一个个噤了声。眼看那女人要被捏死了，切原才将她狠狠甩在地上。瞥一眼半死不活的老女人，切原取了钥匙，直接从一旁的楼梯下去。

经过狭长的走道，来到一个与破败酒屋截然不同的巨大赌场，这里灯火通明，穿着燕尾服的清秀小生和美艳动人的陪酒人穿梭其中。切原搂过一个猫样的少年，狠狠亲了一口，摸出一把钞票塞进少年的股沟里。少年咯咯笑着，抱着切原的手臂往牌桌前拉。  
“哟，这不是切原赤也嘛。”认出他的人大叫，周围人的人纷纷看过来，交头接耳不时发出嗤嗤的笑。  
“这一次我会给你留条底裤的，哈哈哈！”众人爆发出惊天动地的大笑声。切原红了眼：“你们这些混蛋，本大爷要把你们全都染红！”  
切原大刀金马就要坐下，有人扯住了他的耳朵。  
“哪个混蛋——”切原转过头，话哽在了喉咙里。  
“听说最近有人一掷千金，十分潇洒，好奇过来看了看，你很威风嘛，赤也。”柳莲二永远闭着眼，一副温文尔雅的模样。切原却酒醒了大半：“前、前辈，你怎么在这里！”  
“笨蛋，把钱输给冰帝的人，真是丢够脸了，还不快给我回去。”柳扯了一把切原，切原却浑然不动。  
“我不想回那个地方。”

柳莲二叹了口气，幸村死后，真田大规模集权，清洗了整个立海。虽说一朝天子一朝臣，但是真田这副迫不及待丝毫不讲情义的模样，还是让这些和幸村交好的人心寒。切原本来就对幸村有着盲目的崇拜，对真田怒气更大，跑到冰帝的地盘瞎胡闹，也是为了给真田添堵吧。

切原和柳莲二僵持，开头挑衅的人吹着口哨挑衅：“不会是怕了吧，切原大少爷也就这点胆量。”  
“混蛋！本大爷要染红你们！”切原就要掀桌子，柳莲二拦住了他。  
“前辈？”  
“我来跟你们赌一把。”  
切原惊喜地睁大了眼睛。立海的军师，被称为数据之王的柳莲二出手自然不凡。这种只会玩色子，智商跟切原同一等级的笨蛋，柳莲二实在不放在眼里，连眼睛都没睁开，几盘下来，桌前的筹码便堆得像小山。切原乐开了花，望着柳莲二的眼睛都在冒心心。  
“我们走吧。”柳莲二摸摸切原脑袋。

“你出老千！”输钱的人急红了眼，不肯放人，周围的人全都围了过来。  
柳莲二轻哼：“冰帝的人果然是输不起。”  
哗然声中，有人突然大叫：“那个河童是立海的军师柳莲二！”  
“河童。”柳莲二睁开了眼，锋利的眼刀扫过喧哗之人：“怎么，冰帝的赌场有写明不准立海的人进入？”  
“当然，立海的人天生奸诈，我们的地盘不欢迎你们！”  
“你说谁奸诈！”切原激动地朝前迈了一步，赌场保安数杆电击棒瞬间对准了他，切原不由自护地退了一步。柳莲二一手托住他的背，沉声道：“迹部景吾的人就这点气度吗，还真是高看你们一眼。”他冷冷扫过众人：“你们的人是我们的百倍，但所有保安赶过来需要的时间是三十秒，在这之前，我和切原随意杀掉几个人的概率是百分之百，迹部景吾统治下的赌场连维护客人的性命都做不到，我想大家都清楚谁会成为笑话。”  
所有人都停下了动作，盯着他和切原。切原握枪的手微微颤抖，柳莲二却不慌不忙一副云淡风轻的模样。

角落里忽然响起婴儿稚嫩的啼哭声。人群中的一个壮汉慌忙解下背后的布囊。小婴儿在他的怀里挥着小脚小手，扯着嗓子干嚎。  
“你怎么又哭了，小祖宗，别哭了啊啊啊！”壮汉抱着小婴儿抛高高。  
“你他妈怎么把这小鬼带来了，老大不是说了让你看好他吗！”其中的一个保镖大吼。那壮汉委屈地道：“这家伙明明睡了，我才敢带他来赌场的。”  
柳莲二：“……”  
柳莲二朝切原使了个眼神，无奈切原依旧盯着哭闹不止的婴儿接收不到信号。柳莲二抓住切原的肩膀猛地推了出去，众人下意识地动作，柳莲二踢飞最靠近的一个人，踩着他的肩膀直取壮汉的婴儿。婴儿的啼哭声响彻房间，柳莲二单手抱着婴儿，朗声道：“要是不想他死的话，都给我让开！”

本来围攻切原的人全都停了下来，手持电击棍紧张地盯着他。  
“前辈，你抓着那小孩是怎么回事！”  
“虽然不清楚是怎么回事，但这个小孩对你们很重要的概率是百分之九十一。弄死他，你们会很麻烦的吧。”柳莲二唇角带笑：“不想被骂得话，就乖乖让开。”  
众人交换了一个眼神，柳莲二手上一动，他们立刻退开一步。  
“赤也，我们走。”说着，他带着切原和婴儿大摇大摆地走了出去。

“前辈，你怎么知道这个婴儿很重要。”  
柳莲二不知道今晚第几次叹气了。  
“切原，你真的是只长个子不长智商啊。”  
“哈？”  
“没什么。”柳莲二看着在他怀里停止哭泣的婴儿：“不知道这孩子是什么人，会让那帮家伙紧张成这样。”  
“谁知道呢，不过这个小鬼还挺可爱的。”切原戳戳婴儿粉嫩的脸蛋，小婴儿睁着圆溜溜的大眼睛好奇地看着他，粉嘟嘟的嘴唇微微张着，露出粉色的牙床。切原想要摸摸他的嘴唇，小婴儿一下子吮住了他的手指，像吸奶一般吮吸着。  
切原：“……”  
“轰”的一声，他的脸红得像西红柿，头发冒出了烟。


	72. 9.14号更新

真田站在门后面，冷冷看着切原缩头缩脑地从小门里钻进来。待他经过门后，真田跳出来大吼一声：“给我站住，切原赤也！！！”  
切原一下子跳起来：“真真田前辈！”  
“三更半夜居然溜出去，实在太松懈了！”  
“对不起，前辈！”  
“快点跪下！”  
“诶？”切原愣了愣，小心地瞥了眼阴沉着脸的真田，不甘不愿地跪下：“我知道错了，前辈！”  
“恩恩，你就这样跪着吧，一直到明天早上，饭也不用吃了。”  
“前辈——”  
“捉弄人就到此为止了吧，仁王。”柳莲二不客气地狠敲了一下“真田”的脑袋。  
“莲二你怎么也在这里！”“真田”意外地叫出声，瞥见柳莲二手里的婴儿，好奇地道：“这小家伙是哪里来的。”  
“赤也的孩子。”  
“赤也的孩子？”  
“前辈不要这么说啦！”切原从地上爬起来，拍拍膝盖上的土，抱怨道：“仁王前辈你也真是爱捉弄人。”  
“这个先别管，笨蛋赤也你什么时候有了小孩了。”  
“都说了不是我的小孩了，而且你们不要那么大声，会吓到他的。”切原伸手从柳莲二怀里抱过小宝宝：“好乖，吃饱了就一点都不哭。别理怪叔叔。”他轻轻抖动着，想要哄小家伙睡着。柳和仁王交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。  
“不过这小家伙确实挺可爱的。”软软的像小团子，大大的眼睛圆溜溜的，像玻璃珠子。  
“咦？他的眼睛颜色好特别。”  
“很好看是不是，像金子一样。”切原喜滋滋地戳着小婴儿的脸蛋，一不小心指甲划到了他细嫩的皮肤，小婴儿张着嘴哭嚎起来。

“什么像金子一样，哪来的小孩？”低沉的声音突然响起，三人都一惊，切原下意识地把婴儿往身后藏，然而小孩子哭得更加厉害。  
“不会又饿了吧，你先别哭啊。”  
“你这样抱着他当然会哭，给我。”真田朝切原伸手，切原不敢置信地盯着他，好一会儿才弱弱道：“前辈，你会抱小孩吗。”  
真田瞪了他一眼，径直抱过婴儿，真田大手稳稳托着婴儿的背，将他的脑袋搁在臂弯里，另一只手轻轻拍打着婴儿的肚子。不多时，婴儿渐渐停止了哭泣。  
“真田前辈还真行啊。”  
“好歹也有过几个小孩了。”三人评头论足。真田看着怀里的孩子，婴儿的大眼睛正好奇的一眨不眨地盯着他，小嘴张着，咿咿呀呀，发出愉悦的声响，小手胡乱晃动着，然后紧紧抓住真田的食指。他的手很小，整只手都不如真田的一根手指粗大，但是小手握力十足，握着就不肯放开了。  
“真意外，这小孩很喜欢真田呢。”  
“那是因为你们不会抱，吓到他了。仁王你带他过去后院，让管家照顾他。莲二和切原跟我过来，解释清楚这孩子是怎么回事。”

“立海的柳莲二和切原赤也闯进本大爷的赌场，你们就这么让他们逃了。本大爷没有听错吧，近百人打不过两个人？”迹部靠着老板椅翘起二郎腿，十指在胸前交叉，强大的气场下，底下的两个人瑟瑟发抖，一个人哆嗦着道：“那是，因为他们抢走了那个宝宝。”  
“宝宝？”迹部意外地挑起眉：“什么宝宝。”  
两人对望一眼，从荒井被杀说起，一直到赌场被他们步步紧逼，在商场遇到逛街的两人，一路尾随乘机偷走孩子，希望可以借此要挟那帮人。  
“废物，那个小孩杀了就杀了，能杀掉那两个人，赔上整个赌场也不可惜。”迹部哼了一声：“不过你说的那个新起的帮派倒是有点意思，统治的是个小个子？”  
“表面上是一个又高又壮的人，但据说真正统治的是那个小个子。杀掉大半帮众的人也是他，年纪轻轻，行事十分狠辣。”  
“有意思，本大爷倒是想见见他，你们去安排一下。”  
两个人唯唯诺诺地退下，忍足从侧室进来：“你怎么会对这种小事感兴趣。”  
“出头的椽子要先打掉。有消息了吗？”  
“没有，找不到他，就像凭空消失了一般。越前南次郎，真的是个了不起的人物。”  
“掘地三尺也要给本大爷把他找出来。如果那天他也在的话，本大爷相信龙马绝对是被他带走了。”  
“迹部，龙马他被橘杏绑着——”  
“没找到他尸体不是吗，既然没找到，就还活着。”  
忍足叹了口气不再劝下去，越前死后迹部整个人消沉下去，但调查到当日南次郎也在那栋楼里之后，他就断定是越前南次郎带走了龙马，并且疯狂地要找出他。算了，这样抱着希望胡乱忙碌，总比了无生趣要好。

“哈哈，哈哈哈哈！”越前夸张地大笑，胜郎和胜雄面面相觑，好一会儿胜郎才弱弱道：“越前，有什么问题吗？”  
“迹部要和我谈判，哈哈，想到就好笑，哈哈哈，没事了，你们下去吧，把崛尾给我找来。”一边的德川点了点头，两人忙不迭地跑远了。  
“德川，你相信吗，迹部要和我谈判。”越前止住笑，面无表情地盯着自己的手掌：“已经能够和他面对面站着了。”  
德川将手放在他的肩膀上，越前抬头对他露出一个笑颜。眼神交融，情意无需言语。

“迹部突然提出要会面，哥哥难道真的在冰帝？我搜过一遍，但是——”  
“他没有找来，说明我的身份还没暴露，哥哥真的在他手里也没关系。不过我们还是确认一遍好，今晚我跟你一起潜入。”  
“太危险了。”  
“还差得远呢。”

诚招宝宝名字:-D


	73. 9.16号更新

迹部安静地躺在床上，身边的柜子上放着酒杯和酒瓶。越前拿起瓶子来晃了晃，只剩下小半瓶不到。迹部的酒量不怎么好，一般只会小酌半杯，喝到这种程度，怕是心情不怎么好吧。  
越前在迹部身边坐下，仔细地打量着他。迹部瘦了很多，面颊骨高高地突出，眼睛下一圈淡淡的黑眼圈，好看的眉毛在睡着了的时候也是紧紧皱着的。分开的时候没怎么想念，再一次见面他才发现自己心里原来一直惦念着这个男人。不管怎么样，迹部对他的好，实实在在地存在着。  
“……龙马。”迹部痛苦地呢喃着，慢慢睁开了眼睛。越前一惊，就要离开，又听到他的自言自语：“是梦吗……”  
“是梦。”  
“你终于肯来见我了，原谅我了吗。”  
越前不答话，迹部朝他伸出手，在虚空中抓了一把，什么都没抓住，最后颓然地缩回了手。  
“果然是梦啊。”  
“猴子山大王……”  
迹部迷蒙着眼：“除了你谁都不会这么叫我，好想听你再叫一次。”  
越前：“……”我不是叫了吗，看不出你这么喜欢这名字，越前腹诽。

迹部勉强地牵动嘴角，想要挤出一个笑，最后撑不住醉意，再次闭上眼睛，发出高高低低的鼾声。越前叹了口气，把手轻轻覆在迹部的手上。他是真切地爱过这个人的，之前总总，无非是他没有安全的感觉，害怕一旦承认爱着迹部便会失去自我，受人桎梏，争的是一份可怜的自尊罢了。如果那个时候，他有足够的能应对橘杏，迹部也不会陷入起这两难的境地。时过境迁，现在的他他对迹部没有那么怨恨了。屋外传来细小的响声，越前一惊，窗户闪过一个人影，越前站了起来，正要走，又停下脚步，弯腰在迹部额头上印下一个吻。  
“好梦，猴子山大王，别再梦到我。”

越前到的时候，德川已经在约定的地方等着了。他靠着墙站立，路灯将他的影子拉成一道细长的线，看起来有种莫名的孤单感。  
“有找到吗？”  
“没有。不过完全听到眼镜男和人议论，立切原曾闯进赌场，并且带走了一个婴儿。”  
“切原赤也？”越前有些诧异，立海的人他自然认得。不过那个恶魔怎么会特意闯进赌场带走一个小孩。除非……  
“那个小孩是哪里来的。”  
“不清楚。”  
越前头疼地按着太阳穴：“要是真落到立海的手上就真的糟糕了。算了，我们先回去。”

越前脑子转得飞快，试图处理冗杂破碎的信息，还原出真相。德川沉默地跟在他身后，落后好几步越前才从沉思中回过神来。  
“你怎么了。”  
德川停了下来，看着越前道：“你刚才和迹部景吾，你和他关系很好。”

刚才那人果然是他。

德川黑色的眼睛在暗夜里发着光，越前盯着看了一会儿，突然飞扑了过去跳到德川身上。德川被他吓到，下意识地托住他的屁股，越前顺势搂着他的肩膀，两条腿紧紧缠住德川的腰。  
“你吃醋了啊。”越前摸摸德川的脑袋：“我没跟你说过他的事情吧。你抱我回去，我们边走边说。”  
德川换了个姿势，将越前用公主抱的形式抱着，越前个子小，被德川两条粗壮的手臂紧紧拖着十分舒适。他晃着两条小腿，将他和迹部之间的事情竹筒般抖了个一干二净。说完后很久，德川才开口道：“他对你确实很好。而且他也算对我有恩。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“可他把你丢给那种女人，不可原谅。”  
“迹部给了我希望，又狠狠打碎。那种感觉，真的很难受。 慈郎被带走的时候，我知道自己被放弃了，一死了之的心都有了。那个时候还暗暗诅咒慈郎的孩子死掉。”越前把脸埋在德川胸口：“现在倒没那么恨他了。他算有情有义，只不过不是对我罢了。”

德川不答话，只把越前抱得更紧。闻着德川身上好闻的味道，越前有些心猿意马，右手按着德川的胸口。  
“呐，德川，我们回去做吧。”  
德川斜一眼越前：“我在上面。”  
“行，小爷赏你。”  
德川：“……”

两人纠缠了大半夜，完事了德川抱着越前说话。  
“我想去找伴田爷爷。”  
“嗯？”  
“找小孩是我私人的事情，我不想让那些人插手。从外面买人我也不放心。但是伴田不一样，他本来就应该是我的人。况且老狐狸有一套，他手下的人也精明。那个亚久津……”  
越前细细的手指顺着德川的胸口肌肉的走向慢慢滑动。  
“你有注意到他的身体吗。”  
“完美的不像人类。”  
“真想知道那老家伙是怎么训练出来的。如果他能够帮我训练一支死士的话。”越前顿住，兴奋地坐了起来：“德川，你应该也知道死士的训练方法吧，你——”  
“我不知道。”德川生硬地答道。  
越前眨了眨眼：“哦。”  
德川翻个身，背对着越前，露出大片狰狞的伤口。越前盯着那伤口看了一会儿，后知后觉地醒悟过来他说了怎样的混账话。  
“德川。”他戳戳德川的背，德川不搭理他。越前凑过去，趴在他的背上：“德川，抱歉，我再也不提这件事了。”  
德川闭着眼，呼吸匀称悠长，俨然已经睡熟。越前气闷，捏住他的鼻子，德川张开嘴呼吸。越前瞪着他好一会儿，猛地整个人扒上去。  
“压死你！”  
“你还差得远呢。”德川突然抱住越前的腰，翻身压住，在他耳边低声道：“干死你。”  
越前：“……”


	74. 9.17号更新

越前讨厌与看不见眼睛的人打交道，比如青学的不二，立海大的柳，比如眼前的伴田。他眯着眼，脸上带着笑意，钢笔在指间转了好几个圈，才慢慢开口道：“龙马少爷，伦子夫人对我有恩，您的要求我是一定要听的。但是这一时半会儿，还真的有些难度。”  
越前愣了一下，面无表情地道：“请讲。”  
“您也知道，我要在那三人的地盘上活动，他们必定不愿意我有太大的势力，我年岁已大，没心相争，索性散了众人，一心扑在这医院上，资金全部锁在了里面。这要重新组建一支队伍，您看……”伴田不说话了，笑眯眯地看着越前。  
越前咬牙，心里直骂老狐狸，脸上却丝毫怒色不显，淡淡道：“钱的事你不用担心，你只要把人全都找回来。记住，我要的是你手上的那批人，死了儿子顶上，夹一个生人都不行。”  
“他们也是誓死效忠伦子夫人的，您可以放心。”  
“但愿如此。”  
“对了，您走之前，去检查个身体吧。”  
“我很好，不用！”  
眼看着越前憋着气出了门，守在一边的太一眨着眼睛不解地问道：“爷爷您既然要帮龙马少爷，为什么又要为难他呢。”  
“太一，你说我这一把年纪了，手上有钱有权，什么都不缺，过得舒舒坦坦的，又掺和进这种事情为的是什么？”  
太一想了想：“您是为了报答夫人？”  
“夫人的恩情我早已还清。只不过……”伴田起身，从窗户向外看去越前正从屋檐下出来。  
“那孩子实在是像极了南次郎。我想看看，被苦心培养的儿子反咬一口时候，南次郎的表情。”  
楼底下越前遇上了从外头回来的亚久津，伴田微微皱起眉：“太一，你要记住，对方一开口就双手奉上的东西是不会被珍惜的，那些求而不得的，反倒视若珍宝，人就是有这样的劣根性。”  
太一：“嗯？”

“老不死的！”一出房间，越前便骂出声，在里面憋得他一口银牙都差点儿咬碎。  
德川奇怪地看着他：“怎么了？伴田不同意？”  
越前白了德川一眼：“他倒没有不同意，他是哭穷，死要钱。”  
“伴田不应该会这么做。”  
“他是要考验我，给我出个难题罢了。”  
德川明白了：“如果只是钱的话，伦子夫人手上——”  
“不能用，母亲的财产他一定清楚，动用了只会让他看不起。我们得想办法弄点来。”  
“我们可以去赌场。”  
越前眼睛亮了起来：“你擅长赌博？”  
德川摇摇头：“我不会，但我可以抢，也可以绑人要赎金，像凤凰他们一样。”  
越前：“……”  
“不行吗？”  
“你现在去动冰帝不是找死吗！我儿子还在他手上，到底谁敲谁啊！”越前抓狂：“好了好了，我们回去再想办法。明天和迹部见面，想办法从他手上骗点钱出来。”  
越前走了几步又停下来，不耐烦地看着德川道：“又怎么了。”  
“你真的要和迹部见面？”德川低着头杵在原地，偌大的身躯看起来居然有几分可怜。  
越前笑了起来，在伴田那里憋得气一下子散掉。  
“你还差得远呢。”他快走几步，搂着德川的腰：“不见他，我和你都不见他。一开始就没打算见他。”

德川紧绷的唇角微微放松：“那明天怎么办。”  
“让崛尾去，烦死他。”越前撇撇嘴，不负责任地答道。德川无奈地摇了摇头：“如果有必要，你还是去见他，我没关系。”  
“都说了不见，你醋味都快把我酸死了，还嘴硬。”  
德川被噎得半死，梗着脖子瞪着越前。越前双手背在身后，嘴角含笑，琥珀色的眼睛从长长的睫毛下看着德川。狡黠的样子看得德川心动，他弯腰吻住越前，恶狠狠道：“我就是吃醋了，就是不愿意你见他，怎么了。”  
越前抱着他的脖子，脑袋亲昵地蹭着他：“不怎么样，我喜欢你吃醋。”  
德川红了脸。越前在感情上不成熟，德川比他更单纯，他前一辈子就是守着越前罢了。越前一直白，他倒羞涩起来。  
越前觉得好玩，嘟起嘴往他耳朵里吹气，湿漉漉的舌头舔着他的耳廓，德川打个激灵，红着眼看越前，呼吸也粗了起来。越前却松开手：“我们回去吧。”  
德川：“……”

越前牵着德川的手晃出医院，迎头撞上亚久津。  
“找死啊，小鬼！”亚久津伸手就来抓越前，德川一把捏住亚久津的手腕，冷声道：“你别碰他。”  
“不要命令我！ ”亚久津暴怒，想要挣脱，德川一个反手，只听“咯吱”一声。越前急忙拉住德川：“他没关系的，他就是跟我开个玩笑。”  
德川不甘愿地放开亚久津，摸摸越前脑袋。  
“混蛋！ ”亚久津挥拳要揍，越前怒吼：“亚久津你给我住手！ ”  
“别命令我！”  
“命令你怎么了，你本来就该听我的，叫什么叫！”越前骂得兴起，占着比亚久津多站几阶楼梯，狠狠抽了一下亚久津的头。打完才后怕，亚久津也被打傻了，居然直勾勾地盯着他看。  
“那个，”越前挠挠脑袋，看看德川又看看亚久津，灵光一闪：“亚久津，帮我件事。”


	75. 9.18号更新

崛尾满头大汗，苍白着脸哆哆嗦嗦地道：“越越前，你真的确定要我去吗？”越前正替亚久津打领带，头也不回地答道：“当然，不是都说好了吗？”  
“但是……”  
“我们是要向他投诚，怕什么。迹部说什么你都不要反抗，他要什么都答应，就是让我们归于冰帝也没问题。你只要把这条街的管理权从荒井手上接过来就好，如果可以的话，趁机跟他提些要求。”  
“好不容易抢过来的又要双手送回去？你够大方。”亚久津讽刺道。  
“有什么关系，不就是个名头，钱到手才是道理。崛尾，借也可以，总之想办法，让他觉得我们贪财，眼光短浅便于他掌控。”越前用的是手冢教他的方法，迹部喜欢有缺陷能被掌控的人，就像他当初被送入冰帝，手冢搭给他一个德川一样。至于迹部是否会怀疑，越前倒不担心，这里的产业对于迹部实在微不足道，他想要见面，大概是与之前的赌场被袭击有关系。越前只期盼着忍足不要一起过来，那个人的心思想事情会拐十八个弯。  
“你怎么不自己见他，害怕吗，小鬼。”  
“我觉得哭穷的样子很丢脸。”  
亚久津：“……”  
越前拍拍亚久津的肩膀：“好了。接下去就拜托你们了。”  
亚久津抓住越前细细的手腕，手指在他的手心勾了勾，颇为不正经地道：“你以后可以每天替我打领带，我付你小费。”  
越前眯起眼，另一只手的手指轻轻抵住他的胸膛，弹钢琴似的弹跳着往上。  
“你想我给你打领带？”越前压低声音，眼睛慢慢眨动着。亚久津挑起一边的眉毛，感兴趣地盯着越前。  
越前勾勾手指：“你弯下来点，我亲不到。”  
亚久津顺从地弯下腰，越前揪住他的领带猛地拉紧，卡住他的脖子。亚久津下意识地出手反击，越前掐紧领带往前一扯，亚久津没想到越前的力量这么大，一个不妨整个人都向前栽倒，眼看要撞到地面，又被扯回去。  
“小鬼，你在干什么！”亚久津怒吼，越前笑着翘起脚尖在他的嘴唇上轻啄一下：“好好替我办事，我疼你，乖。”  
亚久津：“……”

德川在后院的大树上找到越前，他正坐在树枝上靠着树干悠闲地晃着两条腿，垂在身体两侧。  
“快下来，上面冷。”  
“不要。”  
“下来，我抱着你。”  
“不要，你还差得远呢。”  
德川没了声音，越前好奇地从树叶里探出脑袋，树下空无一人，越前有些失望，正要下树，树枝抖动，德川从他的背后冒了出来。  
“你怎么爬上来的，树枝会断的！”  
“不会，这种树的树枝比一般的要硬，再上来个人都没问题。”德川挤到越前身后坐下来，把越前抱到自己腿上。  
“真不敢想象你也会爬树。”  
“以前为了方便跟着你，晚上会住在你屋外的树上。”德川的语气淡淡的，但是越前能想象那种苦，他也曾为了完成任务而整天整夜地不睡觉。他回过头亲了亲德川，德川把他抱得更紧些。  
“别抽烟，对宝宝不好。”  
“我不在他面前抽。”  
“对奶水也不好。”  
越前：“……”  
德川捏着越前的胸部：“现在还疼吗？如果不喜欢喂现在可以停下来了。”  
“你放手！”越前狠狠打掉德川的手：“色狼！”德川面色坦然地松开手，转而抱着他的肚子：“你不去盯着他们没关系吗？”  
“我盯着也没用，崛尾那家伙平时只会讲大话，关键时刻还是能顶用的。”  
德川下巴靠在越前的肩膀上：“迹部那样的人，跟着他会轻松点吧。”  
“你在瞎说些什么。”  
德川不说话，手臂用力，勒得越前发疼。越前心里叹气，低声道：“迹部曾用金钱跟我换爱情，给的那笔钱，也许是我这辈子都赚不到手的。但是我没答应。因为爱情是无价的。”  
“那我不是更没有办法得到。”  
“因为是无价的，所以只有免费了。谁都能得到，可惜，免费的东西他不屑一顾。只有你这个怪人，才会要。”  
德川的表情终于放松下来：“那是因为他们不识货。”  
“都还差得远呢。”越前靠近德川，两人嘴唇贴近，分开，再一次贴在一起。

 

“啊啊啊啊，救命啊，你不要再哭了，再哭就把你吃掉！”切原瞪着小不点，小不点停下哭声，圆溜溜的眼睛盯着切原。  
“小祖宗，总算停下来了。”切原拍着胸口。  
“呜哇，哇哇！”小不点哭得更响了。  
“啊，烦死了！真田前辈！”切原抱着婴儿一脚踢开会议室里的大门，几十双眼睛怔怔地盯着切原。切原视而不见，箭一般冲向真田，把婴儿往他怀里一塞：“帮我照顾小也，拜托了前辈！”  
真田无语地看着怀里的婴儿，后者满脸泪痕，扁着嘴可怜兮兮地看着他。切原抱回的婴儿来历还没搞清楚，切原已经喜欢的不得了，整日带着他不说，还管他叫小赤也，小名小也。可惜切原不会照顾小孩，饿了渴了尿裤子了，小孩哭个不停他一点办法也没有，只会哭喊着找真田。真田面上不说，对这小家伙倒是喜欢得紧。  
“喂过奶了吗？”  
“他吃过了啊，是用你教的那种方法，温度合适的！我保证！”  
“给我小声点！”真田怒吼，声音震天，切原缩缩脖子，往后退一步，不小心撞倒了真田的被子。  
“太松懈了！切原赤也！”  
“对不起，真田前辈！”切原吓得赶紧跪拜，小也却咯咯地笑了起来，小手朝真田挥啊挥的要抱抱。

真田抱着小也，让他踩着自己的腿。“他的屁股鼓鼓的，你给他换过尿不湿了吗？”  
“啊，”切原拍拍脑袋：“我立刻去换！”  
“我和你一起去吧。”柳莲二突然说道，从真田怀里抱过小也，转头对切原道：“把杯子收拾掉。”  
“是，前辈！”  
切原赶紧捡起碎片，追着柳莲二出去。  
“干得不错，赤也。”  
“诶？”切原不解地看着军师。柳莲二从袋子里拿出一支笔，用笔尖在小也口腔划了划，小也吓得哇哇大哭。  
“你在干什么啊，前辈！”  
“没什么，你把碎片送到我的实验室，注意别碰到杯沿。我有些好奇，这个小鬼的父亲会是谁。”


	76. 9.19号更新

“呐，前辈，你到底在测试些什么啊，从刚才开始就不说话。”切原抱着小也无聊地在柳莲二的实验室里晃来晃去，不时动动稀奇古怪的试管玻璃瓶子。  
“出来了。”  
“什么什么，什么出来了？”切原扑到柳莲二身边，盯着电脑上一大堆数据看了好一会儿，揉着眼睛问道：“这些都是些什么啊。”  
“小也的父亲。”  
“小也的父亲？”切原瞪大了眼睛，终于在角落里找到名字：“真田前辈？不对，还有越前龙马！怎么回事啊，前辈！”  
“越前的头发之前待在立海的时候就到手了的，没想到在这种时候派上用场。”  
切原惊恐地睁大了眼：“越前龙马是这个小孩的爸爸？”  
“准确来说，是妈妈。毕竟他是生下小孩的母体。”

切原大张着嘴一脸蠢相，小也咯咯笑着，小手打在他的脸上。切原呆呆地低头，对上一双金色的眼睛。  
“你也注意到了吧，这个小孩的眼睛，跟他一样。这种颜色很罕见。”  
“胡说的吧……”切原突然回过神来，惨叫一声将小也抛了出去：“啊啊！他是鬼啊，是鬼娃娃啊！”  
“住手！你在干什么！ ”柳莲二眼疾手快在小也掉到地上之前抢回了小也。小也被吓得哇哇大哭，柳莲二抱着他拍打他的背，试图安慰他。切原还在尖叫：“前辈，快丢掉他，他可是个鬼娃娃啊。”  
“笨蛋赤也，什么鬼娃娃，他是正常的婴儿。”  
“怎么可能，越前龙马不是已经死了吗！他被火烧死了……”切原顿住，柳莲二似笑非笑地看着他：“然后呢？”  
“然后……他没死……”  
“是的，不知道当时什么情况，毕竟说他死了的，也就是在场的冰帝。现在看来，他从那场火灾里逃出来了，而且顺利生下小也。顺便说一句，他当初怀的是双胞胎，所以小也应该还有个哥哥或弟弟。”  
切原的表情变得愤怒：“那家伙在哪儿，我要杀了他为幸村前辈报仇。”  
柳莲二瞥了眼切原：“他就在赌场的概率是百分之三十三，与赌场有关系的概率是百分之八十七。但是赤也，你要报仇不容易。因为这个小也的父亲……”  
“小也的父亲是谁？”  
“是谁呢……”柳转身，动了动鼠标，屏幕上弹出对话框，他按下确定，整篇数据被删除殆尽。  
“前辈？”切原不解地看着他的动作，柳却不再说话。

 

“那是当然的咯，我可是有着两年谈判经验的崛尾聪史，荒井也好迹部也好，我都不放在眼里。”崛尾眉飞色舞唾液纷飞地描绘他和迹部谈判的场景，两个小蘑菇头一脸崇拜。越前躲过他的唾沫雨，朝德川勾了勾手指，两人悄悄走到门外。  
“意外得顺利。”越前眉眼带笑：“果然让崛尾去是正确的选择。”  
迹部不仅答应了让他们代替荒井管理这条街道，甚至让他们接手赌场，要求是每年上交收益的百分之六十。这个比例很高，但是越前不在乎，他压根没打算交。一年，一年的时间足够了，到那个时候，他和迹部谁强谁弱还不一定。  
但越前也知道，迹部会把赌场给他们管，与赌场被立海捣乱有很大关系。如果立海真要动手，迹部需要有人替他挡枪子。而更重要的，越前瞥一眼站在树下抽烟的亚久津。迹部是知道亚久津的，他们在医院见过，也知道亚久津与伴田的关系。让亚久津保护着崛尾，迹部必定会认为这背后的人其实是山吹。山吹这块骨头迹部想吞掉很久了，可惜又硬又难啃，现在山吹主动伸出橄榄枝，他怎么可能不咬。

“那么，现在钱的问题解决了吗？”  
“谁知道，反正伴田应该气死了。”越前笑得见牙不见眼，德川伸手摸摸他的脑袋：“下一次见面，我帮你揍他一顿。”  
“老骨头一把，会被你打折的。”  
“不管，谁叫他为难你。”  
“打狗还要看主人，德川，那个老不死的我看着也很不爽，但是还轮不到你说这话。”亚久津叼着烟走过来，一副吊儿郎当的样子。德川没搭理他，只是看着越前道：“既然事情定下来了，我带着崛尾去街上走一趟。”  
“别去。迹部肯定会观察我们一段时间，你不要出面，让亚久津去。”

“喂，小鬼，使唤起人来没完没了了，傻大个白长一身肉不干活干嘛。”  
“你还差得远呢，你才是傻大个！”越前气得脸蛋通红：“德川就是有点高，有点呆，才不傻！”  
德川的表情惨不忍睹，越前连忙安慰道：“不是因为你傻才不让你去，是迹部他认识你，我还不想泄露我还活着的事实。”  
德川：“……”  
亚久津要保持炫酷的模样，脸都憋得抽筋了。越前越描越黑，心急地道：“你相信我！”  
“没事的。”德川抱住他：“比起那些乱七八糟的事，我更想跟你待在一起，我想要保护你安全。”德川的表白总能戳中越前的点，越前笑着回抱住德川。

一边听完全场的亚久津嘴角抽了抽：“哪来的恶心剧，你们也给我收敛点。”  
“怎么，你嫉妒。”越前呛口，亚久津摇摇头：“你们要黏糊不要紧，但是你儿子不去救没问题吗？”  
“什么！”  
“老不死的刚发了短信，立海的军师向冰帝和青学同时发了请帖，说你的孩子在他手上。”  
越前和德川面面相觑，亚久津调出相册，手机屏幕上，一个可爱的小婴儿睡得正香甜。


	77. 9.20号更新

刚出生的宝宝脸皱得像抹布，除了父母没人会觉得他们可爱，但是当小脸渐渐长开，大哭的同时学会了微笑，大眼睛塌鼻子小嘴巴，白白嫩嫩的越来越讨人喜欢。比如眼前这个粉团似的小家伙。  
手冢小心地抱起小也，天还未变暖，小也穿着厚厚的衣服，手脚都弯曲不了，却依旧兴奋地朝手冢舞动着小手，咿咿呀呀地说个不停。  
“手冢，让我抱抱。”不二朝小也伸出手，小也炯炯有神地盯着他看了一会儿，猛地回过头，钻回手冢的怀里。  
“看来他不喜欢你，不二。”乾颇带着几分幸灾乐祸，岂料话没说完，小也哇的一声大哭起来。  
“看来他也不怎么喜欢你呢。”不二捂着嘴笑。  
“和他妈妈一样，对危险人物的警惕性是百分之百。”柳莲二突然开口，声音不大，却让整个宴会厅安静下来，只剩下小也响亮的哭声。

柳莲二环顾四周，慢悠悠地开口道：“今天请两位过来，是想要确认一些事情。首先，请各位看这份报告。”柳莲二做了个手势，立刻有人将报告分别送到真田迹部和手冢手里。  
“正如你们所见的，小也是越前龙马的孩子。如果你们不相信，大可以自己再做一次检验。”  
没有人质疑，只要看小也的眼睛，就知道他绝对是越前的孩子。  
柳莲二接着道：“但是这个孩子的父亲是谁我们并不清楚，我希望你们能够配合做一次DNA鉴定，确认结果，让小也早日跟着他的亲生父亲。”

小也被抱走，静静的大厅里几个人面容严肃却又同时小心地避开彼此的视线，各怀心思。  
真田若有所思地看着柳莲二，他的DNA样本柳能够轻易到手，真田不相信他没有测试过。但是柳只字未提，甚至闹出这么一出戏来让他难堪，果然，他对幸村的死心存芥蒂吗。还有越前，孩子没死，说明他也还活着，他现在在哪儿。手冢向来波澜不惊，但他自始至终没有询问过越前的任何信息，对小也的存在也一副理所当然的样子。他知道越前还活着，甚至越前就在他手上？而且，他的左手……  
还有迹部。最让真田看不懂的就是迹部的态度，这个戏剧女王反常的安静，只是看了眼小也，就坐到一边的椅子上一言不发。

“那么，请各位给我一根头发。”  
“不可能。”迹部说出今天以来的第一句话：“本大爷华丽的基因怎么可能随便让你们得到。而且，你们端上来的茶我一口没碰，所以，也不用费心等本大爷走后，去找寻本大爷珍贵的唾沫了。”  
真田：“……”前言收回，他还是那个戏剧女王，只不过一直等着时机爆发罢。  
“有人反对的概率是百分之八十。不过这种情况下，手冢和真田愿意配合的话——”  
“我不会配合。”手冢打断了柳的话，看向迹部的方向，对方正看过来，四目相对，片刻后各自移开。  
“这个孩子的父亲无论是谁都好，立海要是养不了，我很愿意带走。”  
现在的局面，不论孩子是谁的，都会令另外两人蒙羞，到时候冲突无法避免。要保护小也和越前的安全，维持目前的状态是最有利的。并且手冢可以保证他会善待小也，但是迹部和真田，两人都有自己的孩子，对小也的态度更接近于可有可无，三分之二的概率小也不是他的，但他不放心小也到他们手上。  
但是，迹部为什么也会反对？

“鉴定我会做，但是结果我没有必要告知两位，除非两位有什么证据证明自己是小也的亲生父亲，否则，小也就留在立海。”  
“那还在这里废话什么，浪费本大爷的时间就是为了这种无聊的事情。侑士，我们走。”迹部说完，起身就走。

 

屋外正下着小雪，迹部挥开上来撑伞的人，外衣也不披，就这样冲进风雪中。  
“还以为你转性了，最后一刻没忍住太可惜了。”忍足撑着伞，悠悠跟上迹部。  
“本大爷烦得很，滚远点。”  
“迹部。忍足正色道：“不理会那个小孩，真的没问题吗？如果真的是你的孩子，就这么丢下不管？”，  
“侑士，手冢也在。”  
“怎么了。”  
迹部抿紧了嘴唇：手冢的存在，意外着多少谎言和背叛。迹部不愿意回想他乍见到手冢的那种震惊和羞辱感。  
他长长地吁了口气，冷声道：“越前的事情，从现在开始完全交给你，你无需考虑本大爷的意见，不管你用什么方法，一个月内，本大爷要见到他。”  
“我的手段可能会有些激烈。”  
迹部停了下来，眼睛盯着迹部，一字一顿道：“本大爷说过了不管什么方法，活要见人，死要见尸。”

 

手冢推开窗，冷风夹带着雪花袭面而来，他无动于衷，仍凭雪花扑在脸上。  
“就算把条件加一倍，真田还是不肯松口，没想到他还是挺在乎那个小鬼的。”  
“莲二没有料到三人都拒绝DNA鉴定的概率是百分之六十点七。他今天也算是被打脸了。”  
“呐，乾，你注意到了吗，柳莲二和真田之间的气氛，很微妙哪。”  
“你也发现了吗，不二。”  
“有意思。手冢，我们现在怎么办。”  
“我要留下来，找机会带走小也，你们先回青学。”  
“这样的话，乾和你一起留下来比较好，毕竟柳莲二那个家伙乾比较了解。青学的话，我一个人回去就可以。”  
手冢意外地看了他一眼：“不二……”  
“我只是不想再看到你毫无生气的样子。”不二笑道：“而且要小也真是你儿子，总不能让他认别人做爸爸。青学我帮你先守着。”  
手冢嘴唇动了动，低声道：“谢谢。”  
“不客气，但是我要确定一件事。砍掉你左手的人，是不是越前。”  
手冢按住左臂，那日他被德川砍掉手臂，被随后赶来的不二和乾所救，及时接了回去，外表上看还算正常，但是他的手臂已经失去了力量，彻底废掉了。不二和乾都看着他，不二睁开了眼，冰蓝色的眼眸比冰雪还冷，乾隔着眼镜的目光如同X射线。  
“不是他。”手冢直视两人，坚定地回答道。两人明显松了口气。不二恢复了笑容：“我先回青学了，手冢，尽快回来。”  
手冢一点头：“不要大意。”


	78. 9.21号更新

不二被阵阵鸟鸣声唤醒，阳光刺得他一时间睁不开眼，好不容易才适应了光线，又立刻感到手脚的异样，低头，双手双脚都被绳子牢牢绑住。  
“他醒了。”  
阳光中渐渐走出一位异常高大的男子，锐利的眼神扫过来，不二不安地扭了扭，为眼前的状况而尴尬。但他很快镇定下来。  
“如果是您的话，不需要绑着，我也会过来的呀。”不二暧昧地眨着眼，面前的男子无动无衷。角落里却响起了轻笑声：“不二前辈，你这样子，还真是下贱。”  
循声望去，男子的身后摆放着一张沙发，少年盘着腿窝在其中，手抵着下巴，眼睛半眯着，嘴唇微微勾起，似笑非笑。  
不二惊愕地睁大了眼睛：“越前……”  
“好久不见，不二前辈。”  
“好久不见，越前。”不二笑着打招呼：“再次见到你真开心。”  
“我也是，前辈。”  
“越前最近在干吗，玩得还开心吗？”  
“不错。”  
“和手冢见过面了吗？”  
“没。”  
“越前找我有什么事吗？”  
“想你。”  
不二：“……”  
不二生平第一次感觉自己快要笑僵了，越前对他一点客气的意思都没有，绳子绑死，粗糙的材质磨得手腕酸痛。更重要的是，站在他身边默不作声的大个子，那样的眼神……不二自认为不是什么胆小的人，即使面对手冢真田，也可以毫无所惧地玩笑取乐，但是这个人，一言不发，强烈的压迫感就让他从心底里战栗。

“叙旧就到此为止吧，前辈，有些事要问你。”  
“在此之前，越前给我把这玩意儿解开好吗。”  
“不好。”  
不二笑容一僵：“为什么呢，越前觉得我会伤害你吗。”  
“是的，因为前辈很狡猾啊。”  
“那么，至少让我穿件衣服吧。”  
“诶，为什么？前辈的身体很好看，被衣服盖住了不是很可惜？”越前跳下沙发，走到不二面前：“仔细看，前辈还真是漂亮，不，用美丽来形容更合适。”冰冷的手指沿着不二的脸颊下滑，落在深深的锁骨上：“手感也很好，就像陶瓷一样。”  
“越前喜欢就好。”不二笑得风情万种，冷不丁越前的手指狠狠摁下，指甲掐入皮肤中，不二闷哼一声，勉强维持着微笑：“原来越前喜欢这样玩。可惜我一直都当S，不想尝试M啊。”  
“是啊，你最喜欢的，就是看别人痛苦吧。”指甲破开光滑的皮肤，嫣红的鲜血迅速从伤口涌出。  
“麻烦你偶尔也体验一下被你折磨的人的心情吧。”  
越前缩回手，指甲上满是鲜血，一滴一滴地滴到不二的嘴唇上。

不二叹了口气：“你想要做什么，直说吧。”  
越前诧异地挑了下眉：“这么早就放弃，亏我还给你准备了那么多的道具。”  
“因为是S，所以不经打。越前想要我做什么，我会很好地配合的。”  
“你还差得远呢。”越前坐回他的沙发：“你刚从立海回来是吧，把你们见面的过程给我详细说一遍。”  
“越前居然会关心这个，果然小也是你的孩子吗？”  
“小也……”越前露出恍然大悟的表情，眼里飞快地闪过一丝悲伤。不二了然，正要开口，一把匕首抵住了他的喉咙。  
“该说的话好好说，不该说的，多说一个字我就割下你的舌头。”德川面无表情地威胁道。  
不二心惊：这个男人，他刚才完完全全忽略了他的存在，明明存在感这么强烈，却在越前出现的时候完全将自己隐藏，他到底是怎么做到的。

不二收拾好情绪，老老实实将他们昨天见面的场景一五一十地讲清楚。听到迹部离席后，越前的神色变得黯然。忍不住想要出言讥讽，德川的匕首立刻送进一分，强烈的疼痛感让他闭了嘴。  
不二暗暗给德川记上一笔账，他最受不了的就是疼痛。

“手冢还在立海是吗？”  
“那家伙担心小也，想要把他带回来。”  
“立海那帮人居然没活吞了他。你们也放心他留在那种地方。”越前顿了顿，睁大了眼：“他们不会还想着合作吧。”  
“谁知道呢。”  
“不可能的，精市他做了那样的事后……”越前咬住嘴唇，惊慌地看了眼德川，德川低着头，隐藏在阳光中的脸看不出表情。   
不二看在眼里，笑道：“越前，手冢在那里有多危险你也知道，除了你，我们谁都没有办法让他回来。我不知道你和手冢发生了什么，但你既然已经砍断了他一条手臂，也该出气了吧。”  
“我砍断了他的手臂？你在胡说什么，手冢的手臂怎么了？”  
“不是你？”  
两人对视片刻，越前看向德川。德川斜着眼：“我砍的，有意见？”  
“……没。”

迹部站在忍足身后，越过他的肩膀看他用乐高积木排兵布阵，红红绿绿地摆了一大片，迹部看着看着察觉了意味。  
“这块红色的是谁。”  
“越前南次郎。”忍足将两块黄色积木丢在红色积木旁：“火灾后，我一直在调查他，最近总算是有了点眉目。他再会隐藏，自己的外孙被人绑架，恐怕也坐不住。”  
“万一他不上钩，真田那家伙看来也不会乖乖配合你。”  
“不需要他的配合，小也是越前的孩子也只是柳莲二一个人的话，越前没有承认。况且，越前当初生的是双胞胎。”  
“你是打算弄一个小孩谎称是越前的？”  
“真假不重要，只要让他知道他的孙子在我们手上受辱，他那样骄傲的人，绝对无法忍受。越前知道我们手上的婴儿是假的，但是一旦抓住了越前南次郎，他也不得不出现了。”  
“擒贼先擒王吗？”迹部拿过忍足手上的积木把玩：“有意思，你把具体的步骤跟我说清楚。”


	79. 9.22号更新

越前拉扯着护士帽子，耳边有几根碎发总是从帽子底下钻出来，好不容易弄好了头发，帽子又歪了。越前换上护士服开始，亚久津就在一边笑个不停。越前老是弄不好，烦躁得一脚踹在他的小腿上。  
亚久津一手揪住越前的衣领将他提了起来：“这么暴躁的护士谁敢请。”  
“你还差得远呢。”越前一口咬住他的手腕，见亚久津还不放手，恶狠狠地揪着他的皮咬。  
“你们家的疯狗越来越讨人厌了。”亚久津突然说道，将越前丢了出去。越前尖叫一声，想象中的疼痛没有传来，反倒稳稳地落在一个温暖的怀抱里。

“德川——”越前抬起头，一时间愣住，德川和他一样进行了变装，他穿的是主治医生的白大褂，头发用橡皮圈在后面扎成马尾，戴了一副无框的眼镜，有种让人蠢蠢欲动的禁欲感。越前咽了口口水，结结巴巴地道：“你戴眼镜蛮好看的。”  
“是吗，那我以后也戴着好了。”德川放下越前，手指拨着越前的头发，将他夹好。  
“别，我还是喜欢能够直接看到你的眼睛。”越前说着拉过德川的手：“我们走。”  
“走之前，不去见伴田吗？”德川提醒道，越前笑了笑：“正要去见他。”一边的亚久津哼了一声，兀自点了根烟。

伴田办公室的门关着，越前敲门后等了好一会儿也不见人来开门。只得面对着门，用稍高的音量道：  
“我要去立海，去救博雅，还有手冢国光。我知道您不愿意我去救他。”越前顿了顿：“爷爷，手冢是为了博雅而留在立海，我无法无视他的好意。我是缺乏上位者的决断力，就像你所说的，优柔寡断，不断被感情牵扯，该断不断，把自己弄得一团糟。可惜，我就是这样一个人，有人对我好，我一定会回报的，这一点要改也改不了。但是，我向你保证，救出手冢之后，我与他恩怨相了，再无瓜葛。”越前跪了下去，亚久津惊讶地睁大了眼睛。  
“爷爷，今后，还请您帮助我，重回修罗道。”越前深深磕了一个头，然后慢慢站起来。膝盖沾了灰尘，他也没有理会。德川一直站在他身后，两人对视，会心一笑。  
看着两人相携离开，亚久津一脚踹开伴田的门。  
“喂，死老头，为什么不开门！”  
“亚久津啊，好歹也考虑下老头子我的心脏吧。”伴田夸张地拍着胸脯。  
“祸害遗千年，就怕你死不掉。那小鬼还是去救那个优等生了。”  
“他是一定会去的。”伴田眯着眼，露出怀念的表情：“虽然像极了南次郎，但是他的身上也流着伦子夫人的血。无论被怎样对待，都在心底留着一份善良。这也是我为何把赌注压在他的身上。”  
“哼，善良。”亚久津走到落地窗前，视线尽头的树林里，隐隐约约有两个人影。  
“不管怎么样，偷偷摸摸的家伙该早点解决，被这样盯着，实在不舒服。”  
“你也会不舒服啊，呵呵。”

“你们一定要小心，真田先生是很看重小也少爷的。”领着越前和德川的少女有着一颗大妈心，越前只是问了问博雅的情况，女人就开始唠叨个不停：“明明是切原少爷带回来的宝宝，你们不知道切原少爷有多疼这个孩子，真田先生开始是一管不管的，但最近突然开始关心他，大家都在说这其实是真田先生和切原先生的孩子呢。”  
越前：“……”  
“但是我觉得不可能，这孩子明明长得和切原先生一点都不像。我觉得是真田先生在外面生的孩子，只是不愿意承认。”  
“我说……”  
“这样说来，幸村先生他原来也是Omega，所以这有些事情不能凭外表判断。”  
“我说，”越前不耐烦地提高了声音：“你这样随便议论主人，没有关系吗？”  
“啊？啊！”女人回过神来，抱着烧红的脸：“抱歉，我不是故意的，请您——”  
“我不会说出去的，前面就是小孩的房间是吗？”  
“是的，您请进。”  
越前不动声色地观察着四周，和德川交换了一个眼神。德川开口：“我们接到的要求，还需要给一位名叫手冢国光的先生检查手臂，为了节省时间。让我的护士先帮忙检查婴儿的状况。”  
“诶？手冢先生？我没有听说过这件事啊。”  
“我接到的通知就是这样的，如果你不相信，大可以向真田求证。”德川眯起眼：“我顺便向他请教一下关于小也少爷的生父问题。”  
女人白了脸，慌慌张张道：“是我记错了，我现在就带您去见手冢先生。女人转向越前：“您请等等，我喊其他人来帮助你。”  
“是怕我对孩子怎么样吗。”越前露出一个讽刺的笑：“我是医务工作者，况且你们这里不是有摄像头吗。当然，你要人来监视我，我也是可以理解的。只是希望找个手脚利落的，不然伤到尊贵的小少爷，我可不管。”越前冷嘲热讽，女人羞愧得要哭出来。  
“走吧。”德川突然说道，女人如释重负：“我马上带您去。”  
德川朝越前眨了下眼睛，越前比了个大拇指。目送两人离开，越前瞥了眼屋前的摄像头。立海会有恃无恐，靠的就是这数目惊人的摄像头和严密得近乎变态的保卫，越前又不能抱着孩子就走，不然德川和手冢就危险了。只希望德川能够顺利说服手冢，不然时间一到，他也只能弃手冢不顾了。

推门而入，那个女人说的没有错，真田确实对博雅费了心思。整个房间的温度湿度都维持在最舒适的程度，房间布置得温馨可爱，所有的家具边边角角都被包得好好的，没有一处尖锐的地方。桌上则摆满了不同品牌的奶粉，越前放低脚步走过去，小婴儿正躺在婴儿床上，嘴上叼着奶嘴，手脚胡乱舞动着，自己跟自己玩得不亦乐乎。

“博雅……”  
小婴儿转过头来，圆溜溜的眼睛盯着他看，突然嘴一瘪，奶嘴滑下来，眼见着他就要大哭，越前连忙抱住他：“乖，是爸爸，不哭。”他把博雅抱在怀里，飞快地解开护士服。弟弟博文已经不怎么吃奶了，但这仍旧是安抚他最好的方式。博雅也不例外，脑袋在越前怀里胡乱拱着，不一会儿便准确咬住了乳头。越前痛得闷哼一声，这小鬼。他低下头，在博雅的脸蛋上亲了一口。抱着博雅他就不想放手，可是现在时间紧急，越前扯过毯子把博雅裹好。  
“博雅，别怕，我马上带你回去，你弟弟还在等着你呢。”越前抱着博雅站到门后，一手轻轻拍打他的背部安慰他，一边警惕着外边的动静。门外不时经过一队保卫，越前焦急地等待着。东边的房子中突然出现了一缕黑烟，紧接着警报声大作，火光四起。越前一喜，捂着博雅的耳朵冲出去，不料撞上一个人。  
“喂，你往哪儿撞！”那人大吼，注意到越前抱着的孩子，瞬间红了眼：“混蛋，你要带小也去哪里，把小也还给我！”那人叫着就要冲上来，看清越前的面容的时候，却露出见了鬼似的表情，声音都颤抖了：“越前龙马！”  
越前眯起眼睛：“切原赤也……”


	80. 9.23号更新

切原咬着牙，对着越前发出嘶嘶的吼声，他的眼睛早就充血，布满了恐怖的红血丝，就连脸也变得涨红。越前心惊，抱着博雅小心地往后退了一步。  
“你居然还敢出现在我面前，越前龙马！”  
“切原……”  
“幸村前辈对你这么好，你却杀了他，你是没有心吗！我要杀了你！！！”切原握起拳头就要冲过来，博雅“哇”的一声哭出声，切原明显愣了一下。火光越来越盛，警报声四起，越前开始焦急。  
“切原，精市不是我杀的，他是自杀的。”  
“你在胡说些什么！”  
“我没有胡说，他知道自己本来就活不了多久，想要假装我杀了他，挑起青学和立海的矛盾——”  
“不许你瞎胡说！幸村前辈才不可能放弃自己的生命！”  
“我没有胡说！”  
“闭嘴！要是敢侮辱幸村前辈，我就把你碎尸万段。”  
越前眯起眼，切原根本说不通。德川应该带着手冢逃出去了，再不走，立海的人就要围过来，只能打一场了，越前下了决定，冷声道：“你要是不相信我也没办法，想要我的命，自己来拿。但是，”他叹了口气，眼神里带了丝恳求：“请你放过博雅。”  
切原瞥了眼博雅，手伸进衣服的下摆，摸出两把枪扔在地上。  
“双方都不用枪，你赢了，我让你带博雅走，输了，小也我会照顾，但是你，就别怪我不客气了。”

 

“这不是那个油嘴滑舌的小子的地方？你带本大爷来这种地方干什么。”迹部不耐烦地看着老旧的大门，莫名其妙被忍足拉了过来，还被要求带足人马，却什么也不肯说，迹部十分不爽。  
“还记得赌场的人说的吗，立海抢走的那个孩子，其实是从这里偷来的。”忍足摸着下巴：“从立海回来后我就让人盯着这里，你猜我发现了什么？”  
“越前龙马……”  
“我有些奇怪你居然没比我更早反应过来。”  
迹部露出一个嘲讽的笑：“都被气糊涂了，即使是帝王偶尔也是会犯错的。龙马他怀的是双胞胎，对吧。”  
“是的，你的儿子在里面。而且，我得到消息，南次郎也在这里。”  
“哟，他就是博雅和博文的父亲啊，是个美男子呢，lucky~”欢乐的声音从两人身后响起，迹部忍足同时转身，千石正笑嘻嘻地朝他们挥着手，一只手搭在身边的亚久津肩膀上。  
“抱歉，不是南次郎哦。”  
“把你的手从我身上拿开，千石。”  
“别这么冷酷，亚久津，疼疼，放手。”千石夸张地惨叫着，从亚久津身边逃开。

“你们是谁。”迹部挑着眉，轻蔑地看着亚久津和千石。  
“总感觉，他的眼神让人很不爽，真田也好，手冢也好，小龙马就这品味吗？”千石右脚迈出一步，从身侧缓缓抽出长刀，对准了迹部：“我可不想服侍这样的主人，所以，要早点解决啊，亚久津。”  
“只有这点，意见是一样的。”  
话音未落，银色的子弹射向了亚久津的眉心，亚久津下意识地跳向一边，子弹贴着他的脸颊飞过。  
“没打中，unlucky~”迹部学着千石的语气，脸上挂着惯常的傲慢的笑：“看来本大爷要见自己的儿子，要先解决了你们这帮杂碎，是吗？”迹部举起右手，打了个响指，身后的护卫一字排开，一整排的冲锋枪对准了千石和亚久津。  
“不愧是迹部，果然财大气粗。”千石一个不妨，便被射中了小腿。身后的亚久津踩着他的肩膀，凌空跃起，踹向迹部。迹部单手抓住他的脚踝朝地上甩去，亚久津就要碰到地面，却硬生生在半空中转身，双手成爪状伸向迹部。迹部侧身闭过，右脚勾住亚久津的膝窝用力一拉，亚久津被狠狠摔在地上。迹部一脚踩住他的脑袋：“胆子够肥的，两个人就敢跟本大爷动手。”  
“混蛋，杀了你！”  
“本大爷倒想看看你们要怎么杀了本大爷。”

“先等等，迹部，里面可能出事了。”忍足拉住迹部。  
“嗯？”  
“我们打了这么久，里面一点动静都没有，而且，你觉得他们真的会单刀赴会。”  
迹部皱起眉，黑漆漆的大门紧紧关着，整个住宅如同黑色的牢笼，莫名让人心慌。千石被人押着带到迹部面前，他和迹部一样盯着大门，脸上显出困惑的神色。  
“你们在这里埋伏了人。”  
千石不答话，迹部做了个手势，两个护卫上前，合力踹开大门。浓烈的血腥味扑鼻而来，宽阔的院子里横七竖八地倒着一具具尸体。迹部和忍足面面相觑，两人交换了一个眼神，忍足掏出枪对准那些尸体连续扫射，没有任何声响，他们已经死透了。

“怎么会这样。”迹部放开了亚久津，忍足去拦，迹部用眼神制止他，率先迈了进去。这里已经是一栋死屋，静静的，到处都是尸体，血浆在顺着地砖的纹路缓缓流淌，在脚下汇成血的河流。一脚踩上去，鞋底变得黏糊糊的。迹部眉头皱得死紧，耳眼全开，精神力高度集中。悄无声息地靠近了主屋。  
“呜哇！”婴儿的啼哭声突兀的响起，迹部心一惊，回头见忍足带着众人包围了整个房间，定下心，一脚踹开木门。屋子里漆黑一片，一束阳光从门口照射进去，在房间里打开一道光路。光的尽头背对着迹部站着一个男人，他一身黑色的武士服，趿拉着木屐，手上拿着一根像是竹蛇的东西，正在逗弄啼哭不已的婴儿。

“你是谁。”  
男人慢慢转过身，露出一张英俊的脸，他的脸上带着笑，却惊得迹部连连后退了两步。  
“越前南次郎……”他低声说出男人的名字：“你为什么会在这里？”  
“问我为什么会在这里，不是你请我来的吗，那个戴眼镜的小子。”  
南次郎看向忍足，轻飘飘的一眼，就让忍足变了脸色。忍足紧紧握着手枪，强作镇定：“南次郎前辈，很荣幸见到您。”  
“嘛，这些都不重要，我家小子呢。只一年不见，居然连娃娃都给我搞出来了，该带回去好好管教管教。说来，这小东西的父亲是谁，不是你吧。”  
“是本大爷又如何。”  
南次郎眼神一暗，大手一挥，树叶摇动着，从四周的围墙上跳下数人。  
“我不想再见到这小子，收拾的干净点。”他命令道。  
“十个人，就想对付我们吗？”话音未落，那十人围成扇形冲了过来，在最前面的一批人还没反应过来，脑袋已经落了地。迹部才看清楚他们之间连着一根细若发丝的银线，沾了鲜血才看得清。

“射击，你们还在等什么！”迹部大喊。  
那十人之间的银丝倏然而断，同时侧身抽出两把长剑。十人冲进方阵。冷剑反射着阳光，光斑跳动着，子弹被弹射开，枪林弹雨中，却如入无人之境。完全就是单方面的屠杀，迹部的护卫一个个倒下，鲜血和碎肉四溅，遮蔽了阳光，恶魔在其中飞舞。  
迹部看向南次郎，他懒洋洋地坐在上首的椅子上，漠不关心地看着眼前的这场屠杀，犹如高高在上的神祉，不，他是修罗，是制造杀戮的恶鬼。


	81. 9.23号更新

切原咬着牙，对着越前发出嘶嘶的吼声，他的眼睛早就充血，布满了恐怖的红血丝，就连脸也变得涨红。越前心惊，抱着博雅小心地往后退了一步。  
“你居然还敢出现在我面前，越前龙马！”  
“切原……”  
“幸村前辈对你这么好，你却杀了他，你是没有心吗！我要杀了你！！！”切原握起拳头就要冲过来，博雅“哇”的一声哭出声，切原明显愣了一下。火光越来越盛，警报声四起，越前开始焦急。  
“切原，精市不是我杀的，他是自杀的。”  
“你在胡说些什么！”  
“我没有胡说，他知道自己本来就活不了多久，想要假装我杀了他，挑起青学和立海的矛盾——”  
“不许你瞎胡说！幸村前辈才不可能放弃自己的生命！”  
“我没有胡说！”  
“闭嘴！要是敢侮辱幸村前辈，我就把你碎尸万段。”  
越前眯起眼，切原根本说不通。德川应该带着手冢逃出去了，再不走，立海的人就要围过来，只能打一场了，越前下了决定，冷声道：“你要是不相信我也没办法，想要我的命，自己来拿。但是，”他叹了口气，眼神里带了丝恳求：“请你放过博雅。”  
切原瞥了眼博雅，手伸进衣服的下摆，摸出两把枪扔在地上。  
“双方都不用枪，你赢了，我让你带博雅走，输了，小也我会照顾，但是你，就别怪我不客气了。”

 

“这不是那个油嘴滑舌的小子的地方？你带本大爷来这种地方干什么。”迹部不耐烦地看着老旧的大门，莫名其妙被忍足拉了过来，还被要求带足人马，却什么也不肯说，迹部十分不爽。  
“还记得赌场的人说的吗，立海抢走的那个孩子，其实是从这里偷来的。”忍足摸着下巴：“从立海回来后我就让人盯着这里，你猜我发现了什么？”  
“越前龙马……”  
“我有些奇怪你居然没比我更早反应过来。”  
迹部露出一个嘲讽的笑：“都被气糊涂了，即使是帝王偶尔也是会犯错的。龙马他怀的是双胞胎，对吧。”  
“是的，你的儿子在里面。而且，我得到消息，南次郎也在这里。”  
“哟，他就是博雅和博文的父亲啊，是个美男子呢，lucky~”欢乐的声音从两人身后响起，迹部忍足同时转身，千石正笑嘻嘻地朝他们挥着手，一只手搭在身边的亚久津肩膀上。  
“抱歉，不是南次郎哦。”  
“把你的手从我身上拿开，千石。”  
“别这么冷酷，亚久津，疼疼，放手。”千石夸张地惨叫着，从亚久津身边逃开。

“你们是谁。”迹部挑着眉，轻蔑地看着亚久津和千石。  
“总感觉，他的眼神让人很不爽，真田也好，手冢也好，小龙马就这品味吗？”千石右脚迈出一步，从身侧缓缓抽出长刀，对准了迹部：“我可不想服侍这样的主人，所以，要早点解决啊，亚久津。”  
“只有这点，意见是一样的。”  
话音未落，银色的子弹射向了亚久津的眉心，亚久津下意识地跳向一边，子弹贴着他的脸颊飞过。  
“没打中，unlucky~”迹部学着千石的语气，脸上挂着惯常的傲慢的笑：“看来本大爷要见自己的儿子，要先解决了你们这帮杂碎，是吗？”迹部举起右手，打了个响指，身后的护卫一字排开，一整排的冲锋枪对准了千石和亚久津。  
“不愧是迹部，果然财大气粗。”千石一个不妨，便被射中了小腿。身后的亚久津踩着他的肩膀，凌空跃起，踹向迹部。迹部单手抓住他的脚踝朝地上甩去，亚久津就要碰到地面，却硬生生在半空中转身，双手成爪状伸向迹部。迹部侧身闭过，右脚勾住亚久津的膝窝用力一拉，亚久津被狠狠摔在地上。迹部一脚踩住他的脑袋：“胆子够肥的，两个人就敢跟本大爷动手。”  
“混蛋，杀了你！”  
“本大爷倒想看看你们要怎么杀了本大爷。”

“先等等，迹部，里面可能出事了。”忍足拉住迹部。  
“嗯？”  
“我们打了这么久，里面一点动静都没有，而且，你觉得他们真的会单刀赴会。”  
迹部皱起眉，黑漆漆的大门紧紧关着，整个住宅如同黑色的牢笼，莫名让人心慌。千石被人押着带到迹部面前，他和迹部一样盯着大门，脸上显出困惑的神色。  
“你们在这里埋伏了人。”  
千石不答话，迹部做了个手势，两个护卫上前，合力踹开大门。浓烈的血腥味扑鼻而来，宽阔的院子里横七竖八地倒着一具具尸体。迹部和忍足面面相觑，两人交换了一个眼神，忍足掏出枪对准那些尸体连续扫射，没有任何声响，他们已经死透了。

“怎么会这样。”迹部放开了亚久津，忍足去拦，迹部用眼神制止他，率先迈了进去。这里已经是一栋死屋，静静的，到处都是尸体，血浆在顺着地砖的纹路缓缓流淌，在脚下汇成血的河流。一脚踩上去，鞋底变得黏糊糊的。迹部眉头皱得死紧，耳眼全开，精神力高度集中。悄无声息地靠近了主屋。  
“呜哇！”婴儿的啼哭声突兀的响起，迹部心一惊，回头见忍足带着众人包围了整个房间，定下心，一脚踹开木门。屋子里漆黑一片，一束阳光从门口照射进去，在房间里打开一道光路。光的尽头背对着迹部站着一个男人，他一身黑色的武士服，趿拉着木屐，手上拿着一根像是竹蛇的东西，正在逗弄啼哭不已的婴儿。

“你是谁。”  
男人慢慢转过身，露出一张英俊的脸，他的脸上带着笑，却惊得迹部连连后退了两步。  
“越前南次郎……”他低声说出男人的名字：“你为什么会在这里？”  
“问我为什么会在这里，不是你请我来的吗，那个戴眼镜的小子。”  
南次郎看向忍足，轻飘飘的一眼，就让忍足变了脸色。忍足紧紧握着手枪，强作镇定：“南次郎前辈，很荣幸见到您。”  
“嘛，这些都不重要，我家小子呢。只一年不见，居然连娃娃都给我搞出来了，该带回去好好管教管教。说来，这小东西的父亲是谁，不是你吧。”  
“是本大爷又如何。”  
南次郎眼神一暗，大手一挥，树叶摇动着，从四周的围墙上跳下数人。  
“我不想再见到这小子，收拾的干净点。”他命令道。  
“十个人，就想对付我们吗？”话音未落，那十人围成扇形冲了过来，在最前面的一批人还没反应过来，脑袋已经落了地。迹部才看清楚他们之间连着一根细若发丝的银线，沾了鲜血才看得清。

“射击，你们还在等什么！”迹部大喊。  
那十人之间的银丝倏然而断，同时侧身抽出两把长剑。十人冲进方阵。冷剑反射着阳光，光斑跳动着，子弹被弹射开，枪林弹雨中，却如入无人之境。完全就是单方面的屠杀，迹部的护卫一个个倒下，鲜血和碎肉四溅，遮蔽了阳光，恶魔在其中飞舞。  
迹部看向南次郎，他懒洋洋地坐在上首的椅子上，漠不关心地看着眼前的这场屠杀，犹如高高在上的神祉，不，他是修罗，是制造杀戮的恶鬼。


	82. 9.24号更新

越前一开始没把切原赤也放在眼里，尽管他们玩笑般地比试过，但越前不认为如同宠物般存在的切原能有多大本事。直至正在动手，越前被他摁倒在地上，右手被折断，左腿的膝盖接近破碎般的剧痛，他才意识到切原的可怕之处。切原的须发全白，眼球充血，恶狠狠的样子让越前从心底里恐惧。  
“杀了你！”切原掐死越前的脖子，他的瞳孔缩成针孔大小，显然已经失去了理智。越前的手颤抖着，大脑因为缺氧而昏沉。博雅就在不远处，越前却听不见他的哭声。濒临死亡的那一刻，他想的不是迹部手冢，甚至不是德川。只有那人张狂的笑声和睥睨的眼神，那个风华绝代的人。

幸村在他心底种下的种子在此刻破土而出，就像竹笋顶开巨石，越前猛地推开切原，抓住他扔在地上的手枪。  
“你还差得远呢，嗯？”越前反压住切原，手枪抵住切原的额头，却迟迟没有扣下扳机。越前剧烈地喘息着，汗水混着泪水不断滴到切原的脸上，血色从切原的瞳孔退去，他渐渐恢复了神智。  
“为什么不杀我。”  
“因为你和我一样没有办法忘记他。”  
豆大的泪珠从切原的眼眶滚落，他像个孩子一般嚎啕大哭，越前脱力地倒在一边。

“他们都不允许我说起他，就好像他完全不存在。我知道他们是为了我好，那个人对他很忌讳，但是……”切原说得断断续续，完全没有条理，但是越前听懂了。他和切原一样对幸村有着依赖感。幸村向越前展示了人生的另一种可能，而他的陨落为他点燃信念之火。如果不是他，越前知道他被迹部舍弃的时候，他没有办法那么快站起来。  
两个人就像失去母亲的孩子，抱着互相舔舐伤口。一直到眼泪流尽，越前颤抖着双腿缓缓直起身，爬到博雅身边，博雅哭哑了嗓子，小嘴可怜地张着。越前心疼地抱起博雅。  
“我要走了。”  
“要快点，真田前辈他们马上就会——”  
“马上就会怎么样。”  
切原僵硬地转过头，真田不知道什么时候站在了门口，正面无表情地看着两人，身后跟着柳莲二仁王柳生桑原等人。  
切原跳了起来，紧张地拦在越前面前。  
真田沉下脸：“你想要干什么。”

“让他走，幸村前辈不是他杀的。”  
“被他的花言巧语所骗，你太大意了，赤也。让开！”  
“你到底是想为幸村前辈报仇，还是单纯想要他，前辈。”  
真田露出恼怒的神色：“让开，切原！”  
切原正和真田对峙，冷不防越前从身后抵住切原：“让开，真田，不然我杀了他。”  
虽然切原有的时候很混账，但是看着他长大，真田对他不是毫无感情的，况且立海的人都看着，投鼠忌器，真田还真不能让越前就这样杀了他。真田挥手，身后的人让出一道路来。越前一手拿枪抵着切原，用嘴叼着博雅的襁褓。真田对他存了份情意，因此在场的人都没有用枪，不然越前根本没有机会威胁切原。

当他顶着冷洌的刀光，好不容易走出立海的大门的时候，膝盖却倒了极限，腿一软，一个踉跄栽倒在地，身后的人立刻追了上来，越前握住枪准备拼死一搏，然而令他意外的是，切原在他面前蹲了下来。  
“快上来！”  
“你……”  
“别废话，我要你亲自到幸村前辈坟前下跪道歉，快上来！”  
追兵越来越近，越前抱着博雅跃上切原瘦弱的背。切原重心略微下沉，一咬牙，稳稳站了起来，背着越前狂奔而去。

 

迹部只觉浑身冰冷，他不是什么心慈手软的人，然而看着他带来的上百条鲜活的人命，在不到一分钟的时间里被抹杀殆尽，那种惊骇让他无法做出判断。最后一个人在他面前倒下，他的身边只剩下忍足。那十人满身血污，缓缓靠近迹部，迹部随着他们的动作挪动，和忍足形成背靠背的姿势。迹部的神经崩到最紧，他能感觉到紧贴着他的忍足传来激烈的心跳声，两人都在等待着最佳的出手时机。最先发动攻击的却是亚久津。  
他踢起长凳砸向包围圈，最靠近的两人略向左右分开，破开一个口子，亚久津拽着千石冲进来。

“你们干什么！”  
“别吵，我们不合作，谁都逃不了！”亚久津自然是想杀迹部的，但是在南次郎面前，除了暂时放下恩怨合作他们别无他路。而迹部已经别无选择，只一个交锋，他的自信便被南次郎粉碎。第一次见面那猥琐的大叔样让他轻敌，忘了嗜杀才是修罗的真面目。这个时候，他只有一个念头，逃。

亚久津单手握拳攻向左边的人，同时避开右侧的长刀，千石一手射击，一边用牙咬着换子弹。迹部和忍足的子弹早已经用完，舍了空枪，赤手空拳。四人一次次撕开包围圈，又被逼回原点。  
南次郎的人似乎极不喜欢用枪，不然他们早就没命了。甚至在千石用完子弹后全都舍弃了长刀。迹部发现他们虽然是十人围攻，但是每一次应对却只有四人，其他人也发现了，猫抓老鼠般的玩弄激怒了众人。技不如人，死了倒也罢了，但是这样的侮辱却比死更难堪。

“入江，玩够了没。”南次郎突然开口，攻击停了下来，站在最中间的小个子取下面具，露出一张清秀的笑眯眯的脸。  
“我不是在玩呐，我只是觉得，杀了这个人，小主人是会生气的。”  
“切，那小子还差得远呢。老子还怕了他不成。”  
“谁说不是呢。”  
南次郎大笑：“也罢，这次要带他回去，还是安稳点好，杀了他姘头，只不定跟我怎么闹。让他们走吧。”  
“那，再见，迹部桑。哦，还是不要再见吧。”  
迹部一行人都有些摸不着头脑，不知为何南次郎会有这样大的转变。南次郎本就是喜怒无常的人，能在他手下混的入江自然不会简单，摸准了南次郎唯一的弱点，放迹部他们一条生路。  
至于为什么……  
入江朝迹部眨着眼，用口型无声道：“多谢你照顾德川。”

迹部睁大了眼睛，入江吐出一口鲜血，在他面前慢慢倒下，露出身后握枪的德川。德川面无表情地走了过来，在入江身旁停下。  
“你还躺着干嘛。”  
“你好过份啊，和也，好歹也是师兄弟。”本以为中弹而亡的入江一个挺身，站了起来，手在胸口抓了一下，撕开外衣露出厚厚的防弹衣。  
“反正打不死。”德川瞥了一眼，转而看向南次郎：“好久不见。”  
“哟，还以为你死了呢。”南次郎懒洋洋起身。

“你不能带走越前。”  
南次郎挑眉：“哦？凭什么。”  
“你和伦子夫人约定过，越前一旦逃出修罗狱，你就不能强迫他回去。”  
南次郎笑了起来，爽朗的笑声让人无法相信就是他造成眼前的杀戮。  
“我答应伦子不强迫龙马回去，但是，龙马自己想回去却是谁也不能阻拦的。至于你，”南次郎话锋一变，透出一丝阴冷来：“不过是个傀儡，不乖乖做事，还想违抗主人的命令不成。”  
“我不是你的死士，我认定的主人不是你，自然没有违抗命令一说。”  
“德川，别。”入江面露忧色，德川却充耳不闻，只死死盯着南次郎：“今天我站在这儿，你休想跨过我一步。”

“就凭你一个？”  
“还有我。”迹部回头，手冢出现在门口，他形容狼狈，一双眼睛却明亮如炬，复仇的火焰在冷漠的外表下熊熊燃烧。  
“就你们？”  
“不是哦，听说越前桑武艺惊人，我们特意赶过来长长见识。”手冢身后冒出不二笑盈盈的脸，同时出现的还有青学众人。  
不二朝迹部挥挥手：“迹部，我替你叫了慈郎，你的后援马上就到了，坚持住，不要尿裤子。”  
“不二周助！”迹部咬牙。

面对赤裸裸的威胁，南次郎连眼皮都没跳一下，他抓抓后脑勺：“真是麻烦啊，直接杀了你们，那小鬼又会不高兴。啊，要不，我让你们一只手，这样你们要是不小心死了，那小鬼也不会说我以大欺小了吧。”  
“你要一人单挑我们全部？”  
“喂，对老头子多少也尊重点吧！”南次郎跳脚：“你们带来那么多人，当然是打群架啦！”他说着，手指弯曲，含在唇间，吹出一声长哨。瞬间后方涌动，手冢等人涌进屋内。迹部他们还不知道发生了什么事，入江已经握住长刀笑着开杀。  
如果世上有地狱，那么这里就是真正的地狱。那几人犹如人肉绞杀机，利刃卷曲，长刀在无尽的砍杀中折断，又立刻换上新的长刀。这样的近身肉搏根本无法使用枪支，迹部仓皇应战，入江已经放过他一次，再不会留情。他不得不打起十二分精神应付，周围人亦自顾不暇，所见处唯有血肉横飞。

一片惨象中，唯有一人气定神闲。南次郎走向德川，一只手背在身后，步履轻松，犹如闲庭漫步，片叶不沾身。  
德川面不改色，天物似无物，眼里只南次郎一人。南次郎身影晃动，眼看着就要到德川面前。入江长刀劈向迹部的头顶，迹部手掌合十，硬生生接住入江攻势。  
“跟我打还走神可不行哦。”入江笑嘻嘻的，反手接住手冢的刀。  
“阿咧咧，要两打一吗，也可以。”手冢身上已有几道伤口，堪堪应战，迹部闪到他身边，击退他身后的攻击者。  
“真没想到会救你。”迹部自嘲，他们一行人，除了他，均带了伤，忍足被几个人围攻，不二脸上都挂了彩，温文的笑容早已经消失，表情凶狠如同野狼。迹部自己也好不到哪里去，稍有不慎，背后就被狠狠砍了一刀。  
“我也不想被你救，所以——”手冢砍掉迹部身后的袭击者：“还给你。”

 

南次郎停下攻击，饶有趣味地看着以刀撑地的德川：“不错，有进步。但是，你还差得远呢。”  
“我不会放弃的。”  
“唉，你好歹也是我培养出来的，再让你一只脚吧。”南次郎以右脚点地，左脚略微上前，勾勾手指：“来吧。”  
德川握紧长刀，劈砍过去，南次郎一动不动，他却劈在虚空。怎么砍怎么攻击都伤不到他半分，那种从一开始就积累下的无能为力的感觉要逼疯德川了。无论他怎么努力都赢不了，无论怎么伸手都握不住。  
“除非你能赢过我，否则，就没有资格出现在龙马面前。”他的自尊在男人强大的实力下粉碎殆尽，甘愿成为一具傀儡，只为守护在爱人身边，不能触碰，无法说爱。好不容易才能抱住他，又要失去了吗。  
背后连中数刀，被南次郎一掌击倒在地，冰冷的刀尖逼至眼前，德川绝望地闭上眼。好不容易才有了幸福，不甘心啊……

“住手！”清脆的喝声响起，仿佛时间按了停止键，刀停在他的鼻尖，打斗声渐渐消失。  
南次郎看着被一个海带头扶着的越前，露出一个柔和的笑：“臭小子。”  
“老头子，你这是在干什么。”  
“接你回家咯，可总有人捣乱，让我很不爽啊。”  
“我不想回。”  
“你确定？玩了那么久该回家了，虽然这些人很有趣，但不能玩物丧志啊，不然，惹恼爹爹的后果，你记得吧。喵？”  
越前浑身一震，不敢置信地看向南次郎，父子两视线相对，许久，越前避开。视线扫过众人，手冢身受重伤，已经站立不稳，迹部和忍足相互靠着，亦是满身血污，所有人都一眨不眨地看着他。  
而躺在地上的德川，身后已经是一个小小的血池，却用力盯着越前。  
“你会放过他们？”  
“当然。”  
越前蹲下身，把博雅放在他的怀里：“帮我照顾他。”  
“不要，别做傻事。”德川死死拽住越前的胳膊：“别跟他回去。”  
越前露出一个小小的笑：“谢谢，德川，我爱你，还有别来找我。”

四周响起惊天动地的爆炸声，浓雾弥漫了整个空间。德川发出撕心裂肺的吼声，却听不见任何回应。  
不知过了多久，阳光照进院落，烟雾渐渐散去，露出满目苍夷，一室寂静，越前消失不见了……  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的，完结了。这文本来是篇无节操的发泄文，没想到成了这样的长篇大论，实在在意料之外，但是初期构思不够完整，个人笔力不足等原因，造成这文越来越难以继续，只有匆匆收尾，因此，跟一路追过来的朋友说声抱歉，也感谢各位的支持，谢谢


End file.
